


This Time I'll Save You

by RomithaKuran



Series: This Time I'll Save You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Badass Raven, Canon Divergence - Time Travel, Canon Setting, Clexa Endgame, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Second Chances, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time travelling Clexa, less pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomithaKuran/pseuds/RomithaKuran
Summary: Clarke enters into the anomaly and is transported back to the Ark. From there she makes a plan to save as many lives as possible and prevent the earth from destructions. Or at least that’s what she tells herself, but in reality, her heart only wants to see Lexa one more time.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: This Time I'll Save You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713136
Comments: 397
Kudos: 1307





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am totally obsessed with Clarke and Lexa, so I’ve been reading every fanfic I have found about these two. I am impressed by the quality of some of these fanfics. THEY WERE AMAZING. However, I still want more so here I am writing my first fanfic in English! I had some experience in Spanish but it’s time I write something in English. Wish me luck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enters the anomaly. She is not sure where she is or what she will do from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Past_Tense for helping me to edit this so everyone can have a better experience.

**Clarke POV**

“Octavia! what happened to you?” She doesn’t answer immediately, her eyes are wide and dark.

“Clarke… go in… you can fix this.” Octavia takes a couple of shaky steps towards me. She’s going to pass out.

“No!” I scream, running towards her, as she falls onto the cold ground.

“Go in, quickly; take the flame;” Octavia’s voice is urgent and she can barely keep her eyes open. Octavia isn’t exactly my favorite person, but she’s one of the bravest people I’ve met; maybe not as brave as Lexa, but braver than most and she’s smart.

“There’s people coming” someone shouts, but I don’t take any notice.

“Go Clarke! Go Now. We’ll hold them! GO!” It’s Bellamy’s voice or maybe Murphy’s. I don’t know, I don’t want to know. Then pain in my arm snaps me out of my trance. It’s Bellamy, yelling and pulling me to my feet. “GO! GO now” he yells again and pushes me in the direction of the anomaly. I nod and start to run.

The anomaly is a pulsating tornado of green wind. I don’t hesitate. I don’t know what will happen, but I don’t hesitate. What can I lose? We’re all dying anyway in this shit world where everything went wrong.

If only the second bombing hadn’t happened.

If only I had stopped ALIE before the bombs were activated.

If only I had been faster and put myself between Lexa and Titus.

If Lexa had lived, none of this would have happened. Lexa, who gave me her last words. Lexa who made love to me surrounded by candles. Lexa who swore to protect my people and take my needs as if they were hers. The same Lexa who betrayed me at Mt. Weather. Lexa who kissed me in a tent. Lexa, the person who has been in my dreams and nightmares for so, so long. Lexa who I love, even after so many years.

Within the anomaly it feels like my body is being torn apart. Then abruptly, all bodily sensation ends, as I become light. I become pure energy. This is beyond imagination as I have no body; no arms, legs, eyes or skin. Yet my consciousness and mental identity remain coherent and I know that I, in whatever form I am, am moving and I am moving forward. Then with another abrupt change sensation returns.

It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt at all. I try to open my eyes, but I can’t. I try to move my body, but it doesn’t move. Well, at least I have a body.

I feel a mattress underneath me. It’s vaguely familiar.

_MOVE!_ I yell to myself, but nothing happens.

_C’mon! move a finger, a toe! Am I breathing? Yes, ok, then I’m not dead. MOVE body, please move!_ I feel terror, pure terror. What is this? I’m breathing, but I don’t have control of my body. I’m alive and I can sense my surroundings, but that’s it!

I’ve not been this scared since I saw Lexa’s blood on my hands the day she died.

_Breathe Clark just_ _breathe._ Little by little I start to move my fingers. At first, I think any movement is just the product of my imagination, but eventually I’m able to move my whole hand and wrist. This is real, I do have some control and as soon as I realise that, I am able to open my eyes. I blink, repeatedly, but everything is dark. Here I am in the dark and yes, I am lying on a mattress. 

_Sleep paralysis?_ I question myself. It’s not very common but since nothing involving me seems to tend towards the common in life…


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 get to the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my Beta, Past_Tense, who was kind enough to improve this chapter’s grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_Sleep paralysis?_ I question myself. It’s not very common but since nothing involving me seems to tend towards the common in life…

I can’t see anything at first, it’s too dark; but my eyes begin to adjust and shadows start to emerge and shapes to form. My hands touch the mattress, then an adjacent wall. The wall is metallic and cold. Shakily I stand and turn around to discover that I am in a small room. Actually, it’s a small metallic cell. My cell, to be more precise. The cell I had spent a year of my life in after my dad had been floated for trying to share information. Information I had too.

_So… I’m in the Ark?_ It wasn’t a question but it wasn’t an assumption either. I mean, this looks like my cell, but my cell was in the Ark and the Ark crashed to earth long ago.

“Guard!” I call “Guard!” _Ok, if someone answers that means I am truly in the Ark_ I thought. This should test the reality of whatever is happening now.

“What is it?!” The voice is harsh, but I recognise it. _So, I am on the Ark! Oh my God, I am on the Ark! It worked! It worked!_

It’s the same middleaged man who has been working nightshift since I was imprisoned. “Call… Dr. Griffin” I say at last. “You had a nightmare princess? You want your mommy?” The guard smirks. It’s an annoying smirk, but I’m above all that, above all of these people.

Because I have a mission.

I could’ve knocked him against the bars of my cell, taken his gun and run away. But then what? Running away in the Ark is stupid, there’s nowhere to go. We’re all trapped here and the air filters won’t last long.

“Math Johns, right?” I say looking down at him. “I fell and hit my head, I have nausea and I’m dizzy, do you know what it means? ….. No, you don’t but I do, and so does my mother, Dr. Griffin. So why don’t you move your ass and tell her that I probably have a concussion and need treatment.” He blinks twice but moves anyway he cannot risk having a prisoner pass out, especially Dr. Griffin’s daughter.

I sit on my bed, my mom will be here in a couple of minutes, but what can I tell her? ‘Hey mom, I came back in time and I am a little disoriented, can you tell me what day it is today and when am I going to earth?’ I don’t think she’d believe me. At least the concussion tale will get me some answers including what day it is today.

I hear two set of steps, one heavy and the other a lighter. After spending so many years running for my life I have developed sufficient skills to identify when someone was approaching me.

“Clarke, what happened? officer Johns says you don’t feel well.” My mom looks so young, she’s alive. I feel tears starting to form but I control myself. I have a mission, I have to save us, all of us. Including my mom. “Yeah, I fell and hit my head. I think I may have a concussion.” My medical training kicks in. I go over the common symptoms of concussion in my head to make my story flow easily.

“Do you know your name?” she starts to go over all the common questions.

“Clarke Griffin”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Abigail Griffin”

“Who is the current Chancellor?”

“Thelonious Jaha.”

“What day is today?”

Finally, the question I was expecting “… I … I don’t know”

“How long have you been in this cell?”

“I don’t know”

My mom’s face is full of concern. I _’m sorry mom, but I need answers._

“We need to take you to the infirmary. Johns, bring a wheelchair.” I want to laugh at him, his face is of a scared goufa.

I don’t have time for laughter. I keep my face serious, that was something I learned from Lexa. _Oh, Lexa_. _I hope you are alright; I will protect you this time. No one will touch you. I’ll make sure of that._ I swore in that moment that I would do everything in my power to protect her.

My mom takes me to the infirmary and then to the CAT scan room. I felt sorry for making her waste resources on me. But ‘the end justifies the means’. I think it was a quote from Nicholas Machiavelli, well it doesn’t matter anymore I had what I wanted. “Mom, what day is today?”

“It’s September 30th” She answers with worry lines in her forehead.

So, we are 2 weeks from being sent to earth. What can I do in two weeks to better prepare myself?

As expected, the tomography was negative, and I am sent back to my cell. By the time I’m back the other prisoners were already having breakfast. Of course, I couldn’t interact with any of them. ‘Solitary confinement.’ Great so there isn’t much I could do right now. These are going to be two very long weeks.

I spend my days drawing on the walls of my cell. The trees, Polis, and Lexa. I draw Lexa as Heda, tall and wearing her war paint. Lexa as herself, the way she looked at me with loving eyes. Lexa alive as I would find her once I get to the ground. The drawing I took most time over was of Lexa lying down in bed, half of her covered by furs. I think this was my best drawing, it’s a copy of a drawing I had done long ago and that I carried with me for many years.

The excitement of being able to see Lexa again soon is eating me up. I can’t keep still and the excess energy is useful, as I spend most of the nights working out. Last time my body was weak and tender. _Not this time_ , I promise myself. I will build up some muscle.

I start to train myself in combat too, even if my sparring partner doesn’t fight back, it is only the mattress propped against the wall.

Punch, punch, kick, kick, elbow.

Punch, kick, punch, kick.

I keep practising different combinations and exercises and little by little I regain some of the muscle and muscle memory I once had. My body aches and I’m hungry all the time. The food, pretty much slop, I am given is not enough to sustain me, but I continue training. Nothing will stop me.

The days pass and after what feels like eternity, I hear the guard calling me. “Prisoner 319, face the wall.” Two men enter my cell. “Hold out your right arm” _Yeah, yeah yeah, we have been through this._

“Take her watch.” Ok, that is something I will not give you. I knock out the first guard easily with a straight punch to his jaw. The second tries to hold me, but he is not much of an opponent. During my time in the wilderness I learned to fight and when I spent time alone with Maddy I further developed my skills. Now I am very good, I just wish my body was at full fitness.

I search the guards; they may have something that can help me on earth. An electric baton and a knife? These can help. I hide them in my pants remembering that no one is likely to search me now, I’m coming from solitary for fucks sake. The gun? Hell yeah! I hide it under my jacket at my back, tucked into the waistband of my pants. I leave the cell and lock it behind me. I start to walk in the same direction all the guards are taking their prisoners.

“Hey you” someone calls “Why are you alone?”

_Think Think_ “I know what’s going on. My mom told me; you don’t need to worry I’m going willingly.” 

He didn’t quite believe me, so I had to improvise a little more. “Look, I know we’re being sent to earth, now show me the way.” I shrug my shoulders and smirked. I can be a good liar, just look him in the eyes, don’t blink, smile a little, look relaxed.

“Walk with me princess” he says and leads the way. _Phew… that was close_.

Now with weapons and knowledge I will have an advantage over Bellamy and that idiot Murphy. Even though, Murphy had helped at the last moment in the other world, he wasn’t on my list of trusted people.

Home sweet home. I take the seat assigned to me. Wells is brought in not much after. I want to cry when I see him. Wells was my only friend, he didn’t betray me, and I had treated him like trash. He’d only wanted to protect me from hating my mother. This time I will take care of him. I will save as many lives as possible. Including those two idiots who died when they unlocked their seatbelts.

More people are brought in. I saw Octavia, Jasper and Monty. Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. He must be hiding somewhere. _Jasper I’ll do better this time, I promise_.

Since I woke up in my cell, I’ve made many promises. Protect Lexa, protect my mom, protect my people, protect the grounders, protect the earth. So many promises to fulfil all on my own.

I close my eyes, I see Lexa looking at me; at first her gaze is oh so serious, then her lips quirk into a small smile. Just for me. It’s been so long, years since we were together. Thinking about her is overwhelming, my heart beats faster, tears start to gather beneath my eyelids and this time I can’t hold them back. Soon I’ll see Lexa and she’ll be alive and well.

“Clarke, we’ll be fine” it’s Wells trying to reassure me. “I won’t fail you again, you can trust me, I will protect you.” He thinks I’m crying because I’m scared. He’s so wrong, I’m crying because I’m happy, but he can’t know that. I turn to him and see his earnest gentle face. I wipe my eyes and tell him I know the truth. “You didn’t fail me Wells, I know it wasn’t you. It was my mother who told your father.”

“No… I” He tries to keep up the lie. I take his hand; he’s surprised but I ignore that. “We will protect each other” I say and he blinks but doesn’t say anything, he just nods. By now all the prisoners are in the dropship and the doors close.

“So, what did you do to get this golden ticket to earth?” I try to keep the mood light, we’ll have enough stress in the coming days.

“I stole food rations and gave them to people” he says smiling.

“Ooh, such a bad boy” I tease him.

Jaha’s message starts to play but I don’t want to pay attention. My mind is far, far away with _Lexa._

Then, I see him, Finn. He’s just a boy. A childish boy who lost his mind when faced with the harshness of earth. _Finn, I’ll save you too_. Another promise.

With a sudden jolt the drop ship is released from the Ark.

“Space Walker back to your seat” I say, once he starts to float.

“What’s up princess, you don’t like having fun”

“I like being alive. Now, if you want to live put on your seatbelt and stay quiet.” I wasn’t the child I was the last time this happened, I wasn’t scared and unsure. This time my voice is full of determination. I wasn’t asking a question. I was giving an order and Finn went back to his seat, but just as I was about to tell the other two floating idiots to get back into their seats the parachute opens and we are all shaken by the force of it. Two bodies are thrown past me and hit the walls of the drop ship hard. “Fuck!” Destiny-1, Clarke-0.

That’s when it hits me. _What if I can’t change anything, what if everything that is meant to happen will happen, regardless of what I do_. Panic churns my gut.

_No! I won’t allow it._

_Lexa, I will save you, no matter what, I will save you!_ But I need to be sure that I can change what happened in the original timeline. After those two, who have just died, it was Wells; his was the next death in the old world. I’m not going to allow that to happen this time around.

I feel a soft thump. We are back on earth, finally. Putting my emotions aside takes all the willpower I have, but it is necessary. I can fret and worry later. Now, I need to act and get everyone in line.

I do have a plan. I used the two weeks I had on the Ark and my knowledge of what had happened in the old world to put it together. But it can’t cover all possibilities, there’s so much I don’t know and can’t predict. Even starting with the most basic of premises; that I am the only one in this timeline who remembers the old world since I was the only one who entered the anomaly. Even that is uncertain, because I had Lexa’s chip with me, so there is a slight chance that she can remember too. But after crying all night in my cell thinking of her not remembering me, I tried to stop thinking about that. I didn’t want to have that hope only for it to be crushed by disappointment, besides what is important is keeping Lexa alive even if she doesn’t remember me.

_“Plans do not last very long in battle”_ Lexa’s words are in my head. My plans may not last, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try.

“Everyone aside” that’s Bellamy’s voice. He is already at the door.

“Bell?” calls the younger Blake.

“O?” he calls back. His voice is full of hope.

Octavia runs towards her brother. People start to murmur immediately; Octavia’s story is well known among the juvenile prisoners.

Octavia turns to respond to someone but Bellamy takes her hand and guides her to the door. “Don’t pay attention O, you’ll be the first person on the ground for a hundred years.”

The door opens and Octavia steps out of the dropship. She smiles brightly.

_Thank you, Octavia, it’s thanks to you I am here again._ We’ve had our ups and downs, ok, mostly downs but she’s always been honest, brutally honest sometimes. Whenever we have had confrontations, we faced each other. Maybe this time I can do better and protect this child too. After all, Octavia is barely 17.

“We’re back bitches!” She yells. I can’t help but laugh at that. We will have it rough from now on.

I step out of the drop ship. My lungs fill with air. “I am home” I whisper.

“We are not home yet Clarke, we need to get to Mount Weather” Wells is fast to bust my little bubble of happiness.

I will have to shake that idea out of Wells sooner rather than later, there’s no chance I will get anywhere close to Mount Weather until I have Lexa’s back up.

“That’s not a priority Wells.”

“You heard my father, he said to go to Mount Weather, we will have food and cover-” I interrupt him mid-sentence. “Mount Weather is at least 2 days walk from here, that’s if we don’t get lost or attacked by a wild animal.” Some people are looking at me wide eyed.

Good, this is my chance. “You see this vegetation? It’s thick. That means that there are probably insects, and if there are insects there will be other larger animals. We are in the middle of nowhere, we don’t have water or food.” Almost everyone was paying attention now.

“That’s why we need to go to Mount Weather” Wells is persistent.

He is such a good soldier, faithful to his dad. _Sorry Wells, this time I am in charge_.

“Screw your father!” Octavia has been listening to us from the first moment. People laugh, they would laugh at anything at this point. A bunch of kids that don’t know anything about the ground. They aren’t my people yet, they still have to tough it out.

“What’s the problem Prince?” Murphy pushes Wells, who trips and twists his ankle. Wells yelps in pain.

“Hey, you got a problem with my friend?” This is my time, Murphy needs to back off!

“I don’t fight with princesses, princess,” he smirks at me, the patronising prick!

“Neither do I” some people chuckle but I focus on Murphy.

I don’t waste time. I hit him hard in the face, I don’t want to break his nose just stun him, after all we’re not enemies in the future, we’re… almost friends, sometimes. Ok, we’re not enemies, period.

“You’re asking for it!” He comes at me. It’s easy to avoid his wild punch. This kid has never trained properly and he’s off balance when I knee him hard in the stomach and he drops gasping onto hands and knees. “That’s enough Murphy. Now listen, everyone listen!”

“Who told you my name” he snarls as he spits onto the ground. _Baby, I didn’t hit you that hard_.

“I was imprisoned for knowing to much about the Ark” I say, as if I know everybody’s secrets. _That will keep you all guessing!_

“Mount Weather is not an option, and communication with the Ark will be impossible. Look,” I point to the dropship “the wires are fried. We are on our own.” Bellamy smiles slightly.

_Yes, Bellamy I know you don’t want us to communicate with the Ark._

“So, what’s your plan princess?” Octavia again. _This time I will not disappoint you Octavia_. Another promise. “We are not in the Ark anymore; their rules are not my rules” I speak loudly and clearly. If someone had not been paying attention they are now.

“Yeah!” everybody shouts. _Sorry Wells._ I see the disappointed look on his face, but that can’t stop me.

“We are here on our own with, No food, No water, No shelter.” They all go quiet. _What a mood killer._ I chuckle internally.

“So what? You want us to work for you now?” This is one of Murphy’s friends, Tony I think. He didn’t last long in the old world so I didn’t know him really.

“Actually, I will work. I’ll go and check the surroundings and collect food and water, if I find some.” I smile at him widely. “I recommend you do the same. Or I will share what I find if you help me by making a fire to cook whatever I find and build us some sort of protection, like a fence or a wall.” I can see that he is considering this and that others are thinking about it too. They only need a little push.

“As I said, this is not the Ark and here we don’t have rations. We need to hunt and collect our own food, or you trade what you find.” I was addressing them all up to this point. My next words are directed at Tony. “What do you say? Do we have a deal? I share what I find and you make a fire?” The sooner these guys learn the importance of teamwork the better. I extend a hand and he takes it. _Not an idiot after all, good I can use more allies._ I had also made a good impression. “Who else is coming to investigate?” I call.

Finn was the first one to join me, as expected. _Inwardly I sigh._

“You are not going just with him” it’s Wells again and always so protective.

“These two are coming too” Finn adds, grabbing Jasper and Monty.

“Looks like a party, now we are 5” says Octavia stepping closer to us.

“Octavia you’re not going” Bellamy grabs Octavia by the arm just as he grabbed me back in the other world and made me go into the anomaly.

“She is free to do as she pleases” I tell him, my voice projects a little more than I wanted and the others, who are already starting to disperse turn to look at us.

“She’s my sister” he says angrily.

“Yes, and she, like us, was sent here to die. But we didn’t die!” Then I smile at him. It’s time for him to know that he’s not the only one armed. “I will protect her” I say pulling the gun out of my pants. He takes a couple of steps back. “Not so tough now?” I fake a laugh as if I am only joking. “I’m not going to shoot you. It’s for protection.” He looks at me with some resentment. “Octavia, right? You take this. Now you can protect me too.” I give her the knife I took from the guard. It was an olive branch. I want to start off on the right foot with her this time.

“We’ll be fine Bell.” Octavia reassures her brother and walks towards me. As she does she calls to the group as a whole; “now if someone wants to eat what I’ll bring, you’d better start working on that fire and that wall!” No-one responds to her challenge.

I want to help but I need to be the good guy for now. Make them follow me from the beginning so we can avoid all those childish problems, but they have to follow me because they want to, otherwise they would just betray me as soon as I turn my back.

Octavia looks to Bellamy asking for his support. “You heard my sister, if you want to eat, you have to earn it.”

The 5 of us start our hunt. I head out towards Mount Weather with the hope of finding the deer from the other time. “So how did you get a gun princess?” asks Finn, falling in step with me.

“I took it from a guard”

“This princess doesn’t play by the book anymore. Heh!” I stop and face him. I feel sorry about him. But his boyish charm has no effect on me anymore.

“Look Skywalker, I’m not here for the sights, we were sent here to die. Now if you want to make chitchat do it with someone else.” I don’t want to be unnecessarily harsh, but I really don’t want to talk to Finn either. My mind has to be focused on finding us some food, because the sooner my people are fed ab safe, the sooner I can go and look for Lexa. I won’t have peace of mind until I know that she is fine.

“Thank you for the knife.” Octavia strides towards me breaking the tension.

“You’re welcome” I say. Looking at her, Octavia is young and naïve, but above all she is full of life. The last time I spoke with her in the old world I was angry because of her actions as ‘Blood Reina’. At this moment Octavia is not that scarred and tortured woman. I hope I can prevent some of her suffering, so that she doesn’t ever need to be Blood Reina and face the awful actions and decisions of that role.

“So why were you imprisoned?” She asks as we start to walk again.

“I know classified information about the Ark.”

“Yeah yeah, but what information” she says, walking faster to take point.

“It’s classified for a reason” I say, giving her a smile.

“Oh, come on, we’re not in the Ark anymore, you said it yourself” this was Finn.

The more they want to know the better. This way they will tell everyone the news and Bellamy won’t break the radio when Raven arrives. _If she arrives,_ I remind myself of the circumstances that lead to Raven landing.

I turn around and make them stop. Octavia is by my side in a moment. “The Ark is dying!” _Points for dramatic impact_. “My dad was an engineer and he discovered a failure in the ventilation system. They are running out of air and they cannot fix it fast enough. That’s why they started to float everyone for pitiful crimes, that’s why they sent us here, we are their last hope.” I can see that they all hold their breaths.

The momentary silence allows me to pay attention to the forest, I hear something moving. Immediately, I hold my hand and sign everyone to crouch. _Grounders_? No this is too soon.

Looking deep into the forest I see it. The big buck from the old world. “Wait here” I barely whisper to them. In two steps I move to point, to get a better sight of the buck. I almost use the gun, but I had counted my very limited ammo, so instead I look at Octavia and extend my hand. She understands immediately and hands me the knife. I aim and throw the knife. I had been a great hunter in the past, but my body in this timeline doesn’t have the muscle memory that I need to make a clean shot. Nonetheless, I hit the buck in his rear quarters, he can’t run fast or far with that wound. I make a sign to them to follow me as I start to follow the buck.

“Where is it, have we lost it?” This is Monty barely catching his breath.

“He’s gone in that direction. Can you see his tracks? There’s some blood too.”

“The princess is right” says Finn. “Here and here” he points to where the buck has left prints on the soft ground.

“C’mon, we need to find him” I say and start to run again. The stamina I had built in my two weeks of crash training on the skybox is running out and I was really hungry.

I feel the need to breathe deeper and faster, but I continue, our dinner and my ticket to getting everyone’s gratitude is close.

I find the buck collapsed on the ground. He can’t run anymore, but he’s still alive, after all bucks are strong animals. Finn finds me after a couple of seconds. “Hold him by the antlers” I tell him with an air of authority. “Don’t let him stand up, this big guy still has some fight in him.” Finn does as I command. In a practised movement, from my life in the old world, I recover the knife from the wounded buck and use it to slit the animal’s throat. Blood starts to pour from the mortal wound. A minute or two later the others catch up with us, they are out of breath and sweating.

“Looks like we are having steak tonight” says Jasper. He’s looking at Octavia to see if she laughs at the comment. She gives him a big smile, the weak attempt at flirting makes me wonder where Lincoln is right now.

I look into the trees and branches surrounding us. Then it hits me, they are here.

The grounders are already observing us. I didn’t know if this is what happened in the old world. I definitely didn’t have the ability then to see anything that wasn’t more than one meter away from my face. I made as if I hadn’t seen anything. I need to keep things peaceful this time, we cannot start attacking them.

“Hey Jasper, instead of flirting why don’t you and your friend help me find something to tie this big guy to, so we can haul him back to camp.” I want to get out of these woods as fast as possible. We tie the buck to some branches in a simple sled arrangement and start our long walk back to camp.

Having everyone one safe is my first goal. The next is to look for Anya and somehow convince her not to kill me on the spot and to send a message to Lexa. I have been on the ground for a few hours and I feel my pulse rising in excitement every time I think about Lexa. I could distract myself with the excitement of the hunt, but now that we are that bit safer, regardless of the grounders that observe us at a distance, my mind goes to her. I feel my heartrate rising. _Soon, soon I will see you again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a lot of Clexa yet, I want to have everyone settle, but you can see how Clarke though's are always for Lexa.
> 
> Let me know if you like this Chapter, I am still developen a writing stile in English. =)


	3. Grounder’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up and the last thing she remembers is being shot. From there she prepares for the day that she and Clarke will meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> We finally know what is happening with Lexa.
> 
> A special thanks for my Beta Past_Tense, who was kind enough to read this chapter with all my mistakes and make it more enjoyable for you.

Lexa awakens to the familiarity of her chambers in Polis. The sweet aromas of her favourite candles linger in the still air. It is night and the rooms are cool and in darkness. She remembers the shock and pain of being shot by Titus and moves her hands slowly over her abdomen. Her fingers find no wound and her touch causes no pain. _‘Clarke must be a better fisa than I thought’_. _‘I thought my fight was over’._

Lexa is confused, has she had the strangest of dreams, that now she can’t quite remember? _But where is Clarke, is she ok? And the blockade, was Clarke too late to get to her people?_

She stands slowly and lights a candle. _‘Who put this on me? I’m wearing a nightgown.’_ Lexa moves carefully, she knows stitches can tear; but the candle light reveals her abdomen to be unmarked; there is no scar, no stitches, no gunshot wound. Could this be because of Skaikru medicine? She quickly dresses and opens the doors to her rooms. Two guards are posted there. _Only two?_

She’s sure that after an assassination attempt more guards would be assigned to her protection. At least a fisa would be in attendance, especially if she was unconscious for long enough that her wound has disappeared completely. _‘Maybe Titus is imprisoned after this failed assassination and there is no one to manage the guards?’_

“Where is Titus?” She demands in a clear voice. It feels strange to hear her voice again. _‘How long have I been out? Who took control when they realised I was not waking up? Maybe Clarke is imprisoned too?’_ she starts to worry more and more. She’s not used to being this uninformed. As Heda, she’s the first to be notified of any changes or threats.

“He is in his chambers Heda” says the guard to her right. Lexa looks at him and starts in surprise, she remembers him from TonDC. He should not be here. His fight was over after the missile.

“Where is Clarke kom Skaikru?” she demands, wondering if Clarke is imprisoned or if she had left to go to Arkadia.

“I… I am sorry Heda, I do not know who that is” says the same guard. She looks at the other one her gaze querying. He doesn’t respond to her unspoken question.

“Bring Titus to me” she orders. After shooting her and trying to kill Clarke, he cannot remain here. She starts to consider possible punishments for him _. ‘Death by a thousand cuts is the proper punishment’_ she thinks, a little sadly. She’s tired of executing people, of seeing life extinguished little by little. _‘Jus Drein Jus Daun’_ she tells herself sadly.

She’d tried to change this, and was rewarded with a coup by her ambassadors and an assassination attempt against the person she lov… cares for the most. Even in her subconscious she’s not able to put those 4 letters together. It hurts too much.

“Sha Heda” says the first guard, but he looks like he wants to say something else.

“What?” Lexa asks. Maybe Titus was injured too, or the guard remembers who Clark is, because she’s pretty sure that everyone knows that Clark is Wanheda and Wanheda is the ambassador for the thirteenth clan.

“Do you want to call Gustus too?” _‘What is wrong with these gonas?’_ she asks herself incredulous. For a moment she considers punishing them as their lack of knowledge of recent events is criminally negligent.

“What are you talking about?” she asks, as anger starts to rise within her.

“Moba, Heda. I’ll bring Titus now” the guard takes two steps back and turns to leave.

“Bring Gustus too” Lexa adds. _‘Let’s see what this goufa comes up with,’_ someone as incompetent as this fool cannot be called a ‘Gona’.

Lexa walks back into her rooms and starts to dress and arm herself ready to start the day. It’s not too long before dawn, and with the little light from the candle she notices something strange. The sword she is holding, about to sheathe in its scabbard, is the one she lost when fighting the Pauna. _‘How is it that this sword is here? Maybe someone found it and brought it back as a gift when they knew my fight was not over?’_ She starts to pace, feeling alarmed and perplexed. Too many things do not add up.

“Heda” calls someone from outside the door. His voice is very similar to Gustus’. No, it is Gustus’!

“C… Come in” she is trying to keep her composure. _‘This cannot be’_ as her eyes see the impossible. “Gustus” she calls, and her voice breaks a little. _‘Am I still in that weird dream world, that impossible world?’_ It is impossible that she doesn’t have a wound. It is impossible that a gona that died in TonDC is guarding her door. It is impossible that her sword had come back to her. And above all, what was completely and irrefutably impossible is that Gustus, her most loyal guard, who she had executed months ago (or was it years ago… decades?) for treason is here looking at her with a worried frown on his face.

“Heda, you called” he says with reverence. It was obvious from his blinking, sleep rimmed eyes that he has being sleeping until now, but he is alert as if the sun were in the middle of the sky.

“Heda” calls another voice from the door. It’s Titus. _‘Natrona’_ she thinks. Both of them were traitors in one way or another. One had betrayed trying to protect her, the other had betrayed her by trying to kill Clarke and shooting her instead. They had both failed her in the past.

_‘The past’_ she thinks, but they are here now. _‘Am I in the past? Or is this a dream sent from the past Commanders.’_ Lexa can’t bring herself to speak. She’s too deep in puzzling thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

“Heda” it’s Gustus again “is something wrong?”

“Heda, did the commanders send you a vision?” asks Titus taking one step closer. This isn’t a totally crazy idea. The commanders have communicated with her before, but never in quite this way. Seeing Titus approaching makes her react. “Remain where you are Titus” she said, practically spitting out the words. He stops immediately but looks at her in puzzlement.

Finally, she manages to speak. “I believe the commanders have communicated with me”.

“What have they said?” asks Titus looking at her intensely. Lexa has always known that he was loyal to the Flame, not her. However, she’d never believed that he would completely betray her by attacking the only person Lexa had cared for after Costia; Clarke.

Gustus, on the other hand, had poisoned himself to prevent her from doing something he believed would cause her harm. The alliance with the Sky People had caused her harm indeed. It had caused her death. _‘Is this what the commanders are warning me about?’_ she wonders. _Is the warning not to trust new people, or not to trust Gustus and Titus? Or Trust Gustus but not Titus?_ There are many questions swirling in Lexa’s mind; so many possibilities. For all she knew this could all still be a dream. Or maybe this is what she is supposed to experience upon her death until the Flame is passed to the next commander.

Lexa draws herself to her full height and looks intently at her two advisors. She is sure of only one thing; she isn’t going to tell either Gustus or Titus anything about the strange dream she is currently living in. At least not until she knows what is happening and even then, as Lexa has never completely trusted Titus, she may withhold the truth from him. She considers her recent past carefully; it all started to go wrong when the Sky People landed in Trikru territory.

“Titus, send a message to Chief Indra and General Anya” she starts. “Ask them…” what can she ask that doesn’t look too suspicious? “Ask them if they have seen anything out of the ordinary in their territories. That is all for now, leave me.” She turns away sure that the message will be deliver.

“Sha Heda” both men respond, and they leave.

Lexa can’t stop herself checking her abdomen one more time, as if all the evidence in front of her isn’t enough.

“Gustus is alive” she murmurs. None of this is making sense.

Lexa sinks gracefully into the lotus position _. ‘I hope the old commanders can guide me and give me answers’_. With careful control of her breathing she starts her meditation and seeks communication with the commanders. Time passes and Lexa feels her awareness being pulled into another plane and knows that the commanders will listen to her now. Sometimes they remain silent but on occasion they have shared memories with her and even given advice.

_‘Hedas of the past, please listen to me’_ she starts respectfully. _‘Why am I living? What is happening?’_

_‘Do not fear’_ It is Becca Pramheda’s voice.

_‘How is it possible that people whose fight was over are now alive?’_

_‘Look for Clarke of the Sky People, she can give you answers’_ Becca Pramheda advises her. She never speaks Trigedasleng preferring to use the language of the old world.

_‘Where is she, how can I find her? No one seems to know of her.’_

_‘She is still in the sky’_ Becca starts to say, and Lexa can’t stop a gasp escaping her lips. _‘Do not fear child, she will come to earth in 14 days.’_

Lexa can’t believe this, it’s unbelievable! _‘But what does this mean?’_

_‘Lexa’_ a new voice calls _, ‘Please take care of her. She needs you’_ another voice keeps claiming her attention. This voice is that of a goufa, a young girl. Lexa does not recognise her.

_‘Who are you?’_

_‘I’m Maddy’_ says the goufa. _‘Protect Clarke. Please protect her’_.

_‘Wait, who are you? I don’t understand.’_ Lexa has never been so confused. Who was this new commander? And how did she know about Clarke.

Her confusion makes her snap out of the meditation and Lexa knows that she won’t be able to contact the commanders again until she calmed herself. _‘Who was Maddy? Why is she telling me to protect Clarke?’_

Lexa keeps thinking about what she had seen and what Becca Pramheda and the goufa have told her. Time passes as she is lost in thought and light has started to filter into her rooms through the curtains. Lexa remains confused but Becca Pramheda’s words have struck a chord. Becca had said _‘Ask Clarke for answers,’_ so does this mean that Clarke, like Lexa, remembers.

“Clarke, I have so many questions for you” whispers Lexa.

There’s nothing she can do immediately. Lexa will have to wait at least 14 days to see Clarke and get some answers. At least she and Maddy have the same goal, protect Clarke.

It will take three days to travel from Polis to TonDC. From there it was a little more than half a day to get to the dropship, assuming it lands in the same place as before. Lexa was unsure about how many warriors she should take. Last time they were already on a war footing when she arrived, so she took many warriors. Yet if Clarke remembers the past, then she could perhaps prevent some of the events that caused that war. However, Lexa can’t leave everything to Clarke. Lexa needs to act too, so that the first contacts with the Sky People do not include 300 of her warriors being burned alive and a massacre in TonDC. 

The first day goes by and Lexa cannot contact the commanders again. She doesn’t understand why they are not answering her. It was as if the connection between the commander spirit and herself is weak. She still has weird dreams but when she wakes up from them, she can’t remember what they were about.

Lexa makes an important decision. She will not have Titus in Polis when Clarke arrives. He’s not to be trusted around her and so he will go to Azgeda to represent her and reinforce the coalition and its goals. With Titus in Azgeda the Ice Queen will find it more difficult to gather followers to back her attempt to overthrow Lexa. Meanwhile Lexa herself must take steps to secure and strengthen the loyalty of the other ambassadors and their corresponding leaders. With this in mind Lexa calls a meeting with the ambassadors of the twelve clans.

They are all gathered in the throne room on the highest floor of the Flame Tower. “Ambassadors of the twelve clans” she begins to address them. “The past commanders have spoken to me.” This revelation causes a reaction in all present. She knows that most of them are only loyal to their nations and probably not even that, but she also knows that they respect the Flame’s wisdom. “We will defeat the Maunon before winter comes to cover us with its veil.” In the other life she would have felt guilty when lying to them so openly. However, this time Lexa knows that she needs more than just the military support of the twelve clans. She had that last time. This time, Lexa needs the twelve clans to believe in her, even if that belief is rooted in their belief in the flame, rather than in her personally.

“We have been fighting with them for generations and the only result is that we lose more brothers and sisters” says the ambassador of Boudalankru (Rock Line people) “What do we have now that we didn’t have before?”

Lexa looks at him with disdain. She needs to act with authority and certainty. “First, we have the forces of the twelve clans. No other army is or has been as large or as well trained as ours.” She pauses for dramatic effect and rises from her throne. “Second, we will have new allies.” Lexa walks to her balcony and looks directly into the sun as if she is reading something there meant only for her. “The Sky People will arrive soon,” Lexa’s voice is strong and confident, her stance exudes power and certainty. Inside Lexa’s not sure if she’s dreaming or not and she hopes desperately that this particular bluff is never called. She turns away from the balcony, she doesn’t want to damage her eyes by looking directly into the sun for too long, plus she needs to continue with her dramatic statement and create within the clans a positive view of the Sky People. “They have the knowledge we need to fight the Maunon. And they have a leader like no other. Together we will cause the mountain to fall.” She finishes her speech and sits back on her throne.

The ambassadors are silent, eyes agog and mouths gaping. Lexa externally stoic but inwardly smiling, can’t remember the last time this happened. Some of the ambassadors were clearly excited, others looked troubled and a few looked angry, but all of them were silent.

“If the old commanders have blessed us with this information Podakru will fight” says the ambassador of the Lake people.

“SanKru will fight.”

“Trikru is with you Heda, we will fight.”

“We are not afraid of the Maunon, DelfiKru will fight.”

One by one the twelve clans declare that they will fight and follow Lexa in this crusade. Unsurprisingly, the Ice Nation is the last to join them.

“Ambassadors ready your troops for war. Select only your best gonas and I will tell you soon when we will gather to take down the Maunon. Go now.”

The twelve ambassadors bow to her and begin to leave the throne room. “Marion, Oskar, Karen” calls Lexa, before the two middle-aged woman and the old man leave the room. They are the ambassadors for Trikru, Trishanakru and Ingranronakru (Tree people, Growing Forest people and the Plain Riders people).

“Sha Heda” the three turn to face her and bow their heads.

“Oskar and Karen gather your troops now; we will depart for TonDC on the morning of the 8th dawn from today. We need to welcome our new allies.” Lexa directs her next remark directly to the ambassador of the Plains Riders, “make sure to bring the best horse you have.”

“And the best fruits too” she adds, this time looking at the ambassador of the Trishanakru.

“Marion, send a message to Indra telling her to expect us. The warriors are to camp close to TonDC but the Sky People may not know that we are expecting them. So, we must observe them but not at this stage interact with them. Your gonas are to be instructed not to harm them unless they are attacked first.” Lexa takes a moment to consider her next words. “Pay attention to a woman with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky, do not let any harm happen to her. She is special.” Lexa finishes with vehemence in her voice

If things don’t go to plan Lexa will have a lot of explaining to do, but that is a problem for another day. Today’s goal is to ally with the Sky People, to plan the attack on the Mountain and prevent the destruction of TonDC.

Lexa knows she is gambling in predicting the Sky People’s arrival and the fall of the Mountain, but after considering it day and night she has come to the realisation that this world, with Gustus alive and an as yet intact Ton DC, is either the world as it truly is or it’s a fantastic dream.

If it’s a dream then nothing changes or is lost in the real world. Her fight is probably over and what will be will be.

But if what is happening is really happening and this is real, then Clarke is real, and she is worth everything.

-Time passes-

“Clarke” whispers Lexa with tears in her eyes, “you have come back to me.” Lexa crosses the distance between them and embraces Clarke fiercely.

Clarke does not react to her. “Clarke please look at me” begs Lexa, moving so she can look into Clarke’s face focussing on her blue eyes were cold and distant.

“I’m sorry Lexa, but I’m not here for you. I’m here on behalf of my people” Clarke says stepping away from Lexa’s trembling hands.

“But you, you remember, right?” asks Lexa starting to fear the worst.

“I remember what happened between us, for you it was just a moment, few weeks. For me it was years. I’m not the same, I have forgotten you” states Clarke, her voice cold and emotionless.

Lexa wakes before dawn, she has not been able to sleep well since the day of her communication with the commanders. This was just one of the many nightmares that haunt her. At least she knows that these nightmares are the product of her worried mind.

“Soon we will meet again Clarke” Lexa whispers before leaving her bed to prepare for the long journey. The ambassadors have followed their orders and gonas are gathering. Titus has gone to the Ice Queen’s court. Lexa can’t bring herself to send Gustus away; the memory of his death in the old world appals her and she will not harm him again, but mindful of the harm he could do her, she reduces his responsibilities.

It doesn’t take Lexa long to get ready. She braids her hair, something she has done for herself since the day she woke up, from what she has started to call, the other world.

She goes to meet the gonas. After making sure that everything is in place, she mounts her horse, and with a nod to Tristan, one of her generals, she begins the long march to TonDC. The road is as difficult as was expected. It has always been difficult to move large number of gonas across the forest. Too much vegetation to keep ranks in order and too many gonas to pass between the trees.

Lexa leaves her army of 600 gonas in the forest close to TonDC and away from any scouts the Maunon could send. She then takes 20 of the best with her into TonDC.

At TonDC Lexa sees Anya and Indra waitting for her at the entrance to the town. Both women had sent messengers back to Polis informing Lexa that nothing out of the ordinary has been seen in Trikru territory. So, they were very surprised when a couple of days later they had received another message from Polis informing them that Heda would arrive soon for a diplomatic mission.

“Welcome Back Heda” Indra bows, as stoic in her demeanour as Lexa has ever seen her.

“Welcome Heda” Anya bows as well but with the faintest of smiles on her lips. A smile that only Lexa knew was there. The two women have known each other since Lexa was a goufa, and the relationship formed between a Fos and her Sekon usually lasts a lifetime.

A young man approaches to take Lexa’s horse as she dismounts. Gustus, who is always at her side also dismounts. “It’s good to see you” Lexa greets Anya. There is much Lexa would like to say to her former Fos, another who like Gustus is back from the dead! But now is not the time and as Heda keeping an emotional distance from all is part of her public persona. Even though, she and Anya frequently exchange meaningful looks or discretely laugh at private jokes, Lexa cannot allow herself to be seen to care more for one person than for another. To her people Lexa must be seen as the ruthless commander who makes choices with her head, never her heart.

The three women and Gustus enter the War Tent. It’s empty, but Lexa knows that in an hour or two it will be full with all the materials necessary to plan an attack to Mt. Weather. Plans that includes the maps she had drawn from memory. Lexa knew her drawing weren’t the best, but they will have to do for now.

“I guess you know why I am here” Lexa looks to her mentor and territory chief.

“People gossip every time you visit a place Heda” answers Indra, as calm as a steady river. If she believes such gossip, she does not let anyone note it.

“We will fight the Mountain soon” Lexa says. “We will do it with the help of the Sky People.”

“You sent a message to protect a woman among them” Anya looks at Lexa intensely. She knows that the woman who was her second would not make such a request lightly. “Is she special?”

“She is, but she may not know yet.” Lexa gives no further explanation. She can’t give any more explanation because how can she explain Clarke to someone who hasn’t met her yet? How can she explain the depth of the blue of her eyes when she looks at her? How could she put into words the way Clarke walks when she enters into a room? How could Lexa begin to explain how this woman had such an impact upon her. No, there are things that cannot and perhaps should not be explained. They are better left alone.

“Heda” calls one the guards from outside the tent.

“Enter”

“Heda” the young gona bows. He has a scar running down from his right eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. “The six different camps have been settled as ordered. Scouts have been placed on a wide perimeter and hunters have been sent to further stock up provisions”.

“Good. You may go” answers Lexa indifferently.

“Heda, we have gathered provisions for your gonas, and we have received yet more fruits from the Trishanakru ambassador.” Indra’s stoic warrior composure breaks for a second and she grimaces. She’s probably thinking that Lexa doesn’t trust her to provide enough food for the army.

“And a Horse from the Ingranronakru” adds Anya “The most beautiful horse I have seen since you captured yours in the wild.”

“The fruit and fresh hunt are for the people who will arrive soon, and so is the horse” informs Lexa.

Indra and Anya look at her askance for a couple seconds before bowing. “Sha Heda” says Indra “I will make sure my warriors are ready for your orders.”

Lexa nods and Indra leaves the tent. Lexa knows that Indra’s gonas are amongst the most disciplined in the twelve clans, but she decides not to stop the woman since she clearly had some thinking to do.

“Gustus, make sure this tent is functional by the time I get back” Lexa walks towards Anya.

“Heda, if you go somewhere it is my duty and honour to follow you and protect you.”

Lexa raises her hand. "Anya can protect me; come Anya” Lexa and Anya leave the tent walking side by side.

The two women move in silence until they are at the edge of the village. “Speak your mind Anya.”

“I have nothing to say” Anya does not meet Lexa’s eyes.

“Your eyes say otherwise.” Lexa places herself in Anya’s line of sight.

“Why do you care so much about this new ally? You order food for them and a horse that compares to yours?” Anya speaks out.

Lexa nods urging her to continue.

“Lexa, I know you and I know that the commanders give you advice in times of war, but this seems different.”

“It is different Anya. I can’t tell you yet, but you will see how this alliance will help us to defeat the Maunon.”

“If these new allies are so powerful that they can help us defeat the Maunon, why do they need us to feed them?” Lexa doesn’t allow anyone else to question her decisions like this. Maybe in the other world she wouldn’t even let Anya question her. Since the conclave, she was Heda first and Lexa second. Perhaps the joy of seeing Anya alive is clouding her judgement, or maybe her earlier life and love for Clarke has changed her. She feels herself to be a mass of contradictions and it’s all far too complicated to deal with now. Lexa doesn’t want to and in fact can’t afford the time and mental effort, to think about her emotions and feelings now. Constructing plans to fight the Mountain and the deal with the rebellion in Azgeda, have taken so much of her energy in the last two weeks. That, added to her lack of sleep and her yearning to meet Clarke again have left her exhausted. 

Lexa takes a deep breath to control her irritation and answers calmly, her voice showing only a barely perceptible undertone of strain. “They come from the sky Anya, not from across the sea or from the other side of the dead desert. They have knowledge that was lost in the bombings, but they do not know how to survive on the ground” Lexa explains. 

“Then, they are more like the Maunon than like us. Lexa, we have to eliminate them before they ally with our enemy” Anya is clearly worried.

“That’s enough” roars Lexa. Her patience has met its limit. “The Sky people will not ally with the Maunon. Their leader will not allow it. They are under my protection. Do as I say Anya and observe at a distance. Do not attack them. Do not interact with them in any form.”

“You say their leader won’t allow it, but others may want to overpower her” Anya persists. Lexa sighs inwardly. She does not want to question Clarke’s leadership but she knows that there will be those from the sky who will challenge her. People like Pike.

“The leader, the woman you described in your message” Anya, who seems to have a death wish today, is still challenging her. She shouldn’t be addressing Lexa this way and they both know it. “How do you know her intentions?”

“Their leader is to be protected from harm. If she is not in danger do not approach them; do not interact with them. I am saying this for the second time, there will not be a third!” Lexa barely moves her lips and takes a step closer to Anya meeting the challenge. This time her voice is ice cold and emotionless. This is Heda’s voice, the voice of the commander.

“As you command Heda” Anya takes a step back to create some distance between the two of them and bows. She knows she overstepped and that any other would probably have been executed on the spot. She knows that even with her being Lexa’s Fos, Heda had no Fos and she is gambling with her life.

Lexa storms to the house that she will occupy while staying in TonDC. Her mind in torment. _What if Clarke is overpowered? What if she dies before I can get to her? What if she never comes_? Anya’s insubordination was another problem to add to the iceberg of problems she is managing. And the worst of it was, that in the other world, she was sure that she would have had Anya punished for it.

Anya follows Lexa across the village, though, ow she walks slightly behind her. Heda cannot be unprotected and Anya was given this responsibility when Gustus was ordered to prepare the tent. Lexa doesn’t want Anya anywhere close; in part because she’s irritated with her and then there’s the uncomfortable fact that if Anya openly challenges her judgment, she as Heda will have to be seen to do something about it.

“Your protection is no longer needed, you may leave.” Lexa enters the house; it is the largest in TonDC and is sturdily constructed of wood and clay. It belongs to Indra, but she always offers it to Lexa whenever she visits TonDC.

“I will remain at the door, Heda.” Anya, takes her position as sentinel at the door.

“Do as you wish” returns Lexa coldly, closing the door behind her.

“I will never leave you” whispers Anya. She keeps her voice low so that it is only Lexa who hears her vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you’ve read it.
> 
> What do you think about Lexa’s reaction?   
> Was Anya right to question Lexa or she should have respect Heda’s desicions?


	4. Lexa’s hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with Lexa’s perspective. She receives information about what Clarke is doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline in this chapter goes a little further than what we read with Clarke perspective last time. But I hope it makes sense.  
> Past_Tense, thank you again for being my Bata.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this. Let me know what is your favorite part. Mine are Lexa/Anya interactions, and Lexa’s dream.

Lexa is angry, really angry and she’s moved. She knows that Anya will always ‘be there’ for her and yet she has known the pain of losing her. Since this mad rerun of her life started, she has been waiting to see Anya again and have her, not exactly friend as Heda has no friends, But Anya was close to her, understood her and since Lexa can’t trust Gustus anymore that closeness is important. Anya’s words weigh heavily on her mind, and she feels ashamed of her slight, but still present, thought of punishing her for insubordination. Lexa is unused to these feelings of; longing, shame, expectation and even hope. These feelings are not proper for Heda.

Regardless of her internal battle, there isn’t much Lexa can do now. It is almost dusk, and Clarke will fall from the sky tomorrow. Lexa is not sure how to approach her. Should she look for her immediately? Should she let Clarke take the first step? She hadn’t made a decision yet. “Becca Primheda, please guide me” whispers Lexa as she sinks into the lotus position one more time and tries to contact the spirits of the old commanders.

Nothing happens at first and Lexa is about to give up; she’s not been able to contact the commanders since her conversation with Becca and Maddy. But then, she feels a small pull. It is an experience somewhat different from when she usually contacts the commanders. It was as if she is trying to remember something but she can’t quite bring the memory into focus. Then Lexa sees herself standing on some wide stone stairs. She is holding Clarke, who is injured, in her arms. The sky turns from day to night too fast to be natural. Lexa sees how she and Clarke move to follow a young girl on a weird two wheeled moving device. The young girl has the commander’s symbol on her jacket, Lexa follows all three of them and watches as she and Clarke stop before a metal fence. There are other people here, following Clarke and Lexa but they don’t see her, in fact they walk right through her, a very strange sensation, as she watches herself and Clarke. She can hear their urgent conversation.

Lexa; “Go, I’ll hold them up.”

“No Lexa” Clarke grasps Lexa’s arm. “I love you.”

“I’ll always be with you.” Their final embrace and tangible desire for the other is desperate.

Lexa wakes from her trance. She isn’t sure what that experience was, it felt a little like a commander’s memory, but it’s impossible. No other commander was present in that memory. It was only herself, the Lexa she was observing and Clarke. Moreover, this memory was more intense than the memories of the other commanders. As if it was closer to her.

“I’ll always be with you” repeats Lexa. Then she stands. She needs to get out of this house and into the forest. She needs air. She needs Clarke beside her. Even if all she can see is the sky, that is where Clarke is and that is better than shut up in this house. Lexa walks to the door and pauses for just a second, considering that if she walks out she will have to face Anya one more time. ‘ _Anya, don’t be difficult!’_

Lexa walks out and strides towards the tree line. If she has to hear Anya’s comments, so be it, for a few minutes she can be Lexa not Heda!

Anya follows and the two women do not speak. Anya is a little embarrassed about how she spoke to Lexa earlier while Lexa is focused upon her recent meditation or memory and its myriad possible meanings. They walk for some time into the forest.

“Are you planning to walk back to Polis?” Anya is almost respectful in her question.

Lexa stops and looks at the sky. It was dark already and she knows Clarke is in the sky.

“Have you ever had a memory that you do not know where it came from?” Lexa turns to face her mentor. This is a peace offering, an olive branch.

Anya blinks twice; she was not expecting this from Lexa. In fact, she was expecting to have to apologise at best and offer her position as general at worst. “No, but isn’t that what happens when you communicate with the commanders?” Anya is clearly confused by the question.

After Lexa had won her conclave the two women rarely saw each other; but from time to time Lexa would visit TonDC and Anya would go to Polis. Titus had made sure that the women have minimal interaction as he sought to isolate Lexa from all but himself. On one of those rare occasions when Lexa and Anya had met, Lexa had confided how the commanders communicate and that Becca Primheda is the only one that speaks directly to her while other commanders show her memories in an attempt to guide her.

“This is different, it’s a memory of myself. But I am in a world different from this. I think it is the world from before the bombing.”

“Is that how you know about the Sky People arriving?”

“No, that’s different.” Lexa confesses taking a deep breath.

“Have you talked to Titus about this?” Anya steps closer to Lexa. Before, when she was angry at Lexa Anya kept her distance, close enough to protect her but distant enough to allow their mutual anger some space.

“I cannot trust Titus anymore.” Lexa is visibly saddened by her own words.

This really surprises Anya. She had tried to keep Lexa away from Titus’ influence when she was her Sekon, but after the conclave there was little she could do. “Why?” is the only thing that Anya can say. She doesn’t want to overstep again, but the changes she sees in Lexa’s are tangible.

“You will just have to believe me on that.”

“What about Gustus? He has served three commanders as guard, including you and he has always been close to them. He has seen more commanders come and go than most people.”

“I fear that I cannot trust Gustus either.” Lexa sighs and gives Anya a tiny smile. Anya is shocked. Lexa no longer trusts her two closest advisors and protectors! What has happened, what has brought about this change in Lexa’s confidence? 

“You can trust me” Anya takes a step closer. This is a bold move, especially after Lexa’s revelations. “You can always trust me” Anya looks directly at Lexa and holds her gaze.

“That…” Lexa starts to say but stops herself. Can she truly trust Anya? Lexa remembers that Anya has always been with her and that Clarke told her that they both fought together to escape from Mount Weather. “That I know. You have always been loyal to me” she continues giving extra emphasis to the last word. “I am afraid that what I know cannot be disclosed to anyone yet, not even to you.”

Lexa wants to tell her, to confide in Anya. She needs to share the burden, her fears and concerns. Lexa is about to tell Anya everything there and then but just before she starts to speak again, Anya intervenes. “Then do not tell me what is troubling your mind, tell me what I can do to help ease your burden.” Anya takes Lexa’s hand. This is not a romantic or sexual gesture but one of reassurance. Anya used to hold Lexa’s hand when Lexa was a goufa and afraid of something like the darkness of the forest in their first hunts or when she had a nightmares. This simple gesture gives Lexa the strength to keep going.

“You want me to look after the Sky people?” asks Anya, but both of them know that it was a statement.

“That is what I need” whispers Lexa, not releasing Anya’s hand. Lexa hasn’t felt so helpless since Costia’s death. When that terrible event happened, Lexa was grief stricken and enraged, and wanted to declare war on the Ice Nation. The commanders’ advice was unequivocal. A leader must sacrifice her own interests and heart’s desires for the benefit of her people. Lexa, broken hearted, cried all night, and it was Anya who lay by her side and comforted her. That was the last time Lexa showed weakness.

“You have grown very strong yongon” whispers Anya, before she lets go of Lexa’s hand.

Both of them return to TonDC. At the gate is Gustus. He looks worried. “Heda, you were out on your own, something could have happened to you.”

“Do not worry Gustus, Anya was with me.” Lexa dismisses Gustus’ words and returns to Indra’s house to sleep, or at least try to sleep.

………….

“Lexa” Clarke takes a step forward. “I’ve missed you,” the sky girl takes Lexa’s hand.

Lexa’s legs always sure and ready for battle tremble at the sound of Clarke’s voice.

“Clarke” is the only thing that Lexa can say in response.

Clark places her other hand on Lexa’s cheek and looks into her eyes. “You came back to me” whispers Lexa.

“We were never apart” answers Clarke and Lexa can feel Clarke’s hand moving from her cheek to the back of her head. In return Lexa places her other hand on Clark’s hip. Clarke feels so warm to her touch. She feels better than approaching a blazing fire on a winter’s day and Clarke’s eyes are more beautiful than the sky after a storm.

Lexa feels that the distance between the two of them lessen. They are so close that she can feel Clarke’s breath against her own cheek.

Lexa opens her mouth slightly, expecting Clarke to take her invitation.

‘ _Just a little closer’._

She can feel the heat of Clarke’s lips as she leans ….

“Heda” Lexa hears Gustus knocking on the door, and leaps out of her bed in one swift movement.

“WHAT?!” she roars back.

“You told me to wake you up at dawn” he explains.

That is true. She had asked to be woken with the sun. _“What terrible timing!”_

“I’ll be out in a moment” she sits back on the bed. ‘ _Maybe if I try to sleep again’_ she wonders, with the intention of continuing the dream but Lexa knows that dreams don’t work like that. Not even Heda has control over the subconscious mind. Instead she touches her lips, closes her eyes and imagines how that dream should have ended. She and Clarke kissing passionately and maybe more than that if she had not been interrupted. Lexa has not forgotten the time they shared her bed in Polis and finds herself replaying those few hours in her mind. She blushes slightly, ‘ _this is not the time to have those thoughts_.’ Exerting an iron self-control, she starts to dress and ready herself for the day, studiously ignoring the heat that has started to burn in her.

Once outside, Lexa dons her Heda persona. She has breakfast alone, and then a meeting with her generals who report on the status and conditions of the six different camps dispersed in Trikru territory.

After the meeting Lexa goes to the stables to check on the horse that was brought for Clarke. It is beautiful. The golden blond mane of the horse reminds her of Clarke’s hair. Its coat is a light chestnut almost gold and it has a small ermine mark on its face. Lexa orders a goufa to saddle the horse so she can check its gait and handling. Clarke had proven to be a decent rider in the past but she wants to make sure that everything is perfect for her.

The horse is as good as she expected. As Anya said yesterday, this horse would rival her own. “What a beauty you are” Lexa praises and returns the horse to the goufa to take care of it.

“What is that” says the goufa looking northeast. Immediately, Lexa turns her head and there is it, a burning object falling from the sky. She doesn’t have time to look for her own horse so she mounts the blonde horse and rides it to the entrance of the camp.

“Lexa” calls Anya.

Lexa looks at Anya and says in a low voice. “It’s them Anya. I know it.”

“Let me go first” suggests Anya. “My scouts are the best, and they know this territory. The… the…” Anya does not know what to call the object that fallen from the sky.

“Dropship” provides Lexa.

“The dropship cannot be more than 6 hours away” adds Anya but Lexa knows exactly where they are.

“I need to make sure they have landed well”

Lexa keeps saying Them and They but what she really meant was her and she. Is not that Lexa doesn’t care about of the rest of the sky people. But in comparison to how much she cares for Clarke the rest of the hundred mean next to nothing.

“Heda please, you said you trusted me. Let me go first, I’ll observe from afar, I will not harm them, and I will protect the woman that means so much to you” she finishes.

“I never said…” starts Lexa

“You didn’t need to; I have known you since before you could hold a sword” explains Anya softening her voice just a little.

“I will wait in the camp that is closest to them” says Lexa resignedly, neither confirming nor denying anything.

Lexa knew that she can’t just storm into the sky people’s camp. “Get your best people ready Anya. We will go on horse until our camp. From there you will go on foot.”

“My people are already waiting for orders Heda” answers Anya with small smirk.

This is how Lexa, her 20 gona, and Anya’s group depart from TonDC to rendezvous at the camp closest to the dropship.

“I trust you Anya” says Lexa when the two groups separate. Anya’s scouts to quarter the forest near the landing site, while Lexa and her gonas wait at camp.

The sun moves from the east to the top of the sky. Lexa paces in the tent that was erected for her in this camp. It did not have as many amenities as the strategy tent in TonDC and the bed does not look as comfortable as the one in TonDC but this tent is closer to Clarke and that is what matters.

“Heda” calls a female gona outside the tent.

“There’s news from Anya” she continues.

“Enter” Lexa sits on her throne “Anabet, speak true.”

“Sha Heda” Anabet bows, inside she is smiling because Heda knows her name.

“What did you find?”

“We ran fast Heda and got there when two of the sky people were fighting.” Lexa wants to interrupt and demand who was fighting who but she controls herself. She knows that it is better to hear the full report first and ask for clarification afterwards. “It was the blonde woman you described and a skinny man” says the gona. “The blonde woman won easily; the skinny man was no rival for her skills. She could have caused him a lot more damage, but she ended the battle and let him go. Then she addressed the group. There is about 100 of them. We couldn’t hear what she said since the distance was too great. What we could see is that the woman spoke and the others listened.” The gona paused. “They are all very young Heda. There is only one full grown man amongst them and some of the goufas looks barely old enough to hold a sword. The adult man and the blonde woman talked, and the woman had a Maunon weapon and showed it to him. It was smaller than the weapons the Maunon use but there is no doubt that it was like one of their fayoguns.” Lexa nods urging her to continue. “The blonde woman then gave a knife to a younger woman. It seemed that this younger woman was close to the man. The blonde woman then gave something to another boy who stayed in the camp. It looked like a stick made of metal, a weapon of some sort probably, but I have never seen anything like it. Then a group of five, led by the blonde woman, left the camp. I came immediately to report to you. Others stayed to watch the camp whilst Anya and another group follow the woman with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky.”

“How many candle marks did it take for you to get to their camp?” asks Lexa.

“One and a half Heda, more or less. We ran as you commanded. At normal speed it could take twice the time.”

“You may go and when you are rested go back to their camp.” Lexa has a lot of thinking to do. She sits cross legged and rests her forehead on the tips of her fingers. _‘Why was Clark in a fight? Maybe someone challenged her authority. Maybe it was this way the first time. But Clarke won easily this time, when I first met her she was not a skilled fighter.’_ Lexa continues to question the few facts available to her, there are currently too many possibilities to allow her to predict likely outcomes. She needs more information, but that doesn’t stop her thinking and rethinking and overthinking the few facts she does have.

The sun had crossed the sky completely and darkness has covered the world when the second messenger arrives.

“Heda” the young man greets her formally and bows. He is slight and dark skinned and reminds her of Costia. “We followed the group of the woman with golden hair and sapphire eyes. She walked tall in the forest and her steps were as quiet as those of the greatest hunters”. The rest of the group was made up of goufas. They delayed the golden woman’s advance and talked so loudly that we could listen. They kept calling her ‘Princess’. She seemed not to like the title. After some time, they found a deer and the woman threw a knife at it. The knife wounded the animal in its hind quarters and she tracked it and ended its life fast. She seems to be an accomplished hunter. They all went back to the camp where the woman herself showed the group how to extract the meat and skin from the deer. After that she talked with a lot of people. There was one troublemaker. The person she had fought earlier but she managed him. Then another group left the camp with her to find and collect water. They returned not much after. The woman was more alert to her surrounding on the second expedition. We thought that she had seen us, but she never reacted. Again, they returned to their camp. The woman organised a guard at the perimeter and entered a precariously build tent.” The messenger bowed again as he ended his report.

“What about Anya” asks Lexa. She also wants to know more about Clarke ‘ _Is she alone? Does she share her tent with another? Was she guarded?_ but she holds back these questions. Afraid that they would indicate her personal interest in the blonde sky girl and arising her people’s gossip.

“She stayed there looking after the blonde woman.” Lexa is pleased that Anya has stayed to look after Clarke, but she also wants to hear a report directly from her.

“Send a new group of scouts to the dropship. You, I want rested and well fed. I need you to be alert and prepared to deploy at a moment’s notice” orders Lexa.

_‘My dearest, it seems that I will not see you today. I think you are earning your people’s loyalty and it would be a mistake on my part to intervene.’_

Lexa is almost sure that Clarke remembers. It is the only explanation. How can Clarke be a proficient hunter or know how to process an animal’s skin and flesh, when she had told Lexa that in the sky there were no animals.

Lexa stands in the opening to her tent looking to the northeast and into the darkness. She whispers “may we meet again” before retiring to sleep.


	5. Morse Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back from the hunt and gains some new firends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for keep reading!   
> As always, thank you Past_Tense for being my Beta.

Clarke POV

The walk back to camp is a slow slog. We take turns in carrying our hunt to the dropship. “Careful!” I grab Monty by the neck of his shirt to prevent him face-planting onto the forest floor.

“Thanks” he blushes. Jasper and Finn are carrying the buck right now and Octavia is chatting happily to Jasper.

“I have to take care of that head of yours.” I give him a small smile and continue; “you were raised in farm station and recruited by engineering”. He doesn’t seem to understand the importance of these facts. “You know about plants, how to grow them and which plants have medicinal properties. Also, I’m pretty sure, you can crack any computer security system”.

“So, you didn’t save me because you like me” he grins at me. “You saved me for what I know?”

“I can like you and I can value your knowledge at the same time. Those are not mutually exclusive,” I answer him with a smile. Monty had become a good friend in the other world and even though I knew this Monty wasn’t my old friend yet, I hope we can become friends again.

“He can also brew a pretty good Moonshine” adds Jasper.

“We” corrects Monty “can brew a pretty good Moonshine.”

“I’d like to try some of that” says Octavia in a carefree manner. I know we are making too much noise, but I also know that the grounders have been following us for a while and if they were going to attack, they’ve had numerous opportunities.

My people are all so innocent now. My friends are still kids.

When we are close to the dropship, I tell Octavia to go ahead to tell people about the successful hunt and that we need them to build a big tripod frame to hang the buck on. “You got it” she says and runs off in the direction of the ship. She’s so eager to help and prove herself, it’s great to see such spirit. I don’t know what will happen in this version of the world, but I do know that Octavia has it in her to be a great warrior, and we need great warriors. Could we even be real friends one day? So far, we’ve gotten along just fine without, betrayals, fights and war but it’s hard to see how her potential will develop in this world. She can lead, after the Blood Reina episode I know that much. The question is, would she be a good leader this time around? As Blood Reina she did what she had to, to make sure people survived. Her methods were horrible, but I’ve killed more people than her nonetheless, maybe we both can do better this time.

When I see her disappear into the undergrowth Monty and I take on the task of carrying the buck. This guy was at least 150lb and none of us was used to this kind of physical effort.

When we get closer to the dropship, I see how things have changed already. There’s a small fence around the dropship and the tripod I had asked for is almost complete under Octavia’s supervision.

“Hey guys” calls Jasper to two tall skinny guys that are working on the wall/fence. “Some help to carry dinner would be nice” he points at Monty and me. They take the buck and I explain to them how to hang it on the tripod.

“When Octavia told me that you had caught a deer I thought she had confused it with another smaller animal like a rabbit or a fox, but I can see that she was right” says Bellamy walking towards us. He is still by nature a bully, but with my little speech from earlier he thinks I don’t want anything to do with the Ark and it suits his interests to follow me.

“This deer was hunted by the five of us.” I tell Bellamy. “We will share it with the people who have built this wall and who helped with the fire.”

“Great, I think we all helped” adds Bellamy. I can see how he is trying to put himself forward, as if it was him who put everyone to work. But in the other world he and his ‘whatever the hell you want’ policy had only given me trouble. At the moment I had no way of checking whether everyone helped, but I will make sure to talk with each of them when they start to take the food that I and the other hunters have provided.

“Good” I say finally. “Before we can eat it, we have to skin it and clean it. Those who want to see how it is done gather here. If you think you don’t have the stomach for this, you can go and gather some sticks to put the meat on for cooking.”

A group of seven stay, among them was Octavia. “Finn, walk around the camp. Make sure no one is slacking”. He nods and starts to check on everyone. He was a good boy before he went mad. I don’t want him anywhere near a firearm, but I need allies and I am not going to refuse one just because in the other world things went south. _Shit everything went south in the other world_ I tell myself, hoping that this time we can all do better.

We are 99 and I plan to keep us all alive.

“Clarke” calls Wells. “Did you find any water?” I could see that he had the electric baton I had given him before leaving hanging from his belt.

I shake my head in response to his question. I know where the river is, but after getting the deer it was important that it was me who brought it into the camp, and I didn’t want to leave any of the others wandering alone in the wood.

“Water is a priority Clarke.” He’s right, but the chances of successfully hunting something as big as the buck were slim, especially when my fellow hunters were about as noisy as a pauna at a party!

“We found the deer and we took the opportunity. I wasn’t going to let it pass and walk away.” I said challenging him. “We will look for water later, we will take care of this first” I point at the deer. The tone of my voice is that of a leader. There can be no doubt that I am in charge. “Why don’t you start making something to carry the water in so we can go later.” Those fools on the Ark gave us no bottles or canteens for supplies or water. It’s pretty clear they never expected us to survive on the ground more than a few minutes.

“We will have to hunt and collect our own food from now on,” I look at the seven who have stayed to learn how to process the meat. “The first thing we have to do is bleed the animal. It doesn’t matter if it is a big deer or a small rabbit it must be done.” I show them the slice in the deer’s throat. “This one was bled on the way here, so it doesn’t have much blood left in it. Next, we have to clean it. There are organs that can be eaten like the liver, heart, even the kidneys, lungs and stomach. But is better to dispose of the intestines.”

I walk toward the deer. “Two people please hold the legs of the deer and keep them away from the belly.” I extended my hand to ask Octavia for her knife again. I don’t regret giving it to her, but I will have to make my own knife soon. I make a clean cut in the belly and show them how to clean the animal and then how to remove the skin the correct way.

“Where did you learn all of this?” asks a boy of approximately 15. I had come up with a cover story for my survival knowledge during the last two weeks when I was waiting for us to be sent to the ground. “My dad had a lot of books.” That wasn’t a lie as he had many books. “Some of them were about hunting and fishing. My mom is a doctor and I learned about anatomy with her.” This was stretching the truth. None of my dad’s books were about wildlife, but they all nodded in acceptance of my explanation. By now my hands are covered in fat, blood and various other body fluids so I clean them as best I can on the grass.

“Now, Octavia, can you take charge from here? Make sure everyone receives the same amount of meat. I want to check on the others.” She nods and I give her the knife. This is another of my strategies. I will give people small tasks that require them to lead a small group of people. Delegating authority to others will enhance my own, as the team leaders will come back to me to report and gain my approval. That Machiavelli guy and his book “The Prince” is saving me now. I hope I can find a hard copy here since I read it on screen on the Ark.

Octavia nods and I can see how her eyes glow with excitement and an inner fire. Her whole life has been spent in some sort of lock-up, maybe that’s what has made her so tough. “Everyone, make a line and bring a stick to put your meat on” she calls and people start to gather around her to collect the food. It was well past midday, but we still have to go for water.

I look for Finn first. He’s helping Charlotte to slice the parachute. I remember we had used it for making tents and hammocks last time. Seeing Charlotte is difficult, she had killed my best friend. This time I have to be better so that Charlotte has the chance to be better too.

“Finn, did you check on everyone” I ask standing right in front of him.

“Yes, most people seem to have been working, but there are some, Murphy included, that are faking it.”

“Where are they?”

“On the south side” Finn looks at the side of the camp that had the shabbiest part of the wall. It wasn’t even a proper fence just four pieces of wood forming two crosses.

“Thank you” and I walk to the east side of the camp where the best fence was. “Who built this?” I ask loudly.

“We did it” said Tony a challenge in his tone. This was the same guy I shook hands with before leaving the camp earlier.

“I see you did a great job.” He isn’t expecting a compliment and his ears go red. “Where did you learn to do this?” I ask pointing at the part of the wall that had the best joints. They had broken the end of one branch in such a way that it fitted and gripped the tip of another branch which had been broken in a similar way. The resulting joint was then strengthened by a firm binding made of vines from the nearby trees.

“Both of my parents are mechanics” he explains.

I nod and walk towards the southern border where Murphy and his friends are lying on the ground. “You call this working” I say in a monotonous voice.

“We worked princess, now we rest” Murphy snarks.

“Hey Tony” I call loudly. People turn to see what’s going on. I continue at high volume, “could you come here for a moment please. It looks like these guys have never seen a fence in their lives.”

Tony and three other guys show up. “I wouldn’t even call this a fence” he says looking at the two crosses.

“Yeah, you’re right, not a fence!” I kick the closest cross, it falls immediately.

“You’ll have to do it again.” I look at Murphy who stands up.

“Hey that took me hours to make” he complains. “I earned my food.”

“That took me a second to destroy, it looks like you haven’t earned anything yet, and neither have you” I add looking at the other guys next to Murphy.

“Can you supervise them whilst they do their part please?” I ask Tony.

“Sure” he answers.

“You also know how to build those walls right?” I ask the friends Tony had brought.

“Yeah, Sure” they answer.

“Please show these people how you do it. I’d like to sleep knowing that we have a barrier between us and everything out there.” The three guys nod in approval.

“Do you think there are dangers outside?” one of Murphy’s friends asks. “I just caught a deer, I bet there are wolves and other predators too.”

“You are not my boss, Princess” Murphy yells, clearly afraid that his “friends” are about to change sides.

“No, I’m not, he is” I say, pointing at Tony, who gives a loud laugh. I think Tony and I will become good friends.

“He’s not my boss either!” yells Murphy he starts walking towards me but is stopped by Tony and his friends.

“You want to fight again. It didn’t go too well for you last time” I’m walking towards him now with an air of confidence, he winces and pulls back. Then I speak out, loud and clear so that the many who are listening can hear. “I tracked that deer; it was my shot that wounded it and it was my hand that ended its life. If you want to eat from my hunt you work to earn it! That’s what I call fair.”

Then I turn towards the crowd of listeners. “I will go and gather some water. If someone wants to join me you are welcome. Wells is making bags and buckets so we can bring water to the camp. Ask him for one. We will meet at the north gate in 30 minutes” I see some people are nodding.

I walk towards Octavia. The deer has very little meat left on it. “Hey Clarke” she calls to me “I saved you a piece.” She hands me a stick with pieces of cooked meat on it. I thank her and eat in silence. It tastes good. Protein, finally. I have been training no stop and my body was craving for more than the Ark’s largely carbohydrate-based food.

“I hear you are going for water. Can I go with you?” she asks.

“Of course,” I say and she gives me a bright smile.

“I saw Bellamy was taking care of the fire” adds Octavia, out of nowhere.

“Yes, I saw him” then I remember. “Did anyone take care of the two guys who didn’t make it?” I ask.

Octavia shakes her head blushing a little.

I go to the dropship and see that the two bodies are still there. “Wells” I call when I get to where he is making water bags.

“Look Clarke” he says happily. “We have 24 individual water bags, here this is yours” he hands me one. The others were already distributed. “I also made this big one”. He points to a small pool made with a piece of parachute, some seatbelts and branches.

“That’s great Wells”. I’m really happy with this progress, but there is something less pleasant we need to discuss. “Wells, I need to ask you a favour” I say, knowing that even though we had different views on what to do, I can still count on him.

“Anything Clarke, anything” he’s so eager to please me. I know he has had a crush on me for a while now and I’ve ignored it, because I wasn’t interested in him that way. But now my heart belongs to Lexa and the attention that Wells is giving me makes me feel uncomfortable.

“The two guys who died in the landing. They need to be burnt and their belongings need to be collected”. He’s not expecting that statement.

“Burn them?”

“We can’t float them, and we can’t bury them here. We don’t know if we will grow our food here and we won’t want to grow food in the same land where two people are buried” I explain.

“Ok” he said.

“Get some people to help you.” Then I walk towards the north gate where I can see people are already starting to gather.

“We are going to look for water” I start. “We need to go fast and come back fast. The night will soon be falling and everyone should be inside the camp fence before that happens.”

I smile when I see Bellamy coming along with Octavia. It will be good to have a chat with him. We walk for almost half an hour until we find the river. It was almost dark, and I urge everyone to fill their water bags quickly so we can head back to camp soon.

“Bell” says Octavia as they are filling the water bags. “How did you manage to come with us?”

Bellamy goes rigid immediately. This is the moment I was waiting for, the moment when he feels guilty for shooting Jaha. “I sneaked in” he lies.

“Really?” asks Octavia suspiciously. She’s always been very intuitive.

“How did you get that gun?” I ask. I need to keep him talking.

“How did you get yours princess?” he asks in return.

“I attacked the guard that was taking me to the dropship. I took the gun; Octavia’s knife and the electric baton I gave to Wells” I explain.

“I took it from a guard too” he lies again.

“You must have been very lucky. After I attacked my guard, the only reason I was not searched before entering the dropship is because I said that my mom had told me everything.” then I looked at him and add “Of course I was lying”

“They believed you just like that?” asks Atom who has come with us.

“Well…” I start to say, but Octavia intervenes.

“She was imprisoned for knowing Ark secrets, I guess the guard thought that she knew this one too.” Octavia looks at me immediately after “Oh, I am sorry Clarke I shouldn’t have said why you were imprisoned.”

“It’s ok. I was planning on telling everyone anyway” I say. Then I add “that’s why we’re all here after all.”

Bellamy and the others stare at me. “It’s not something I did” I say rapidly. Then I told them how my father had discovered a problem with the ventilation system and everything that happened after. “That is why we are here. They need to reduce the Ark’s population and, they needed to see if the Earth is survivable for everyone to follow” I finished.

“So, your little speech was all a lie” says Bellamy defensively.

“What is a lie? That we were sent here to die? They don’t know that the earth is survivable. In fact, they believe the earth is toxic with radiation. That’s why they sent delinquents down and not engineers. Second, we didn’t have any food or shelter and we needed some to survive, so tell me Bellamy, where is the lie?” I’m openly challenging him now and I didn’t stop there. “They will further reduce the population if they continue to think the earth is toxic. At least two hundred people will be floated, or oxygen deprived to gain more time, and even with that it may not be enough!”

“I didn’t know that” says another girl who has joined us. “My parents are still on the Ark.”

“So is my mom” says another.

“Now, tell me Bellamy, how did you really got into the dropship, because unless you had some help, I doubt you could sneak in. There is only one entry and exit point and it was well guarded. So, tell me Bellamy what did you do to get your ticket to come to earth to protect your sister?”

“Clarke!” Octavia starts to interject, she isn’t afraid but she’s definitely uncomfortable. I want Octavia as my ally but making sure Bellamy does not interfere in my attempts to communicate with the Ark is even more important.

“Well Bellamy, we’re waiting.” I feel bad for Octavia, but this needs to be done.

The others are looking at him waiting for an answer. His faces twists in anguish as he finally speaks. “I took a deal ok, I had to do something in exchange for a seat on the dropship.” I want him to confess, the faster he confesses the faster we can move on. Besides Jaha didn’t actually die.

“Don’t worry, whatever you did they can’t do anything now. Our crimes were pardoned when we got to the ground” Octavia is tugging Bellamy’s arm.

“I don’t think they’ll forgive mine O” says Bellamy sadly.

“No, they will. They have to” insists Octavia, looking at me for reassurance. I remain still and silent. His crime will be pardoned, but before I relieve him of his burden he must confess completely.

Bellamy’s head drops and when he looks at his sister; he is the picture of despair. His changed attitude is good progress. I will talk to him later to convince him that they will forgive him if he gives information on who ordered Jaha’s death. “It is late. We have to go back to camp” I conclude this discussion for the moment. Octavia looks at me again. She isn’t angry, which is good, I think she is thankful to me for getting everyone to move on at that moment.

On our way back, I am sure that I can see grounders observing us. Thankfully they are not threatening, merely observing.

Back in camp everyone is happy to have a drink of water. They became even happier when it started to rain. I take that opportunity to talk to Monty.

“Any advance on our communications?” I ask, but I already know the answer.

“No, all the wires are fried. Jasper tried the panels in the dropship, and we can get some current but not much” answers Monty.

“Have you tried the wristbands. Those that are still functioning.”

“I tried a couple, but they get fried every time”

“They just get fried?” I ask, again already knowing the answer. This game of playing ignorant has started to tire me. But I have to keep playing. I had probably exposed my unexpected knowledge already with the hunt. I need to get Monty or Jasper to make the discovery and progress the next step in my plan.

“Yup, every single time” answers Monty clearly depressed by his failure.

“It seems that at least they’ll know if we die. They receive a signal every time we take a wristband off right?” _Come on Monty, put it together_.

“Yes, every time we take one off, they must receive a signal.” I feel bad for crushing Monty’s ego so much. It isn’t my intention.

“Every time, they will receive a signal, every time!” says Jasper happily. _Oh, my god he’s got it_.

“Yes. Jasper yes, every freaking time!” says Monty losing his temper.

“That’s it! Don’t you see?” Jasper is almost bouncing with happiness. “You remember in 6th grade when we were grounded, and we couldn’t talk with each other?” _6th grade what does that have to do with this?_

“Morse Code!” exclaims Monty. They communicated through Morse code in 6th grade? Well I can’t judge; I was learning the cell organelles in 5th grade.

“That is awesome!” I say. I feel a heavy weight lift from my shoulders. Maybe we can save those 300 people from last time. “Ok, we can work on that tomorrow” I say giving them a smile. Now, the only thing I need to happen is to get everybody worried about their families on the Ark so they collaborate with us. With that reassurance, I can finally go to sleep. It has been a long day, and my brain and body are begging me for a break. A break that I give them happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could the 100 use Morse Code to communicate with the Ark?  
> Could Clarke save prevent the reduction of population?


	6. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks with Murphy and Bellamy. Someone from her past shows up at the gates of the camp looking for her.

Clarke POV

I dream of Lexa. This is nothing out of the ordinary. I’ve been seeing her in my dreams for years. The dreams could be happy, heart wrenching or terrifying. I have dreamt of Lexa’s death more times than I can count. But I have also had dreams remembering when she kissed me for the first time or imagining us spending time together in Polis. Luckily, this dream is a happy one. I see Lexa in an open field. She’s just Lexa, not Heda, not the commander just a girl. We lie on the grass looking at each other. We are together, not talking, not touching, we are just there, keeping each other company.

I’d only slept six hours, but it was enough. There are so many things we need to do, starting with establishing communication with the Ark.

Most people in the camp are still sleeping, but a few early birds are up already. There isn’t any meat left from the deer, but there’s plenty of water to drink. Wells had done a magnificent job with those water containers.

I know I have at least a week before Jaha and Kane decide to reduce the population so this morning’s priority is food and making traps to catch it. Fortunately, Tony and his friends are already up.

“Hi guys” I call as I walk towards them.

“Good morning.”

“Hey!”

“Morning Clarke.”

“Hey, I was wondering if you could make some animal traps. This forest is full of small herbivores and we need the food.” I hope that they can figure out how to do basic traps themselves so I won’t have to use my knowledge and teach them.

“What are you talking about?” asks a female voice behind me.

“Hey Jennah” greets Tony, giving her puppy eyes.

“We’re going to build some animal traps” adds Mathew, or at least I think that’s his name.

“That would be great!” she exclaims obviously happy at the idea of having something to eat soon. “I am Jennah by the way” she says extending a hand.

“I am Clarke” I shake her hand.

“Oh, I know who you are. Everyone in camp knows who you are,” she says smirking. I can’t decide if she’s being friendly or if she’s mocking me.

“So, what do we do about the fence? It isn’t anywhere close to being finished” Tony gestures towards the fence.

“Maybe one of you can oversee the incomplete sections. Most people know what they are doing.” Jennah moves closer to a nearby shaky section and gives it a bit of a push.

“Yeah but that Murphy boy. He’s a troublemaker” says Tony’s other friend. I don’t know his name yet and I make a mental note to ask someone else later.

“Maybe he can take care of the fire” says Tony, probably wishing to free himself of any responsibility for Murphy. I don’t blame him.

“He may burn down the camp,” Jennah laughs at her own comment. I think I like this girl. I don’t remember her from the other world. Maybe she was one of those who died early.

“What about Murphy on water supply?” This is Mathew chipping in with a comment.

“Then we will have a flood,” Jennah jokes again. This time I can’t help myself and I laugh with everyone else.

“Well, I bet we can find somewhere to put him eventually” I say “Ok guys, I will organise a group to go out and explore. Let me know if you need help with those traps.”

“Sure boss!” Tony grins.

I notice more people waking up. There’s a small group already working on the fence. They are talking with Octavia and the others who went with us to get water yesterday.

When I get to the dropship Monty and Jasper are already up and they’re working on a message in Morse code and how to deliver it. “So, do you have any good news?”

“Good? We have great news” answers Jasper. I am so happy that this time he hasn’t been speared.

“So? What’s the plan genius?” I tease.

“The plan, princess” he starts to say returning the punt “is that we will remove five bracelets. One after another at certain timed intervals. Each one represents a letter” he explains.

Then he moves so I could see how he and Monty have planned to do this. They had made some annotations on the dropship floor about time intervals for the letters A, L, I, V, E.

“ALIVE” I whisper. “This will work.”

“Does your watch work?” asks Monty hopefully.

I shake my head sadly. My watch stopped working when we arrived on the ground.

“We will have to do it with a beat then” Monty says looking at Jasper who looks more happy than disappointed.

“A beat?” I ask. Then, Jasper takes a small metal rod and starts to hit the floor softly with it at regular intervals. “A beat” I echo, surer now.

“Clarke!” Calls Octavia from the first floor of the dropship.

“Octavia, what’s up?” I ask. I don’t want to be interrupted now. But if she came all the way here looking for me, it must be important.

“The people outside want to talk with you” she says, and I could hear a slight hint of insecurity in her voice. ‘ _What now?_ ’ I ask myself taking the ladder to go to the first floor and then to the door of the dropship. Everyone had gathered there.

“Is it true that the Ark is dying?” Asks someone in the crowd. _‘So, it’s about that’._ I was planning on calling a meeting to discuss it, but since they are all here already.

“Yes, it’s true” I answer. I am careful how I use my voice to give these simple words a sense of weight and truth.

“How do you know that?” it’s the same person asking. I explain how my dad discovered the malfunction and how I was imprisoned for knowing about it.

I conclude my explanation with the words; “so, if you have family, or you care about the human race we need to communicate with the Ark and tell them that the earth is survivable.”

“And then what?” says Bellamy taking a couple of steps closer to me.

“What do you mean?” I already know what he’s talking about and I have a plan.

“They will come here and impose their norms on us. Tell us what to do!” He turns and looks at the crowd.

“I see your point” clearly my agreement surprises him. “No one’s said we have to go and live with them or follow them.” He doesn’t know how to answer that. “If the ark comes, they won’t fall exactly here.” I open my arms to indicate that I am talking about this camp. “They will fall somewhere close, no doubt, but not here exactly. Those who want to leave this camp and reunite with their family and have the access to the technology they will bring can go. But if you don’t want to go, you can stay here. No one is going to deny you that” I finish and give him a glare.

“How do you know they won’t impose their rules on us?” says Bellamy trying to push the subject further.

“The earth is very big. They won’t bother us. Besides I don’t see the problem. All of our crimes have been pardoned anyway.” I see some people breathe a sigh of relief. People are clearly in agreement with me. He has lost the battle.

“Bellamy we will talk later” I tell him very softly so no one can hear me. “Now,” I say more loudly. “We have figured out a way to communicate with the ark. I need five volunteers.” Immediately some people raise their hands. By this time Monty and Jasper are already standing next to me.

“Monty and Jasper will explain to you what we need” I say to the volunteers. To the others I announce that I will go hunting again. “If people want to join me you are welcome. You know the rules, I share my hunt with people who help to put this camp together and make it work.” They nod in agreement. “I will meet you at the South gate in 10 minutes. “You need to bring with you some sort of knife and a rope too!” I shout before they completely disperse.

“Clarke, you may want to see this.” Monty calls me over as Jasper starts to hit the fence to create a steady beat. One by one the bracelets are opened and deactivated.

“They may not understand the message at the first time, but we will repeat it every hour until we run out of bracelets” adds Jasper with a big smile.

“And even if they never decipher the word ALIVE, it will be obvious that the bracelets are being removed every hour in groups of 5. Too much coincidence” says Monty.

“Well done guys! You are saving hundreds of lives with this” I turn to the five volunteers and we talk for a short while. I make sure to learn their names and stories.

Then, I check with Tony. Amazingly, he had produced four traps. They are very simple. A piece of rope has a slipknot at one end and a weight on the other end, the animals would be caught by their paws or neck depending on how you set up the trap. “This looks great” I tell him observing his work. “I’ll set these up. Can you do some more? Maybe make some varieties around the original design so we can compare different styles.”

These traps are basic, very basic. But they will do for now. I’m confident about catching something today. Maybe not something as big as a buck but whatever I get plus whatever the traps will get, we will all eat some protein today. 

“Sure, thing boss” Tony answers, returning my smile.

The hunting party is waiting for me at the south gate as we had agreed. I am glad to see Octavia here, but I was unsure about seeing Finn and Murphy too. I do not want to give Finn any encouragement and I didn’t want to deal with Murphy just yet. Unfortunately, Finn is a decent tracker and I cannot avoid him. I remember Lexa’s teachings ‘The dead are gone Clarke, and the living are hungry.’

We set up the traps at strategic points. Close to a small cave, another on the entrance of a hollow tree and so on.

“Princess” calls Finn when I had announced that we will start looking for animals now. “We need silence for hunting Finn” I tell him.

“We also need weapons” he says and holds out two knives made of the metal of the dropship.

I thank him for the gift. I don’t want to take it, but I can’t keep asking Octavia for the knife I gave her.

After some time, we find tracks. Not from a deer, more like wild boar. I’m happy to be tracking this size of animal as it means enough food for everyone. However, I am concerned about my group’s safety as a wild boar is a dangerous animal. “Listen” I say quietly and everyone paid attention. “We will spread out a little, but keep it close enough so we can see each other. If you see the prey signal us all so we gather together. Then, Octavia, Finn and I will throw our knives at the same time. All of you others keep your knives to hand in case the prey comes towards us. With some luck we will injure it and we can follow it until it is exhausted.” I can only expect that between the three of us throwing our knives, at least one of us will get a hit. Then we follow the blood trail and kill the animal. “If the prey runs away before we are in position, throw your knife at it anyway. All of us. We will chase it.” Everyone nods and the group spreads out making a big half circle.

I am a little surprised that Murphy doesn’t not complain once about my orders. But I was not going to jinx my good luck by saying that out loud.

We walk in this formation for a couple of minutes. Then, I see someone signalling with her hand. ‘ _Well done’_ I think as I approach her. I signal for all of us to get ready.

Two out of the three knives hit the animal. The chase starts. We have to run fast. I feel the blood rushing through my body and my heart beats fast. I notice how some people are being left behind. Finn is the only one close enough that I can hear him. I really don’t care.

Finally, I find the boar. I had him cornered against a small cliff. In my time away from Arkadia and Lexa after the defeat of the mountain. I had hunted many animals. I had experience with boars, and I knew that when cornered, these animals always fight back. I prepare the other knife Finn gave me. At least this boar didn’t have tusks.

In a fraction of a second, I saw the boar charge in my direction. I prepare my knife. This is not going to be pretty; I’ll have only one chance to slash him in the throat. Maybe in my other life I could have thought about going for the eyes or the belly. But I know better now. The throat, always go for the throat. Big surface area with easy access to four major blood vessels, that will end the animal in minutes.

It feels like a truck has hit me at maximum velocity. Ok, I don’t know how that feels since I have never even seen a truck. But I have seen enough movies to have an idea. Then I feel hot liquid spreading all over me. I move from under the animal. I have hit the perfect place and the boar was now shakey and trembling as more and more of its blood spreads on the ground.

Finn is next to me in a moment helping me to stand up. I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins, but more importantly I had seen her. Anya! she held her bow ready to shoot the boar, but for some reason she decided not to shoot. I ignored her. If she had wanted to harm us, she could have done it several times. _‘What is she thinking?’_

“You ok princess?” asks Finn concerned.

“I am fine” I told him, slightly breathless and ignoring the pains in my chest and left leg. I had taken the brunt of the blow on my chest and the boar had kicked my leg. I would have some bruises tomorrow.

One by one the rest of the hunting party arrive. Octavia is amazed that it’s her knife that in striking the boar had caused the greater damage. The other knife on target was mine.

“Ok, let’s tie him up to that branch and carry him to camp” I order. No one seems to question that I have become the leader on only the second day.

We start to walk back to camp, and as with the deer we took turns carrying our prey since it’s quite heavy.

About halfway I notice that Murphy is avoiding his share of the work again and in response no one wants to talk with him or interact with him at all. _‘I guess it is my time to intervene.’_ Murphy has always been a problem but on rare occasions he has helped us, and it was because of those times that I decided to help him.

“Your name is John, right?” I ask him.

“I thought you knew it all princess” he answered sardonically.

“No one knows it all” I say and pause. “No-one can survive alone either” I tell him without looking at him.

“I am not alone” he doesn’t look at me.

“I do not see your comrades here” I answer casually. “These people want nothing to do with you”

“Are you threating me” He comes to a halt.

“No John, but you should know that no one will come to help you if something happens, because you never help anyone”

“I came to hunt with you right?”

“Yes, and you are not helping to carry the prey back to camp. People talk you know. If I were you, I’d grow up and look for something useful to do. There must be something you don’t completely hate doing” I also stop and I look him in the eye. “We need to hurry up; the others are almost out of sight,” I start to walk again. He follows me in silence.

On our way back we check the traps and are glad to find that three of them have been tripped and one holds a rabbit. We make sure to set the traps again and continue back to camp.

Everyone is happy to see us when we arrive back at camp. Most likely they are happy to see us coming back with two kills. The forests are full of animals, hunting is not so difficult.

“Who wants to help me skin this guy” I ask once we have hanged it on the tripod where we had hung the deer yesterday.

To my surprise I see Murphy approaching. He doesn’t speak much but he pays close attention to my instructions and little by little we completely skin the boar and it is ready to be cut into portions.

“Octavia, make sure everyone receives a piece of meat” Octavia nods.

“Murphy, can you skin and clean this rabbit?” I ask and he obeys. Again, he doesn’t talk much but I am glad that he is helping. To my surprise he was kind of good at this, and he didn’t make a face when his hands were covered in fat and blood from the rabbit.

Then, I checked in with Wells. When I saw that he was hanging with Charlotte, I immediately wanted to run to him. Instead, I tell Charlotte to go get some food. I will not allow her to get close to Wells, it’s too dangerous. I feel intense pain at seeing her alone. It reminds me of Maddy. _‘Maddy I hope you are fine’_ I wish silently. But I know she is fine; she had told me that before the bombing she had lived with her parents in a farming village on the south border of the Trikru territory. _‘My little Natblita’_ she has been in my thoughts constantly. Yesterday I had to convince myself that leaving camp and going to look for her was a terrible idea.

Thoughts of my child make me want to protect Charlotte. But I don’t think I can take care of her myself; I have way too many responsibilities already. However, I will make sure that Charlotte is taken care of by someone who won’t put stupid ideas into her head this time. I will try to save her life too.

The communication project with the Ark is going well. Monty and Jasper have sent four messages so far, and even if the timing isn’t perfect, I hope that my mom will be able to decipher them. If this doesn’t work, we will probably see Raven in about a week. We will communicate one way or the other.

We still have several hours of daylight left and I decide to go talk with Bellamy.

“Hey” I call him. He seems perturbed and sad. _Yeah, shooting someone sucks_

“What’s up princess?”

“Why does everyone keep calling me Princess” I complain softly.

“Because you had it easier than most of us” answered Bellamy. “You and your friend Wells were raised with privileges.”

“We received the same rations as everyone else” I tell him.

“Your mother is a doctor and a member of the council and your father was an engineer, don’t tell me that you didn’t get any advantages from that.”

“I don’t know if I did, but I know that my father was floated like a criminal even though he was an engineer and my mother was a doctor and member of the council.”

“The Ark sucks” he says. _How right you are._

“Yeah it does” I agree. “But they are still our people” I look at him intently.

“They are not my people” he answers furious.

“You don’t have even a friend up there?” he doesn’t answer so I continue. “I don’t know what you did to come here” _Yes I do_ _“_ but if you tell me, I may be able to help.”

“You would hate me.”

“Maybe, but I will try to help anyway.”

“I… I made a deal. I had to shoot someone to get a seat in the dropship.”

“Who did you shoot?” I ask trying not to make my voice sound too excited. I wasn’t happy that Jaha was shot, but he didn’t die and the faster Bellamy confesses that it was Shumway's idea the better. Then, we can start discussing theories to drag Diana Sydney into it.

He didn’t say anything, but he looked at Wells and then at me. “Jaha?” I murmur.

“They won’t pardon me. They’ll float me.”

“We’re not on the Ark, but what you did is wrong. No matter your motives.” When he tries to speak I interrupt. “Why did you do it?”

“Shumway told me to do it. He gave me the gun and told me where to wait for Jaha.”

“Shumway doesn’t have the brain to plot something like this” I’m trying to think about how I can lead Bellamy to Diana.

“I was training to be a guard until Octavia was discovered” Bellamy explains. “Shumway was always with Diane Sydney back then, I don’t know if it was her who plotted this, but who else would want Chancellor Jaha dead but the previous chancellor?” _Well, well, well, Bellamy you are proving you’re not an idiot._

This was faster than I expected. “How did you come up with this theory?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I see Jaha in my nightmares almost every day.”

“We need to tell this to my mother. They need to know what is happening” I stand up.

“How are you going to do that princess?” He stands as well.

“I don’t know yet, but we will figure something out.” That’s when I heard someone scream.

It’s a guard at the south east border of the fence. I run toward him. “What is it” I ask as I climb the three-step stair to see above the fence. I feel my heart miss a beat. It was her; I wasn’t expecting her to come to us so soon and she had at least 100 warriors with her. Maybe it’s a show of force?

Everyone is trying to see what was going on. Someone said grounders and a murmur extended in the camp. “Silence” I say turning to face everyone.

“I will go to see what she wants”.

“You are not going alone” Wells is walking next to me as I approach the closest gate on the south side of camp.

“You can come if you want” I said. I didn’t want to argue with Wells right now and I knew he is more of a pacifist than a troublemaker.

“I’m coming too” says Finn catching up with us.

“No stay here” I order him. “I don’t think they want to harm us, but if something happens you are the best tracker after me. You have to take care of hunting.” This isn’t the real reason I don’t want Finn near the grounders, but it’s an ok excuse.

When I was at the gate people make room for me, closely followed by Wells, to pass through. Octavia is right there too. With a look I tell her to wait inside the fences. I was pretty sure Anya was not looking for a fight but just in case I want the little Blake to be safe.

“I am here to talk with your leader” says Anya looking directly at me, as if she knows that I am in charge.

I take a couple of steps forward and with this I am making two important points. First, I was taking the position of leader officially. Second, I stepped outside the fence.

“I am Clarke Griffin” I say loud and clear. It is important that the grounders and my people see me calm and in control.

“Clarke Griffin of the Sky People, our Commander wants to talk to you” says Anya.

‘ _Lexa_ ’ I think, my heart pounds like crazy and my legs felt weak, _‘Lexa’._

“You will not be harmed; the commander promises safe passage for you and the people you wish to bring” adds Anya thinking that the lack of response is out of fear. If she only knew that the only reason I don’t run towards her, to be taken to Lexa is because my legs won’t respond.

“I will meet your commander” I say. “Please give me a moment to talk with my people.” Anya nods and I turn to walk back into camp.

“You can’t go” it’s Wells naysaying immediately.

“I’m not asking for permission” I state clearly, implying that the decision is made.

“Clarke it’s dangerous, you don’t know them.” Those words of wisdom are from Finn.

“Oh, so you know my name sky walker” I smile at him. To everyone I say; “look out there, they have at least 100 warriors, if they wanted to harm us, they would have already. I will meet with their commander. I will be fine” I turn to leave camp.

“Then I will go with you” says Wells.

“Ok, you can come.”

“I’m going too,” this is from Octavia.

“You are not!” says Bellamy angrily.

“You can’t stop me” answers Octavia even angrier than her brother.

“Octavia you can come if you want but figure things out with your brother. I do not want to make them wait.” I let the two siblings discuss their problems. Having Octavia with me would be good since she would feel comfortable with the grounders.

“No one leaves the camp tonight. I do not know if we will return tonight, since I do not know how far we are going. If I am not back at midday tomorrow organise a hunting party and get food for everyone but wait until at least midday before leaving camp.” We had eaten some meat and plenty of berries for two days. They’ll be fine waiting for midday to go look for food. Everything indicates that the grounders are not hostile. Unfortunately, I’m not sure that my people will behave if they find a grounder outside of the fences. Fuck, I am not even sure they can find their way back if they leave camp!

With this I walk out of the camp followed by Wells and Octavia. Anya nods at us and the warriors moved to show me the most beautiful horse I have ever seen.

“The commander sends this for you” says Anya “Can you mount?”

“I will manage” I answer putting one foot in the stirrup and pushing my body up. Octavia is clearly amazed I can do this. I hope she doesn’t start to suspect anything weird. She’s the one that had seen me doing a lot of inexplicable stuff.

“Your companions can ride with some of my people” said Anya.

“I appreciate that” I respond to her formally. I was still trying to look calm but truly I was a mess. I don’t know how much longer I will be able to keep it together. _‘I will see Lexa’_ I keep repeating the phrase in my head _‘I will see Lexa!’_

I see Octavia rides with Lincoln and Wells with another warrior that I don’t recognise. I can’t help but smile thinking that even in this world Octavia and Lincoln have found each other. Of course, it’s early to say anything for sure but none of them seem uncomfortable with each other’s company. Though, I could see how Octavia was amazed by the horse she was riding.

“This way” Anya looks as tall, imposing and as scary as I remember her. I’m glad she is alive.

I give the camp one last look and raise my hand in farewell. Then, I make the horse turn away and we start the journey to meet the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment of the reunion is coming. I can’t wait to see how Clarke and Lexa will react when they see each other. I know it is me who is writing this stuff but it is not real until it is on paper.
> 
> As always, thank you Past_Tense for editing this chapter.


	7. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have been waiting for is here. Lexa and Clarke meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Clarke and Lexa meet!!! I'm so happy.   
> FYI, this chapter is mostly fluff. Clexa is back!
> 
> As always thanks to Past_Tense for editing this chapter and make it more enjoyable for everyone!

The sun is up in the sky when Lexa receives a third message, another scout sent by Anya informs her that Clarke went hunting again and that she had fought and won against her prey. However, what really surprises Lexa is that Anya claims that Clarke had seen her. Anya had moved to protect Clarke in her fight with the wild boar and for a moment, Clarke had seen Anya ready to intervene; but she didn’t say anything, nor did she alert the rest of her group.

“Prepare 100 gonas to march to the camp of the Sky people,” Lexa instructs the messenger. “Tell Anya to invite their leader to meet me here. She may bring as many people with her as she wishes and take the stallion. It is a gift for their leader.” The messenger bows and leaves immediately.

Lexa is now sure that Clarke remembers her and everything that they lived together. There is no other possible explanation for her behaviour. Especially seeing Anya without attacking her or alerting her own people.

“I will meet with the leader of the Sky people alone Gustus.”

“But Heda” Gustus starts to speak but Lexa interrupts him.

“I can defend myself Gustus.” Lexa closes her eyes. She can barely contain the emotion she is feeling. ‘ _A couple more hours Clarke. A couple more hours and we will be together again.’_ Lexa ignores Gustus’ further pleas.

“They will leave their weapons at the entrance to the camp if that makes you feel better” adds Lexa tired of hearing him. “That is all. Inform me when they are here.”

She knows that she should had silenced Gustus long before that point, but she is still so amazed that he is alive. She knows her relationship with him will never be the same, she doesn’t trust him completely anymore but that doesn’t mean that she no longer cares for him. Even Heda can care for her bodyguard. In fact, that was the only relationship Hedas were allowed to have, more or less. In order to trust someone with your life, you must open yourself to that person. In this case, Gustus.

Once alone in her tent Lexa starts to play with her knife. An old habit she can’t break. “Clarke” she murmurs.

Time passes until she hears a commotion outside. “Finally!” she lets out a long breath.

“Heda” calls Anya from outside.

“Enter!” answers Lexa.

“I bring you Clarke Griffin, leader of the Sky People” announces Anya with a bow. But Lexa doesn’t pay attention to her. Her focus is on Clarke. Clarke who is looking at her with such intensity that she feels she can see right into her soul. Those blue eyes are so powerful and beautiful at the same time.

“Leave us alone Anya, we have important things to discuss” says Lexa calmly. She doesn’t alter the tone of her voice by a fraction.

“Heda” Anya bows and leaves the tent. After their fight the night before the dropship fell from the sky, Anya knows that Lexa cares for this person. It is obvious that she is the most skilled of her people and a natural leader. But besides that, Anya knows nothing about this woman, so she decides to stay close, just in case. She will accept any punishment Heda decides if she is discovered, but her priority is Lexa’s life.

Lexa and Clarke gaze at each other astonished. Neither of them moves or says anything for a moment. Then Lexa rises from her throne and takes a couple of steps towards Clarke. “Clarke” she whispers “It’s me, Lexa.” Lexa takes one more step forward. This breaks the spell and Clarke runs towards her and the two women embrace. Clarke’s arms are around Lexa’s neck while Lexa embraces the sky girl tightly around her waist, holding her close.

“Lexa” breathes Clarke pressing her face against Lexa’s neck. This is too good to be true. “Lexa” she whispers again.

“I am here Clarke” murmurs Lexa pressing her cheek to Clarke’s forehead.

Clarke lets out a soft sob.

“I am here Clarke” murmurs Lexa again. She can feel how Clarke has started to cry against her. She can feel the warm tears wetting her skin.

“It’s been so long” murmurs Clarke, barely audible. All the emotions she has held in her heart for Lexa are freed in this moment. Clarke has mourned Lexa for years; she loved the grounder more than she loved life at times. Clarke knows that if it weren’t for Maddy, she probably wouldn’t had survived the many years, drowning in her loss.

Lexa shifts her hands to place them on Clarke’s hips and pulls back a little so she can see her.

“Don’t cry” whispers Lexa wiping away Clarke’s tears with her thumbs. She cups Clarke’s face in both of her hands.

Lexa isn’t sure what to think. She had never allowed herself to be so open in her affections with anyone else. Not even Costia. With Costia everything was new and they blushed at every sign of affection. With Clarke, with Clarke she couldn’t bear the thought of being away from her. The anticipation is eating her alive.

“Lexa” breathes Clarke “I thought I would never see you again.” She can’t stop looking at her, alive and here!

“I thought my fight was over” answers Lexa honestly “but I was given another chance.” Lexa doesn’t know why she was given another chance, or why it is that she and Clarke are the only ones who remember the other world but none of that matters right now.

The only thing that Lexa cares about is Clarke. She has lived her whole life putting her duty to her people before anything she ever wanted or needed. No more, she had died doing what she thought was best for her people. Now, for once, Lexa has decided to put her own desires first. “I want to be with you, if you still want me,” she drops her gaze, vulnerable in this moment.

She is revealing her feelings to Clarke and there is no turning back now. She didn’t know if she could ever have changed her feelings before now, probably not, but now that she has Clarke in her arms there is no force on this earth that can separate them. She won’t allow it.

“Kiss me” Clarke surprises Lexa for a moment, but Lexa obeys.

Heda does not take orders from anyone, but she is not Heda, she is Lexa and Lexa cannot refuse Clarke’s plea.

She feels how Clarke’s arms pull her closer, not that Lexa needed any incentive to kiss the woman who has been in her dreams for weeks. She moves slowly, as if she is afraid that Clarke could break beneath her hands. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, but wasn’t more than a couple of seconds, their lips meet.

Clarke’s lips taste salty from her tears, but Lexa doesn’t mind. It only makes her want to never let go. She only cares about how her lips fit perfectly with Clarke’s, they were always meant for each other. She knows it. She can feel it.

They move slowly. Both of them afraid that this will be a dream or an illusion. Lexa moves her hands down to Clarke’s hips to secure her in her embrace.

Clarke can feel how Lexa’s lips are hot against her own. She has noticed this before, but she never had the time to ask her why. And she’s definitely not going to stop kissing her to ask now. She feels Lexa’s hands holding her with firm purpose. In response she pulls Lexa closer to her, as if it was possible. As if their bodies are not completely melded together already. As if by pulling her closer she could ensure that they will never be apart ever again. As if by pulling her closer they can become one forever.

Lexa is not the type of person who uses many words or who freely expresses her feelings. After all she had been taught that love is weakness. She has had little to no affection in her life after becoming commander. But this kiss. This kiss is loaded with emotions. There is hope and excitement, pain and insecurity but above all there is love. Love strong and burning. Lexa has never let herself feel like this before. Even the word ‘love’ scares her. The intensity of what she feels could burn her alive, but Clarke is with her and loves her back. Lexa can feel it in this kiss. This kiss, that she has imagined so many times.

Until now their lips have been gently pressing against the others’. Caressing and tender, as they remember the feeling of soft flesh against soft flesh.

Suddenly, or maybe not so suddenly since they keep trying to pull the other closer, the kiss becomes more heated. Clarke closes her hand in a fist in Lexa’s hair, Lexa lets out a tiny moan which Clarke takes as encouragement to continue, brushing her tongue against Lexa’s burning lips asking for permission.

There is nothing Lexa wants more at this moment than to deepen the kiss. She remembers the feeling of Clarke’s tongue against her own and how it made her feel when Clarke took charge and devoured her. Lexa does not waste any time and opens her mouth and both women started a well-coordinated dance. It starts softly and a little shy but very quickly their passion burns hot. Clarke’s tongue feels so much more exciting than in her memories, Lexa thought her memories did justice to Clarke’s physical passion, but they are as nothing compared to the real thing. The memories were like trying to hear beneath water or see your way home through dense fog.

Lexa is not the only one who has memories of their past experiences. Clarke remembers how much Lexa had enjoyed it when she bit her lips in the old word, and she can’t stop herself testing to see if this Lexa will react in the same way. Catching Lexa’s lower lip with her teeth Clarke bites it slightly. She’s not biting hard; she’s being careful. Her efforts get her the wished-for reaction as Lexa lets out a soft moan. Clarke returns to the dance of tongues more intensely than before knowing now for sure, that Lexa is as passionately into this make out session as she is.

Clarke’s actions and responses have Lexa wanting more. She takes another step towards Clarke but there’s nowhere to go. Both women are as close as two humans can be. Lexa’s step forward pushes Clarke back and she finds herself trapped between Lexa’s body and a table. The table had been placed there at Lexa’s order, it supports maps and writing utensils. None of these really matter. Without giving it a second thought Lexa pushes Clarke against and then onto the table.

“Lexa” moans Clarke breathless from their kiss. Her breathing is shallow and erratic and she feels her heart beating fast and strong in her chest.

“I… I am sorry” Lexa takes a step back. Maybe she has misinterpreted Clarke’s feelings and she isn’t into the kiss. Maybe Clarke does not share the same feeling and emotions at all or maybe Clarke does feel as she does but needs a little more time.

However, she has misinterpreted Clarke’s plea.

“Come” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand, pulls Lexa towards her and wraps her legs around Lexa’s hips.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. Clarke wants her. She tells her ‘come’, she wants to be close to her.

Clarke can feel how her already erratic heart accelerates even more. They embrace again and Lexa catches Clarke’s lips in hers, as Clarke pulls Lexa into her embrace again. Lexa shifts slightly to kiss along Clarke’s jaw line and neck. The tender flesh of Clarke’s neck excites her turning her kisses into bites and nips, that make Clarke moan Lexa’s name. Clarke’s words and responses reignite Lexa’s desire and confidence. She wants Clark she desires her.

Lexa moves to straddle Clarke and connect their bodies more closely, but she hears Clarke let out a pained whimper. Startled, Lexa quickly removes her weight from Clarke and puts some distance between them. Has she hurt Clarke? She’s pretty confident they both want physical closeness at this moment, so it must be that Clarke is in pain.

“I’m fine” Clarke reassures her while she leans back on her elbows. Then she holds out her hand to Lexa, the gesture again seeking close physical contact.

“What did I do to hurt you?”

“Nothing,” Clarke places Lexa’s hand on her left leg. “I think I have a bruise here,” she looks down at her leg where Lexa’s hand rests.

“I am sorry” apologises Lexa remembering how she had pressed against Clarke’s leg to climb onto the table to straddle her. _‘Bad move’_ she thinks regretting having to stop their make out session but regretting more causing discomfort to Clarke.

“Don’t be” Clarke pulls Lexa into a soft kiss. The spell of pure passion is broken but they extend this kiss as much as their over worked lungs can manage.

Lexa helps Clarke to stand and both laugh shyly at how close they were just a moment ago to having sex on the table! “Sit here” offers Lexa showing Clarke to a chair. They sit down but they don’t let go of each other’s hand. “How did you injure your leg?” asks the commander looking at the spot Clarke had showed her.

“I was hit by a boar” explains the sky girl blushing a little, Lexa isn’t sure if she’s blushing for letting her hunted prey hurt her; or for the memory of what they were just doing on the table.

“Ah” answers Lexa.

“You sent Anya to observe us” Clarke says, matter of fact. After that demonstration of affection and care, Clarke had been sure that Lexa remembered her and what they had lived in the other timeline.

Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush, but no blush touches her cheek. Heda is very good at concealing emotions when she wants to. “I wanted to make sure that you were safe.”

“Why didn’t you contact me earlier?” this wasn’t a complaint but Clarke had asked herself this question since she saw Anya approaching her camp.

“You seemed to be busy” confesses Lexa.

“I’m never too busy for you,” Clarke responds, flirting shamelessly.

Clarke’s response does make Lexa blush, but only slightly. They have never done this before. There had been affectionate words and a couple of witty comments and of course the one time they shared a bed. But both of them being leaders in a time of war left little opportunity for flirting and gestures of affection like holding hands.

“I have so many questions,” Lexa lets out a deep breath. “Why are we here? Why have you and I memories of events that have not happened yet?”

“I can explain part of it but I don’t understand it yet” answers Clarke honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I just had to post it. Let me know what you think of this reunion?


	8. Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk about the future of Skykru but the desire was too intense to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is full of Clexa!!
> 
> Thanks to by wonderful Beta Past_Tense.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Clarke, still holding Lexa’s hand, takes a deep breath and gives her exhausted heart time to calm down, just a little. “After… After your death,” Clarke just manages to stop her voice from breaking. “Everything went down-hill very quickly. Eventually, some of us escaped into space and found another planet. There was…is…. this anomaly thing. I don’t know exactly what it is, but I walk into it. It was our last opportunity because we were all going to die and the next thing I remember is waking up back on the Ark.” Clarke looks at Lexa. “I’m leaving loads of stuff out, but that is how I came back.”

“Then, why do I have my memories” asks Lexa trying to follow Clarke’s explanation, as she gently strokes the back of Clarke’s hand with her thumb

“I… Lexa, I know about the spirit of the commanders. I had the Flame with me when I entered the anomaly.”

“It was supposed to pass to the next commander,” murmurs Lexa puzzled by this revelation.

“I know, we tried with Luna, but that didn’t work and Ontari was not an option.” Clarke knows how much pain this part of her story will cause Lexa; for whom the Flame was the basis for a belief system, not just a very sophisticated AI. But Clarke also knows that someday she will have to tell Lexa the true nature of the Flame.

“Who is Ontari? And what about Aiden?” Lexa is afraid of what she may hear.

Clarke hesitates for a moment and as gently as she can explains. “He and the other Natblidas were assassinated in their sleep by Ontari. She was a Natblida raised by Nia.”

Lexa is visibly shaken as she murmurs, “Natrona! But why can I remember things?”

“I’m not sure” Clarke feels helpless, she wants to be able to explain the process at least in general terms but she can’t. “I think that because I had the Flame with me when I entered the anomaly, any inf…memories that were contained in it were brought back with me.” Clarke almost said information, as in information she could save in a computer or an AI, but she corrected herself just in time. She can’t think of Lexa as a combination of zeros and ones.

“There is another commander now. I have never seen her before” Lexa is finding all this very difficult to follow. “Her name is Maddy and she told me to look after you.” Lexa is being completely honest, not holding anything back. She doesn’t need to hold back; she is with Clarke. She can trust her.

At that moment Clarke covers her mouth with both hands. How can this be possible? Maddy is in Lexa’s mind? A part of the Maddy that Clarke has loved and raised as her own kid is still alive inside the AI, the same way Lexa had been!

“Clarke?” Lexa is surprised by the blonde’s reaction.

“You… you talked with Maddy?” Clarke is trying to hold back tears. She has tried not to think about her child all this time because the thought of not having her with her was too much to bear. She’d failed completely because she has thought about Maddy every single day. How could she not think of Maddy; her kid, her daughter, her child. The girl she raised and looked after for years.

“Only once” explains Lexa, afraid of causing Clarke more pain. “I was trying to get answers from Becca Pramheda, the first commander and she was there”.

Clarke tries to explain without losing her composure. “On the other planet, things were very bad, the few survivors from the twelve clans were dispersed and Octavia couldn’t control them anymore.” Clarke takes a deep breath gathering courage to say the next part. “So, we gave Maddy the Flame,” finishes Clarke, using all of her self-control to not cry.

“Heda” calls someone from outside the tent.

Lexa brushes Clarke’s cheek with her hand and goes to see what could need her attention when she had said that she didn’t want to be interrupted.

“Moba Heda” apologized the gona. “The other Skaikrus keep asking for their leader.”

“Tell them she will meet them in a moment” says Lexa, hiding her irritation. Then she returns to the tent. “Your people are asking for you,” Lexa brushes Clarke’s cheek again.

“I’d better go” Clarke stands. “They must be nervous.”

“Tell them that I have agreed to a truce and that I will give them some food for the time being,” adds Lexa, before Clarke takes a step out of the tent.

“Lexa you don’t need to do that” whispers Clarke, afraid of the consequences of this generous action. In the other world Titus had tried to kill Clarke for having too much influence over the commander and in consequence Lexa had died. Clarke will not allow anything or anyone to be a threat to Lexa this time around.

“Let me deal with my people,” Lexa answers pressing her forehead against Clarke’s

“But…” the sky girl is still worried about what may happen.

“I have a plan” whispers Lexa. “Trust me”. There is nothing Clarke can do about it. Lexa influences Clarke just as much as Clarke influences Lexa. They are in this together.

“I’ll always trust you,” returns Clarke closing the distance between them and giving Lexa a delicate kiss. Their lips barely touch. They will have time for that later. Now, duty calls.

Lexa leaves the tent, closely followed by Clarke. Both women are directed to the bonfire where Octavia and Wells are waiting impatiently.

“Clarke!” both jump up when they see her.

“You were asking for me,” Clarke’s tone is flat and she sounds displeased.

“We were worried” answers Wells.

“We will talk later” answers Clarke. She looks at Lexa. “Commander is there a place I can talk with my people?”

“Yes, this way” Lexa shows them to a tent that she has had set up for Clarke and her companions. Once she has shown them inside Lexa turns to leave but at the door she tells them, “we will be serving dinner soon, you are welcome to join us.”

Clarke waits until Lexa has walked some distance from the tent before speaking. Wells and Octavia are clearly nervous, though Clarke notices that Octavia’s nervousness is mixed with awe and excitement.

“How do you expect me to make an alliance with a group of people we have just met if you don’t even let me hold a meeting?” Clarke, glares at both kids, because to Clarke both of them are kids. Octavia’s barely seventeen and Wells almost eighteen, both of them just fallen to earth and with little experience of what anyone would call life. Whereas Clarke has lived through so many things in her past life that she pretty much aged prematurely and in any event she was twenty-four when she entered the anomaly.

Octavia and Wells are surprised. They didn’t expect Clarke, who is always calm and seems to have a plan for every situation, to react in this way.

“We didn’t mean….” Wells starts to apologise.

“What’s done is done,” Clarke cuts him off. “You will know better next time.”

“Do you know what they want?” Octavia tries to break the tension.

“What do you think they want?” asks Clarke in return, looking at the other sky girl with curiosity. In the last world Octavia was the first person to see the grounders as friends and not enemies.

“I don’t know. But I don’t think they want to harm us.” Octavia confirms Clarke’s view of her.

“What do you think?” asks Clarke, this time looking at Wells, not sure what his answer will be. In the other world, Wells died before they had any real interaction with grounders, so she has no idea what he thinks of them.

“I think that if they wanted to hurt us, they could have done it already. Instead we have been given a tent and an invitation to eat together.” Clarke nods, happy to see that Wells is going to be an ally when she continues with her plan.

“I’m glad you have come to that conclusion. I talked with Heda,” then she notices their confusion at the title and corrects herself. “The commander, and she has agreed to help us by providing some food and other basic necessities.” Both kid’s faces glow when they heard this information. “In exchange,” continues Clarke as if she hadn’t noticed anything, “we will provide them with our technology: Lamps, water filters, pumps and we will build her a green house.” Clarke added the last part knowing that it would be better to teach her people that they need to work if they want to survive and that nothing comes for a free. Even though, Clarke knew that Lexa would give her the food willingly, as she had said so before.

“We will give her all of that?” asks Wells surprised.

“Yes, and we will work on a payment method for the land we will occupy.”

“Clarke you cannot expect us…” As the Chancellor’s son, Wells was used to being on the receiving end of things, he was one of a chosen few. The Ark rules were strict but even Clarke had noticed that she and Wells always had first choice when it came to clothing and other articles. In addition, it was clear that “all doors” were open to them. Clarke could have decided to become an engineer or a mechanic and no one would have objected. Instead she decided to become a doctor, like her mother, and again she was given that opportunity, an opportunity so many in the Ark would never have.

“You don’t expect they will let us live on their lands for free, just because we fell from the sky?” Clarke is starting to lose her patience. There were so many things she had to think about now that she knows Lexa remembers her and she just doesn’t have the time to cope with their arrogance and naivety.

“We didn’t know the earth was occupied,” says Wells justifying himself.

“That doesn’t change the fact that we are in somebody else’s territory. They have been here much longer than us. They survived the radiation and bombs, when we were in the Ark just waiting for the right moment to come back to earth.” Clarke hopes beyond all hope to end this ridiculous discussion soon.

“How are we going to build them a greenhouse” intervenes Octavia. She doesn’t have the same response as Wells but she isn’t disputing it either.

“Well we won’t build the greenhouse ourselves. We will make the plans and provide the knowledge and tech necessary; we will also provide any necessary guidance so they can learn how to build it.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Wells finally gives up and accepts Clarke’s idea.

“Good, now let’s get something to eat” says Clarke. “Be nice to everyone, but do not show weakness. We do not know their customs, so try to be respectful and do not look shocked if they do something that we do not consider normal. These people have had 100 years to develop their own culture; language, religion and customs.”

Octavia and Wells nod and follow Clarke out of the tent and towards the bonfire where a table had been set. The table is laden with more food that Wells and Octavia have seen in their entire lives.

Clarke sees Anya approaching. “Heda is waiting for you, follow me.” She turns and starts to walk without waiting for their response.

“Clarke Kom Skaikru” says Lexa when Clarke is close enough to hear without her raising her voice. “Sit with me.” Clarke leaves Wells and Octavia to go to Lexa. “Wells, Octavia” calls Lexa, “sit here.” She points to the seats in front of her.

Once the Skaikru have taken their seats Lexa makes a sign with her hand and soft music begins.

“What is that?” asks Clarke amazed.

Lexa turns her head to answer Clarke’s question “It’s our music.” Then she leans towards Clarke, hiding her face behind Clarke’s so no one can read her lips or overhear her. “You never got a chance to enjoy our music back then,” whispers Lexa into Clarke’s ear. Clarke flushes a little. The proximity to Lexa is making her heart beat fast. Lexa’s not doing any better, she has to grip her eating utensils slightly tighter when Clarke’s breath lightly puffs against her neck, making her skin burn hot.

No one is really paying attention to the two leaders. Most people are enjoying the food and music too much to care about what Heda and her guest are doing.

“What is this?” Octavia is amazed by an orange/reddish fruit.

“This is called a Mango” explains Lincoln, who is quite relaxed and enjoying sitting next to her.

“You have never seen a Mango?” he asks.

“We didn’t have many fruits on the Ark” explains Wells, he’s staring at the fruit too.

“Take a bite” insists Lincoln looking expectantly at Octavia, awaiting her reaction.

The young Blake takes a bite and the Mango nectar drips down her chin making her blush bright red, but she has a huge smile on her face. “Not bad, eh?” Lincoln gives her a napkin. It looks like the two of them are made for each other.

“We need to talk” whispers Clarke to Lexa when no one is looking. Lexa tenses slightly at this. They really do need to talk about many things that they haven’t yet managed to cover in their brief discussions. However what Lexa truly desires is to hold Clarke close and never let her go.

“We will after dinner” answers Lexa taking a bite of her steak. Lexa has assigned Gustus to guard from the other side of the table, too close to the musicians to be able to listen to Lexa’s conversations and far enough away that the people sitting at the table act as a shield for Gustus ever watchful eyes

Clarke has enjoyed the cuisine of the earth a few times before but never anything like this. She hadn’t had the time to appreciate good food in the other world; it had all been a life of surviving one crisis after another. “What kind of meat is this?” she asks, gesturing at her plate.

“That is bear meat” answers Lexa. She doesn’t smile, but Clarke can see a sparkle in the commander’s eyes.

“It is delicious” continues Clarke, taking another bite, unable to hold Lexa’s gaze any longer.

“Who is the man you have brought with you?” asks Lexa, taking a sip from her cup.

“He is my friend” answers Clarke “or was my friend.” She inclines her head and whispers in Lexa’s ear. “He died very early in the other world.”

The proximity of Clarke is intoxicating for Lexa. The heated kiss they had shared in the tent returns to the commander’s mind every time Clarke looks at her and the proximity of Clarke’s lips to her ear makes her sigh a little.

“Do you think we can talk now?” asks Clarke looking around her and noticing that most people are almost done with their dinner.

“Sha,” Lexa is still not capable of looking directly into Clarke’s eyes.

After a few seconds Lexa calls Anya, who immediately stops her conversation with a gona and approaches the couple. “Sha Heda.”

“Make sure the Skaikru are comfortable after they finish, let them walk around or go to their tent if they want. Make sure they are safe. Clark Griffin and I have to talk.” Lexa stands. “Come with me Clarke kom Skaikru we have much to discuss.”

Anya takes a fraction of a second longer than usual to look at Clarke and Lexa. Then, she turns and leaves the two women alone. She isn’t sure what to think about those two. She has been observing them throughout the dinner and there was something off about how they interacted. She doesn’t know Clarke, but she can still read some of Lexa’s reactions, even though the years of war and social distance have made them grow apart. The way Lexa tensed slightly every time Clarke spoke to her and the way Lexa blushed slightly every time she spoke to Clarke. These subtle changes of expression and body language lead Anya to conclude that Lexa was having some difficulty in maintaining her stoic expression.

Clarke and Lexa walk quietly to Lexa’s tent. Once inside Lexa invites Clarke to sit and they sit together.

“Lexa…” Clarke starts to speak but she is silenced by the intensity of Lexa’s gaze.

“Tell me,” Lexa’s tone is uncharacteristically gentle. Clarke had only heard the commander speak like this on one previous occasion.

“I told my people that you will provide us with food and help in exchange for tech and knowledge,” confesses Clarke.

“There is no need for that,” answers Lexa in the same gentle tone.

“Last time my people did not appreciate the value of an alliance with your people. They need to recognise that your help and support is vitally important,” continues Clarke, who is still staring at the commander. Clarke is talking business and politics, but her mind is focused on Lexa’s proximity.

“It will be as you wish, Clarke,” Lexa’s intense gaze does not falter.

When Clarke makes no response, Lexa continues, “what kind of knowledge are you talking about Clarke?” For Lexa the sound of Clarke’s voice is enough to make her smile.

“I want to build a greenhouse” answers Clarke but then she realises that Lexa probably doesn’t know what that is. “It’s a… like a building where you can grow food even in the winter. It’s easy to make, and we won’t need much technology to build one. We can do it here, or in Polis, or wherever you prefer or…” Clarke notices that she had started to ramble and she blushes. She can’t help it, having Lexa so close, after so long, means she just isn’t thinking straight.

“That will be good,” Lexa gives her a tiny smile; so small that probably only Clarke, who has always been able to see right through Lexa, could recognise its existence. Clarke has always been able to read Lexa’s intentions and emotions through her expressive eyes.

“This is what you wanted to discuss?” Lexa’s tone remains sweet and gentle.

Clarke gulps, she never thought it could be difficult to talk to Lexa, but every gesture she makes and every word she says is a miracle in Clarke’s eyes. Also, Clarke is very aware that in the last hour or so they have been more affectionate than in all of their interactions in the old world, excluding the onetime they slept together of course. “I wanted to discuss Mount Weather.”

“I’ve been thinking about it too” answers Lexa with a slight but noticeable change in her tone of voice.

“I think we have to lead my people close to a ripa cave and fight them.” Clarke lets out a sigh of frustration.

“Why do you think it is necessary to put your people at risk?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to, but my people have to fear the Mountain. They have to see and experience the danger for themselves.”

“Someone could get hurt.”

“I’ll wait until the rest of the Ark falls. They will have guards and weapons, so the risk will be less.”

“When do you think the Ark will fall?” asks Lexa.

“I’m not sure, but we are working on establishing communications with them. It’s one directional at the moment, but I hope they can interpret our message. Plus, I will tell my people about the danger of the Mountain now. How they are the ones responsible for the acid fog and how they kidnap people to bleed them. That should start to scare them.” Clarke can feel how her own interest in her own words is fading, as her attention becomes focused on Lexa’s lips

“I see” answers Lexa and that was the last thing either of them say for a long time.

Maybe it’s their subconscious emotions, maybe it’s just hormones, maybe it’s their skin craving to be touched by the other, but at the slightest movement of Clarke towards Lexa they both move into a kiss.

This is a hungry kiss. More than just raw passion. It is an intense need to be as close as two persons can be and still have the craving to be even closer.

Lexa’s hands immediately reach to embrace the sky girl, one resting on the curve of her hip, the other in the small of her back. Clarke’s hands explore Lexa’s back and neck then come to rest; one curled around her nape, the other gently cradling the back of her head.

This isn’t the most comfortable of positions as they are sitting on different chairs. In realisation of this Clarke moves to sit on Lexa’s lap.

“Clarke” breathes Lexa breaking the kiss. She isn’t sure where she got the strength from, but she manages to separate from her lover for a second. She looks into Clarke’s eyes, but it is more like looking into her soul. “Are you sure?” Lexa’s voice is raw with need.

“I’m sure I want you,” Lexa’s reaction is instantaneous. They kiss again.

Lexa kisses and nips at Clarke’s neck, her hand moves to the shirt covering Clarke’s breast and pushes it aside to expose more of Clarke’s skin. The sky girl’s response is to let out a guttural moan. Lexa freezes and pulls back slightly.

“We have to be quiet Clarke,” she whispers, as she moves forward to kiss her lips again. Or that is what Clarke thinks is Lexa’s intent. In fact, Lexa moves her lips to Clarke’s right ear and starts to suck on her ear lobe, earning another moan from the sky girl. “Ssshh” whispers Lexa. Her lips return to Clarke’s in a slow deep kiss, as she prolongs every touch and sensation. This is when she feels Clarke’s tears.

Lexa pulls back, just enough to look into Clarke’s face. “Don’t cry” she whispers, drying Clarke’s tears for the second time that day.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Clarke struggles to speak. She isn’t sobbing, but tears flow down her cheeks.

Concerned at her lover’s distress Lexa says, “I’ll get you some water” and tenderly brushes away Clarke’s tears with her thumbs.

Clarke nods, but then she realises that in order for Lexa to get her some water she will have to stand. She chuckles at this.

Lexa stands and pours them two glasses of water. “Here,” she passes a glass to Clarke and drinks one herself.

She waits until Clarke has drunk her water before speaking. “I think your people will start to ask for you soon.”

“They won’t” Clarke stands and takes Lexa’s hand. “I told them I’d be busy,” she blushes slightly hoping Lexa will get her suggestion.

“I am glad” Lexa guides her to the sleeping area of the tent, where her campaign bed is covered with furs.

Gently and as if asking for permission Lexa leans to kiss Clarke. They kiss slowly for a moment, but it quickly turns passionate and they both deepen the kiss.

Lexa’s hand returns to play with Clarke’s shirt, she needs to touch her sky girl’s skin. “Take it off!” whispers Clarke and Lexa, without further ado, removes the annoying piece of clothing.

At some point, as they are lying on the bed, neither of them quite sure how it happens, Lexa lets out a deep moan in response to Clarke’s touch. “I thought we had to be quiet” teases the sky girl, but without stopping the movement that caused Lexa to lose her self-control.

“You are no one to talk about keeping it quiet!” whispers Lexa back, barely containing another moan.

The hours pass and the two leaders of their people stay together until the sun starts to rise over the horizon.


	9. It’s Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke had to explain themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I had created another Work with more detail about Clarke and Lexa encounter. It is called Behind the Curtains and this is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760145  
> As alwyas, thank you Past_Tense for editing this chapter. I know the readers appreciate yor corrections.

“I should go now” whispers Clarke, still embracing Lexa after the best night either of them have ever had.

“Yes, you should,” the commander still has her eyes closed. Even though, they both agree that Clarke has to leave, neither moves. Lexa has never felt so relaxed or free. For once she does not have to be the stoic commander, not with Clarke. With Clarke in her arms she can just be Lexa.

Clarke’s fingers stroke Lexa’s arm rhythmically, enjoying the softness of her lover’s skin. But the night is over and they both have to stop being just Clarke and Lexa; to become Clarke the leader of the Skaikru and Heda, commander of the coalition.

The sun was barely over the horizon and lighting the world, but the gonas are already moving outside the tent. After all, this is a war camp.

A few minutes pass and Clarke finally let’s go of Lexa to stand. Lexa complains when she feels her back exposed to the cold air of morning. In comparison to her previous blanket, Clarke’s body, the furs feel rough and unpleasant.

Lexa turns in the very small bed to contemplate Clarke.

“Do you like what you see?” asks the sky girl, noticing Heda’s staring.

“Very much,” Lexa gives her a smile that illuminates her whole face. During the night Lexa has memorised Clarke’s body, every; curve, beauty mark and dimple. Clarke is beautiful. She has never seen anyone as beautiful as Clarke nor felt skin as soft as hers.

Clarke sits on the bed with her clothes tumbled into a little pile. “I will leave after breakfast, people at my camp will be anxious.”

“I will go with you, my gonas will bring food, furs and tents for your people.” Lexa sits to be at the same height as Clarke, letting the furs fall, exposing her toned body.

“I think you should bring as many gonas as possible to demonstrate the strength of your people” Clarke’s words are harsh, but her tone is soft as she presses a kiss to Lexa’s lips and lets her finger wander along Lexa’s side.

Both women start to dress but a groan from Clarke draws Lexa’s attention. “Do you think I can borrow some underwear?” The sky girl is blushing a little. There’s no way she wants to wear yesterday’s underwear. She would prefer going commando.

Lexa chuckles but goes to her trunk to find some underwear that will fit Clarke. Both women are athletic, but they have different body types. Lexa gives her the clean piece of clothing and continues to dress herself.

By this point more and more people are waking in Lexa’s camp and Heda starts to worry about repercussions from last night’s actions. Not that she regrets last night, she regrets absolutely nothing about last night, not even falling sleep in Clarke’s arms.

“What will you tell your people?” asks Lexa as she buckles the last belt on her complex armour.

“What do you mean?” Clarke is waiting for Lexa to finish dressing. Last night still feels like a dream. Clarke’s usually sharp mind is still clouded with oxytocin and dopamine.

“You, spending the night in my tent.” The commander brushes her thumb against Clarke’s cheek.

“Oh…” Clarke thinks quickly for an excuse. “Erm…. we stayed up all night discussing important matters.”

“That we did” teases Lexa, leaning closer to the sky girl to kiss her. After last night any remaining shreds of shyness have been discarded and tossed very, very far away. This easiness is new, very new. However, they both know how harsh life is and how dangerous it is to live it; and last night, together, they had decided not to hold back, but to enjoy and live that life while they can. After all, ‘Life should be about more than just surviving.’

“I mean that we talked about your customs and my people’s customs and how life was in the Ark and how life is here on the ground,” Clarke clarifies.

“We also did that” answers Lexa, kissing Clarke’s jaw line and moving her hands from the perfect innocent place in Clarke’s hips to a not so innocent one higher up. She remembers with uncanny precision, what Clarke’s desires and customs were.

“We talked about the alliance and future plans for our people,” insists Clarke closing her eyes. Thinking clearly was next to impossible when Lexa was doing such a fine job with her lips on her neck and her hands somewhere else.

“I don’t think we will have any problems with an alliance;” Lexa is still teasing. She moves on to the hollow of Clarke’s neck and her collar bone, then she chuckles against her skin. “I think we can work together quite well.”

“You are impossible” whispers Clarke, trying to sound annoyed, but she finds it impossible when she’s feeling so good. Lexa makes her feel so very, very good. “What are you going to tell your people?” Clarke tries to regain some dignity and leverage in this conversation.

“I am Heda, I don’t owe explanations to anyone.” Lexa is barely separating her lips from Clarke’s neck for a second. However, she knows that it would be wise to keep their relationship secret for some time.

“Heda” calls Anya from outside the tent. Both women separate as if an electric shock has run through their bodies.

Clarke looks at Lexa amused. Lexa could read the teasing in Clarke’s eyes, practically hearing Clarke mocking her.

Heda smiled at the terrible timing of Anya’s interruption before squaring her shoulders and reinstating Heda’s persona.

“Enter Anya”.

Anya enters the tent, walks towards them and gives a quick nod to Lexa before speaking.

“The Skaikru have woken up, they are having breakfast now and they have asked for their leader.” She directs a glacial stare at Clarke. It’s not a threat, but it was very obvious to Clarke that Anya doesn’t like her.

“We are about to join them,” says Lexa calmly.

“A word, Heda?” Asks Anya, before Lexa can take a step out of the tent.

“I’ll meet you there Clarke” Lexa gives Clarke an extra second of her attention before she turns to face whatever Anya has to say.

Clarke walks out of the tent wondering what Anya wants. She didn’t have much time to get to know her in the other world, but she knows that Anya is a capable leader, with sufficient vision to attempt a truce with invaders, if that would benefit her people.

She sees Octavia and Wells on the same table they had eaten at last night. Lincoln is again sitting next to Octavia and talking with her. Other people are also at the table eating. ‘ _Seconds’_ thinks Clarke, after close examination. It’s not the youth of the people that indicates to Clarke their position as seconds, but the easiness with which they were acting. Grounders are tough, that’s a fact, but even grounders have to experience life.

“Hey Clarke” calls Octavia when she sees her.

“Hi Octavia, Wells” says Clarke sitting next to her friends. She’s particularly hungry this morning.

“Here” Wells serves her a particularly big piece of meat and a piece of bread. Clarke feels a little guilty. She knows Wells has a crush on her and usually she doesn’t think about it. But after the night she has just shared with Lexa, being the target of Wells’ affection makes her feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

“We’ll go back to our camp after eating breakfast.” Clarke breaks a piece of bread to eat it.

“Yeah, I bet Bellamy is waiting for us.” Octavia is a little worried about her brother, but she’s worried about something else as well.

“So…” Wells starts.

 _‘Here it comes’_ thinks Clarke.

“You never came to back to the tent last night” continues the young man, not meeting her eyes. After yesterday’s talk he knows better than to question Clarke’s behaviour, but she is his friend and he is concerned.

“Yeah, the commander and I stayed up talking all night. We discussed many things. I am afraid we’ll have to be more careful from now on. There are more dangers on the ground than we thought.” Clarke hopes they will focus on the dangers on the ground, rather than her spending the night with Lexa.

“What dangers?” Asks Octavia, who until now has being paying more attention to the wonders of the ground, like the food and Lincoln; especially Lincoln.

“We have to be careful of something called Acid Fog.” The blonde states coolly. “Its’ range doesn’t reach the dropship, but we cannot get too close to Mount Weather.”

“Mount Weather?” Asks Wells. Until now he has held back from pursuing his father’s mission but Clarke knows she will have to deal with this issue sooner rather than later.

“Apparently there are people living inside Mount Weather. They make this deadly Acid Fog and they kidnap grounders to turn them into monsters.” Clarke hopes this will dissuade them from wanting to become friendly with the Mountain men.

“Monsters? What are you talking about?” Asks Wells, thinking that she’s exaggerating. “Why would they need to kidnap people?”

“The commander doesn’t know. But the Maunon, that is what they call them, have been kidnapping people for generations.”

“No that cannot be” insists Wells. “Maybe they choose to live in the mountain?”

“It is true” interrupts Lincoln, ignoring Wells comment and talking for the first time since Clarke sat at the table.

“They only come out of the Mountain covered completely in some sort of suit. They carry fayogons when they do. I don’t know how they do it, but they kidnap our people. They take us against our will and turn them into ripas.”

“What is a fayogon?” asks Octavia.

“Firearm”

“Firearm”

Answer Clarke and Lincoln at the same time.

“Ripa is what we call the people they take. They are monsters that eat human flesh and fight until death. They don’t feel pain and keep fighting even with terrible wounds. It’s almost impossible to win against them” states Lincoln. This is the first time Octavia has seen him so grave and serious, previously he has always been cheerful and friendly. He has shown her around the camp and he even gave her a sword and promised he will teach her how to use it.

“There must be an explanation” insists Wells.

“I don’t know Wells!” Clarke intervenes, because this conversation isn’t going the way she really wants it to, but at least they are not asking about Clarke staying with Lexa all night. “But I think the suit Heda and Lincoln describe is some sort of protective insulating suit.”

“Why would they need protection or insulation?” asks Octavia. “The earth is not toxic anymore. The radiation doesn’t affect us.”

 _‘Exactly radiation doesn’t affect us, but it affects them’_ thinks Clarke but she doesn’t say anything. She needs to let other people figure things out. “I don’t know why, but I think we should discuss this with everyone at the dropship when we get back.” Clarke takes another bite from her breakfast, the bread is fantastic, crunchy on the outside and soft in the middle.

Nobody speaks for a moment as they keep eating. Wells is concerned about the Mount Weather people. He doesn’t think they will harm them. Octavia’s divided between being concerned about Mount Weather and wanting to talk with Lincoln. Clarke is thinking about how to improve her idea to bring her people close to a ripa to scare them. She doesn’t want to put anyone in danger, but they need to see the real threat that is Mount Weather.

Lexa’s POV

“Anya, what do you need to discuss” I sound calm and collected, as Heda should.

“The sky girl stayed with you all night!” Says my mentor, who is not the kind of woman who is afraid of speaking her mind. At this moment I wish she were.

“She did” I answer in the same calm tone. _‘Please don’t read too much into it’_ I can but hope but I know that is beyond my control. If she wasn’t onto something already, she wouldn’t be here.

“What did you talk about?” She walks around the table towards my throne.

“Her people’s customs, our people customs.” I remember what Clarke had said and in my head I am laughing at the irony of this situation. Just a minute ago I was saying that I don’t give explanations to anyone and here I am, giving explanations to Anya. Giving false explanations to Anya to be more precise. ‘ _I hope she takes it and leaves it alone’_.

“I see.” She walks behind the throne and places her hands on its back. _‘She is not going to drop the subject. I hope Clarke has more luck than me.’_ I had hoped that at least one of us would be able to keep the secret. “So, you stayed talking all night”.

 _‘Jok, she is really onto something, why doesn’t she just get on and say it!’_ I pour a glass of water to gain a little time. _‘Because, she wants you to say it’_.

I drink the glass of water. “Get on with it, Anya. Say what you want to say.” If I’m going to face an accusation, the least I can do is meet it face to face.

“Ok, I will say what I have to say, Lexa.” Her voice is cold and harsh and she grabs the back of the throne so forcefully that her knuckles turn white. I know that when she calls me Lexa things are not good. Normally she would call me Heda and when we are alone and on good terms, she calls me yongon. It is only when she is very upset or distracted that she calls me Lexa. “What exactly were you thinking when you fucked that woman?”

‘ _Jok’_ I curse ‘ _She is really angry.’_

“I know you care for her. I don’t know why you care for her. You’ve just met her. But I guess that is between the flame and you right?” For a moment I thought that was it. _‘it is between the flame and me, please let it be’_ I can but hope. But apparently I hoped in vain, as she continued to lecture me as if I was her second. “But there is a big difference between caring for and fucking someone. You are not a goufa anymore you are Heda. You’ve just met her. What were you thinking?” She is clearly angry, and I think disappointed in me.

I cannot complain because she is honest. I told her to speak her mind. She did.

“I wasn’t planning this” I start to say but she hadn’t finished yet. Usually I wouldn’t allow anyone to interrupt me, but after our recent fight I don’t want to be angry with Anya. I choose to value my relationship with Anya, over and above the requirement that Heda must always be alone.

“What then?” She asks, but without giving me any opportunity to explain myself she continues, “she came here and seduced you? If you need release you can get it from any of a thousand girls if not more!” How can I explain to her that it isn’t just sexual release, it is Clarke, the love of my life. Clarke and I have a second chance; here, now, together!

“It isn’t like that?” I say, still unable to look her in the eye. I shouldn’t let her talk to me like this. I am not her second anymore. I am Heda, Commander of the twelve clans. But even if I go against Heda’s rules what can I say? _‘Hey Anya, Clarke and I have known each other in another life.’_ No, I definitely can’t say that.

“Then what Lexa? If it wasn’t raw passion and desires of the flesh and if she didn’t seduce you, what?” She walks towards me. I can see the concern in her eyes. She is worried about me. She cares about me. In that moment I know that I have made the right decision. My relationship with Anya is something that is worth saving.

“I… I will explain, I promise, but I need to talk with Clarke first.” I am finally able to meet her eyes. We haven’t discussed what to do in the situation that someone starts to suspect us. We haven’t talked about ‘important stuff’ much, to be honest. I want to make sure that Clarke agrees with me before I tell Anya anything. Clarke has been thinking about what to do for weeks and if I tell Anya now it could adversely affect her plans.

“You know, I stayed outside your tent all night to make sure that no one would come close enough to hear you and your new friend.” This time it was she who looked away. Her mood changes in a millisecond. First, she was angry now she doesn’t want to look me in the eye.

This is by far the most embarrassing moment in my life. Sex is not something to be ashamed of and it is wonderful to give your partner pleasure. The sex life of a Heda however is usually very discrete. Lovers place you at your most vulnerable, both physically and emotionally. More than one Heda has been betrayed by their lover. One died in his sleep by the hand of the woman he thought would warm his bed.

I have never talked about sex with anyone, Anya explained the basics when I was younger. She even teased me, when I was still her second, about a pretty girl giving me flowers after a hunt. Apart from that, all I have heard on the subject is Titus’ view that Heda must be alone and not indulge in love and intimacy.

“I kind of had a big discussion with Gustus,” she brings me back to the conversation we were having.

“What did he say?” I urge her to tell me more. If there is a problem with Gustus I need to sort it out as soon as possible.

“He came to make sure you didn’t need anything for the night, but I told him that you were fine. He didn’t take it well. We exchanged some words. I told him that you wanted to be left alone. You should talk to him, he looked like he would kill the first thing that crossed him.” Anya can be many things and she can forget that I am Heda sometimes; but she is loyal and she knows how to give a report. Two qualities I appreciate greatly.

Being Heda is more than going to war and training. It is politics, logistics, management of people and far too many long meetings. The satisfaction of receiving information in an efficient way is priceless.

Anyway, that’s another thing for my ‘to do’ list, get rid of Gustus. But how can I do it without harming or dishonouring him. His only crime is caring for me.

Neither of us speak for a moment. It is Anya who breaks the silence. “Are you sure you are doing the right thing? You didn’t… you didn’t sleep with her because her people are a threat or because she made you, right?” She blushes, but I see real concern in her face.

 _‘Oh, no. This is more embarrassment than any one person can take!’_ I tell myself. “No, it wasn’t that. She didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want” I explain, turning red too. Anya is definitely concerned about my wellbeing, but I really, really want to stop talking about this.

“Oh, ok. Yeah it didn’t sound like that” She blushes, an even deeper shade. _‘How much had she heard? We were trying to keep it quiet’_ I tell myself, completely mortified.

“Umm… exactly where do you say you were guarding the tent?” I am already completely mortified, embarrassed and humiliated so I may as well know exactly how bad it is.

“I walked around the tent every couple of minutes to make sure that no one was close by.” She looks fixedly at the ground. Anya is way more comfortable about sex than me, but we never talked about my sex life. When I was her second, she would usually leave our tent to find company, she even bragged about it with other gonas and laughed when I blushed. I heard many stories of her sexual exploits when I was her second, but after I won the conclave, no one joked or made fun of me anymore; it was all just formal business conversations and if I was lucky someone would make a witty remark.

“So… you, walked around the back too?” The back section of the tent is where my sleeping quarters are and where Clarke and I…

I prayed for the earth to open at my feet and swallow me, at least then I would not be here to endure this conversation.

“Yes” she answers turning even redder. “But I walked very fast”.

“So… did… did you hear anything?” I ask.

“Little bits”

“Little bits?” I feel my heart returning to something like normal. This isn’t so bad after all. _‘Who am I lying to. Little bits are bad enough!’_

“Pretty much everything” She confesses.

“Great” I murmur. _Jok!_

“Well, you should get some breakfast,” she says, after another tense, awkward moment.

“I am not really hungry. I ate much last night” As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them.

I hear Anya’s low laugh. _‘Well, at least one of us can laugh’._ I leave the tent and walk towards the table where I know Clarke will be. I usually eat alone in my tent. But how can I tell my body to tun around and walk away from Clarke.

“Heda” Clarke greets me formally but I can see a sparkle in her blue eyes.

“Clarke” I answer hiding any signs of affection and I take a seat next to her. The sekons that haven’t finished their breakfast stand immediately, bow and leave. Lincoln does the same after a moment’s hesitation. I don’t mind his company; we met when we were sekons but have grown apart over time and I had allowed it to happen. Now I understand the importance of having people close to you and I will make an effort to mend that relationship later. At the moment I am too exhausted to argue the point.

“Are you enjoying the wonders of the ground?” I ask referring to the great variety of food displayed on the table.

“Very much” Clarke gives me a look that says exactly how much she has enjoyed what the ground has to offer.

“I am glad,” I do my best not to blush and ignore how being so close to her makes me feel. I have learned that the sky people are shy about the subject of sex, but Clarke seems more relax than the rest of her people.

“Heda” calls Gustus walking towards me.

“Gustus” I answer, looking at him coolly.

“You should have asked me to bring you breakfast to your tent. There is no need to mingle with these people.” I’m sad to hear him say this. It is obvious that he doesn’t like the sky people and as a result I will have to make sure that, this time, his actions do not threaten the alliance.

“These people are my guest Gustus, do not forget that.” My tone is cool and I do not spare him a glance as I give him an order. “Alert the gonas, we are marching to the Skaikru camp in one hour to deliver provisions”.

“Sha Heda” he may not agree with me, but he won’t question a direct order.

“We need to converse about important matters” I tell Clarke who is doing her best not to react to Gustus’ comment.

She gives me a small nod, but I see Octavia looking at us suspiciously. “Octavia” I say to distract her from whatever she may be thinking. “What do you think of my people?”

That seems successful in distracting her but still she doesn’t meet my eye. Instead she looks in Lincoln’s direction. “They have been very kind. I watched some people training yesterday, your warriors seem very capable”. She tries to look friendly but there is something about the way she avoids my gaze, the tone she has used, it is a little off.

“You saw our seconds train yesterday, they are not full warriors yet” I explain. I want her to feel comfortable. Perhaps she has noticed how privileged it is to eat with the commander. It is a great honour.

“Lincoln told me that, but they looked pretty deadly to me.” She looks happy for a second but then she is serious again. It looks like Octavia will become a warrior in this version of the world too.

I give her a nod and continue to eat my breakfast. I am happy to be next to Clarke, but I am still worried about my conversation with Anya. Heda or not, I owe her an explanation.

We make little by way of conversation immediately after that. From time to time I feel Clarke’s arm touch mine. This is an unavoidable occurrence as we are sitting next to each other, but each touch burns on my skin and I crave for more.

Wells asks some questions about how I was chosen to be commander; I answer truthfully but he seems unhappy with my explanation. Octavia doesn’t talk to me again; she is insistent on holding Clarke’s attention and telling her everything she has seen in camp.

After some time, I stand and Clarke rises to follow me. However, Octavia detains her. “I’d like to talk to you,” Octavia’s whole demeanour is of serious concern.

“I’ll wait for you in my tent,” I tell Clarke. I want to give her time to talk to her people, then we need to discuss what to do about Anya. I’m inclined to tell her everything, but I also want to hear what Clarke has to say about it before I do anything.

Clarke’s POV

Octavia has told Wells to wait at the table, her excuse is that we need to discuss women’s stuff. But I know that’s only an excuse, whatever Octavia has in mind is way more important that any women’s stuff.

Once inside our tent she starts to pace. “Octavia?”

She looks at me apologetically, clearly uncomfortable. “Clarke…” she pushes on “you didn’t stay talking with the commander all night.”

 _‘Okaay, I wasn’t expecting that.’_ “What the hell were you thinking Clarke!” She sounds concerned, rather than angry. _‘Is she worried about me?’_

“I know that you have been doing everything to protect us. You’ve put yourself in danger every time we go hunting and I appreciate that, I really do. Without you we would probably be lost in the woods and starving.” Then she pauses, and looks at me “I knew this was too easy. What a fool I was.” She takes a couple of breaths before continuing. “They wouldn’t offer us all that stuff for free; food and supplies with the promise that we will pay later. What a fool I was.” She repeats taking a step towards me and to my surprise, she hugs me.

I hug her in response, but I don’t know what is going through Octavia’s head. Then she starts to cry. “You shouldn’t have done it” she sobs. “You didn’t need to do it” she continues to hug me.

 _‘What is she talking about?’_ I’m worried now.

“Hey, Octavia. It’s fine. I’m fine” I try to calm her.

“You didn’t need to do this Clarke. You shouldn’t have” She insists.

“Do what?” I ask. None of this make any sense. First, I thought she knew what Lexa and I were really doing. But now… her words make no sense. None of what she’s saying makes any sense.

“You didn’t need to give yourself to her!” She finally separates from me. Her eyes are red and tears run down her cheeks.

“Wait, what!” I say, surprised.

“Clarke, you didn’t need to do it. We would had found another way of surviving.” She takes a step back and wipes away her tears.

“No Octavia. I didn’t do that! She would never force me to do that.”

“Clarke, you stayed with her all night and I know you were together, because I passed by with Lincoln and we… we heard her.”

_‘Ok, this will be very difficult to explain.’_

“Hey, ok, but I didn’t give myself to her! It was consensual” I insist. I’m not sure how to feel about this. Definitely offended that she thinks I will ‘give myself’ to some stranger, but a little moved that she cares enough to talk to me about it.

My confession seems to startle her and she stops crying. “Then what? Because I’m pretty sure you two were not discussing war strategies!”

Now I’m in a predicament. I can’t just tell her about my relationship with Lexa without telling her about how we travelled backwards through time. But I don’t want to let her think what she was thinking. I need to choose the lesser of two evils.

“I will try to explain everything to you. But first I need to talk to Le- the Commander.” I just corrected myself, but I know Octavia noticed my slip.

“I will go with you” she insists, and I know that I won’t be able to shake her off, so I agree.

“Let me talk with her first” I say when we were at the entrance of her tent. Anya is waiting outside too, but she’s ignoring me. This isn’t completely out of character. The Anya of the other world wouldn’t ignore me, she’d talk to me directly.

I enter the tent where Lexa is waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she rises from her throne and walks towards me. I know I have very important things to discuss with her, but my body has a different set of priorities. I wrap my arms around her and she rests her hands on my hips. As soon as our lips meet anything else seems less important. Her skin is, as always, hot against mine. I’ve meant to ask her about this several times, but I’ve forgotten several times too.

While part of my brain remembers that we have serious problems to discuss, the other part keeps telling me to kiss her, so I do. We kiss until my need for air is so great that I must pull back. Lexa can always hold her breath longer, she must have greater lung capacity, or something.

“Clarke” she says while I’m trying to catch my breath. “I don’t think I will be able to let you go back to your camp,” she kisses my neck. We’d made love most of the night, but apparently our bodies are still yearning, each for the other. My hands move to hold Lexa’s head guiding her lower. I feel Lexa’s hands on my shirt, moving upwards and her lips are pushing my shirt’s collar lower, exposing my cleavage. I know what she wants and I want to give it to her.

“Lexa” I breathe out. But an annoying part of my brain keeps telling me to remember something.

“We don’t have much time” Lexa murmurs against the skin of my exposed cleavage.

“I think you ordered your gonas to be ready in an hour” I manage to say.

“They can wait” she says pulling my shirt lower to expose my breasts and starts to kiss them.

“Yeah, they can wait” I say, but then I remember. “Actually, they can’t wait!”

Lexa looks at me and raises an eyebrow. Last night I learnt a little more about Lexa’s erotic preferences, after she had taken a torturous amount of time caressing and kissing my breasts.

“Octavia, knows about us, she’s quite… shocked,” I hope I won’t have to explain exactly why she’s shocked.

“Anya knows too” answers Lexa, blushing a little and straightening. “I do not know about Octavia, but I think we should tell Anya everything. She won’t betray me. I am sure.”

“With Octavia it is complicated, but I think she can be trusted with this knowledge too. Also, she can help us because I’m running out of ideas to justify why I know so much about this world.”

“Then we will tell them” states Lexa with confidence.

“They are waiting outside.” I lean in to give Lexa one more kiss before we face Anya and Octavia.


	10. We Are Not So Different After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa explain why they know each other. Clarke goes back to her camp but not before taking a break in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter has a lot of important information for this storyline. SPOILER! There will be a Clexa moment. 
> 
> I added some info about how the anomaly could have made Clarke to travel in time. I wouldn’t rely much on this lol. I don’t know how to travel in time.  
> Additionally, I had some biological info about why the people from the ark and the grounders are immune to radiation. I am pretty sure that if it were able to make people resistant to radiation this would be a good start point: Gene Therapy and Natural Selections. They are real things. However, the bone marrow explanation to make the maunon immune to radiation is totally out of context. There is no way someone can become resistant to radiation though a bone marrow transplant. That would have to be achieve with Gene Therapy if it’s even possible. But I kept the info from the original story.
> 
> Ok, enough nerd talk!
> 
> This chapter has a behind the scenes part. It is called "Lost in the Boobs… I mean Woods". You can find it as part 3 of This Time I'll Save You series.
> 
> As always, thank you Past_Tense for editing this chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Clarke’s POV

“I’ll call them” I step away from Lexa. The last twelve hours have been the best hours of my life. At some point, I had lost all hope of ever seeing Lexa again, but thanks to the anomaly and Octavia, I was able to come back in time. Even better, Lexa remembers me and still wants me. We spent the night together, by far the best night of my life.

There are still so many problems and potential disasters hanging over my head, but with Lexa at my side I feel strong.

“Octavia, Anya” I barely step out of the tent. “Please come in, there is something we need to tell you.” They follow me inside and the four of us stand there looking at each other. This is an awkward situation, but Lexa and I have decided to tell them the truth.

“Let’s take a seat” offers Lexa. To my surprise she takes my hand and walks with me to sit at the table. I feel my face turning red and I avoid looking towards Anya or Octavia.

In the old world, we had never shown our feelings for each other in public. But this is the new world and Anya and Octavia already know there is something unusual about our relationship. It will be better to be honest than to let them draw their own conclusions.

“You know why you are here, but there is more to this than you think.” Lexa starts to speak in her Heda, business like, voice. I had seen her using this voice several times in Polis when she was addressing the ambassadors.

“Clarke and I have known each other for a long time,” Lexa gives my hand a small squeeze. “In another life.”

“Another life?” Octavia looks us in the eye, she appears suspicious. On the Ark everything is about technology and science and if something cannot be proved scientifically it is discarded.

“I know this sounds crazy, but it is true. I travelled in time.” I support Lexa’s statement and add a mechanism for the duplicated events. Anya doesn’t say anything, but she’s looking at Lexa, trying to read her expression and searching for any signs that contradict our words. She finds none, as Lexa’s expression is fierce and sure.

“Time travel is impossible,” Octavia gives voice to her thoughts. I can’t blame her. If I were in her place, I wouldn’t believe it either. I can barely believe it now.

“Then, how can you explain the fact that I am such a good hunter? Or how can you explain that I knew where to find water?” I question the young Blake. I have learned that to make someone believe you they must get to the conclusion you want on their own.

“But what you say doesn’t make sense!” Her words are sure but there is doubt in her eyes and in her tone of voice. I understand how difficult it is to believe me, but I have to make them believe. This is too important an argument to lose; we need them as allies in this world, not just to defeat the mountain but for what will come after.

“No, her words are true.” Lexa speaks clearly and with an authority that, in her view ends this discussion. She is used to never having her word questioned. As Heda, everyone bows before her.

Octavia will eventually see for herself the mounting and irrefutable evidence. But I need her to get to a point of belief, before we leave this tent. Maintaining a united front is crucial for surviving.

“You travelled in time too, Heda,” says Anya. Her words didn’t quite amount to a question, but she doesn’t sound sure enough to make it a statement of fact either. She has refrained from talking until now, so I guess that knowing this is very important to her.

“Sha, Clarke said that she had the Flame with her when she travelled in time and that is the reason I have my memories from the other world.”

“So… you two know each other from the future?” asks Octavia. She’s starting to roll with this explanation, but I can see that she isn’t completely sure about it yet. She’s trying to understand and that is all I can ask of her. At least for now.

“Yes, we knew each other for quite a while” I say, and I try to communicate to Octavia that everything will be ok, even if I don’t know for sure myself. It has really touched me that she was so concerned for me before. Octavia has only known me for three days in this world, but already I feel that I can trust her with this.

“I am glad” she looks away. ‘ _Yeah, I didn’t give myself to Lexa!’_ I’m a little annoyed with Octavia’s line of thought. Nevertheless, I know that her concern comes from affection and gratitude, so I can’t be too hard on her.

Lexa looks to me seeking an explanation. “Later” I whisper. The worst has passed. Octavia may not be 100% sure yet, but she’s 75% there. Soon enough she will believe us completely. I think Anya is all in; however, I never got to really know her in the past so I can’t be sure about how she thinks.

Now we need to share with them our plans for the Mountain.

“How did you actually get back here? Did you use a time machine?” Octavia I still trying to be scientific about it all.

I want to laugh for a second _‘A time machine, that would’ve been useful’_. “No, there is no time machine in the future.” I take a deep breath before continuing, “many things happened and we can talk about them later. About six years from now we have to leave earth because its radiation levels become too high for anything to survive. Earth became uninhabitable.” I feel a little guilty about this as Octavia had played a role in destroying the earth in the other world, but I also know that the things she had to do to survive for those six years in that bunker, would change anyone. It doesn’t justify her actions, but at this point there’s nothing to do about it. We just have to try to be better this time around.

Moreover, Octavia had nothing to do with ALIE; but if only she had backed me up; if we had fought together instead of fighting against each other, the second bombing wouldn’t have happened.

Now is not the time to think ‘what ifs’ so I continue. “Some of us escaped in a spaceship. After many years of travel, we found a habitable planet and this planet had an… anomaly. It’s difficult to explain. No one really knew what it was, or how it worked. For what it’s worth my hypothesis is that the anomaly has a very high electromagnetic field frequency. I bet its’ propagation is faster than the speed of light. This would bend the time dimension in space sending me back to when I was in the Ark. Back to exactly two weeks before we were sent to the ground.” _‘Ok, I think I lost them’_ Their faces say it all. Lexa is wearing her Heda face, but I can tell that she’s just as lost as the other two. “It doesn’t matter how it happened. I travelled in time.” I state this with conviction, it’s the best I can do. My hypothesis is far from perfect and there is no way I can test it. Maybe Raven will understand it better, but Raven is not here yet. It will be better to forget about it and focus on the here and now.

Even Octavia is lost. She has never gone to school. Bellamy taught her to read and write and I bet she had a lot of time for reading. But I doubt she used her afternoons to read physics books. I wouldn’t either, but my dad was an engineer and I had picked up a few things here and there. “The important thing is that I entered the anomaly when there was no more hope for us on that planet and I had the flame with me” I finish.

“When you say that you had the Flame” Anya starts to say, “you mean that Lexa was with you?” I wish. ‘ _I’ll always be with you’_ Lexa’s words echo in my mind.

“No” says Lexa. She probably knows how difficult it would be for me to answer that question. “My fight was over before Clarke left this planet.” I see Anya giving a slow nod. This news is probably difficult for her to take, but the grounder is good at hiding her emotions. I guess Lexa learnt that skill from her.

“We have to do something about this. We cannot let the earth become uninhabitable.” Octavia changes the subject, for which I am grateful. Her comment is a little ironic since she was involved in the destruction, but that Octavia is not this Octavia.

“Yes, but we have a bigger threat that is closer to us” I tell her. We will have to do something about ALIE and the people that come after her at some point. However, our priority now is closer to home. “What I said at breakfast is still true. The Mountain is a threat to all of us.”

“Why is it so important to defeat the Mountain?” Octavia is still processing all the new information.

“They are monsters” intervenes Anya. I know that she is probably the best person to describe the atrocities of the Mountain. Lexa is well aware of everything that happens in the coalition’s territories; however, Anya is leader of Trikru and it is her people who have been kidnapped for years. “They kidnap my people. We never see most of them again. But some, usually those who were warriors, come back to us turned into monsters”.

I had told Octavia this before, so I add “I didn’t share this at breakfast, because it would be too suspicious, but the Mountain is taking people because the Mountain people cannot withstand radiation. That’s why they are always seen wearing special suits. They are trapped inside the mountain”.

“Then why do they need to kidnap people?” asks Octavia.

“Because the blood of the people who live outside the Mountain helps them to recover from radiation exposure. They take Anya’s people and take their blood. They bleed them to death to use their blood as therapy.” I see a twitch of disgust in Anya’s face.

“Is…. Is that what they did with us in that other world?” The young Blake asks a good question.

“No” I say, but this isn’t easy to respond to. “They used us in a different way. They kidnapped forty-seven of us, me included. They took our bone marrow to make themselves permanently invulnerable to radiation.”

“Why?” asks Octavia “Wasn’t our blood enough?”

“Blood is just a temporary solution. When they take bone marrow, they are taking stem cells. These stem cells can produce erythrocytes and leukocytes for the rest of their lives. This makes them capable of withstanding radiation forever. Blood is a treatment. Bone marrow is the cure.” I think I have lost Lexa and Anya again, but Octavia is following. Bellamy had done a fine job teaching her basic biology.

“Why are they trapped in the mountain? Why can’t they withstand this… radiation but we can?” asks Anya.

“Your people and my people are more similar than either of us is to the Mountain men. When our ancestors left earth, they…” how can I explain gene therapy to Anya “They used technology to choose how their kids will be. They made their descendants stronger than the generation before.” This is a big stretch compared to what really happened, but I am sure they would prefer this explanation over the detailed one. “You, and your people went through something similar. Only those who were strong enough to survive the bombing and the radiation had kids and those kids were also strong enough to survive here. The people who couldn’t survive being exposed to radiation died and they didn’t have kids to continue that blood line.” I think they like hearing this version of the strongest survive. Survival of the fittest, according to Darwin. I had learned that in their society one of the best ways to gain social status is to be the strongest. “My people’s situation was similar. We had artificial selection, we made ourselves strong enough. In your people’s case it was natural selection. Only those who already were strong enough survived. Either way only the strongest survived radiation. The people who live in the mountain did not go through this selection and they are not strong enough to survive without a suit.”

“So… what is the plan then?” asks Octavia. _At last we get to the point!_

“In the other world, we defeated the Mountain by exposing them all to radiation”. Many years have passed since that happened, but those memories still haunt me. “I do not want to do the same thing again”. I feel Lexa’s body tense next to me. I had let go of her hand a while ago, but now I wish I still had it to reassure her that I didn’t blame her anymore for leaving me. In her situation I would had done the same thing. Save my people.

“Why” asked Anya

“There are innocents inside, old people, young kids. And there are people in the Mountain who oppose the kidnapping of your people and the use of their blood. They do not deserve to die.”

“My people do not deserve to die either, but they have been taken for generations” says Anya angrily. “This is war. Innocents die.”

“I won’t be responsible for taking those innocents’ lives again.” I answer back holding her gaze.

“Then, I’ll be the one responsible for their deaths” she says. I can see now that she is controlling a monumental anger. The scars the Mountain has left in the psyche of these people are deep.

“We will look for another solution,” Lexa is still tensed next to me. She knows that if she had backed me up in the other world, things could have ended differently. And maybe, I wouldn’t have to live knowing that I had destroyed an entire civilization.

“We should get going now” I change the subject. “We can talk more later.”

“What are we going to tell everyone?” asks Octavia.

“The grounders are our allies. The mountain is dangerous” I answer immediately. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.

“This information cannot leave this tent” adds Lexa. “We have trusted you with it and we expect complete confidentiality.”

“Sha Heda” answers Anya immediately.

“I won’t say anything” says Octavia.

“Not even to your brother Octavia,” I insist.

“I won’t tell him anything. So, it’s just the four of us? No one else will be forewarned?” Octavia’s question is, I think, more out of curiosity than anything else.

“For now, yes.” After a second I add “another person will come from the Ark in a couple of days. Her name is Raven. She is trustworthy and can help us.” I haven’t asked Lexa about including Raven but I believe… hope she will agree with me.

She gives me a nod and in another moment of inspiration, I add; “I think we should tell Indra too. She was loyal to you until the end.” I look at Lexa and feel myself pale slightly at this reference to the end of her life. “After that, she did what was right.”

“You know Indra?” asks Anya.

“Yes, we were never close, but Octavia always spoke highly of her.” Octavia looks at me confused “The Octavia in the other world” I explain.

“Yes, Indra will be a good ally” confirms Lexa. I think she has already been thinking about including her but we’ve just not talked it through yet. “Anya, send a message to TonDC. Tell Indra to come.”

“Sha Heda.” It was very curious how Anya behaved around Lexa. I know she and Lexa are close, but Anya always acted so formally in front of her. Though, sometimes I could see Anya scanning Lexa, reading her body language and expressions, as if she knows more than is being expressed.

Lexa nods. “We should go. The gonas must be ready” She stands and we follow her out of the tent.

“Anya, sent someone to look for me in the stables when it’s time.”

“I’ll find something to do” Octavia takes the hint to leave us alone. I can’t help but chuckle at her behaviour, less than thirty minutes ago she was crying for me and now she can’t leave fast enough.

“What’s so funny” comments Lexa raising an eyebrow. She hasn’t left her Heda persona completely, but I can see that she has relaxed, just a little.

“Oh, you don’t want to know” I tease. “Why do you want to go to the stables?”

“I know you’ve already met your horse, but I would like to give him to you officially.” We start to walk towards the stables. “And by the way, I always want to know Clarke.” Lexa looks straight ahead in full Heda mode, maintaining the appearance of formality as we walk through the camp.

“When we get some time, I promise”

I see that the camp has fewer people than usual, I suppose most gonas are getting ready to march, or maybe they are already waiting.

“Clarke” Lexa calls me when we are at the entrance to the stables. “This horse is for you. I hope you accept the gift.” She stands by the beautiful horse that had brought me here yesterday. She places a hand on him very gently and says softly to him in Trigedasleng; “treat her well, she is important to me”.

“Thank you” I answer and place my hand on top of hers. We have agreed to be discreet about our relationship, as it’s necessary for now. But there isn’t anyone around and the urge to touch her, even if it is for just a moment, is unbearable.

I think that she feels the same from the way she looks at me. Her eyes are hooded and their usual bright emerald green has turned dark. I want to tell her how happy I am to be given the opportunity to be with her again. I want to tell her that the years without her were torture. We had barely talked about this last night, but now I feel the need to say how important she is for me too.

We stay there, staring at each other. I feel her warm hand against mine. She is always radiating heat. She’s always so warm to my touch.

We hear someone walking towards the stables, so, I let go of her hand and take a step away. A few seconds later Anya walks towards us; “the gonas are ready Heda”, she bows to Lexa.

“Thank-you Anya, we will march to the Skaikru camp now.” Lexa walks towards and then mounts her horse, with regal grace.

I follow her example, but my technique is decent at best. Anya’s horse is also in the stables and she mounts too. She doesn’t have Lexa’s elegance, but she is as skilful as Lexa in controlling the animal.

“Did you send message to Indra?” asks Lexa, when we were almost at the place where all the gonas were waiting.

“Sha” answers her Fos. It’s difficult to read the woman’s expressions. She’s as stoic as Lexa, and I don’t know her well enough to read behind her warrior’s mask.

Once we get to where the gonas are waiting, Lexa gives a nod and turns her horse. Immediately before Lexa’s horse takes his first step forward Anya shouts “Forward” and Lexa’s army and her horse move in perfect synchronicity. I have seen examples of grounders’ military discipline in the past, but never anything like this. They weren’t just disciplined, they moved as one mighty military machine. A machine honed by their world and its’ terrain.

I notice that Octavia is riding with Lincoln again and Wells is riding with one of the seconds that were at the table earlier. I really hope that Wells can see the grounders as friends. It will be good to build a strong relationship between our peoples since Well’s dad is still the chancellor. Even more I hope that he will get distracted so he can move on from his crush on me.

I’m sufficiently conscious of grounder etiquette not to ride next to Lexa but a couple of steps behind her. I know she wouldn’t mind, probably she would even like it, but I am also afraid of doing anything that will make her look weak. So instead of riding next to Lexa I ride next to Anya.

She rides with complete confidence. Her hands are relaxed holding the reins and her body’s posture demonstrates perfect balance as she moves with her horse’s gait.

I know it will take us about three hours to get to the dropship. When we came to the camp yesterday, we had only taken an hour and a half, but we were all on horseback and travelling light. Now we have an army behind us that is carrying supplies. I am also concerned about this, the supplies will be a great way to create a relationship with my people, but I am afraid that Lexa’s people will misinterpret her behaviour as weakness.

“Clarke kom Skaikru” Anya drags me back to reality. “Your story is difficult to believe”. I look around to make sure no one is close enough to hear us, but we are safe. Lexa’s army is several meters behind us. Even the people on horseback are at least 15ft away from us. I doubt that Lexa could hear us if she tried.

“Sometimes, I have trouble believing it myself.”

“Why did you come back” She continues, looking fixedly at some point in front of her.

“There was no future for us there” I answer, managing to keep my emotions in check.

“What would you do to avoid that future?” Now I am truly intrigued. I never thought Anya would be concerned about my motivations.

I sigh. I’ve asked myself that question many times. I’ve developed some plans, but so far, I haven’t really saved anyone. “Last time, there were many things that went wrong. I want to try to prevent those mistakes.” I look at the track in front of me. But then I turn and look at Anya, who looks right back at me. “If there is one thing that I have to do above anything else it is save Lexa’s life.” I finish and look towards Lexa who is riding in front of us. Anya gives me a nod and then she also looks ahead.

More time passes and I start to feel pains in my leg muscles. I shift positions on the horse a couple of times, but none seemed to suit my body’s needs. My body is soft and unfit and riding a horse is the last thing I want to do now. That’s when Lexa says, “we will take a break now for 30 minutes.”

Immediately Anya turns her horse and said says loudly so everyone can hear. “Gonas, 30-minute break.”

I wonder if she’s done it for me. She never turned to look at me, but Lexa is very perceptive. Anyway, I’m glad I can dismount. I also feel pain in my left leg, where the boar struck me yesterday, but I try to ignore it the best I can.

Anya goes to check on the gonas. In the past I knew that she was in charge of some Trikru territory, but now I understand that she is also an accomplished warrior. Lexa always relies on her. I guess, that in the past Gustus would have shared some of these duties but Lexa has decided to leave Gustus at her camp, using as an excuse the need to wait for Indra who is chief of all Trikru.

“Do you want some water?” Lexa offers me her own water skin.

“Thank you” I answer, taking the skin and drinking.

“Your conversation with Anya was interesting.” She puts the waterskin back on her saddle.

“I don’t think she trusts me completely.”

“No, she doesn’t” Lexa answers a little dryly. “Anya is not the kind of person who would give anyone her trust immediately. But once she does you can always count on her.”

“I respect that” I say honestly, and we fall into silence.

“How are you feeling?” She asks suddenly.

“I am good.” I respond immediately, ignoring the pain in my thighs from riding, the pain in my leg from hunting the boar and the slight discomfort in-between my legs. Of the three it’s the last that I don’t want to stop feeling.

“How is your leg? Does it hurt much?” Lexa has had several injuries in her life and she knows that the second day is when they hurt the most.

“I’ll be fine” I try to reassure her. “How did you know it was hurting me?”

“You kept moving on your horse” she explains, giving me a super tiny smile. I am sure no one noticed but it made me a little nervous and happy at the same time.

“How did you notice? You never looked behind” I accuse her. It’s one thing that she overheard us and that’s difficult enough, but it’s another that she can see things behind her back!

“I heard you,” but I still don’t understand. I hadn’t complained, I’d only shifted in my seat a little. “When we move” she says, and she takes a step forward to make her case “we make noise,” she stepped on some dry leaves. “If you pay close attention, you can even hear the fabric of clothes rubbing against the leather of the saddle.”

I nod to indicate that I have understood. I feel my heart rate start to quicken. I don’t know if she does this on purpose or if this is just how she always sounds when she is relaxed but her voice is like velvet on my ears. Her tone’s hypnotising me and even the movement of her lips has captured my attention.

“Clarke” Octavia is walking toward us and breaks my concentration. I wasn’t sure if I should be grateful or annoyed with her.

“What’s up?” I turn to face her.

“I’ve been thinking. You want us to get along with Trikru, right?”

“Yes” I answer wondering where she wants to go with this question. After our encounter earlier today, I am afraid of what kind of ideas she may come up with.

“Well, the only thing we can do to make that happen is make people interact,” she explains. “We’re not so different. At first sight they look intimidating and their clothes are so different to ours, but when you talk to them it’s obvious that we share a lot of things.”

“Ok” I say, “what kind of things do we share?” I’m a little sceptical. I know that we can get along with the grounders, but I wasn’t sure that we share many everyday things. We were raised in space, with technology and with everything quantised and rationalised. They have grown up on the ground without technology but free to go wherever they want and with more resources available daily than most of my people have seen in their entire lives.

“There is this souda that is pretty similar to moonshine.” She blushes a little.

“So, you want to get us all drunk so we can get along?” I raise an eyebrow.

“That’s only one idea. The 100 will like their music too,” she adds quickly.

“So… you are planning a party?” I look at her expectantly. I’m not sure if this is a great or a terrible idea.

“That is not a bad idea” Lexa intervenes in the conversation and totally surprises me. “But my gonas are not exactly the partying type,” she adds before my mouth falls open in astonishment. _‘Lexa at a party’_ I try to imagine the commander letting go and dancing along with the music. _‘Party Lexa, wild Lexa!’_ It was beautifully scary.

“No, well the gonas, not so much” Octavia looks towards the army for a moment. “But the seconds are really nice.” Then she pauses, I think she’s gathering the courage to propose her next idea. “Maybe if some of the seconds, and if you want, some experienced warriors stay with us for a couple of days. Our people can interact a little more and that will be better than staying distant from each other. The seconds are less intimidating,” adds Octavia quickly at the end.

“I will think about it,” Lexa sounds intrigued. Octavia gives her a quick nod, but I thought it could be a very small bow and leaves. She’s picking up grounder manners pretty fast. That reminds me of something important.

“Lexa, when you enter our camp, I want you to enter with an escort of the biggest and most intimidating gonas in your army.” I’ve clearly surprised her.

“I thought we wanted your people to see us as allies.” She gives me her serious face.

“Yes, we want that in general” I say quickly. “But we also want my people to understand how important you are and how powerful your army is.” That reminds me of another thing. Lexa’s presence has made me forget a lot of things that I had planned for my people and hers.

I walk a little bit closer. Close enough so I can whisper something without being overheard, but not close enough to be in her personal space.

“There is a bunker full of weapons, firearms,” I start to say. She tenses immediately and looks around to make sure no one overhears us. “I want your people to take them and keep them away.”

She gives me a nod. I see in her eyes that she has questions but knows now is not the moment. “The excuse will be you teaching us how to hunt. Then, I’ll show you where the bunker is.” I finish and casually step away to pet my horse.

She doesn’t say anything, but I see in her eyes that she understands.

I am sure she remembers the massacre Pike’s group, including Bellamy, had committed in the other world. So, she won’t object to restricting our access to firearms for now or maybe forever.

After that, I check on Wells. I’ve been so busy with everything else, Lexa and Octavia, and telling them about time traveling, and Anya’s questions, that I have totally forgotten about my friend.

“Hey” I walk up to him. He’d been talking with a young man.

“Hey Clarke” he greets me with a smile. “This is Jake, Jake this is Clarke.”

“Nice meeting you Jake” I answer politely extending my hand for a handshake.

“It is nice to meet you Clarke kom Skaikru” he answers and takes my arm in the grounder style. I had forgotten about this for a second, but my surprised response is actually better than me knowing to expect in greeting because, supposedly, this is the first time I’ve seen this style of handshake.

“Jake has just become a gona.” Wells is clearly proud of remembering the proper term for warrior.

“Congratulations” I say. I’m not very interested in talking about Jake, but he seems nice enough and I’m glad Wells has found a friend among the locals.

I excuse myself and go to look for Lexa. She’s talking with Anya. Probably telling her about my request.

“You don’t trust your own people” says Anya when I’m close enough.

“Do you trust all of your people?” I ask in return.

She looked at me defiantly, but I don’t back off. “I guess we are not so different after all” she says and then she looked at Lexa meaningfully. I would have to ask her what was this about.

“I’ll make sure everyone is ready to continue.” Anya leaves Lexa and me alone.

“Walk with me” says Lexa.

We start to walk deeper into the forest. Lexa had made the gonas rest on an open grassy area because it will be more comfortable for them and the horses. But now, for some reason, we are walking away from everyone.

“I’ve been thinking about Octavia’s idea,” she slows her pace to walk right next to me.

“About the party?!” I ask incredulous.

Lexa laughs a little and the sound of her laughter is amazing to me. She is always so formal, even when we are alone. I really think she is starting to open up more to me.

“Not exactly” she stops walking, so I stop too.

“About leaving some of the seconds and their Fos at your camp. We can use the excuse that they are teaching you how to hunt and how to fight. This way our people will interact more.” She pauses and looks at me.

I consider it for a moment “I think that will work”. Then, I notice how far away we are from everyone. “We should go back. They will be ready to continue any moment.”

“Clarke” Lexa takes a step towards me.

“Someone could see us” my voice trembles slightly. I have some self-restraint, but Lexa is like a dream to me and ‘ _who says no to a dream?’_.

“There is no one around” she takes another step closer.

“Lexa,” I try to summon some command in my voice.

“Tell me what you want” she whispers, still one step away from me. “If you ask me to stop, I will stop. If you want me to continue, you have to say so.”

“Why did you bring me here?” I ask instead, I don’t move and neither does she.

“I want to be alone with you.”

“Why are you risking us being seen?” Her behaviour puzzles me, but the intensity with which she watches me keeps me from asking anything else.

“Because once you get to your camp and I deliver the supplies, I will have to go. I am not sure I am ready to leave you,” she confesses. “Last time” she begins and takes a deep breath. “We were torn apart from each other too soon. I regret leaving you at Mount Weather, but I did it for my people”.

“I do not blame you for that” I try to explain that it is in the past.

“But I do and when I came back. When we came back,” she corrects herself, “I realised that for my whole life I have been holding myself back from everything. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Lexa” I take a step towards her, closing both the physical and emotional distance between us. She has never opened herself to me like this. She has never talked about her feelings in this way and I feel the same. From the moment of my arrival on the ground I have put my people’s needs above my own, time and time again and I’m so tired of it. I am tired of holding back what I feel.

I take Lexa’s hand in mine. “You have to tell me what you want Clarke” she whispers again. “I will never do anything against your will.”

I know this, I knew it already. After our first kiss in the old-world Lexa has always let me take the initiative. Not because she was afraid but because she knew I was afraid. I was afraid to feel for her. I was afraid of opening my heart. I was afraid of suffering and I have suffered so much. But I am not afraid anymore. I have been given a second opportunity and I am going to take it.

“Lexa” I whisper, getting closer and closer to her, but she doesn’t move. “Kiss me.” I feel her burning lips against mine, they are so soft, they feel so good. They are mine and that realisation is all I need to let myself become lost in Lexa’s arms.

I wrap my arms around her neck and I can feel her hands resting on my hips. This kiss is consuming me. Lexa’s tongue brushes against my lower lip and it feels so good that I almost forget that what comes after will be even better. I remember to open my mouth and let her tongue meet mine.

I think it’s me who pushes against her until we trip and fall onto the ground. We separate for a moment. “Are you ok?” I ask Lexa who is on her back beneath me.

She lets go of my hip but only to pull something from beneath her back. It’s a branch and she throws it away. At the same time, she pushes against a tree branch with her foot. “I am now.” She embraces me again pulling me close to her, our bodies touch at every point and our lips meet. I kiss her again and place my hands on the ground to raise and support part of my weight. Lexa’s hand moves to touch mine. “Don’t” she whispers “I want to feel you against me.”

I slowly lower my full weight onto her, looking into her eyes for any sign of discomfort, but I know she will be fine, she can support the weight of my body. She has done it before.

“Kiss me” she whispers, and I obey; or maybe she begs, and I grant her wish. I’m not sure, but I kiss her, and I let her kiss me. Her hands roam all over me and I love it.

I’m not sure who starts it, but we are rocking one against the other. I have Lexa’s thigh pressing exactly where I want it. I feel Lexa’s grip getting stronger as the intensity of our movements increase. We muffle each other’s cries with ferocious kisses.

I know time is against us, as soon someone will come looking for their leader. “Lexa,” I breathe her name, separated from her lips by only an inch.

“I know,” she’s probably thinking the same thing as me. Time is our enemy. That’s when I feel her hand sliding between us. Before she unbuttons my pants, she looks at me for confirmation, as if I could resist! I give her a small nod, knowing she won’t move without my explicit approval. Me, on the other hand, I like taking the initiative; and I think that she likes it that way.

I help her to stand and brush off some leaves. She gives me a brief kiss before we separate and start our walk back to the rest area.

We walk towards our horses without speaking a word. We don’t even look at each other. I know that if I look at Lexa now, I will blush a deep pink. Now that my heart is starting to beat at a steadier pace and I don’t have Lexa’s intoxicating kisses distracting me, I wonder what on earth got into us to do what we just did! It was completely irresponsible. We have an army behind us, anyone could have walked away from the rest area and stumbled over us while we were… otherwise engaged; but I also know that it was a necessity. Lexa’s right; after she has delivered the supplies, she will leave to return to TonDC and I won’t have any excuse to follow her there.

We get to my camp an hour later, more or less. My watch is broken and I was never very good at reading the movement of the sun to estimate the time.

“Open the gates!” someone yells. “Open the gates. It’s Clarke and the others” yells the same person. I think his name is Gary.

We don’t stop at the gate. I let Lexa and her escort, a group of 30 gonas on horses, and two carts with the supplies enter with us. I see the faces of my people. Some are scared and some are just surprised.

“Everyone” I call, projecting my voice, “I have good news, please gather”. Only then do I dismount and Lexa and the others follow my lead. Lexa makes a sign to her gonas to take the horses out of the camp.

I start my announcement by formally introducing Lexa. “With me is the Commander; Heda Lexa kom Trikru.” I pause for a moment, before continuing. “We fell to earth in one of her territories. After I explained that we did not mean to invade her land, she has accepted our apologies and we have created an alliance.”

By this point I see Bellamy and Finn are moving to be at the front of the group. Bellamy is clearly looking for his sister and Finn for me. _‘I have to talk to him and Wells. This cannot continue.’_ I am distracted for a second by their stupidity; it’s getting repetitive and I have bigger things to worry about than two man-boys with crushes on me.

“We will provide them with technology and knowledge and in exchange they will provide us with supplies and training on how to survive on the ground.” I see many curious faces. We have barely eaten for the two days we have been in the ground; after all one deer and a boar are not enough to feed 99 people properly.

“And what if we do not agree with these terms” Bellamy, challenging as per usual. Why does he have to make things more difficult? Can’t he see that this is good for everyone.

“Bellamy” Octavia walks towards her brother. “This is a great opportunity for us” she is clearly furious with him.

“How are we going to provide them with technology if we don’t have any?” Insists the older Blake.

“We wait until the Ark comes” I explain. “We will design greenhouses and install water pumps” I direct this remark to everyone.

“I don’t know about you, but I would much prefer helping, to design a greenhouse and install a water pump, than eating those roots again” says Monty. I haven’t seen him for only one day, but I feel so happy to see that he is fine. After all, he was a good friend in the old world and he’s proving to be a friend in this world too.

“If any of you are against this alliance now is the moment to say it.” It’s my turn to challenge. I see how Bellamy is looking at me, challenging me back. But Octavia is backing me and he won’t go against his sister.

A lot of people, if not everyone, give nods of approval. Even Murphy who’s several rows behind Finn.

“We can discuss how we are going to build that greenhouse later, but now, what about having a good meal?” Intervenes Octavia joyfully.

“Yeah!” many say, joining in Octavia’s happiness.

Lexa makes a sign to her people to bring the carts forward so everyone can see them. We have fruits like apples and bananas, plus dried meat and bread. In the other cart are tents and some furs.

“Everyone!” I call when people start to get disorganised. “You know how this works. Make one line.”

They obey quickly. I was lucky that we had successfully hunted the deer and boar, but it was obvious that all of them are very hungry. They have been working hard after all.

“Hey Tony, Jenna, Mathew” I call when I see them.

“Help me out here, please” I’m happy to see that they are all good.

“Sure boss” says Tony.

“Make sure everyone receives; one piece of dried meat,” I show him where it is. The meat is wrapped in long pieces of white fabric. “One of these fruits,” I show him the baskets with fruit “and one piece of bread. Each loaf can be broken into three pieces” I clarify.

“Octavia, can you make sure everything goes smoothly here?” The young Blake has finished talking with her brother.

“Yes” she says a little dryly, but I think that is more the result of her discussion with her brother, than for anything else.

“You getting us a babysitter boss?” asks Jenna, unpacking the bread and giving me a big smile to indicate that she’s just playing and isn’t taking offence at having a ‘babysitter’. I think it would be very difficult to offend someone with such a strong personality.

“You can see it as extra help” I reply smiling at her too. I hope we can become good friends, me, Jenna, Tony and Matthew.

“Or you can see it as a promotion” says Octavia, happier now. “A promotion for me!” she laughs.


	11. Lost of Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concern and guild are eating her up. She has more responsibilities that she can’t escape, but nothing is going to stop her in her look for answers.
> 
> I know it’s a little cryptic, that is the idea. Just roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I’m back! I never planned on leaving this story on hold for this long. Classes have been insane. This remote instruction is killing my patience.
> 
> I know this chapter is short, very short. But I just wanted to put something out there for you to know that this story is not abandoned. I plan on continuing it.
> 
> Also, I have been editing the chapters previous to this. I’ll recommend giving them a quick look. There are less grammar mistakes (It isn’t perfect but is better) and there is a little more insight on characters relationships. After re reding those chapters I felt like I was not showing some characters the way I wanted. In my mind, everything was perfect the first time, but now I notice that it could be better. FYI, you don’t need to reread them, the story is the same. The only difference is that now, the interactions are better explained, especially Lexa and Anya.

“Report” Ordered the chief of medical.

“We have lost two more subjects” Answered the doctor. _‘Loss of connection’_ That was the unspoken term for someone have died and _‘Subjects’_ was the term for those someones. “There was a significant increase in heart rate in a group of five for a few minutes” Continue the young man. “There is a significant increase of heart rate in the rest of the subjects as well, but it is more persistent.”

She has been gone for a few hours. Few hours were all it took to lost two more people. The chief of medical did not leave the monitoring room again until another emergency pull her away. Someone had been shot.

Several hours past. The chief of medical had returned to the monitoring room after leaving a patien hald open in the operation table. She had stop the hemorrage and the patient could hold on for several hours like this.

It was considered nighttime now, but she did not move from her vigil.

“Any changes” Asked a middle age man entering the room.

“The heart rate has gone back to normal for most subjects with few exceptions over a short lapse of time”

“Don’t talk medical to me. What does this mean?” Said the man irritated.

The chief of medical stood up and faced the man. “It means that no one else has died. The increased heart rate can be related to exercising, excitement, pain. It could be anything”

“We have to move to the other plan”

“Give them more time” She insisted

“Every minute you waste staring at those numbers translate into person that we will lose”

“That we will execute” Corrected the doctor.

“You have until tomorrow” He said leaving the room.

More hours past and there was no changed in the monitors. The young doctor had left already, but the chief of medical had not left the room.

Eventually the lights in the corridors were turned on indicating the beginning of a new day.

“You haven’t had any sleep, have you?” Asked the young doctor entering the room to begin his shift.

“There’s no time. Our dear friend, the chief of security will be back, and I won’t give him the satisfaction of going on with his plan, and the only way of doing it is by proving him that they are alive.”

The speakers made a static sound before delivering the message “Available medical personal report to ER, available medical personal, report to ER”

Reluctantly, the chief of medical had to leave. She had an obligation to fulfil. There was an unprecedented number of patients this morning. Falls, cuts, headaches, lost of vision. The usual personal on guard could not treat everyone fast enough and people had started to accumulate in the hallways.

Once the number of patients had decreased enough to be managed without her. The chief of medical went back to the monitoring room.

“Any changes” She asked the Asian looking woman who had taken her post.

“We have been losing people in groups of five every hour more or less” she explained going back to the main screen where the charts of all subjects were at display. “She was not among them” hurried to say the woman reading the concern in her friend’s face.

“She had an increase in heart rate few hours ago” Murmured the chef to herself.

“Yes, she and other 4 had a abrupt increase in heart rate. Now it is normal”

“Was it the same group of yesterday?” Questioned the chief.

“Two subjects were different” Explained the woman “It seems like they took the place of those who were in the first group and lost connection yesterday”

“Show me the tables” Ordered the chief. She was all business, there is no time for games or friendships. “The heart rate of the lost subjects was normal until the lost of connection” She observed. “The five subjects experimented an increase in heart rate before the lost of connection and way after that happen, it may not be related” She continue to read the charts. All she had available was heart rate and percentage oxygen saturation. “Most subjects present a heart rate higher than normal, oxygen saturation correlates to normal exercising patters” She had gone over these numbers for hours yesterday and today they were almost the same with the only variant that they were losing people in increments of five.

“You said we lose connection in groups of five” Said the chief looking for confirmation.

“Yes, it is always groups of five” Answered the woman.

The chief sat and change the screens opening a data analysis tool. After generating a simple scatter plot graph, she noticed a trend. “Callie, we need a mathematician”

“Why”

“There is a trend, they are sending us a message” Abby said breathing deeply for the first time since she had sent her daughter to the ground.


	12. The Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers all major events in the Ark until the timeline in Chapter10.  
> The fate of Jaha is decided, alliances are made, people in the ark get sick due to oxygen deprivation and contact with the ground is made.  
> Focus is on Abby and Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I’m back! This chapter was long pasts its due date.  
> I do not count chapter 11 as a true chapter; it was too short.  
> There are no Clexa moment per se, but there is a reference towards the end =). You’ll know what I mean.  
> Past_Tense, thank you for editing this chapter. The readers and me appreciate your work. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

There was hope. Not only for the kids sent to earth, but for every inhabitant of the Ark. If this is what Abby thinks it is, it means that the kids are not dying, but they are taking off their wrist bands to send a message.

“Sinclair, I’m glad you’ve come.” Abby as Chief of Medical and a member of the Ark Council, is an imposing figure even to Sinclair.

“I think the kids are sending us a message, look at this graph.” She shows him the screen. Until now, Sinclair has been trying to optimise all the air filtering systems, sad to say there’s little he can actually do about the failing system.

“Hmmm, yes. This is definitely done to effect a purpose” He reflects. “Show me the raw data.” He gets himself a little more comfortable in the chair and starts working. “I’ll need some time to analyse this.” Jacob Sinclair is a kind and fair man, he had to help prepare the dropship that sent the kids to the ground and he made sure that everything was in optimal condition.

“We don’t have much time, Jacob” intervenes Callie. She’s well aware that Marcus won’t give them an extra minute.

“I know” the engineer continues typing rapidly. They are running out of time and out of air.

For Abby it feels like hours, but it’s less than 30 minutes when Sinclair tells them to come see.

“They’re sending a message, no doubt about it. See these lines, here and here.” He points at the graph, “they’re not just taking the wrist bands off in groups of five. There’s a steady time interval between the peaks.”

This is almost the best scenario Abby can wish for. The best would be confirmation that earth is habitable, but knowing that the kids are trying to communicate with them and not dying due to radiation exposure is the next best thing.

“Time is up. If you don’t have any conclusive findings, we will start with the population reduction.” Marcus Kane speaks as he enters the room.

“That won’t be necessary.” Sinclair stands to challenge Kane. The Chief of Engineering is against Kane’s policy of population reduction and he’s not afraid to show it. “The kids are alive and communicating something to us.”

“Explain yourself” demands Kane.

“They’re using the wrist bands. This is what we have so far. There are five peaks each hour at timed intervals. It could be numbers or letters. I’m still working on that.”

“How much time do you need to break the code?” asks the Chief of Security.

“Doing it myself, ten hours, maybe more.”

“You have two.”

Callie appeals to her husband, “Marcus be reasonable.”

“For every hour that we delay this decision, we will have to reduce population by three more people. We don’t know what they’re saying. It could be a call for rescue or a warning.”

Kane likes to consider himself a practical man. You do what needs to be done. There’s no place for sentimentality.

“Two hours” he repeats. Then he turns slightly to face Abby. “Any changes on the Chancellor?”

“No, Dr Jackson is monitoring his vitals.” After Jaha was shot, Abby patched him up the best she could without exceeding the limits placed on resources. She has only partially closed his wounds and repaired his organs. Jaha is alive, but he won’t be for much longer without more treatment.

“I’ll be back in two hours.” He leaves the room.

“Can you break the code in that time?” Asks Callie, worried about the destiny of the people of the Ark.

“I’ll need help, and even then, it may not be enough.”

“What or who do you need?” asks Callie.

“Anyone who can write algorithms. It’s the only way to finish it in time and I can’t type fast enough,” explains Sinclair.

Suddenly, there’s a noise in the wall. It originates in a ventilation duct.

Abby walks quickly to the grating and opens it. She grabs the skinny young girl she finds there by the ankle.

The girl has long black hair and she was trying to climb the maintenance stairs in the duct.

“You like air ducts?” the doctor looks at the young girl disapprovingly.

“I can help” Raven volunteers quickly. “I know programming and I can help you with the algorithms.”

“Rayes! What are you doing here?” Before she can answer he continues. “That doesn’t matter anymore, start typing.” He shows her where to sit. “Did you hear what we need?” This time he is waiting for an answer.

Raven nods “We need to decipher this code, I got it.” She starts to type.

“Abby, you know Raven Reyes. She worked with Jake on a project, some time ago.” Callie manages to avoid saying, ‘before he died’.

“Yes, I remember.” Abby saw Raven yesterday when she had come to medical asking questions about quarantine and air ducts. _‘Those damned air ducts’_ curses Abby, she’s glad for the help, but she doesn’t want to put Raven’s life at risk.

Abby knows that Raven had a difficult childhood. Her mother was an alcoholic and she usually traded Raven’s food rations for alcohol. When someone realised what was happening Raven was already a young teenager and her mother was floated.

Time passes and the engineer and the mechanic work as fast as their fingers allow.

“Marcus will come in any minute.” Callie’s worried that they won’t have enough time.

“I need half an hour” murmurs Raven.

“He’ll be here in ten.” Abby’s looking at the door.

“I’ll go to distract him.” Callie rushes out of the door. She knows how stubborn her husband can be, but she’ll try anyway.

That may give them 5 more minutes, maybe 10. Abby knows they need more than that. She needs to give Raven and Jacob time to finish and then get Raven out of here before Kane arrives.

“I’ll call Kane to the medical wing when he’s nearly here. He’ll have to walk all the way there and back. So, you’ll have your 30 minutes, but no more than that. Any later and you’ll be floated and I won’t be able to help you.” Abby looks at Raven.

“Got it” answers Raven, even though she’s only partially heard what Abby said. The only information that does register is 30 minutes or be floated. Not the best odds but she’s fast. Even though Abby says that she won’t be able to help her, the mechanic has heard rumours that after Jake Griffin was floated, Dr Griffin has started to cover for people. No one talks about it openly, but Raven has spent an enormous amount of time trying to fix even the minutest imperfections in the ventilation ducts for the last year and she has heard a lot of private conversations.

Abby practically runs to the medical wing. It takes her 3 minutes, that means that Kane will be walking to the monitoring room in 7 minutes; 12 if Callie can distract him enough, 17 if luck is on her side.

If she waits too long, Kane will find Raven is helping Sinclair and probably both will be floated. If she doesn’t wait long enough, they won’t have enough time decipher the code. _‘It will have to be twelve minutes’_.

“Jackson” Abby calls to her friend as soon as she sees him.

“Abby, what’s happening” He stops adjusting the microscope to look at her.

“No time to explain. We need to keep Kane here as long as we can.”

“When is he coming?”

“I’ll call for him in” She pauses to look at the clock. “8 minutes.”

“Do you have an excuse to call him?” asks Jackson. Abby shakes her head. “We can tell him that we need to rise the medication rations. I was going to talk to you about it today anyway.” Jackson’s suggestion has merit in Abby’s view, he continues, “with so many accidents and oxygen deprivation related symptoms, we already have 16% of the Ark’s population on bed rest, to avoid more injuries.”

“Yes, you can talk to him about that. Give him every number that comes to you mind. How it will affect the Ark’s functionality, invent numbers if you have to and when he leaves you need to run to the monitoring room and warm Sinclair that he’s on his way.” Jackson nods at the instructions and gets back to work. He’s been working and learning from Abby for years. She isn’t perfect, but he knows she does her best.

They follow the plan exactly. Kane comes to the medical wing with Callie who is also playing for time. Then, Jackson gives him a detailed report on the medication rations. When there’s no more to be said, the three of them leave the medical wing to go check on Sinclair. Jackson has excused himself saying that he needs to check on the patients ordered to say in their home units, but in reality, he has taken a different route to the monitoring room.

Abby’s hands are sweating the whole time they walk back to the monitoring room. She doesn’t say anything, she’s far too nervous to speak. On the other hand, Callie keeps talking incessantly, in a last attempt to capture her husband’s attention and delay his progress. Every second counts.

“Do you have answers?” asks Kane as soon as he steps into the room.

Sinclair looks at them and smiles.

 _‘They did it’_ thinks Abby, her hands up to this point curled into fists, relax.

“Alive” Sinclair says.

“What’s that?” Kane takes a step closer.

“The message they’re sending. It codes for the word ‘Alive’.” Sinclair moves to the side to allow Kane to see the screen.

“I thought you needed 10 hours?” Kane examines the data.

“The human mind is magnificent, don’t you think?” Sinclair doesn’t want Kane to think too hard about it. Kane asked for results, he’s delivered results.

“A. L. I. V. E ” reads Kane, letter by letter. There’s no mistake. The patterns are consistent, the likelihood of error is minimal, alpha value is adequate. These numbers have to be correct.

“We need to prepare. We’re going to the ground.” Kane straightens his back.

The results are irrefutable. The juvenile delinquents they sent to the ground are alive and this message confirms that they are in good enough shape to come up with a plan and cooperate amongst themselves, to put it into effect.

That’s when the loudspeakers make a crackling noise and a voice is heard. “Dr Griffin report to OR1, this is an emergency. Dr Griffin report to OR1, this is an emergency.”

For a second everyone forgets everything about messages and codes. OR1 is where Jaha is. He can’t be moved until his wounds are completely closed and Abby can’t close him yet because of the limitation on resources and his organs have swelled as a result of the gun shot.

Abby leaves at a run. She hears people following her, but she doesn’t turn to check. The ER is chaotic, but it’s the fastest way to get to OR1as all none essential sectors of the Ark have been closed down to save oxygen. There are more people crammed in the ER than during this morning’s rush and the few medical professionals present are treating all kinds of injuries. She feels the change in the air too, its’ quality has decreased even more. She pushes past everyone to enter OR1.

There’s only a student nurse tending to the Chancellor wounds. “Doctor, he’s bleeding again.” She looks scared, understandable as she has just started her training.

Abby jumps into action, followed by Callie, who is a certified nurse but does not practice as such because she is the head of population and food resources control. “He needs blood, 2 bags of O+ and 3ml of epinephrine,” orders the doctor. The student nurse moves towards the refrigerator to retrieve the bags of blood. Callie sets up the transfusion equipment with expert hands and passes the needle with its’ protective cap on to Abby, while she sets the flow rate.

“Stop whatever you are doing” Kane speaks as he enters the room. He’s taken longer to get to OR1 because he was delayed by the overpopulated emergency room. “He’s used all the resources assigned to him.”

“He will die without this blood” answers Abby.

“No exceptions” Kane insists. The student nurse has not moved from her position by the refrigerator. She has a syringe with 3ml of epinephrine ready, as Abby ordered.

“Marcus!” Callie is clearly distressed and not a little irritated by her husband. “He is your friend.”

“It’s the law.”

“You’ll be killing him,” insists his wife.

“We don’t know that he’ll survive if you do treat him and these resources are needed for other people. The ER is packed with patients. If you give him this, you’ll be taking it from them.”

“We’re going to the ground; we can get more blood there.” Abby resumes her work. She’s willing to do it.

“We will need all our medical resources once we land,” continues Kane. “We don’t know how the landing will go; we don’t know if we will be in any state to donate blood.” He pauses because he’s going to do something low. He knows it, but it doesn’t stop him “The kids on the ground may need these resources.”

Abby freezes. She’s a doctor, she has to save him. “We’re going to the ground Abby, but if you do this you’ll be floated before you see your daughter again.”

The constant beeping of the monitor stops at that moment. Immediately after, a constant high-pitched sound is heard. Abby looks at the machine that just a second ago was showing a weak tachycardic heartbeat. She starts to do heart compressions.

“It’s over” says Kane. “Let him go.”

“I can save him” roars Abby.

“Maybe, but you are our best doctor, your people need you, your daughter needs you.”

Abby stops moving. It’s over, Thelonious Jaha is dead. She looks at the clock on the wall and says “Time of death, 15:56.”

Abby walks away from the table where Jaha’s body rests. “You may be Chancellor now, but you won’t be for long. The constitution states that upon the death of the Chancellor, elections have to be called immediately.”

“Yes, but we’re going to the ground now. That qualifies as a “State of Emergency” and any elections must be put on hold until the emergency is resolved. That’s in the constitution too.”

They’d all been friends at one time. Jake, Thelonious and Marcus would watch replays of old football games in her living room. How did they go from that to this? Jake floated because of her, Thelonious dies on her operating table and Marcus is a stranger to her. Of them all, she like him the least, always so stiff and serious, memorising every rule in the penal code. However, she never thought that he would let his two best friends die.

Abby walks back to the monitoring room. She’s not talked to anyone or even made a sound. She feels ashamed of herself, she could have saved him, but she choose surviving to see her daughter again. She’s staring at one of the monitors, the one that displays Clarke’s vital signs.

“We need to start the preparations for our return to the earth” Callie speaks softly. “Abby, we have to be on top of this. Marcus… I don’t recognise him anymore. What he did to Thelonious… what they did to Jake.” Her voice trembles at the memory of that. She’d known the whole story. Abby had betrayed Jake, but she never thought that he would be floated. “He’s not the man he used to be.”

“He’s acting Chancellor now” Abby whispers.

“But people won’t follow him. He’s a soldier not a leader.”

“I’m not a leader either, that was Jake.”

“We’re in this together,” Sinclair speaks for the first time. He doesn’t need to ask what happened with Jaha; Abby and Callie’s faces say it all.

Abby sighs deeply. She feels like crying but after Clarke was imprisoned, she had cried for days non-stop. Now she feels as if she will never be able to cry again.

“Where is Kane?” asks Abby, after taking some deep breaths.

“He stayed to help in the ER” says Callie.

“That bastard, he’s not helping people because he cares, he’s doing it to win votes.” Raven had come back with Jackson to see what they can help with.

“How do you know that?” Callie is extremely disappointed in her husband, but she has some residual shreds of loyalty to him.

“Since yesterday he’s been meeting with lots of people. He’d been talking to workers, but they don’t want to have anything to do with him, so he starts to talk with the supervisors. Now, he’s talking to patients. First, I thought he was just checking on things, but I followed him hoping to hear what had really happened with the exodus ship.” After learning about the exodus ship and the supposed quarantine in the Skybox, Raven had started to look for answers.

“I know he’s not popular, but I would think the working class would like to express their concerns with a council member.” Abby is always being stopped in the hallways for inquiries and complaints. The same happens with most members of the council or that’s what she thought.

“Doc, I know you’ve been helping people who commit minor crimes escape punishment. You’ve looked the other way and we have noticed. That’s why people go to you or Sinclair.” Raven looks at the engineer and he shrugs, not confirming or denying anything. “Kane is chief of security, people hate him. Besides, most of the working class is with Diane Sydney. Me and some others don’t believe in her crap, she’s just power hungry and doesn’t really care for anyone but herself. Sydney’s always complaining about Jaha and saying how she would do things so much better.” Raven regrets mentioning the deceased Chancellor the moment the words leave her mouth, but there’s nothing she can do about it now.

“Raven, has Sydney been talking with a lot of workers lately?” Asks the doctor.

“She’s always met with them, but now that you mention it, she has been doing more of the ‘meet the people’ stuff lately”

“She must be planning to run for Chancellor” reasons Callie. Diana Sydney is a hypocrite and power hungry, but she’s also cunning. That’s how she had managed to become Chancellor before Jaha.

“That can’t be” intervenes Sinclair. “I’ve heard of her meetings for weeks. On the other hand, Jaha was shot just yesterday. There’s no way she could have known that there will be elections soon.” The next elections are programmed for two years from now. It is too early to start campaigning.

“If she was not looking for votes, then what is she about?” Asks Abby rhetorically.

“Oh no, she was looking for votes. Her ‘You are what keeps the Ark alive’ speech shows up in every meeting. She also keeps throwing dirt at Kane, Jaha and you Mrs. Kane.”

Callie makes a face. She’s not so happy to be Mrs. Kane now. “Callie is good” she says drily.

Raven nods in understanding.

“She’s not badmouthing me?” asks Abby. Between Callie and herself, Callie has always got along with Sydney better. The Doctor and the old Chancellor have always had opposing views and they disagree regularly.

“Your husband was liked among the working class and your reputation has improved in the last year.” There’s no need to state the reason people are liking her better. She has helped a lot of people in the last year. Moreover, since Jake’s death and Clarke’s imprisonment she has been attending the ER every day, non-stop. Until now, of course.

“Sinclair is respected too. Sydney wouldn’t want to go against you two. There are easier targets,” finishes Raven.

“Ok, what you say makes sense, but it doesn’t explain why Sydney started campaigning weeks ago.” Abby’s onto something, but she can’t quite see it yet.

“Let’s focus on the plan to return to the ground.” Sinclair can see that this is not going anywhere fast. “That must be our priority now”

They talk and plan and talk some more.

Abby, Jackson and Callie are eventually called to help in ER again. More people are getting sick. Raven and Sinclair keep talking. Sinclair has known Raven for a long time, and he knows she is exceptional. Together they examine past protocols for returning to earth and they modify them as needed.

The Ark Council has a meeting that afternoon. Sinclair’s plan is approved almost in its entirety. The only disagreement is Kane insisting on sending down a one-person escape pod to have contact with the people in the ground, before moving to evacuate the Ark.

“And who do you want to send?” asks Abby angrily.

“It needs to be someone with experience piloting and troubleshooting space craft.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I know you think I’m the bad guy, but I’m looking out for everyone’s safety. The exodus pod suffered serious damage before landing, and it deviated from its planned trajectory. All communications and electronic systems failed. We need to talk with the First Travellers to prioritise what to bring with us and we need to see what failed in the dropship to make sure it won’t happen again when we launch the other ships.”

 _‘Now you call them First Travellers! Juvenile Delinquents not a good enough name for you now, Kane?’_ Abby doesn’t agree and him starting to call the kids sent to the ground First Travellers, is annoying her immensely.

However, she also has priorities. She’s just seen first-hand the effects of oxygen deprivation; she knows more people will get sick soon and the symptoms will only get worse. In kids and elders the organ damage is irreversible. She explains her point and tries to convince the rest of the council, but Kane is the Chancellor and in a state of emergency he makes the calls.

“Sinclair, make a list of all the people who qualify for this mission.” Orders the Chancellor.

“I won’t give you a list of guinea pigs. I will do it myself.”

Abby wants to say no. The one-person escape pod is less stable than any of the exodus pods. He may not make it.

“You are a member of the council; your duty is here with your people making sure that the exodus pods are in optimal condition.” Kane surprises everyone. They thought that he’d be happy to send Sinclair away. The Chief of Engineering doesn’t approve of his policies and he fights for his principles.

“There are others who can stay here and do that” Sinclair insists. “We can’t waste more time. We need to tell people what is going on, so everyone can start helping. Abby’s right, the lack of oxygen is affecting more and more people and if we take too long, there won’t be anyone left in a condition to prepare the ships.”

“Inform your assigned stations that we are going to the ground. A team of mechanics and engineers will start to work on preparing the ships. Make sure that more resources are allocated to the ships with a higher index of successful landing. The same with the people.”

“How do you want to assign who goes where?” asks Callie suspicious of what will be the answer.

“Those with more valuable skills will be assigned to the safest ships.” Kane is back to his expected approach.

“You can’t do that. You can’t decide whose life is worth more than others!” Abby is clearly outraged.

“This is about the survival of the human race!”

“I want to make sure we deserve to survive!”

“That is not your decision. This is the plan and this meeting concludes now.”

The seven council members disperse to deliver the news to their corresponding departments. Abby doesn’t agree but they really are running out of air and prolonging the meeting won’t help people now.

After informing her medical personnel and any patients present in medical, Abby leaves to go to the monitoring room where Sinclair, Callie, Jackson and Raven will be waiting for her. She has left instructions about how to pack and store the medical equipment and there’s nothing more she can do to ease her patients’ symptoms.

Abby hears Sinclair’s voice before opening the door “You can’t do it.”

“Yes, I can. You know I’m the best mechanic you have. I have more hours in the pilot simulator than anyone, including you and I have an advantage on the ground that neither of you have.” Raven argues back.

Abby is rapidly brought up to speed. Raven had listened to the council meeting, hiding in one of the air ducts. _‘Damn it, Raven. I’ll have to check every air duct from now on’_ thinks Abby, half annoyed and half amused. Spying on a council meeting is a crime and, if discovered, she will be floated.

“And what advantage do you have?” Challenges Sinclair.

“Sir, you are well respected here, but to most of the people sent to the ground you are only a council member, Sir” She emphasises the first and last words to make her case.

“And you will be better accepted just because you are young?” Abby raises an eyebrow.

“In part and also because one of the people sent to the ground is my boyfriend.”

“Oh, the Finn boy again” complains Sinclair. “You want to risk your life to see your boyfriend? Seriously Reyes?”

“It’s not for that” Raven defends her position, but not with complete honesty. She feels incredibly guilty because Finn took the blame for her crime and saved her life. “Sir, I am younger, I’ll have a better chance of surviving if things don’t go as planned. I know some other people on the ground besides Finn. It will be easier for me to talk with them. And… this is hard to say,” Raven takes a deep breath to gather courage; “Kane is right, you are too important. If you go and die, the Ark loses a member of the council who actually cares about the people. I heard everything in that meeting and apart from you three, the councillors were just trying to save their own asses.”

“Raven you are important too…” Abby is saying, when Raven interrupts.

“It’s not abo-”

Abby raises a hand to silence her and continues. “You are important and you are incredibly smart. I know you are the youngest Zero-G mechanic in 50 years.”

“52” Corrects Raven.

“52 years” Abby is amused in spite of the seriousness of the situation. “And that is why I agree with you. You have a better chance of surviving the fall and really engaging with the kids on the ground.’

“It’s too risky,” Sinclair can’t believe it, Abby is going to let Reyes go on a possibly suicidal mission.

“It is very dangerous, but Raven understands the risks. You two should start working on the one-man dropship.”

Some hours later…

“Abby, go to sleep please. You haven’t stopped since yesterday.” It’s Jackson trying to get his boss to take some time to relax.

Abby’s tired but she’s worried about Clarke and the fluctuations in Clarke’s heart rate have been repeating for some time now.

“If something happens, I want to be here.” 

Jackson doesn’t want to say it, but he has a very good idea as to why Clarke’s heart rate is accelerated. This is the second night they have been on the ground. Abby has been too preoccupied to notice it. But he’s noticed the overnight changes in heart rate in several people last night and tonight too. After doing some quick research in the Ark data base, his conclusion is that they are having sex. Period. 

He doesn’t want to share this with Abby because Clarke’s his friend too. They’ve spent hundreds of hours training together in the art of medicine. He knows she would be mortified if her mother knew anything about her sex life. However, if it’s between Clarke’s embarrassment and Abby’s health. He will have to ally with Abby.

Just then Jacob Sinclair and Raven Reyes enter the room. This has become their centre of operations, as Abby doesn’t want to move from there.

“How’s the ship going?” Abby is avoiding talking about her lack of sleep with Jackson.

“It’s great. We’re almost done.” Raven drops into a chair. She doesn’t know these people all that well, but they’re on the same team now. Besides, Raven Reyes is the kind of person who thrives in every environment. She is, after all, a survivor.

“We’ve installed a manual navigation system in case the autopilot fails.” Sinclair flops into a seat near Raven. “There’ll be a whole raft of communication devices included as payload, so if one fails there will be some back up. The operating system is rebooting now. We have to wait for that before the final checks.”

“What he said” yawns Raven in middle of the report. It’s very late now, and she’s excused. “So, before we go to help with the rest of the ships we wanted to take a break.” Raven goes over the graphs and charts of the 100’s vitals to distract herself. She knows that if she closes her eyes, that will be it.

Callie joins them not much later, with cups of coffee. “Please, make sure we have coffee beans in every ship.” Begs Raven taking her first sip of coffee.

“It isn’t a priority really” answers Callie, amused by Raven’s request. “But I can try.”

They start to talk about their plans for tomorrow, when Jackson insists again on Abby going to get some sleep. This is it, if she doesn’t go now, he’s going to spill the beans on the sex and everything. _‘Sorry Clarke, I know you’ll understand.’_ He thinks.

“I already told you. I’m not moving from here while Clarke keeps having these episodes!” Abby is so frustrated, why can’t he understand that a mother will always worry about her child.

“Wait, what episodes?” asks Raven.

“These” Abby points at the charts and Raven laughs raucously.

“You mean these?” Raven points to several sections in different peoples’ charts.

“Yes!” Abby’s irritated now; this isn’t funny. She understands that Raven is young and that she has an easy-going personality but there’s nothing amusing in this.

Raven laughs again. Sinclair and Callie are also looking at her seriously concerned, but Jackson seems relieved.

“If I convince you that Clarke is safe will you go to sleep?” Raven raises both eyebrows comically.

 _‘What is wrong with her?’_ wonders Abby. “You can’t know that.”

“Abby” Says Raven amused. “Clarke is fine, all of them,” she points to the different charts with changes in heart rates similar to Clarke’s, “are fine.” Abby’s about to interrupt her again, so Raven rushes to say what she had to say. “They’re having sex.”

“What?! How can you say something like that?”

“Jackson thinks the same thing.” Raven has noticed Jackson’s reaction.

Jackson blushes a little, but he nods in agreement.

“They won’t be that irresponsible. It’s their second night on the ground. They fell in the middle of nowhere, they may not have food, water or shelter. Besides this didn’t happen last night to Clarke.”

“Do you think that a group of horny teenagers will care about resources once the lights are out? Maybe Clarke just got friendly with someone.” Raven laughs, “he’s cute” she points out a kid name Tony who has a similar heart rate to Clarke’s, but his isn’t the only one.

Abby still doesn’t completely believe her so Raven continues with her argument. “See these” she points to a different graph, “these peaks in heart rate and oxygen deprivation. Those are orgasms.”

Abby looks at Jackson quizzically. “Raven is right” confirms Jackson. “I noticed those patterns earlier, while you were in the council meeting. An article I found in the data base confirms Raven’s theory. I thought you already knew. You never mentioned anything about it until Clarke was involved few hour ago, and I thought you’d drop the subject. Obviously you didn’t.” Jackson feels the blood warming his cheeks. Talking about his friend’s sex life, with her mother, who happens to be his mentor, is uncomfortable.

Abby looks at the monitors and reduces the graphs’ size. Now there are fewer details, but she can observe the mean changes of the last couple of hours in the same screen. With this new perspective she can see the validity of their argument.

“Arghhhh…” She grunts “Horny teenagers!” She buries her face in her hands. “Arghhhhhhh” She repeats, but this time louder. “We should have sent them with birth control implants!”

“Hahaha, yeah” laughs Raven, breaking the tension. The others laugh too but more discreetly. “Now, go to sleep. Your daughter is fine, better than fine I’d say by the number of peaks in her chart.”

“Thank you for pointing that out…” snarls Abby, standing up to finally go to bed.

“Anytime” replies the Mechanic grinning.

 _‘Fuck Clarke, what the hell are you thinking. Irresponsible brat, what are you going to do if you get pregnant’_ Abby tortures herself all the way to her apartment; and then for a little bit longer.

 _‘Your daughter is fine, better than fine I’d say by the number of peaks in her chart.’_ Raven’s voice plays over and over in her mind, just when she’s about to fall asleep. “Fucking Raven Reyes, why do you always have to say everything that crosses your mind?” Murmurs Abby, turning in her bed and trying to forget Raven’s words and Clarke’s chart that matches those words, but it’s a rather difficult task, since she’s been staring at that chart for the best part of two days.

Abby manages to sleep for some hours and it’s almost midday when the noises from outside wake her up. She didn’t intend to sleep for so long but she isn’t 20 anymore.

“Morning Doc” greets Raven from one of the computers in the monitoring room.

“Hello Raven, how did you sleep?”

“I haven’t yet.”

“Oh” is Abby’s answer. She knows all the mechanics and engineers have been preparing the Ark for what’s coming. “When are you leaving?”

“Now. I’m just waiting for Sinclair. He insists on going over all the systems and back-ups one more time.”

“Did someone brief Kane about the changes?”

“Yes, Sinclair talked to him today. Kane didn’t complain much, it was his idea after all, but he questioned Sinclair about choosing me instead of someone older.”

Abby walks with Raven to the dock where her ship waits, while Raven shares with her what they’ve been up to.

Sinclair, Jackson and Callie are already there to wish her goodbye.

“Be careful” says Abby walking with Raven to the ship.

“Don’t worry Doc, I got this” Raven reassures her with a smile.

“Be careful anyway” repeats Abby, and she isn’t sure why, but she hugs the young mechanic.

“Thank you” breaths Raven out feeling her cheeks warming up. She isn’t used to this kind of affection. Her mom was not the hugging type, and Finn, that’s different. Abby’s affection felt different, warm.

With a last look Abby and the others walk away.

Raven puts on an Extravehicular Mobility Unit aka a spacesuit, another precaution in case of depressurization. There are only a handful of suits available and only people with training can move in them. They’re quite heavy and difficult to manoeuvre, but they can save a pilot’s life.

With some help she enters her ship. Marcus Kane has just arrived to see the launch. He’s not talked much with Raven after interrogating her that morning. He wishes her luck and repeats the importance of her mission.

“All communication systems activated” Raven speaks through her suit microphone. “Automatic pilot activated, launching protocols activated, exodus1.5 protocol in order. I’m ready.”

From the control room next to the launching dock Sinclair clicks one last button and the one-man ship leaves the Ark.

“Confirm communications” Sinclair radios from the Ark and Raven hears him loud and clear.

“We have connection.” She’s in Zero G now, and she will remain in Zero G until the ship reaches the earth’s atmosphere. They’ve gone over this several times, but Raven repeats the steps in her mind, just in case.

_‘Enter atmosphere, check communications, check trajectory, check suit pressure, check cabin pressure.’_

Raven feels a hard jolt when her ship enters the atmosphere. “Raven to Ark, can you hear me?”

No answer.

“Raven Reyes to the Ark can you hear me?”

No answer.

 _‘Ok, communication system failed, again’_ She’s annoyed, she and Sinclair had spent a lot of time making sure the radios and antennas were protected and strong enough for the trip.

Raven notices the autopilot is failing to operate.

“Changing to manual pilot.” Raven informs no-one in particular, but this is how it’s done in the simulations.

Then she checks the suit and cabin pressures.

Piloting while flying is easy, the difficult part is landing. They’ve agreed on a landing site two miles north of the dropship and to a wait of 24 hours for contact from the ‘First Travellers’ before moving. _‘Stupid name’_ she thinks, but she directs the course of her ship to the desired spot.

That’s when she starts to hear static on the radio. “Reyes to Ark do you copy?”

No answer.

Raven starts to tweak the radio signal. “Reyes to Ark do you copy?”

She changes it again. “Reyes to Ark do you copy?”

No results.

She keeps changing the radio frequency and amplitude until she hears something. This time she doesn’t say anything, she just listens.

“…another ship…attempt…”

She doesn’t have more time to play with the radio. She needs to open the parachute and land her ship.

She feels a slight bump when she finally lands on the ground. She can’t believe it; she’s made it to the ground. _‘I’m alive’_ she thinks, closing her eyes for a second.

She feels free, she feels alive and she hasn’t even stood on the ground yet.

After checking that her suit and her ship match the atmospheric pressure, she opens the door and takes her helmet off. She can’t wait to smell the ground. Looking around her everything is so green. She’s taken down a few trees on her way down, but apart from that, the place looks peaceful and undisturbed.

All this time the radio keeps tuning in and out. She isn’t paying attention to it. Raven’s just marvelling at this new world.

“…Landing… no…ations off…”

_‘What the hell?’_

Raven takes the rest of her suit off as fast as she can and starts to tweak the radio again. This time she uses the stronger antenna that she has brought with her and connects it to the fine-tuning device.

“Interference partially failed; communications impaired.” A voice that Raven does not recognise, sounds through her ship’s speakers.

“…second ship landed approximately two miles north from first ship. Interference didn’t affect navigation panels..”

Raven turns off her microphone and keeps listening to the mysterious male voices.

She doesn’t dare try to communicate with the Ark yet. If these people are emitting an interference wave, they could monitor her channel and listen to her conversations.

“What the hell is going on?” she asks herself. “There are people in the ground and they are sabotaging us?”

The forest looks inviting and she’s eager to explore and touch everything. But she restrains herself. This problem is more important, so she starts to set up a work area, and to hook up the extra battery. All of this while listening to the conversations coming through her radio.

 _‘They think they can sabotage us; soon they will know who Raven Reyes is.’_ Thinks the mechanic angrily.

She’s been on the ground for less than 20 minutes when she hears the first sound that doesn’t came from the radio or herself.

She looks up from her work station, which is a semicircle of all her devices spread on the ground.

“Raven?” Calls a woman, followed by a group of strange looking people.

“Clarke?” Answers Raven standing up.


	13. Back to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke return to the Skaikru camp. Finn does something stupid and Lexa threatens him. Everyone is on edge and Clarke doesn’t know how to forgive Lexa.

Lexa walked next to Clarke along the Skaikru camp. The walls were weak and didn’t have proper foundations, but they could delay an attack and discourage wild animals. There was one watchtower, if you can call it that, but it was enough see past the walls. Nothing impressive, but impressive enough for a bunch of kids who had no experience in living on the ground.

Clarke was acting as host showing Lexa around the camp, but there wasn’t much to be shown.

“This is the dropship” Clarke said moving the rudimental courting to show a crowded space full of improvised bed and covers. It was so packed that they didn’t attempt to walk inside. Lexa didn’t want to imagine how full it would be with people inside.

Lexa had seen the dropship in one occasion, but it was mostly empty.

“This is were you sleep?” Asked the commander, she didn’t let her voice to express any emotion, but she was angry. _‘Clarke cannot live here’_

“Ehh… No. I’ll show you” Answered the sky girl walking away from the metallic structure. “This is my tent” They had walked some steps away from the dropship, where some tents were raised.

Clarke had call it her tent, but for Lexa the piece of fabric tied to a tree and hold by some branches in the shape of a triangle was far from a proper tent.

“I know is not much, but we haven’t been in the ground for long” Explained Clarke a sheepishly.

“You people have done a good job in the few days they have been here” Said Lexa reassuringly. She wished she could hold Clarke’s hand. She wished she could take Clarke with her to Polis. She wished she could always be with Clarke to protect her. But none of that could happen.

She had told her guards to help the Skai people, but two of them were still following them. She was used to it. Wherever Heda goes, two guards follow. So, Lexa had to behaved like Heda at all moments. But internally she thought _‘Clarke deserves better than this’_.

The tour was over, and both leaders walked to where food and other supplies like ‘proper tents’ were being distributed.

“Hey Clarke” Called a young man followed closely by another. None of them seemed threatening but Lexa prepare herself for everything just in case, and her guards flanked them immediately.

“Hey guys” Clarke answered smiling widely. “This is Commander Lexa, Heda in the native Language” Then Clarke looked at Lexa and said “They are Monty and Jasper. They are helping us to communicate with the Ark”

The sky goufas looked scared but they nodded their heads towards Clarke in a gesture of confidence.

“Hello, nice to meet you” Said the first man, Monty.

“Hello” Said the other, which by default had to be Jasper and whose hand was shaking slightly.

Both of them extended their hands for a handshake that Lexa answered, but in the grounder style. They seemed a little surprised, but didn’t say anything.

“You finish with the bracelets?” Asked Clarke trying to diffuse any tension.

“Almost, You, Wells and Octavia still have yours” Answered Monty.

“But we finished with the others yesterday at night” Finished Jasper. Lexa had the feeling that they spend too much time together. In grounder culture, such relationships are discouraged. Life is short and difficult and relationships, even with close friends, usually end up badly. But Lexa’s believes in relationships were changing rapidly.

“Good, with some luck they will understand us. What else happened while I was away?” Wanted to know Clarke.

Both guys shrugged. “We were doing the bracelets all day and part of the night. But Bellamy or Tonny must know” Answered Jasper.

“The bracelets were more important” Clarke confirmed, dismissing any worry out of the sky goufas. “I’ll catch up with them later, have you checked what we brought?” She said starting to walk towards the carts with goods.

“We saw it, but we haven’t tried anything yet”

“The line was too long” explained Monty after Jasper finished.

“It’s short enough now” Clarke seemed relaxed among these guys. Lexa had very faint memories of their faces. She knew they were taken by the Mountain, but she didn’t know much about these characters.

Lexa walked with them, but she abstained to say anything. She wanted to read them, decipher them. All the sky people looked incredibly young; she already knew why. But no one was too threatening. However, there was Bellamy who has dared to talk back to Clarke. In the other world Lexa would have had him killed, but he hasn’t done anything, yet. And there was Finn, she couldn’t explain herself how Clarke have had a romantic relationship with him. He was just a goufa and he did not look impressing in any sense.

“Princess” Called Finn. Lexa had seen him approaching but she couldn’t just stab him, Monty and Jasper were in the middle. Ok, and she didn’t want to start a war either.

Clarke looked annoyed, “Guys go ahead and tell Tonny to come see me one sec” She said and then, made a sign to Jasper and Monty to go and grad some provisions while she slowed down for Finn.

When Finn had catch up with them She said “Do you need something?”. The change in mood was obvious, with the other two goufas Clarke had been happy to see them and talk to them. With Finn, Clarke was all business.

“Can we talk?”

“We are talking” Said Clarke coldly.

“Can we talk alone?”

Clarke wanted to say no. That they have nothing to talk about alone. They don’t have anything to talk at all. But Clarke knew very well that she couldn’t say that. Moreover, this Finn had done nothing bad. He had not cheated on his girlfriend, and he had no killed anyone. But Clarke wanted to stay away from him anyway.

“Later, I need to talk to Tonny first” Answered Clarke and started to walk again. Lexa was more than happy with her decision. She didn’t want Clarke anywhere close to Finn, because he was dangerous. Yeah, it was only because he cannot be trusted. Nothing else.

“We need to talk now” Said Finn grabbing Clarke by the arm. The gesture was not particularly aggressive, but it was aggressive enough for Lexa to draw her dagger out and with a swift movement remove Finn’s arm from Clarke’s and press the cold blade to Finn’s neck while turning his arm to his back.

“Wha… what are you doing” Stumbled Finn.

“Do not get close to her” Whispered Lexa pressing the blade a little harder.

“I… I’m… I… won’t” Finn couldn’t even form a proper sentence. Some people noticed the commotion and stop what they were doing to see.

“Le… Heda” Said Clarke “Let him go, he did not mean to cause any harm” Clarke spoke as calmly as she could manage to show that there was no need for rushed actions.

Lexa hold Clarke sight for a fraction of a second and then she let go of the petrified goufa.

Finn fell to the ground and started to cough. “Oh, come on Finn, you have nothing” Said Clarke grabbing him by the arm and pulling him onto his feed. She wanted to show that Finn was perfectly fine to the rest of the Sky people. However, to Lexa she was helping someone who committed a massacre. Lexa’s judgement was clouded. How could she do this? How could Clarke choose him over her?

In the less than 10 seconds that had passed Lexa’s gonas were by her sides and Anya was right next to her with her hand on pommel of the sword.

Clarke’s people took a little longer to react, but they move to Clarke’s and Finn’s side specially because Clarke was still holding Finn upward.

“Everyone” Said Clarke with the same calm voice she had used on Lexa a moment ago. “It was a misunderstanding” She said letting go of Finn and turning to see her people. Then she turned again to see Lexa “Heda, we are good right?”

Lexa put her dagger back in its sheath and her guards loosened their grip a little on their weapons. “We are good” She said with a clear voice. “It was a misunderstanding” She repeated Clarke’s words even if she didn’t believe them.

“Hey everyone” Octavia said stealing everyone’s attention. “Come one, we have to set up these tents before nightfall”

Some people moved but some stayed put.

“Heda, I would appreciate if one of your gonnas can show me how to set a tent” Clarke looked calmed, but she knew they have just blown out the little trust between their people.

“Ryder” Called Lexa

“Sha Heda” Answered the imposing warrior.

“Have your sekon set up a tent for demonstration”

“Sha Heda” He said turning on his heels followed by his sekon. No gonna that had a piece of pride would set up a tent. That was a skill acquire very early in life along with carrying water or lighting a fire. Those were the responsibility of the seconds.

“Everyone, we have jobs to do move on” Said Clarke a little higher to get her people moving. The she grabbed Finn by the shirt and said “Don’t you ever touch me again”

“I needed to talk to you” He insisted.

“You are lucky Heda was faster than me” Pointed Clarke letting go of his shirt. “What was so important”

“In privet” He insisted.

“Finn, you are testing my patient. Speak now” She ordered with a threatening voice.

He took a couple of seconds, but he did not want to get Clarke angrier than what she was. He remembered very clearly how she had beaten Murphy the first day. “I found a bunker” He mumbled. “It had… supplies”

Realization hit Clarke. _‘Fuck, the bunker with the weapons’_ She thought.

“It is Northeast” He continue.

“If you are talking about the bunker 20 minutes Northeast from here, by the side of a mountain, it is not ours to use” Improvised Clarke looking at Lexa.

Lexa was the personification of confidence, but she didn’t know what they were talking about. Her blood was still boiling from the encounter with Finn.

“Sha sky boy. The weapons in that bunker are my property” Intervene Anya

“Wait what? I found them” He said taking a step closer to Anya.

“You found wat belong to someone else” Answered Anya towering over Finn. “Do not forget whose land you’re on. The only reason my people haven’t wipe you is because your leader promised to follow our rules and one of them is to stay away from the bunkers” Anya was gambling here, but Clarke mentioned the bunker before and she didn’t want her people to get those weapons either. 

Clarke gave a thankful glance to Anya and then looked at Finn. “What were you doing outside anyway? I ordered everyone to stay inside”

“I wanted to investigate” Said Finn defending himself.

“We’ll continue this conversation later” Finished Clarke and turned to face Lexa and Anya. “I apologize for his behavior. He doesn’t know your laws” This was all for show. What Clarke wanted is to show Finn that Lexa and Anya cannot be challenge and show the gonnas, that had stayed close by, that her people will follow Heda’s law.

By this time Ryder had come back with his second carrying a package “Heda, where would you like to have this set up?”

“Clarke?” Said Lexa looking at the blonde woman.

“By the other tents would be ok”

“You heard her” Said Lexa and Ryder and his second didn’t need anything else to walk to where the other ‘tents’ were.

“Hey everyone, if you want to learn how to set up a tent follow me” After this Clarke walked to the ‘Camping area’ and many followed. Heda had not brough enough tents for everyone, but each of her tents could hold up to four people.

Lexa has also noticed that Clarke’s ‘tent’ was the best among her people. So she assumed that Clarke did know how to set up a tent and she was only playing along and distracting her people.

“What is your name?” Clarke asked Ryder’s second.

“Leon” Answered the boy not older than 14

“Can you show my people how to do this?” Asked Clarke smiling to the boy.

“Sha, yes Sky Heda” Answered the boy blushing a little.

“Thank You Leon” Then, Clarke turned to talk to the people gathered around the soon-to-be tent “Leon will speak now. Pay attention to his instructions”

Leon started to speak and Clarke moved discreetly to the side where Lexa and Anya were standing. “We need to get to those weapons now” murmured Clarke.

Both women nodded slightly trying to do not call for any attention.

“We can’t use the hunting excuse, if Finn have opened his mouth people, will notice if we get too close to that point in a hunting trip” Reasoned Clarke still speaking under her breath.

“I’ll say we will bring more provisions. Only a group of my gonnas would go with us.” Intervened Anya.

“Talk to your people, I’ll address mine after the demonstration”

Anya nodded in response.

Lexa had not said anything all this time. Clarke had noticed but she didn’t want to say anything. Their situation was still too volatile. Skaikru didn’t trust Trikru and vice versa.

“Thank you, Leon” Said Clarke when the Sekon finished. “I’ll go to the Trikru camp for more supplies that Heda think will be useful for us” She said loudly so everyone should listen. “Heda, my people and I appreciate what you are doing. You will find this alliance beneficial once the rest of my people come to the ground” State Clarke formally.

There was nothing she could do about the incident with Finn. She only cold move forward and try to restorage trust among Skaikru and Trikru.

Lexa blinked a couple of times to this declaration, but she recovered immediately. “I am sure Skykru will prove its worth when the time is right. For now, learn what my gonnas can teach you” She said in the same formal tone.

This little declaration seemed to have worked as the sky goufas relaxed and started to talk more.

“Follow me Clarke” Lexa said walking towards the gates.

Lexa made a sign to one of her warriors to bring hers and Clarke’s horse. She didn’t say anything while walking. Her body itch to be closer to Clarke but her mind was on high alert regretting her past behavior and punishing herself for behaving like a goufa.

“Hey boss” Called a tall, tan, bulky boy.

“Tony” Greeted Clarke with a big smile.

“Jasper told me you wanted to talk”

“Yes, yes” Said Clarke remembering. “Heda this is Tonny”

Lexa answered with a stiff nod. She had allowed herself some familiarity with the other two goufas but lowering her guard had cause her an unforgettable mistake.

“Hello Heda” said the boy, almost man, in her direction.

“Tonny is very skillful with his hands” Praised Clarke to which Lexa only nodded in response.

“I would appreciate if one of your people can show him and a couple others how to create traps for animals and sturdier structures” Said Clarke wondering why Lexa was behaving like this.

“I’ll send one of my warriors to you” Lexa answered formaly.

“Thank you. Clarke was this all?” Asked Tonny. Clarke noticed Tonny was being more formal too. Since he started to call her ‘Boss’ the boy had never spoken her name again.

“Actually no. I wanted to know how everything was since I left”

“Nothing important happened. We build the watchtower, you already noticed that. We kept the patrol you organized; though, we rotated some shifts. Miller and Moroe are in the night shift now and Harper and Atom in the day shift. Besides that, everything is the same”

“Thank you Tonny, I’ll be back soon with more supplies. Hold the fort for me please” Joked Clarke trying to bring Tonny to his easy state again.

“I got you boss” Answered the Boy with a big smile and extending his fist to Clarke. Lexa did not understand this, but she has promised herself to do not react to the sky people customs.

For her, Finn’s act wouldn’t be tolerated. No one in the coalition would dare to grab their leader like that. However, it seems the sky people tolerate these behaviors. Though, Clarke was angry at Finn; he and others didn’t see his behavior as punishable.

Clarke chuckle at Tonny gesture and answered by bumping her fist with his.

Anya and several of her gonas met them at the gate. Lexa instructed one of the remaining gonas to find Tonny and the rest to stay inside the camp and help the skaikru to set up more tents.

Clarke convince Octavia to stay and keep an eye on everything, specially Finn. With Octavia staying, Bellamy had not motivations to leave the camp. Instead he focused on glaring at Lincoln who followed Octavia wherever she went.

On their way out, Anya talked to the small army instructing them to go to TonDC and prepare another cart with supplies and met them at the camp.

Lexa was not paying much attention to what was happening. She was aware of her surrounding as always, but she wasn’t interested in what her people were doing exactly. Anya was there, she was more than capable to take care of things.

After all the logistics was sorted out by Anya and Clarke, the group of 20 left with one empty cart.

Clarke tried to give Lexa space. She wanted to keep her distance not just because of appearances, but because Lexa did not seem interested in her company. However, it was Lexa who slowed her horse down to ride next to Clarke.

“Anya” Said Lexa “I wish to talk with Clarke alone”

Anya didn’t say anything, but she moved to ride behind them, far enough so their voices wouldn’t be overheard. The other warriors followed their general example and rode further away from the two leaders.

“Clarke” Said Lexa “I want to apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for and it created a breach in our people. Our alliance was impaired, and it was my fault.” Finished Lexa looking at the road in front of her.

“It is in the past. Finn shouldn’t have done that” Answered Clarke. She wanted to forgive Lexa, reassure her, tell he that it wasn’t her fault, and that everything will be ok. But she couldn’t just do that.

First impressions were important. And even though, the first impression her people had on the grounder was people bringing supplies, Lexa’s blade on Finn’s neck was an image hard to shake.

“Is there anything I can do to win back your people’s trust?” Lexa continued. She wasn’t using the Heda’s business tone, but she was far from the tone she had used when they were alone, warm and with a spike of mischievousness.

“Let it pass. Your actions will speak for themselves”

Lexa nodded, she wanted to say something else, but she wasn’t sure how to do it. It was difficult enough to apologize. Heda doesn’t apologize. But Clarke was worth it. If she would bend the knee for someone it would be Clarke. In fact, she had done it already, in the other world but still. So, how much difficult could it be to say the next part. “What can I do to win you trust back Clarke?”

Clarke looked at Lexa and she turned to look a Clarke in return. “You have my trust Lexa. I wish you would have behaved different, but it is in the past. And we are here” Answered Clarke giving her a warm smile.

Lexa felt how a big weight lifted from her chest. She had not ruined it with Clarke. But she knew that Clarke haven’t ‘forgiven’ her exactly. She had just said that there is nothing to be done about is.

“Then I’ll prove myself to you” She said, and her eyes shinned with the intensity of her words. The honesty of her intentions warmed Clarke and she wished she they were alone so she could hold Lexa,, even if it was for just a moment.

Clarke didn’t want to punish Lexa or make her feel bad in anyway. But she almost have a heart attack back at the camp when everyone prepared to fight. She wanted to avoid a fight between their people, and to do that Lexa was the first one who had to not jump in fight mode to the minimum stimulus.

They rode for a little longer until their arrived to the bunker with firearms and munition. The gonas started to load the guns and ammo in the cart and then covered them with some furs and cloths that were intended to stay in camp, but they had sneak them out for this mission.

They haven’t load everything in cart yet when a gona exclaimed looking at the sky. “What is that?”

Lexa and Clarke looked at the sky and saw an object falling.

“That must be Rave. I wasn’t expecting her so soon” Said Clarke jumping to her horse back. Anya and Lexa followed her.

“Anya, you have to take this to TonDC. We will go to investigate” Said Lexa seeing Anya’s intentions to follow them.

“We do not know who is coming in that” Said Anya fighting a lost battle.

“Are you sure?” Asked Lexa with double meaning. They weren’t 100% sure that Raven was in that ship, but chances were that it was her.

“It would be wise to leave some arms and ammo at your camp in case we need them fast” Suggested Clarke who was trying to speed this up to go check on Raven. Last time she was injured on the fall and Bellamy destroyed the radio. This time Bellamy couldn’t destroy the radio because he was at camp and she was closer to where the ship fell, but Raven could still be injured.

“You have to supervise that we finish here. Go to the skaikru camp with the supplies when you finish. And send my tent from the camp too” Ordered Lexa.

“Sha Heda” Said Anya and assigned Ryder and one more gona to accompany Heda and Clarke

They rode as fast as the environment allowed them. There were no roads and the thick vegetation made them advance slow. Finally, they arrived to where the top of the trees were broken indicating that the ship must be a little further.

“Wait” Whispered Lexa when they were close enough to hear some noise.

“Why?” Asked Clarke who was anxious to see her friend and check that she was fine.

“Let me go firs, confirm that it is her and come back”

“What?” Asked Clarke shocked “No way, I’m going too”

“What if it’s not her?” Lexa insisted worried for Clarke’s wellbeing.

“Lexa, I can protect myself” Answered Clarke drawing her gun.

“Ok but stay in the back. Ashley and I will be at the front, Ryder and you will follow, and Leon closes the column” Lexa usually didn’t know the names of the seconds. But Clarke had asked him his name and just as everything related to Clarke, the name of the sekon was imprinted in her memory.

“Ok” Agreed Clarke. She was a little offended that Lexa thought that she couldn't defend herself. She has been defending herself for years.

They tied the horses to a tree and went on foot. The noises were clearer the closer they moved to the ship. Soon Lexa was able to see a young woman sitting on the ground with a wide arrange of tek surrounding her.

Clarke moved next to her in a moment, still hidden by the line of trees. She nodded to Lexa and walked out of the security that granted the forest.

“Raven” Called Clarke

“Clarke?” Asked the mechanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> We have a new chapter! I almost have Lexan and Clarke kidnap by the mountain at the end, but I decided against it. They won’t interact directly with the mountain just jet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it. There are not so many Clexa moments, but don’t worry, the next one will be full of Clexa. And who knows, maybe someone will fall for someone…
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Romitha Kuran


	14. That's so Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is on the ground! She teases Lexa on the way back to the camp.
> 
> Her easy-going nature brings her some problems with Anya, but Heda’s orders and her own merits makes the grounder give her another chance. 
> 
> The camp is a mess when Clarke comes back. Some people turned against her leadership and she finds herself in the middle of elections to choose a legitimate leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> We have a new chapter. You’ll notice some improvements in this one. 
> 
> I have to thank Past_Tense for becoming my beta and editing this chapter! I hope you enjoy these improvements.

Clarke rushes out of the protection of the trees. Lexa immediately follows her and so do her guards, exposing themselves to whatever dangers the new arrival may represent.

‘ _It’s Raven. It’s Raven’_ Clarke keeps repeating to herself, excited to see her friend. She hadn’t managed to see her when she was still in the Ark and she misses the mechanic immensely.

“Uhmm…How do you know my name?” asks the young mechanic as she stands up. Raven is immediately recognizable in tight jeans, a black tank top and her same old red jacket.

 _‘Shit’,_ the happiness at seeing Raven again has made Clarke forget that they haven’t met in this world. “Ehh… you worked with my dad once” improvises Clarke, remembering the confession Raven made long, long ago. “In the recirculating project” continues the blonde, as she remembers more of the story.

“Oh, yeah. J. Griffin, he was, uh… very nice” responds Raven sheepishly. She never had a close relationship with Mr. Griffin, her mentor was Jacob Sinclair. However, she had known the man, and she remembered him as a kind person.

“Are you ok?” asks Clarke, intending to change the subject to lighter topic. It has been years, but she still misses her father every day. “How was your landing?”

“Not too bad. I ha–” Raven is cut off mid-sentence by a sound from the radio.

_“Reconnaissance and scavenger team departing, ETA 3.5 hours”_

“Raven, is … is that Mt. Weather?” Clarke starts in alarm; her gut clenches and she feels petrified. She looks at the small brown box connected to two other boxes and an antenna. _WTF!_ she wasn’t expecting contact with the mountain so early. She needs more time. The 100 are not a unified group yet, they’ve only just started to work together. Clarke’s mind starts to race through the many possibilities. _‘What does it mean? How did Raven break their communication interference? Why does Raven have so much equipment, when last time she barely had enough not to die when entering the atmosphere?’_

“The Mountain!” snarls Lexa, grabbing her dagger in an act of self-protection.

Lexa’s exclamation redirects Raven’s attention to the people with Clarke.

Her eyes widen as she first takes in the sight of Lexa, dagger drawn, wearing her Heda attire of; body armor, leather pants and red sash. Raven can see that Lexa’s long dark hair is contained and decorated into complex braids. Standing close to Lexa is Ryder, a huge man with a short beard. He’s heavily armed and wearing over his shoulders the pelt of what could have been a jaguar. Standing behind Lexa is Ashley, a woman gona every bit as intimidating as Ryder, but with long black hair instead of the dirty blonde of the male gona. Ashley wears light leather armor protecting her upper body and is armed with a number of deadly looking throwing knives. Finally, Raven directs her gaze to Leon, a young boy with blonde hair that keeps falling into his eyes. He has a kind face, but his gaze has hardened at the mention of the Mountain.

“I see you’ve made some interesting friends” says Raven watching them all, clearly fascinated by Clarke’s companions. She doesn’t answer Clarke’s question, she can’t, as she doesn’t know what “the Mountain” is. Of course, she knows what a mountain is, but she was sure they were referring to a specific mountain.

“We’ll talk later. The explanation is too long.” Clarke moves, as she speaks, towards the devices laid on the ground. “We need to go before they come. Is this all the equipment you have?”

“I have more in the ship. This is just communication gear” says Raven. She turns for a moment to admire her collection of devices. _‘Just the best of the best for Raven Reyes’_ thinks the mechanic. “Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?!” Raven exclaims when she sees Clarke unplugging all her devices.

“We need to go” explains Clarke, without breaking off from what she is doing, as she picks up the radios and antennas closest to her. “Lexa, help me. Put these in the saddle bags.” She gives the devices to Lexa and turns to pick up more. Clarke is so concentrated on her task that she doesn’t notice Lexa’s expression of surprise when she is called by her name in public. But Lexa does as she is instructed. If the Mountain men want this tek, she’ll do whatever it takes to prevent that eventuality.

“These are very valuable communication devices. You can’t handle them like that” cries Raven, as Clarke gives Ryder another radio and a router. Clarke is giving her radios to strangers. Strangers who are dressed like cavemen!

“Raven we need to hurry up. I promise we can talk on the way back to camp. The Mountain men are dangerous. We need to get you and this equipment out of here” insists Clarke.

 _‘Fucking stubborn Griffin_ thinks Raven irritated, but she starts to pick up the technology that only minutes ago she carefully placed on the ground and connected. _‘And I had just tuned into their signal’_ She whines mentally. As she picks up her tech she snarls at Clarke; “I know that whoever they are they’re dangerous. They interfered with my ship’s automatic pilot. If it weren’t for the updated mechanical pilot interface I would have crashed and likely all this kit and me would have gone splat!”

Clarke raises her head whilst still disconnecting cables. “They tried to interfere with the automatic pilot?” This is the first time Clarke’s heard this. Last time, they only knew that the Mountain was interfering with the radio signals, but they didn’t have any details.

“I think they were blocking the navigation system and the auto pilot now that I think about it, but it’s one or the other. Those mother fuckers would’ve killed me” complains Raven. “I didn’t come all the way down here to die on landing.”

“Heda, these do not fit in the saddle bags” states Ashley, completely oblivious to the Sky people’s conversation. She reported to Heda, no one else.

“Clarke” calls Lexa unsure about what to do. Tek wasn’t her strength. “Can we carry these in our hands? There is no more space in the saddle bags.”

To her surprise Clarke takes her jacket off and wraps the devices carefully in it. “We can take them like this. They cannot be exposed to water, or they’ll be ruined”. Clarke gives the package to Lexa.

Lexa nods her understanding. “We need to bring reinforcements to move all of this tek. Ashley go to Anya, tell her to send as many riders as she can.”

“Sha Heda” replies Ashley with a firm voice, but her eyes reveal her struggle between following her Heda’s orders and her duty as her guard.

“Leave your saddle bags with Leon” adds Clarke. She is inside Raven’s ship disconnecting two batteries. She has no idea how they will carry them to the camp, but they are valuable as their only source of electricity.

After a while they’ve managed to load the horses with most of the communication devices and one of the batteries and they are preparing to depart. “I still have more stuff in the ship, I can’t just leave it here” complains Raven.

“We can come back later. We’re not far from our camp” _‘We aren’t far from the camp’_ thinks Clarke. Just two to miles. _‘What if they decide to attack our camp’_ “Come on” insists Clarke with new urgency. _‘We need some guns to defend the camp. Damn it!’_

Raven rides with Clarke, still unsure of Clarke’s companions but admiring everything her eyes light upon. The earth is beautiful and it’s so green, who knew there were so many different shades of green! Then there’s the sounds that are all around her, most are not harsh and echoing, like noises on the Ark, but are muted, gentle, even musical at times. 

“So, who are you hot stuff?” she finally asks, looking at Lexa suspiciously.

Clarke cursed in her mind. _‘Damn it Raven!’._ She looks at Lexa apologetically. The Grounder barely reacts to the sky girl’s comment.

“I am Heda, Commander of the Coalition.” Lexa answers using her Heda business voice

With the worry of having Mt. Weather so close to her camp Clarke forgot about making introductions. “Raven, this The Commander. She rules over the twelve clans”.

“Really?” asks Raven raising an eyebrow, not sure of the veracity of Clarke’s words. “Raven Reyes, nice to meet you.” She decides to keep it civil for now. At least until she knows more.

“I just made an alliance with her, so we are on the same team.” Clarke wants to tell Raven everything and get her friend fully on side. But even more important is that they need Raven to work out the fine details of how to attack to the mountain.

The group moves into a linear formation. Lexa leading and Ryder at the back. Leon is scouting ahead of the main group. Raven and Clarke ride Clarke’s horse together in the middle.

“So, there are people on the ground. And Commander hot pants and her people are the good guys?” Raven whispers to Clarke, trying to keep their conversation private, but she doesn’t know that Lexa has a very acute sense of hearing.

Clarke winces at Raven’s comment but decides to ignore its inappropriateness. Maybe she’ll stop if Clarke doesn’t react to it. “Yes, we had contact for the first time yesterday.” Clarke speaks quietly too. She hopes Lexa and Ryder don’t listen to this conversation. “We allied with the Commander. We will help them with technology and knowledge, and in return they sent tents, food and other supplies to our camp.”

“So, now it’s ‘allied with The Commander’. A moment a go it was ‘Lexa help me’ teases the mechanic, curious about Clarke’s reaction.

“It was a slip. She is the Commander or Heda” insists Clarke, trying to keep the nature of their relationship a secret.

“Heda? I thought her name was Lexa?”

“Heda is how her people call her, it is a title. They have their own language, but the gonas, that is warriors” clarifies Clarke “speak English too, and Heda means Commander”

“Interesting” murmurs Raven. “And she’s their leader, truly?”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t call her hot stuff, or hot pants again if I were you. The locals are a little hard core on certain formalities.” Clarke is a little irritated by Raven’s levity.

“Well you can’t really blame me. She’s certainly a hottie. Sexy and powerful, not bad at all” Raven keeps joking, still thinking that their conversation is private.

Clarke grunted at Raven’s comment “Don’t say that, you can get into trouble.”

“It’s a compliment. Besides, there’s no need to worry, she’s all yours. I’m taken.” The mechanic excused herself.

“Just don’t do it, ok?” replies Clarke uncomfortable. First, she didn’t like people calling Lexa names, and second, she doesn’t want to think about Raven and Finn. Clarke doesn’t know for sure, but Finn seems to be struggling already to adapt to life on the ground. Maybe with Raven’s company he will do better than last time.

“ ’Kay, Griffin. But only if you agree that she is a candy for the eyes.”

At this moment, Clarke is grateful that Raven is riding behind her, so she can’t see her blushing, because Clarke totally agreed. Lexa is a hottie.

“Hey, maybe you know my boyfriend, Finn? Black silky hair, dreamy eyes” asks Raven, changing gears in a second.

Clarke froze for a second. Yeah, she knows him. She had dated him and then killed him. But that was in the other world. In this timeline, she was barely friendly with Finn. “Uhm… yeah, he’s at the camp.”

“Good, can’t wait to see him” says Raven with a huge grin on her face.

Clarke doesn’t know what to say, so she doesn’t say anything.

When they are almost at the Skaikru camp Anya shows up with a party of 5 gonas and little Leon.

“Anya” says Lexa seriously, eyeing her old mentor and holding a silent conversation.

“Heda” answers the tall woman, as serious as her.

Clarke bit her lip; Anya should be with the weapons. On the other hand, she was glad she was here. Anya was intimidating as hell, but she was efficient and focused too. Clarke remembers with striking clarity how Anya had bitten flesh out of her own arm, to take out the Mountain men’s tracker, when they were escaping from the mountain. That took some strength of mind.

“There is another Skaikru ship two miles from here, go there with your gonas and pick up all the tek” orders Lexa.

“What?” intervenes Raven. “You cannot send them alone?!” She exclaims in frustration. “They won’t know what I need. They will break everything”. Raven is sure that these grounders will be about as delicate as a bull in a china shop.

“Raven kom skaikru” snarls Anya bringing her horse to stand right next to the sky girls. “Mind your words, you are addressing Heda.”

“She didn’t mean it Anya!” Clarke is desperate to avoid another Trikru-Skaikru conflict. Having Lexa’s knife on Finn’s neck was enough for one day.

“Your people don’t mean a lot of their actions” snaps Anya.

“She is under my protection” returns Clarke, defending her position.

Lexa has been ignoring Raven’s comments for the whole 20 minutes of travel. Under regular circumstances the offender would be long dead. However, this sky girl was friends with Clarke. She has also seen how Clarke brightened when she recognized the woman and how firmly she speaks to protect her. So she will ignore Raven’s comments, for now.

“Em pleni Anya, Skaikru will learn our ways with time” Lexa ends the argument. “Raven, you’ll go with Anya’s party to retrieve your tek.”

“She can’t go alone!” ‘ _Anya, will kill her before they get to the ship’_ thinks Clarke, but she holds back that, not very helpful, thought.

“She won’t go alone, Clarke” responds Lexa in a slighter sweeter voice. “She’ll go with my warriors. Your friend will be well guarded.”

 _‘That’s what worries me’_ thinks Clarke but she nods anyway. “Heda, the mountain men may try to attack my camp, we need to defend ourselves”

Lexa looked at Clarke quizzically, as if asking _‘Really?’_ and Clarke holds her gaze, answering _‘It’s necessary’._ It’s Lexa who nods this time and then turns to one of her gonas.

“Andy, ride to the bunker and tell them to take the weapons to the Skaikru camp instead.” Lexa hates that idea, Skaikru with firearms is dangerous for the coalition but Skaikru dead or in the Mountain is an even a worse thought.

The group splits into two, with Raven and Anya in one, and Clarke with Lexa in the other. Andy is alone as he rides fast to intercept the convoy and make them turn around.

When Clarke enters her camp, she finds that the 100 are gathered around the dropship and they are in the middle of a heated discussion. Lexa’s warriors, somewhat irritated, stand a little to one side watching the goufas.

“What is happening” asks Clarke, angry to find her camp in such disorder. When she left, an hour ago, they were setting up the tents and organizing the supplies.

“Finn says that there are weapons in a bunker” explains Octavia.

 _‘Fuck it Finn! You couldn’t keep your mouth shut!’_ thinks Clarke. She strides into the middle of the group. “It’s true” she admits and all hell breaks loose.

“Then we should go get them!” yells Drew. Clarke recognized him as one of Bellamy’s group in the other world.

“They don’t belong to us” explains Clarke angrily. “Did Finn tell you the whole story? Or just the most convenient part for him?”

With this reply the 100 settle a little.

“Then what is the whole story, Princess?” drawls Drew.

“One of the alliance conditions was to stay away from the firearms in the bunkers.”

“You are no one to take decisions for me!” It’s Drew shouting again.

“You were not complaining a moment ago when your mouth was full of food. Food that Clarke got for us” replies Octavia. “I didn’t see any of you complaining then. Or when you were setting up your new tents so you don’t sleep piled up in the dropship!”

Some of the people who were arguing in favor of getting the guns for themselves look ashamed. But many others don’t care about what they have received, they only care about what else they can get.

“Well, I don’t agree with that. And you can’t stop me” says Connor. He takes a step forward accompanied by Jones and Dax. All of them were troublemakers in the other world.

“We should vote” adds another person from the back but Clarke couldn’t see who. However, what she does see and hear is more and more people agreeing with him. ‘ _There is no turn around.’_

“Alright” says Clarke. “You want to vote, let’s vote”

“Yeah!” “It’s about time!” “This is not the Ark” Clarke hears those and many other comments.

Lexa is waiting anxiously. It was not supposed to happen this way. Clarke was supposed to be the undisputed leader of Skaikru and they will defeat the Mountain together.

“If we are doing this, we will do it right” intervenes Tony. He is standing away from the crowd and more towards the middle of the camp. “A person needs to be nominated by 3 others in order to be a candidate for chancellor, do we agree?”

Most people voiced their agreement, but that wasn’t good enough. The Mountain men are approaching them, and Clarke is tired of being questioned. “Those who don’t agree, raise your hand” says Clarke challenging.

No one raises a hand, that’s good, but someone asks; “What about the council?”

“The council will be elected after. Each division will select a representative” answers Clarke.

“If you want to nominate someone say it now” continues Tony.

“Clarke Griffin” says Octavia, certain of her decision.

“You need two more people to be a candidate” adds Tony.

“She has them” says Monty walking to the front with Jasper. “Clarke Griffin” He said clearly to make his nomination completely valid.

“Clarke Griffin” repeats Jasper.

“Clarke Griffin is an official candidate” states Tony. “Any other nominations?”

Clarke sees Drew elbowing Dax and Connor. “Drew Draken” Says Dax. Connor and Jones repeated the words and Drew becomes another candidate.

“Any other?” Asks Tony again.

“Finn Collins” Says a girl named Fox.

“Wait what?” intervenes Finn. “No, I don’t…”

“Finn you warned us about the weapons, and you are a great hunter, you’ll be a good leader” continues Fox, holding Finn’s hand.

“Yeah, Finn Collins” says two other people.

After that, Tony asks if there were more nominees. When it’s clear no one else is going to be nominated he moves on. “Alright, now the candidates will say some words and we will proceed with the election.”

Clarke went first. She began speaking with confidence “We were all prisoners less than a week ago. Now we are on the ground. We discovered we are not alone. There are people living here. They know how to survive, how to hunt, build houses and they are willing to help us because of an alliance ‘I’ made. Plus, they have even agreed to lend us the guns from the bunker to protect ourselves from a common enemy.”

“WHAT?” asks Finn and many others.

“I’m sure you saw a ship fall not long ago.” Many nod their heads in agreement.

(Clarke learns later that this is what started the trouble over the weapons. The ship fell and Finn saw its descent. He had wanted to go and investigate but Wells stopped him, arguing that they should wait for Clarke’s return. Finn kept pushing and then Bellamy stopped him, telling him that he didn’t have a way to protect himself. That was when Finn yelled that there were guns in a bunker and that the grounders didn’t want them to get access.)

Clarke continues “Raven Reyes was in that ship. She was sent from the Ark with technology to help us.”

“R… you said Raven Reyes?” asks Finn, turning sickly white.

“Yes, Raven Rayes.” Clarke speaks fast and clear, so she can continue with her story without further interruption. “By now you know that there are people living in the Mountain”. Clarke hasn’t needed to break this news to them herself as she had asked Wells and Octavia to talk with the 100 about the dangers of the Mountain men. “It’s Raven who, as her ship fell to earth, discovered that the Mountain men are jamming our communication systems and interfering with the navigation and piloting systems on our ships. The Mountain men are trying to make any ship that falls to earth crash!”

People gasp but she doesn’t stop.

“Right now the Mountain men are heading to Raven’s ship. They want to steal anything valuable. Heda has sent her most trusted general, with Raven, to retrieve everything they can and bring it here. There’s more, Heda has ordered her warriors to bring the weapons here so we can protect ourselves in case of an attack by the Mountain men! The alliance I made with Heda is in our best interests. Because of my actions, we have food, shelter, and a powerful ally as we face people who are trying to kill us as we fall from the sky and steal our technology when we get on the ground”. Clarke finished her speech, a little flushed by the intensity with which she had delivered it.

Finn is trying to sneak away, but Fox is insisting on him staying and giving a fight.

Clarke notices Finn’s reaction but ignores it, more preoccupied with the development of the elections than Finn’s cheating ass.

Drew gave a short and hateful speech insulting the grounders and calling them stupid savages. His whole argument is that Skaikru were better because they were a superior race and that’s why they deserved to have all the guns and not just borrow them.

Lexa’s warriors advanced when they heard the insults but Lexa, with the flick of a wrist made them stop before they got close to the Skaikru branwadas. However, most of the 100 noticed that it was Lexa who stopped the men and that she did so with only a movement of her hand.

When it was time for Finn’s speech, he withdrew his nomination and rushed to the back of the crowd.

“Very well, it is Clarke Griffin against Drew Draken. Those in favor of Clarke to be our legitimate leader move to the right. Those who want Drew Draken for the position step to the left.”

The 100 quickly moved to one side or the other. The difference was striking. Only a handful of people voted contrary to the majority.

“It is decided. Clarke Griffin is the new Chancellor.” Tony made his pronouncement with a big smile and the people cheered for her.

Tony engulfs Clarke in a huge bear hug lifting her from the ground. As soon as she is back on her feet more people approach to congratulate her, giving her handshakes or in the case of Jasper a hug.

Surprisingly, Murphy voted for Clarke too. “Nice speech blondie” he says, giving her an awkward half hug.

“I was inspired” she answers, unable to contain her smile. _‘Things are going to be ok now, we will be ok’_ she thinks, still receiving praise from other people.

“Ok, ok. Thank you for your support. We can celebrate later, but now we have to make a plan in case the Mountain men come for us.”

Clarke organizes her people fast and efficiently.

The younger ones, like Charlotte, are to go to Lexa’s camp. Those who had experience with firearms; Bellamy Blake, Nathan Miller, Harper McIntyre and a couple of others, are to wait at the gate for the convoy to arrive with the weapons. When they have armed themselves, they are to teach others how to use firearms. Monty, Jasper and Wells are, at Clarke’s direction, setting up the equipment she has brought back from Raven’s ship. To prevent her ship being used by the Mountain men for their own purposes, Raven has stripped out as much equipment as possible, including its main computer. This computer was now safely away from the Mountain men and available to Skaikru to hack the Mountain. 

“Yeah, this is better” says Raven grabbing the horn of the saddle and adjusting herself seated in front of Anya.

“Stay still Skaiplan” complains Anya, when her horse moves uncomfortably beneath them.

“What does that mean?” Raven turns around to see Anya’s face, but the movement makes her lose her balance and she almost falls.

“I told you to stay still” insists Anya, pulling back the arm she has just used to save Raven from falling face first to the ground.

“Ok, ok. No more moving” agrees Raven holding tighter to the saddle. “But what does skaplan mean?”

“Woman of the sky.”

“Ok… Look, it’s not that I don’t like your language. It sounds badass, really, but you can use my name too, you know. Or derivations of it, or just call me genius.” Raven laughs at her own joke but Anya doesn’t react at all.

Anya knows that Lexa would be very angry if Raven doesn’t return from this journey, so she decides to indulge the woman for the sake of this mission.

A few minutes pass and Raven gets kind of bored of seeing the same things. Yes, it was shocking and amazing the first time, but she’s traveling the same route back to her ship. Even worse, she will have to travel the same route yet again on their way back!

“Can I hold the reins?” The mechanic asks excited.

“No”

“Oh, come on, just one moment. I’ve never ridden a horse in my life.” She pleads, brushing her fingers over the leather of the reins.

“There are no horses in the sky?” Anya planned to ignore the annoying woman but Raven’s comment has pricked her curiosity. Moreover, Anya knew that her orders were to escort the skaiplan, provide protection and return her and her tek to the Skaikru camp. She intends to carry out her orders successfully.

“No, there aren’t!” says Raven. She waves her arms to signify her frustration at Anya imagining horses in space, for fucks sake! She lets go of the horn again.

Fortunately for her, Anya has anticipated such clumsiness. She has insisted on Raven riding in front of her. Besides, the general didn’t trust her enough to have her at her back.

“You’ll break your neck if you keep doing that” Anya snarls, keeping her firm grip around Raven’s midsection. She’s not letting this skaiplan interfere with her mission. Even if she has to tie her hands and feet to do it.

“Sorry, I was making a point and I get over excited” explains Raven. “You can let go now.”

“No”

“I’m not a kid! You don’t have to hold me like this.” Raven is offended now.

“No, you’re not. All the goufas I know can keep their balance on a horse” returns Anya, still holding Raven with one arm and the reins with the other.

“Goufas?” Questions the mechanic. 

“Young ones, kids as you call them.”

“So, can I hold the reins for a moment?” Raven tries again. “You could focus on keeping me on the horse and I can guide.”

“I can multitask” answers Anya drily. Then she adds “your inexperience will make the horse nervous. We are going slower than usual already.”

“What? I’m not doing anything!” she exclaims. “You are the one with the reins. Make it move faster, besides Clarke didn’t have any problems riding with me.”

“She had plenty of problems. She is an average rider at best. Having you behind her made her trip uncomfortable for her and her horse.”

“What?! She was riding just fine. She didn’t have any problems. Maybe you’re jealous because her horse is prettier than yours” returns Raven; angry at the grounder picking the first argument that came to her mind. _‘Her horse is prettier than yours? Jealous of the horse? Seriously Reyes’_

That comment made Anya react a little. She wasn’t jealous of Clarke or her horse, but she didn’t agree with Heda’s decision to give Clarke ‘that’ horse.

“I’m sorry friend, you’re beautiful. I shouldn’t drag you into our argument” says Raven; surprising Anya at how tender she could be with the beast when she pats the horse’s neck a little. Then the mechanic took a long breath and says; “I think we started on the wrong foot. Let’s start again. Hi, I’m Raven.”

Anya huffs “That is how Skaikru solve their problems?”

“Uhh… Sometimes” answers Raven honestly. “In the Ark no one wanted to get into fights for nothing.”

“We don’t do that here” is Anya’s irritated response.

“Ok, what do you do?”

“We fight” says the grounder smugly.

 _‘Yeah, of course you do, Muscles’_ thought Raven. She has noticed that all the grounders are quite muscular, especially when compared with people at the Ark. Up in the sky the rations were barely enough to keep them from starvation and kids usually had to take vitamin supplements to make up for the lack of quantity and variety in their food. Raven knew all about this. She had survived on vitamins and the rations Finn shared with her. It took years for the medical officials to realize that Raven’s malnutrition was due to child neglect and her mother was floated. “Eh… that’s not an option. What about an apology?” offers Raven.

“Why are you doing this?” Anya wonders why this woman was putting in so much effort.

“Because I have never seen an animal in my life, and I really, really, want to hold the reins. Besides, Clarke said we made an alliance, so why not try to be friends”

“There are no beasts in the sky at all?” This was new information. Anya could understand that they didn’t have horses. Species distribution varied quite a lot in the 12 clans. It would be only logical to think that the sky people were used to different animals. However, not having animals at all was unthinkable for the general.

“No” answered Raven honestly, hoping that maybe now she will let her direct the horse.

Anya considered for a moment before saying “you cannot hold the reins. It would slow us down more.”

Raven slumped letting her body press against Anya’s.

The grounder felt her movement, but her decision was final. The mission was first. _‘Hmm but maybe I can teach you how to ride…’_ She thought.

Then, she heard and felt Raven sigh deeply. _‘If she were a better rider we would move faster, and we could complete the mission in a better time’_ she reasons with herself. Anya doesn’t like this clumsy, loud, disrespectful skaiplan; but this would be the best for her mission.

“I’ll teach you to ride better” she says in a flat tone.

“Really?” asks Raven, excited to at least get something out of this argument.

“Sha” answers Anya seriously. “Your biggest problem is that you ride like a sack of potatoes.”

“Did you j–” Raven starts but she is shushed immediately.

“Now, sit straight” instructs Anya, pushing her front to Raven’s back to make the mechanic move from her hunched position.

Raven feels Anya move behind her and blushes as she feels breasts push against her back. So, she straightens herself.

“Good, now you have to start to move.”

“But you told me not to!” complains Raven.

“You have to move with the horse. Feel its movements and follow them.”

“I only feel like I’m bumping up and down.” She thought horses were marvelous animals, but riding one was more uncomfortable than she had ever imagined.

“That’s because you’re stiff. You need to undulate your body.”

“Wh.. what?”

“Follow my movements” instructs Anya, all business, tightening her grasp so Raven is completely pressed to her. Then she started to exaggerate the, until now, subtle movement of her hips.

“You feel it?” She asks completely oblivious to Raven’s blushing cheeks.

“I… I… Yes,” she answers struggling to get the word out. She could feel Anya’s movements perfectly fine now. How her hips rock against hers, Anya’s arm around her belly and her chest pressing against her back.

“Now move” insists Anya, urging the girl to do something.

“Ok” murmurs Raven sheepishly and she started to move a little. She lets Anya’s body behind her guide her own movements until they were in complete sync.

Surprisingly the change in the horse was immediate. Raven felt how the animal steps were longer and not as rough as before.

“Good, now keep this pace but don’t move so much. It looks like you are fucking the saddle” says Anya who immediately loosens her grip. She puts some small distance between them whilst her own movements return to the smooth, almost imperceptible, swing she had before, keeping the rhythm to match her horse.

“You told me to move like that! I was only following you” Raven lets out frustrated and stopping all movement. She knows those motions look sexual. She even feels slightly aroused after having Anya ‘undulating’ behind her. But she really wants to be a better rider, so she tries again to follow Anya’s instructions.

“Don’t stop. Just move more subtly” urges Anya, frustrated but still committed to showing Raven what to do. She again moves closer to the skaiplan moulding their bodies together one more time to guide her for a little longer.

“Ok” murmurs Raven trying hard to concentrate on ‘subtle’ movements but failing miserably every time Anya’s hips press against her. “Smaller movements, same speed” murmurs Raven to herself. “Smaller movements, same speed”.

“Sha, that is better” praises Anya but deciding not to move away since she notices Raven is having problems in coordinating her movements.

With this change of pace, they make it to Raven’s ship in no time. Raven dismounts awkwardly making Anya think that if all Skaikru were this clumsy the alliance would be a pain in the ass more than anything else. However, Raven’s deft and precise movements in accessing the ship make the grounder reconsider her assessment.

“I’ll need someone to take this stuff from me” calls Raven from inside the ship. When she moves to the door Anya is ready to receive whatever the mechanic has prepared. “Careful with those they are delicate, instructs the mechanic leaning out so Anya can grab the items.

They continue like this for a while, Raven is inside the ship, disconnecting cables and small green plates, the purpose of which Anya has no idea, but she treats them with care. The greatest surprise is when Raven climbs up the outside of the ship, right to its top and unplugs some black panels. Then whilst holding the panels with one hand, she descends the all the way to the ground.

“Do you carry water or any liquid?” asks Raven once she is back on the ground.

“Sha” answers Anya, giving Raven her water skin, thinking that the mechanic was thirsty. However, she looks stunned when Raven took only a sip of water and pours the rest on the ground. “What are you doing?”

“I” says Raven dropping to her knees to check something on the underside of the ship, “am collecting the left-over fuel.” She lies on her back and squirms deeper under the ship. There is the sound of trickling liquid. Raven hands Anya the now full water skin. “Do you have another of these?” By the time Raven has collected all the tek and 6 water skins of fuel, Anya is getting inpatient. She knows the Mountain men will be coming to this place in less than an hour. And she wants to be the hell out of here by that time.

“Do any of you know how to climb that tree?” Raven asks as she walks to the tree line that Clarke used earlier that day.

“Sha, why do you need to climb a tree?” wonders Anya.

“We are going to get some eyes on those assholes.” Raven gives Anya a mischievous smirk.

“I’m not leaving gonas behind to spy for you” Anya is resolute in her denial.

“What? No, nobody is staying” explains Raven. “I need someone to climb up to the middle of the tree and set this up.” She shows Anya a weird looking tek object. “You secure it with these belts to a branch, so this camera lens is pointed at the ship. Then you climb to the top of the tree and secure this antenna as high as possible.”

Anya nodded and took on the task herself. Climbing a tree is second nature to her. The difficult part is setting the ‘camera’ in a good position.

“Can you turn it 30 degrees down?” Raven yells from the ground. “No, no, too much! You moved it 90 degrees I said 30.” They try again and Anya moves the camera but now it was more like 10 degrees from its original position. “Don’t you know your degrees? Move it 20 degrees down now.” Finally, after several frustrating and unsuccessful attempts the camera is in place.

Raven has synced a low power computer and screen from her ship to the camera. It’s perfect, she can see the ship and its surroundings. Having the antenna in position was another headache, but Anya managed it anyway.

“You will be able to see what happens here even at your camp?” Asks Anya getting on the horse and pulling Raven onto it too.

“Yup, that’s the idea. The signal should be powerful enough to get to the camp, but we’ll only know that for certain once we get there”. Raven taps on one side of the screen to turn the device on.

Anya is totally impressed now. She knows what tek is, but she had never seen a device like this. Once when she was a sekon, she and her fos fought a Mountain man. The only tek he carried was a small rectangular box that he would talk into, and someone else would answer him from in the box, but nothing like this. 

“So, what is it with you and directions?” asks Raven, after a few minutes of riding in silence and observing the screen, just in case the mountain men show up earlier than expected.

“I do not have any problems” answers Anya defensively.

“You took forever to set this up” scolds Raven.

“Your directions didn’t make any sense” Anya defends herself again.

“What are you talking about? I kept telling you 30 degrees” Raven makes a 30-degree angle with her arms “and you moved the camera all sorts of angles.” She waves her arms around at various angles.

“I don’t know what that means. Is it a measurement of some kind?”

“You don’t know the unit circle?” Asks Raven incredulously.

Anya shakes her head annoyed. _‘What the fuck is the unit circle, and how can a circle give you directions’_

“Ok, but you do, right?” Raven asks the other warriors.

They all shake their heads indicating that they had no idea what the skaiplan was talking about.

“Alright, it is super simple and very useful.” Raven grins at Anya. “Hold me please, I don’t want to fall before I teach you this.”

Anya was extremely annoyed at the mechanic now. First, she gave her the weirdest instructions to set up her tek, and now she is asking her to ‘hold her’. She doesn’t have any boundaries.

“Alright, so everyone imagine a circle” says Raven, drawing a big circle in the air. “Now make a cross in the middle.” She moves one hand vertically and the other horizontally. The mechanic took the rest of the trip explaining how angles worked. She noticed that Anya was pretty smart. She understands her before anyone else and then helped to explain a few things in a way that the other warriors could understand.

One of her best interventions was relating the movement of the sun across the sky. Anya explains it to her gonas. “The sun moves 180 degrees each day. At dawn as the sun rises it starts at zero, at midday when it is exactly above us it is 90 and at sunset it is 180”.

“Exactly!” celebrated Raven “you totally understood it.”

As they arrive at the Skaikru camp, Raven and Anya are engaged in a deep conversation about all the things they could do with the tek she has brought. The gates of the camp open and the mechanic immediately looks for a familiar face.

“Finn” she says, excited to see her boyfriend again. She hands Anya the camera monitor and jumps off the horse to run up to Finn.

He looks shocked. Eyes wide as plates. “Hi” He says unwrapping himself from Raven’s embrace.

“Hey babe, I missed you” Raven whispers resting her forehead to Finn’s.

“How did you come?” He asks awkwardly putting some distance between them.

Raven looks at him surprised by his reaction. He’s usually very cuddly.

“Finn” calls a voice to her left “who’s she?” The querying redhead crosses her arms on her chest.

“I’m Raven Reyes” answers the mechanic, exasperated by the interruption. “Who are you?”

“I’m his girlfriend Fox Andrews” is her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the elections? Was it too easy?
> 
> What do you think of Finn’s actions?
> 
> I love writing about Anya and Raven. What do you think about their interactions? Was it realistic enough?


	15. Golden Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a moment together.  
> Raven is badass, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I thought we needed some fluff. Our protagonist have been on the edge for a while and they deserve a time to feel close to each other.
> 
> Thank you Past_Tense for being my Beta. You’re making my life a lot easier!

Lexa is furious. The Skaikru are a bunch of ungrateful branwodas. Starting with that coward of a boy Finn and ending with Drew who has just put a target on his own head. Her actions may have stopped her gonas that time, as it was necessary for Clarke to be recognised formally as the Skaikru Heda. However, Lexa will not stop anyone in the future who tries to harm him, after the attitude he displayed in his speech. She’s even considering ensuring he has an unfortunate accident herself if the opportunity arises.

Finn is a completely different problem. In her short interaction with the goufa, she notices that he is weak and impulsive. The worst combination of traits. His short temper will get him into problem after problem and his weakness will make him an easy target. Moreover, his cowardice will push even his own people away and he will be left alone to face whatever comes. Yet Clarke as always will want to rescue him because he is ‘her people’. 

Clarke has suggested sending the younger goufas to her camp. However, it is obvious that these untrained and undisciplined goufas will be a problem if they are sent to a war camp. Instead, Lexa suggests sending them to Ton DC where a family can take them in for the moment. Clarke agrees with her.

With the youngsters out of the way Lexa starts to bark out orders right and left to get this camp better prepared for fighting the Maunon if they attack. They have little time, less than two hours, but that must be enough. To retreat is not an option. If the Maunon decide to attack this camp and Skaikru retreats to her war camp, the Maunon will only follow them there. And if they retreat to Ton DC the Maunon may even follow them that far. Not that the Skaikru goufas could make it to Ton DC in time.

“Heda” Lexa’s heart accelerates at hearing Clarke’s voice. She’s walking towards her with a spark in her eyes and a sword belted to her waist that hangs on the opposite side to her gun. After Clarke’s passioned speech and her consequential election, they haven’t had time to talk or even see each other. But Clarke was walking to her now, and she is sure that Clarke has an idea.

“Clarke” answers Lexa projecting a calm demeanor in front of her warriors. Seeing Clarke like this, ready for war, awakens in her a turmoil of sensations. First, is the usual feeling of happiness of having Clarke close to her. Then, there is the surprise of seeing Clarke wearing a sword. In the other world, Clarke would only carry her gun for protection, and maybe an occasional knife. Lexa definitely likes Clarke’s new accessory and how it makes her look fierce and at home on the ground. It’s also a very sexy look on Clarke, but this is not the place nor the time to have thoughts of pleasure in Lexa’s mind and so she drags her eyes up to Clarke’s face.

“The Mountain men will try to neutralise us even before we see them” whispers Clarke. “That’s what happened last time. They have bombs that release a smoke that will make us fall asleep.” Lexa nods her agreement, intrigued to know how Clarke is planning to approach this problem. Clarke continues “if we can have some archers and snipers high in the trees, we can attack them before they release the bombs. Then even if some bombs are activated the smoke won’t reach them in tree tops if they’re high enough”.

“I’ll send archers to the trees” agrees Lexa “but I’m not sure your snipers can climb high enough to be out of reach of those bombs.”

Clarke hesitates a second, biting her lower lip before meeting Lexa’s eyes. “I was thinking we could send teams of two per tree. I know my people aren’t good tree climbers, but with the help of your warriors they will make it. Once they are up there with their rifles, we will have a strategic advantage.”

Lexa isn’t sure about sending her warriors teamed with armed Skaikru. But it is a good tactic when facing the Maunon’s smoke or fog bombs. “Send your snipers to the gate once they receive their weapons and training. My archers will be waiting.”

In their close proximity and with the background noise Clarke ventures to call her by her name instead of Heda. “Thank-you Lexa.”

Lexa feels herself warming a little. Clarke’s company always makes her feel warmth inside. “It is a good idea Clarke; you don’t have to thank me.” She holds Clarke’s gaze, when really, she wants to touch and hold her.

“It’s not only for that. It’s for backing me up before.”

“I didn’t do anything” answers Lexa confused. She had only stood there and let Clarke take charge and solve the Skaikru problems her way.

“You trusted me. You let me handle it and you supported me. Your presence there, backing me up, made them see that we are in this together. Now my people see you as an ally, more than ever.” Clarke gives her a quick but tender smile.

“Clarke” Lexa steps closer to her. Clarke’s words have reassured her. It’s beginning to feel like a return to their earlier partnership, both emotional and political. Since the incident with Finn there has been tension between them. The trips to the bunker, Raven’s ship and back to camp, all were fraught with a taut uncertainty and Lexa had started to wonder if Clarke’s feelings for her had changed.

This quick conversation is like breathing fresh air. She is more than happy to see that their closeness is returning to normal. Or at least as normal as they can be in their current secret relationship. They just need a moment to reconnect, an opportunity to talk to each other if not alone, at least sure that no one can listen to their quiet conversation. Even more than talking Lexa just wants, no, needs to hold Clarke. Feel her warmth against her even for only a second. So, she decides to go for it. She feels Clarke stiffen at their new proximity, but she only gives her a half smile and lets her hand fall to one of Clarke’s hips.

“Lexa, what…?”

Lexa, her Heda’s face in place, just I case someone is watching them states clearly. “Clarke kom Skaikru, bearing a sword suits you, but you need to be careful how you secure it to your belt.” Clarke blushes a little when she feels Lexa’s fingers grazing the bare skin between her shirt and jeans, obviously on purpose. Lexa readjusts the angle of the sword and buckles and re buckles the belt. There was nothing that needed improvement, but Clarke lets Lexa continue with the charade just to be closer to her a little longer.

The newly elected chancellor desires this proximity as much as Lexa. Clarke has been on edge since Finn’s stupidity. But now that Lexa is so close to her that she could feel her body heat, Clarke finally relaxes. Unfortunately, their encounter doesn’t last long. Once there isn’t anything else Lexa could ‘secure correctly’ she steps out of Clarke’s personal space.

At that precise moment they hear some tumult at the gate. The gates open and Lexa’s gona enter the camp with a cart loaded with guns. Clarke walks quickly to the gates, anxious to give orders on how to proceed.

Lexa wants to be right next to her. However, she needs to alert her archers of the change of plan. Quickly she notifies Tristan and the new plan is put into effect. After she has done that that, there isn’t much Lexa needs do at that moment. Her gona are well trained, and after giving them their orders she doesn’t need to worry about them executing them.

So, Lexa moves to where Clarke is organizing the Skaikru militia. “Bellamy and Nathan, you are staying on the ground, the rest of you will be in the trees.” Clarke gives her orders to one section of the group. Lexa recognises them as those with experience with firearms. “You” Clarke points to another group, “will be on the ground. You will receive training on how and when to shoot.” Then Clarke looks to those going into the trees. “You will each be paired with one of Heda’s archers. They will help you climb up to your position.” She looks at Lexa seeking her support.

Lexa is Heda now, but she gives Clarke a nod indicating that they are in this together.

“I am trusting you with these firearms, so be careful” Clarke says seriously. “Those with rifles, go to the gates. Your teammates are waiting for you. Those who are staying on the ground, follow Bellamy’s and Nathan’s instructions”. Clarke takes a moment to observe each of them, they’re only kids, but are armed like men. There’s nothing to be done. It is what it is. “Go now” She says dismissing the group.

Clarke has taken one of the automatic weapons for herself. It is hanging from her shoulder, just one more accessory, but Lexa doesn’t like this addition at all. “I know” whispers Clarke walking towards her. “I don’t like it either.”

“I didn’t say anything” answers Lexa, letting her voice drop a little.

Clarke chuckles, wondering how a woman so intimidating to others, could look so cute to her. Even when she was acting as Heda, Clarke can always look at her green eyes and see Lexa inside. “Your eyes betray you Heda.”

“I’ll have to punish them then. No one can betray me and survive to tale the tale” jokes Lexa; relaxing even further now that no one is around.

Clarke expression hardens a little as if to say, “Don’t you dare”. Then she smiles at her “If it weren’t for your eyes, I wouldn’t know what you think. Besides, I really like them.”

“As you wish” concedes Lexa. She aches to be closer to Clarke again, but she can’t use the same excuse as before. “Is there a place we can talk in private?” she asks instead.

Clarke blushes a little. She knows there’s no place for them to have a moment. There are people entering and leaving the dropship and the tents Lexa brought are only for sleeping in, with insufficient space for them to talk comfortably. Clarke shakes her head. Lexa, not accepting defeat, scans the camp quickly. “What about that tent over there?” She points to where Leon had demonstrated how to set up a tent.

“Isn’t it too small?” asks Clarke knowing that they would have to sit on the ground to talk. The tent was by far better than anything the 100 had made, but still, compared to Lexa’s own, it was lame.

“It is big enough”.

They walk across camp and at the opening of the tent Lexa orders Ryder to stand guard and not let anyone approach. Their discussions are not to be interrupted unless an emergency requires their attention.

Lexa lets Clarke enter first and she follows after checking the immediate surroundings to make sure no one is around to observe them. She finds Clarke sitting cross legged on the floor, struggling to accommodate her sword. “Take it off” Lexa suggests, knowing from experience that it will be uncomfortable otherwise.

“A little bold of you to ask me that” responds Clarke smiling mischievously, but she follows Lexa’s advice. “You should at least have started with complementing my eyes or how pretty I look today.” Clarke grins, enjoying the few seconds she makes Lexa blush.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lexa is blushing and is clearly flustered by Clarke’s innuendo. She sits in front of Clarke and crosses her legs.

“How can I know that; the last time we were alone you couldn’t wait to take my clothes off.” Clarke continues to tease. She’s enjoying this a little too much. “I mean, look at my shirt. You almost ruined it” she pretends to complain and points at her cleavage, slightly exposing more for Lexa’s delight.

Lexa gulps guilty and aroused. “I’ll get you another one,” she promises, failing completely at not staring at Clarkes breasts.

“Eyes up here” says Clarke with a smug grin on her face.

Lexa snaps out of her trance and reacts to Clarke’s smugness. “You said I must ask before touching, but ask before watching isn’t part of the deal.” Lexa delivers this statement with all the solemnity of a cleric reading a sacred text.

“Alright, alright” accepts Clarke laughing a little. “Why are we here?” she asks “We can’t do what we did in the woods, so don’t get any ideas.”

“That wasn’t my intention Clarke” defends Lexa. A moment later she extends her hand to take Clarke’s. “I just wanted to be with you a for a moment” she explains shyly. 

“It’s ok, Lexa. I want to be with you too” says Clarke comfortingly, as she takes Lexa’s other hand. “We’ve had quite a day, yeah?”

“The day is not over, and a battle approaches.” Lexa traces gentle circles in Clarke’s hands with her thumbs.

“Maybe not” hopes Clarke.

“Maybe not” agrees Lexa, who is unable to resist leaning in to kiss her. It is brief and chaste, neither of them willing to allow it to escalate further.

“We should go back out” whispers Clarke leaning in to capture Lexa’s lips once more.

“Yes, we should” whispers Lexa but her actions contradict her words as she leans in to meet Clarke’s lips again and this time she doesn’t let go. She pulls Clarke towards her until she is straddling her. Clarke’s lips are so soft and tender that Lexa can’t stop herself from biting one of them.

“God, Lexa, you’ll be my end” murmurs Clarke, as Lexa frees her swollen lower lip.

“And you mine, Clarke” the commander murmurs moving her lips to taste her lover’s neck. “but we should go before this goes too far.”

Clarke sighs at those words. She had wanted a moment alone with Lexa and she got it. Now it is time to go back to her duty. “You’re right” Clarke moves away from her comfortable seat on Lexa’s lap. She buckles up the sword belt and grabs the automatic carefully.

“Let’s go” Lexa gives her a half smile and crawls out of the tent holding the flap for Clarke to exit and offering her hand to help her stand.

In that moment they see the gates open at the other end of the camp and Raven, riding with Anya, enters the camp followed by their team.

Lexa and Clarke move towards the newcomers and they both see Raven jumping into Finn’s arms and his failure to return the gesture. Lexa remembers how angry and distressed Raven was by Finns execution, but she didn’t know they had a romantic relationship. _‘Weren’t Finn and Clarke together in the other world?’_ She wonders as the drama unfolds before them.

After the elections Lexa had assumed that Finn and the girl Fox were together. It was unlikely they would be bonded, the parties to such a formal union being completely loyal to each other for life. More likely was that they would be informal partners, taking physical pleasure in each other but if that didn’t work the parties could move on or remain within the partnership and take other lovers. Warriors usually opted for informal unions as the could be sent on missions at any time and be absent from their villages for full seasons.

Lexa and Clarke observe the interaction quietly for a moment. Lexa wonders how Skaikru customs differ from hers. At the front of her mind is how Clarke sees their relationship. They have had sex and when they have time, they kiss and hold each other. They value and respect each other and they are companionable. She wants Clarke to be her bonded, but that will require some preparation. First and most importantly Clarke needs to agree. Then, she’ll have to inform her intentions in public and fight any competitor for Clarke’s affections. Since she is the one proposing, it would be her duty and honor to demonstrate that she can defend her bonded-to-be. Lexa is sure she can defeat any opposer. But if she does lose, Clarke can refuse their union and walk away alone or with the winner. Clarke can still choose her to be her bonded. However, it is a great dishonor to make a union with a proposer that loses, and most agreements are dissolved.

So, when Fox says that she is Finn’s girlfriend, Lexa is unsure what the word implies. Surely, it’s some sort of union and not just a friend who happens to be a girl.

“Oh, you’re his girlfriend?” says Raven turning to look at Finn.

“Raven… I… Fox… You…” the boy seems to be unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I can’t believe I volunteer to come all the way here on a suicidal mission to find you are having fun on the Ground with Foxy here!” Raven spits the words out angrily.

“Can we talk about this in private?” begs the boy, noticing all eyes on them.

“No” is her answer and she turns to walk away.

But in that moment, just as he did earlier that day, Finn’s grabs Raven by the arm.

Big mistake on his part. Raven turns and throws a solid right hook right at Finn’s face. “Don’t you ever touch me again, you cheating prick!” she snarls, walking away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> I know it’s shorter than what I’ve been doing lately, but I felt this was a good breaking point before the next part.
> 
> Thank You for reading!


	16. Stupidly Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru camp is attacked, they fight but the enemy just keeps fighting back. Clarke works out an idea to help. Things start to improve until she starts looking for Lexa, but no one knows where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> We have a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks to my Beta, Past_Tense, for helping editing this chapter.

Clarke’s standing next to Lexa unsure about intervening when it happens. Finn pulls the same move he did with her earlier that day. The difference, Clarke needed to be politically intelligent and Lexa had moved much faster than her; Raven, on the other hand, didn’t have that political necessity or some badass warrior next to her.

It all happens in slow motion. Raven turns as she fists her hand and prepares her hand and arm for the imminent impact. She doesn’t need to retract her arm to gain momentum that’s what the spin is for and she knows it. Being a Zero-G mechanic involves hours and hours of studying physics. The mechanic’s right fist impacts with flesh and everyone falls silent. Raven is so glad those hours of study can be applied in every part of her life.

 _‘Shit Raven!’_ thinks Clarke unsure if she is scolding or praising the mechanic.

Finn stumbles and falls on his ass with his hand pressed to his face.

“What the hell!” screams Fox kneeling next to Finn to assess the damage.

“Raven” calls Clarke walking towards the mechanic. She considers lecturing her but she really doesn’t feel like doing that. “How’s your hand?” Finn’s face is the last of Clarke’s worries while Raven’s wellbeing is a priority.

“Ahrg…” grunts the mechanic extending her sore fingers. “It was worth it.” She offers her hand to Clarke for examination.

“Are you crazy? You almost killed him,” exaggerates Fox rising to face Raven.

“He deserved it.” Is the only answer Raven gives and she turns to look back at Clarke. She’s furious and terribly hurt, though she may not be fully aware of that just yet as the adrenaline from the reunion and that marvelous right hook is still running through her blood.

Clarke sees it happening before Raven has time to protect herself. Fox, knife in hand, lunges at Raven. Luckily the mechanic is not alone this time and Clarke raises her arm blocking the attack. Not so luckily, Fox still has the knife in her hand and she attempts to attack again. Clarke does not hesitate, with Raven safely out of the way, she grabs Fox’s arm and knees her in the stomach. The knife falls to the ground, but Clarke doesn’t let go of Fox. With a swift movement she wrenches Fox’s arm up her back. Fox falls to her knees and then onto her stomach. Clarke grabs Fox’s other arm and presses her knee into Fox’s back to prevent her rising.

Lexa has moved to her side before she finishes the maneuver and watches with pride as Clarke skillfully manages the situation.

“Enough!” Roars Clarke, extremely angry. “Bellamy, Wells, tie her hands and take her to the dropship upper level. I’ll see to a suitable punishment after the danger is over.” Clarke moves away as Bellamy pulls Fox to her feet.

“Yes Chancellor” answer Wells and then Bellamy.

“You can’t do this! You’re not my boss” screams Fox, but she doesn’t have much time to whine because Bellamy pulls her towards the dropship immediately.

“Actually, she is,” says Octavia standing next to Lincoln. “She’s the chancellor.”

“Correct” interrupts Clarke impatient to get people moving. “We need to keep preparing. There may be an attack soon and we need our heads in the game. Get back to your positions” everyone obeys.

Finn is the only one lagging behind but she couldn’t care less about him.

“Thank you” says a shocked Raven. She can’t believe someone tried to knife her. Violent attacks were unheard of on the Ark.

“I couldn’t let her harm you” answers Clarke “Now, let me see your hand”. She examines it carefully, palming the knuckles and joints. She makes Raven open and close her hand a couple of times. Finally, she asks her to grab two of her fingers and apply pressure. “It’s not broken, but it’ll be sore for a couple of days”. Clarke can’t be sure everything will be ok with Raven’s hand without an X ray, but her physical exam is sufficient for now.

“I don’t regret it.”

“I bet you don’t, but don’t do it again. You’re a mechanic; you don’t know what might happen if you break your hand. We don’t have equipment or medicines here. You could cause yourself serious damage, temporarily or permanently.”

“Ok, ok, I get it” says Raven trying to escape the scolding, uncomfortable situations aren’t her thing. However, losing the use of , or the dexterity in , her hands would be catastrophic. Her hands are her life.

“I hope you do” states Clarke. “Let’s wrap this up.”

“Ok, but I want you to check something first” insists Raven. She meets Anya’s eyes, “Can I…” Raven does’t finish the phrase before the general is offering the computer screen back to her. “Thank you.”

“Nice hook” is Anya’s only response.

Raven answers with a timid smile.

Clarke notices the strange interaction, Anya is not the praising kind, but it was in fact a nice hook. 

“Check this out Clarke” offers Raven grinning.

“That’s brilliant!” exclaims Clarke taking the device in her own hands. “Do we have audio?”

“No, sorry. The only microphone I have is from my suit and it’s not sensitive enough to capture sound at that distance, so I brought it here” explains Raven.

“Don’t worry, this is great.” Clarke reassures her.

She notices how Anya is talking to Lexa in trigedasleng about her mission enumerating the devices they brought back and what Raven told her they are for.

“What’s that?” asks Clarke with a trembling voice focusing back into the screen.

“What?” asks Raven getting closer to look over her shoulder.

Lexa and Anya pick up on Clarke’s change of mood and approach to investigate.

“Ripas!” Lexa exclaims as she catches sight of the screen. They appear to be running out of the woods. _‘5 no 10’_ thinks Lexa. They run by Raven’s ship without giving it a second look, as they pass through the camera’s field of vision.

“Gonas prepare for the attack!” shouts Lexa loud and clear. “Ripas are approaching this camp!”

“The tek?” Anya asks Raven while Lexa orders her troops to move into smaller groups at the different gates.

“Put it in the drop ship” says Clarke quickly “on the second level”.

Anya barks orders to her gonas while all rush to their positions.

Clarke gives Raven her handgun, aware that the mechanic doesn’t have experience with firearms and won’t be able to hold anything larger in any event because of her injured right hand.

“They’ll be here in about 5 minutes” guesses Clarke. She stays by Raven to protect the mechanic.

“How many?” asks Lexa, aware that she missed seeing the first wave of ripas on the tek device. Her chosen position is front and centre of the camp, with easy access to the north gate, where the attackers will hit first, but close enough to the other groups in case they are surprised with an attack on multiple flanks.

“15 or 20” answers Clarke. “But there could be more coming from other directions”. Lexa nods her understanding and moves towards the gate.

Their strategy is to have Skaikru firing from each side of each gate, forming a bottle neck and generating crossfire at the incoming enemy. Heda’s gonas will be inside each gate ready to dispatch those who get through that initial line of defense. This way Trikru gonas won’t be overrun by sheer numbers of ripas or shot by nervous Skaikru.

Clarke needs to move into position too, but she refuses to leave Raven by herself. “I’ll protect her” offers Harper, who comes to inform her that everyone is in position. Harper walks Raven to the dropship and stands by ready to guard the tech and the mechanic.

They have two dozen firearms in addition to four rifles. The camp has three gates at the north, south and east. So they have seven or eight armed Skaikru per gate plus the snipers in the trees.

The sun is about to set, and the last few rays of light burn with a vibrant orange hue. Light, to see each other and the enemy, is now mainly provided by the half dozen bonfires that have been lit in the little time they have had to prepare.

The ripas are heard before they are seen, the sound of gunfire destroys the forest’s evening quiet. Arrows deadly but less noisy are being released by expert hands from above. The ripas aren’t inside the gates yet but the rabid sound of their grunts and shouts are loud and clear.

“Capture them if you can. Kill them if you must,” orders Clarke in a last-minute inspiration. She only needs one, but more would be better. If she cures one of the ripas the clans will see the value in her and her people; securing the alliance and ensuring peace.

The north gate yields at the same time as the first gunfire is heard at the south gate. They are being attacked on two fronts.

“Hold your positions” yells Lexa to her impatient warriors. In other circumstances they would easily hold discipline. But these are ripas their worst nightmare. So terrible that full grown gonas become pale at the mention of the creatures.

The early evening transforms into night. Skaikru shoot their weapons but injured ripas keep fighting. Some ripas’ bodies fall before they get to Heda’s warriors, but others pass through the bottle neck into the interior of the camp.

Lexa isn’t having it easy. Even though, most of the monsters are injured by the time they get to her gonas, they keep fighting as if oblivious to their injures and gaping wounds. The dead ones are the only ones that stay inert on the ground. The ones that have substantial injures and cannot remain on their feet, fight as they lie on the ground wielding swords and axes. The attacker’s numbers are not high enough to ensure their victory but more and more ripas enter the camp.

“Damn it! My gun is stuck!” yells Jenna in despair at seeing that the trigger of her automatic doesn’t produce a response.

“Change with someone at the east gate” orders Clarke. “And don’t keep the trigger pressed, shoot bullet by bullet!” instructs Clarke loudly. She vaguely remembers Bellamy complaining in the other world about how these automatic guns were so old that they jam if you try to fire several rounds at a time. However, Clarke’s instructions come too late and more than half of the automatic firearms are already out of commission. “Use your other weapons, keep fighting” she urges seeing that many of her people are trying to fix their guns instead of fighting.

“Wells!” screams Clarke seeing a ripa coming at him as he tries to un-jam his gun. It’s too late and the ripa swings at him with an axe. Wells manages to protect his torso with his arm, but the resulting impact sounds indicates he has suffered a broken bone. Clarke doesn’t hesitate and fires several shots in that direction.

“Skaikru retreat. Gonas move forward!” barks Lexa, seeing that without the advantage of their tek, Skaikru are getting in the way more than helping in the fight.

After saving Wells, Clarke’s gun jams. She discards it and draw her new sword to fight. There are many more than 20 ripas attacking. Maybe as many as 50 or 60.

She pulls Wells back onto his feet and pushes him towards the dropship. She sees a ripa come after them, but it’s badly injured, and its attack is weak enough for Clarke to block it and then end him with her sword. “Come on, keep moving” she urges to her shaken friend.

They move to where most of the Skaikru are gathered. Some are injured and their blood runs freely on the ground. Others work their fastest to unjam the guns and they are able to shoot a few rounds before they jam again.

“Damn it!” curses Bellamy kneeling on the floor.

“What is it?” asks Clarke alarmed by the urgency on his words.

“I need light!” He roars in frustration, “I know how to fix this, but I can’t see what I’m doing”.

It’s true, the ferocity of the attack has meant that the bonfires, unattended, are starting to burn low.

“Raven, do you have any sort of lamps?” asks the blonde hoping for the answer to be positive. The moon is mostly covered by clouds and the few rays of light that reach the ground are barely enough to see anything.

“Working on it” yells the mechanic from inside the pod.

The sound of metal against flesh almost owns the night only interrupted by screams and cries “Wells, give me the electric baton!” orders Clarke with a desperate idea.

He offers her the tool without giving it a second thought.

Clarke scans the battlefield for a friendly face hoping to find Lexa but knowing that she will be in the deepest part of the battle, where her people need her the most. Instead, she sees Anaya and goes to her hoping she will help her if her stupidly amazing plan works. “Anya!” she calls.

“You have a death wish?” asks the grounder wounding a ripa that launches itself at Clarke. However, the monster doesn’t stop after Anya’s attack. Like the others, it doesn’t seem to feel pain.

Clarke turns the electric baton on and hits the ripa with it. The monster, more animal than man, stops his attack immediately as his body convulses. Anya watches in amazement for a second but recovers quickly from her shock and moves her sword to end this ripa’s life.

“No” answers Clarke facing the general “I don’t want to die, but we can work together” she offers, hoping to end this battle before many more lives are lost.

“I won’t slow down for you” Anya snarls, “but you are free to join me in battle” she quickly adds with a spark in her eyes. Anya is considering the new possibilities an alliance with these people can offer. Their tek is something foreign to her, but she can recognise the opportunity it represents. Cameras, firearms and now this new weapon are only the beginning.

Clarke and Anya move deeper into the fight. “Make sure you don’t touch them when I strike, or you will go down too.”

“You’ll put me down only in your dreams” answers the general but takes the words seriously. Having witnessed what this weapon was capable of she doesn’t want to experience its effects.

It takes them a couple of tries and a few scares when Anya almost doesn’t move away fast enough or the ripa lurches towards Clarke instead of attacking Anya, but eventually they fall into a nice rhythm. Anya attacks first, attracting the ripa’s attention, only to immediately kick them to create space between them. Then, Clarke attacks zapping the monsters with her baton. The effect of the baton is always the same. The current causes the ripa’s neurons to fire an action potential, its muscles contract in response to the stimuli and even if the ripa can’t feel the pain of their injures, the problem is mechanical. They just can’t unlock their muscles before Anya kills them.

“Do you think you can knock them out instead of killing them?” asks Clarke, a little out of breath and holding her right side. Her body hasn’t acquired the stamina or muscles it once had and she is feeling it now as her muscles burn and her side aches.

“You do have a death wish” Anya says wondering what has gotten into her mind. If confronted she would admit that Clarke helped her to dispatch ripas faster, a lot faster. But that was to kill the beasts, capturing them was unthinkable.

“I can turn them back into men” she explains, trying to catch her breath as they move on to their next target.

“Of course, you can” snarls Anya sarcastically half annoyed but half mesmerised by the possibility. She’s trying to keep an open mind, but turn ripas back into men, no one has ever come back from being a ripa. She has had to kill many of her own gonas once they had been turned into these monsters, with the only consolation that they would prefer to die than to live as a monster.

“I need to get to the dropship first, come looking for me in 5 minutes” the blonde adds and moves before she gets a response, sure that Anya will look for her later.

There’s no time for explanations and she knows that Anya understands that it will be nearly impossible for Clarke to find her once they separate. It’s a miracle she saw her in the first place. If Anya hadn’t been actively preventing ripas from attacking the dropship, Clarke would never have found her in the first place.

“Octavia, Tony, Mathew, Jenna, Jasper, Gary” calls Clarke. “Bring rope or something to use to tie hands” she orders. “The rest prepare bandages and whatever you can find to stabilize fractures. There will be many injured”

The first group move into the ship collecting rope and pieces of the parachute fabric. While the others look for pieces of fabric that can be use as dressings.

Suddenly, a beam of light illuminates an area of the battlefield. _‘Raven’_ thinks Clarke relieved that they will have some light. Another light turns on and it illuminates another part of the ground. Finally, a third light turns on and turns the night almost into day.

Clarke scans the area trying to see Lexa, but she isn’t where she had seen her last. What she does see is Anya running towards her. “What took you so long to do this?” she asks, almost letting Clarke see how impressed she was. Her stoic warrior mask almost disappeared when she sees someone coming out of the dropship.

“This isn’t magic, it takes time” answers Raven as she walks into the light with a huge smile on her face and a small patch of oil on her left cheek.

“Ah, it was you. I should have guessed.” Clarke thinks Anya’s reaction and response are a little strange, but she doesn’t have time to ponder over that.

“Follow us” Clarke orders, at that moment the Skaikru group exits the ship with the bindings they have found, ending any further weird exchanges between Raven and Anya.

It doesn’t take them a minute to capture their first victim, a female ripa. “Leave her there.” Clarke selects their next target and they repeat the capture process.

The change in illumination affects the ripas more than expected. It seems that whatever drug they have in their body has dilated their pupils to such an extent they are hypersensitive to light and easy targets to the gonas whose eyes can easily accommodate the change in light.

“Anya, do you think you can order your warriors to knock them out instead of killing them?” asks Clarke, hoping she can save lives instead of ending them.

“Gonas” calls the general, “no rip de ripa, smak daun. Skaikru sun tie up an hon daun emo”. Some of her warriors look at her in surprise, but they obey.

“What did she say?” asks Jasper in a low voice.

“Don’t kill the ripas, Skaikru, that is us, will tie them up and capture them.” Clarke whispers so only her people can hear her.

“Oh, ok. That makes sense” continues Jasper.

They keep moving, incapacitating and tying up as many ripas as they can. “Gary, bring more people, and tell them to bind up the ripas wounds. We need to save as many as we can” commands Clark. If they die, capturing them will have been in vain.

“Why are we doing this?” Jenna asks just as another one bites the dust.

“They are drugged, we can save them” explains Clarke.

The battle is over in another 15 minutes. At that point they had captured and tied up a total of 11 ripas and Clarke orders Octavia to supervise this continuing operation; so that all the ripas that the gonas have knocked out are securely tied.

Now that they have light Clarke starts to treat the wounded gonas. She orders her people to apply pressure to any open cuts, to bring bandages, to boil water to clean the wounds and anything that she can do to save as many lives as possible. She moves from patient to patient without rest. It is only when she had run out of bandages and water that she scans her surroundings looking for someone, someone special.

It feels like an eternity. She prays to find green eyes among the warriors standing. She is sure that Lexa won’t rest until she knows that her people are safe. The only way Lexa won’t be standing is if she can’t stand at all. The worry grows in Clarke and she feels nauseous. She has seen more blood and intestines today than ever, but that isn’t the cause of her revulsion. However, the thought of Lexa injured is enough to make her feel like she would faint at any moment.

“Chancellor, these are the last of the bandages” someone informs her, but she doesn’t pay attention. How can she focus on healing others when the most important person in her life could be hurt _‘or worse… she could be…’_ but she cannot finish that thought. It is unthinkable that Lexa would leave her again. _‘She has to be ok. She must be ok’_

“Apply pressure to the wounds, clean them with boiled water if they stop bleeding” she orders to the same anonymous person who brought the dressings.

She walks without destination. “Have you seen Heda?” asks Clarke to the first grounder she finds.

“No Skaiprissa” answers the gona seriously and walks away.

“Do you know where The Commander is?” she asks to the next Trikru she finds.

“Not lately Skaiprissa, last time I lay eyes on Heda, she was fighting in the middle of the field” answers another Trikru.

She grows more impatient. Her nausea has increased but the adrenaline produced in response to her terror keeps her looking. She sees Anya by the dropship. The general is organising a group of warriors, but Clarke doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about anything except Lexa. Lexa is at the front of her mind. She has been all night. While fighting, she tried to look out for her, but it was impossible in the darkness. When Raven illuminated the field, she tried to find green eyes among the standing warriors, but she never found them.

“Anya” says Clarke using her last strength to keep her voice from breaking. “Where is Heda?” Hoping that the general will have a different answer than the other people she had asked already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! You’ve read it! What do you think about it?
> 
> Also, a little dare for you all. I’ve been hiding references to famous books, songs and movies throughout the chapters. Have you notice them?
> 
> Comment the ones you’ve found, and the next chapter will be dedicated to the person that finds the most =)


	17. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa walks out of camp following some ripas. Clarke pushes to be honest and it leads to an inspected situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I know I took longer to update this time. It was an unfortunate combination of a difficult chapter (write and erase), and a misunderstanding with my beta. I thought I send this chapter at the beginning of the week and just today I asked again and discover that she never received it.  
> It’s here anyway! Thank You Past_Tense, my amazing Beta, for proofread this chapter in such a short notice. Everyone appreciates your effort. I know I do!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Moka_Kurumu as a part of a small challenge =). Moka_kurumu, you have great taste in music!

Lexa is at the heart of the battle. Sweat trickles down her neck and blood cascades down the blades of her two swords. The darkness of night is falling and she can’t see more than two blades length ahead. With the bonfires out and visibility so poor, she has to rely on her other senses to move across the battlefield and push past her fear of the unknown, hidden in the darkness.

There are too many attackers and Skaikru have retreated once their fayogons stop working. The worst is that the monsters, that are the ripas, only stop fighting when all traces of life leave their bodies. _‘Unnatural Creatures,’_ thinks Lexa, ending another life and continuing her attack on the half dead ripa that despite his serious injuries keeps fighting. She notices that this one used to be an Azgeda assassin by his fighting style. Something of interest about the ripas is, that they are the monstrous remnants of exceptionally good warriors and in their monstrousness they preserve some traces of their human lives, such as their style of fighting and the accent of their clan.

“Andy behind!” yells Lexa, when a ripa that should be dead crawls forward to attack one of her honour guard.

Heda’s early warning allows Andy to move out of danger and end _for sure_ this monster’s life.

Suddenly, a bright beam of light illuminates a section of the battlefield, two more beams follow soon after. She smiles to herself, thinking that some of the sky people may not be as useless as they appear. The new lights favour her and her gonas and they dispatch several ripas before she sees something strange happening outside the illuminated area.

Now confident in her gonas’ skills to win this battle, she moves to investigate, running to the north side of the camp and out beyond the gates. Ryder and Ashley follow her in silence, as they always do. Lexa frequently evades their protection in less dangerous circumstances; however, she knows they have been by her side since the battle started. This number of ripas is unprecedented and everyone is on edge, especially her guards. 

Ripas, have captured some of the Skaikru goufas and now they are escaping the battlefield. She rushes to stop them, moving quickly outside the gates and into the dark forest. She throws a knife into the back of the closest ripa. Immediately his legs stop responding and he falls, freeing a terrified Skaikru goufa. However, she doesn’t stop, there are two more ripas that have escaped with captive goufas. She, together with Ryder and Ashley, end their fights quickly and recover their victims.

“Were there more?” asks Lexa, looking at the young scared goufa.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so” he stammers.

“Ashley, take them back to the camp,” orders Lexa, she knows that the sky goufas will never find their way back to their camp on their own.

“Sha Heda,” the gona starts to lead the goufas back.

Lexa walks silently in the opposite direction, focusing on any noises or movements she can detect. After a few minutes they see moving shadows. Lexa signals Ryder to move around the source of light to investigate.

“The third Cerberus squad hasn’t returned, over.” Says a muffled voice.

 _“Any signs of the savages?”_ comes a voice from, what Lexa recognises as, a radio.

“None in this area, over.” It’s the first voice again. Lexa can see him now. He is one of the Maunon, the white suit and big pack he carries make his movements slow and uncoordinated.

 _“Return to the second ship,”_ orders the man from the radio.

“Roger” says the Maunon and turns to walk north, taking small steps.

Lexa signals Ryder and both approach their target in complete silence. Only when they are two feet away from him does he turn, but it is too late and they quickly disarm him and with a single blow render him unconscious.

“Where do we take him Heda?” Ryder queries as he secures the Maunon’s arms and legs with rope.

She wants to take him to her own camp where she can interrogate him as she pleases. However, her camp is 3 hours away and the darkness of the night has always intimidated her a little. Not that she would ever admit it, but she has always feared what hides in the shadows. Besides, she needs to go back to check on her gonas and make sure Clarke is well. Last time she saw her, Clarke was moving towards the dropship and away from the battle. “We are going to the Skaikru camp.” Lexa picks up; the backpack that is connected to the Maunon’s suit, the radio and the light generating device.

They walk fast but the extra weight Ryder is carrying slows their progress. Lexa knows better than to offer to help. No gona who respects himself would allow Heda to carry the weight of an enemy. If Lexa hadn’t picked up the backpack first, she’s sure Ryder would have carried the pack and the unconscious man himself.

After some time walking in complete silence, they reach the Skaikru camp, but it looks different now.

“Open the gates, the Commander is back,” yells a Skaikru goufa from behind the gate. Lexa smirks internally. _It’s about time these goufas started to show some respect_.

As soon as the gates open, Lexa sees Clarke. She is covered in blood and her eyes look watery.

“Cla- Chancellor” greets Lexa formally, though she would have preferred to drop the formalities and run to Clarke’s arms and ask her what is wrong.

“Heda” answers Clarke, holding her gaze and clenching her jaw.

Lexa wants to ask her if she is injured, if she is in pain, if she can help her in any way. Instead, she says, “I captured a Mountain man, I believe we can obtain valuable information from him.”

“Take him to the west wall and tie him there.” Anya orders one of the gonas when she sees that Clarke is not responding.

This is the first time Lexa notices her former mentor standing next to Clarke and to her surprise Gustus and Indra are also here.

“He has Maunon tek, make sure a Skaikru checks it” adds Lexa. She is anxious to talk to Clarke alone, but she knows that before then she will have to talk to Indra and Gustus.

Clarke finally breaks out of her trance and walks to Lexa; she takes the backpack. “I’ll make sure someone competent inspects it.” She realises that the backpack is quite heavy and gestures to Bellamy to take it. “Make sure the hose doesn’t get tangled, it connects his suit to the oxygen tank,” explains Clarke.

“Thank you, Chancellor.” Lexa is still preoccupied with Clarke’s bloody outfit.

“No, thank you Heda for rescuing my people,” answers Clarke, making sure that her people hear her. Ashley had arrived a while ago with three shaking Skaikru.

Lexa knows that she took a great risk when she followed the ripas, but the possibility of gaining an advantage over the Mountain men lured her into the danger.

Heda nods her understanding to Clarke, deeply regretting that they are surrounded by so many people and a more intimate interaction is impossible. “Indra, I am glad you are here. There is much we must discuss.” Heda acknowledges the leader of Trikru.

“Sha Heda, I received your message. I have taken the liberty of setting up your quarters inside this camp and my warriors have brought everything necessary to secure this camp for the night.”

Lexa smirks internally. She knows very well that Indra is one of her most experienced generals and she would only have ordered her gonas to camp here, if that was the best solution. Indra’s foresight is the reason she was named Trikru Chief. Though she only accepted that post and left Heda’s army, upon the condition that she would be allowed to return and serve if there was an outbreak of war.

“I expect that patrols have been set up and the injured treated?” Lexa asks, confident that Anya, Tristan or Indra, but most probably Anya since she was in the battle for the longest time, has organised their people to secure the area, treat the wounded and set up camp to spend the night.

“Sha Heda.” Anya knows that Lexa expects a quick report. “The warriors Gustus brought are patrolling, Indra’s men are setting up camp, and Clarke kom Skaikru is managing the wounded assisted by Niko and Lincoln.”

Lexa nods her head towards Anya and then focuses on Clarke. “Mochof Chancellor, do you need anything to treat the injured? You only have to ask any of my gonas and they will provide it.”

“Mochof Heda. I am glad to see you return uninjured, now I must check on my patients. I hope we can meet afterwards.” Clarke has a look of relief in her eyes. Lexa hadn’t even thought about Clarke worrying for her safety when she ran into the forest to rescue the Skaikru. Anya taught her that as a leader she must lead from the front and fight along with her gonas, regardless of her personal safety. That is the Trikru way. Whatever her previous training, now she knows that she has so much more to factor into her decisions. She must now consider Clarke and how she will be waiting for her and worrying for her safety. She isn’t alone anymore; she is part of Clarke and Clarke is part of her. She never wants to see Clarke in pain ever again.

“Certainly, approach my tent when convenient.” Lexa plays her role of Heda to perfection. She shows the appropriate amount of respect to another leader and she keeps their interaction formal and short. However, she is now exhausted and it takes so much more effort to pretend indifference to her love.

Clarke gives Lexa a final nod and walks away. She feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from her entire being. Until five minutes ago she was one step away from walking out of the camp herself and looking for Lexa on her own. This despite Ashley informing her of Heda’s wellbeing and the reason for her absence. Clarke feels her heart beating like a manic drum, her stomach cramping and her hands shaking and sweaty. Anya’s bald statement that Lexa wouldn’t let herself be captured gave some reassurance but not sufficient. “ _I trained her too well to let herself be captured_ ” explained Anya. OK thinks Clarke, but she can’t ignore the fact that Anya was captured by the Maunon in the other world. So not much comfort there Anya!

Indra and Gustus arrived at the Skaikru camp whilst Clarke and Anya were talking. They bring more warriors to reinforce security, equipment to set up the camp for the night and plenty of bandages and healing supplies. It is the availability of some effective medicines that pushes Clarke to keep herself busy with the wounded and not rush out of camp on a rescue mission.

She’d met Niko and Lincoln in the old world, and she knows that they’re reasonable men, willing to try Skaikru medicine and techniques. Without losing any more time she starts to treat those who are seriously wounded, before moving on to those with lesser injuries. Niko brings with him the red algae that prevents infection, along with splints for fractures and the plant that can be used to reduce inflammation. Grounders usually boiled these plants in water, used the water to clean the wound and then the remaining fibers as a plaster covering the wound, before bandaging it. Unorthodox compared with Skaikru medicine, but effective.

Clarke walks away from Lexa to go back to treating the injured. Now, however, she has a smile on her face, her hands don’t shake and she’s got a campaign hospital tent that the grounders set up to facilitate the healers’ work. Maybe calling it a hospital tent is a little bit of a stretch, the tent is large, but it lacks beds, although there is some kind of fabric on the floor for the injured to lie on and the tent’s walls protect the warriors from the cold night breezes. She knows the most common complication on the ground is secondary infections, so she urges everyone to wash their hands thoroughly every time they enter the tent and interact with a patient. Moreover, she orders anyone coming into the tent to cover their mouths with a piece of cloth as a rudimentary mask. Clarke knows that even with these measures there will be some infections, but she is determined to save as many lives as possible and that includes the ripas.

Clarke orders Octavia to; 1) tally up their losses and 2) remove the tracker devices concealed under each ripa’s skin. The devices need to be removed whether the ripas are dead or alive. Once removed it is too dangerous to keep the trackers at the camp, so she and Anya agree to send a dozen riders, carrying the trackers, in all directions except north. North being the direction of the Mountain. The riders are directed to ride for at least an hour and then the trackers, wrapped in a small bag attached to a piece of wood, are to be thrown into fast moving water. She’d come up with this ‘back up’ plan in the skybox. The goal behind it is to trick the Mountain men into thinking that the ripas had run away.

Octavia reports back to her before Lexa had returned. She counted 6 dead Trikru and 2 dead Skaikru; not a bad number considering the brutality of the circumstances. A total of 76 ripas, not including Lexa’s 3 latest kills, attacked the camp. 19 were captured, but 8 of them have died due to their injures. The remaining 11 are still unconscious and securely tied to a section of the remaining fence under Nathan and Harper’s watch, accompanied by one of Lexa’s warriors per ripa.

Anya as the highest ranked General orders Tristan to oversee the funeral pyres. They are going to burn all of the dead together, including the ripas, because before being transformed into monsters the ripas were skilled warriors. At one time they had been valued members of their clan and their spirits should be freed as any warrior deserved. Gustus takes charge of; the pitching of their tents, the lighting of bonfires, the management and stabling of horses, as well as the other basic necessities of a camp.

After making sure that she’s done everything in her power to treat the wounded, Clarke leaves them with a clear conscience. She’s tired, her legs and arms ache from the prolonged and intense exercise. She knows her clothes and hair are dirty from sweat, blood and dust. She’s been able to keep her face clean by some miracle and she’s washed her hands so many times in the last couple of hours that the tips of her fingers are hypersensitive. However, none of this matters because now she is going to see Lexa and everything will be better.

Three feet away from Lexa’s tent door Clarke can see two tall figures. She is sure they are Ryder and Ashley and approaches with confidence knowing that Ryder is aware that Lexa is expecting her.

“Chancellor, Heda is in a meeting. Let me announce your presence,” requests Ryder respectfully. By now, he knows better than to cross the leader of the Sky people, but Heda is in a meeting with her most trusted general and the Trikru chief and he owes his loyalty to Heda.

“It’s fine Ryder, go ahead.” Clarke is content with his response. He’s not letting her in, but he isn’t sending her away. He is merely following protocol.

“Heda will see you,” Ryder returns to his post.

Clarke enters Lexa’s tent. “Heda” greets Clarke formally, as the situation dictates.

Lexa looks radiant. She’s changed her ragged bloody clothes for clean ones and her hair is braided. 

“Chancellor, thank you for coming, please take a seat” Lexa plays her part. “Anya, Indra, we will continue our meeting after the funerary pyres. Let me know the moment the ceremony is ready to begin.” Both warriors understand their dismissal and leave Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Clarke” exhales Lexa realising that she’s been holding her breath. “How are you?” she asks sitting next to the sky girl.

“I’m fine” lies Clarke, just happy to stare into those green eyes. “How are you? Are you injured?”

“No, I’m fine” Lexa says, not wanting to give more worries to the clearly exhausted woman.

“I can tell when you’re lying Lexa,” whispers Clarke. She lets her forehead rest on Lexa’s right shoulder. That makes Lexa hiss in pain. Clarke immediately lifts her head. “Let me examine you,” she half orders, half begs.

“I can tell when you lie too Clarke, I can’t quite read your eyes as you claim you read mine, but I still know.” Lexa uses her left hand to cup Clarke’s face.

Clarke chuckles slightly “What about we both be honest”

Lexa smiles a little at Clarke’s lecture. “Ok Clarke,” Lexa moves her hand to hold both of Clarke’s. “How are you? Truly?” she emphasises her final word.

“I’m tired” confesses Clarke, “everything hurts and I’m stressed. I don’t know if I can turn the ripas back to men. Last time Lincoln almost died. I don’t know what to do with the Mountain man you brought back. We have around 6 hours to collect information from him before the oxygen in his tank runs out. Then, he will die and there is nothing I can do about it.” She pauses to take a deep breath, then proceeds to say what troubles her the most. “Lexa, I was so scared when I couldn’t find you. No one had seen you. There was a sea of mutilated bodies and I didn’t know if one of them was you.” Clarke opens her heart completely and pours her fears into Lexa’s bottomless gaze and hopes she will understand her.

Lexa listens carefully and waits until Clarke has said everything that she is holding in her heart. “Clarke, I was scared too. I was scared for you, but I was relieved knowing that you were safe by the dropship and away from the battle.” As she finishes this sentence, she sees a flash of guilt in the blue eyes, maybe Lexa can read Clarke’s eyes after all. “What?”

Clarke bites her lower lip debating between admitting the truth and keeping Lexa in blessed ignorance.

“Clarke…?” asks Lexa, she’s sure that there is something Clarke isn’t sharing.

“Well, I wasn’t by the dropship exactly,” the blonde admits.

“Where were you then?”

“I was capturing ripas with Anya, so we can try to rehabilitate them,” Clarke bites her lower lip apprehensively.

“Clarke, why did you do that?” Lexa’s rising tone reveals her fear for what could, but didn’t happen. “It’s very dangerous, fully trained gonas die fighting ripas. _I_ have a hard time fighting them.” She tries to control her voice. “You could have been killed!” She finally speaks, but in her heart, she feels only pain and defeat.

“But I wasn’t. Anya was with me the whole time, and we needed to capture them,” explains Clarke, wishing she could ease the fear that burns in Lexa’s eyes.

“You didn’t have to do it yourself.” Lexa shifts closer to Clarke and lightly rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder, snuggling into her neck.

“There’s more to it, but I want to hear how you are. I want to be here for you.” Clarke gently places a hand on Lexa’s head, encouraging her to stay in close physical contact. Clarke wants a closeness between them both in body and spirit; a deep trust that each supports the other both literally and figuratively. 

“I’m tired too” Lexa admits. “My shoulder hurts and I have a cut on my lower back.” She’s never done anything like this. Admit that she is hurt and that she is tired. Heda is not allowed to be weak, to admit vulnerability. But Lexa is so tired of being strong all the time; she is tired of pretending she is invincible.

“It’s ok” reassures Clarke. “It was a long day and we are together now. You will be ok; I’ll make sure of that.” Clarke strokes Lexa’s hair.

“How do you know?” whispers Lexa, so low that Clarke almost misses it.

“Because I will do everything in my power to make that happen. Starting with examining your wounds to see if you need further treatment.”

Lexa starts to say that there’s no need for that, but Clarke interrupts her. “Please, it will make me feel better too.” Clarke feels slightly guilty for manipulating Lexa, but she tells herself that it’s for the greater good and she will truly feel better knowing that Lexa is out of danger.

“Ok” she agrees but doesn’t move more than a few inches. “I need help to take this shirt off.” It’s a little embarrassing for Lexa to admit she needs help. Usually, Lexa would have cut the fabric away herself. As Heda, she cannot allow others to see her as weak and she must always look strong and in perfect control. So, it was pretty much routine to change clothes, clean herself and re-braid her hair, right after a battle and before facing her people for the aftermath. If she couldn’t re-braid her hair herself, then she would ask Gustus, though this time it was Anya who helped her. Clothes were never a problem usually, as the heat of battle allows her to move past the pain of removing them. However, at least two hours have passed since this battle ended and she knows that her shoulder has stiffened.

Costia never helped her with anything like this. They just had a different kind of relationship. Both of them were young and Lexa’s busy schedule left little time for any intimate moments. Titus’ constant presence didn’t help either. During Lexa’s second year as commander, she had to sneak out of the tower in Polis to meet Costia away from the city. They had some heated make-out sessions and some timid touches by the age of 15. But the lack of intimacy didn’t diminish the affection she felt for her late love.

With Clarke, everything is so different. Lexa is more powerful than any other Heda in history. Uniting the twelve clans under her coalition and securing alliances by building commercial relationships has gained her the trust and gratitude of many clans. Clarke is also very different physically from Costia. Her first love had the beautiful features of an Asian princess, yet she was a trader who travelled through all twelve clans with her father. She had a beautiful melodic voice that captivated Lexa every time she sang and her heart was light and free from the pressures of leadership or guilt.

Clarke on the other hand knew nothing about life on the ground but adapted easily and took the responsibilities of a leader when her people needed her to. She faced war and treason and understands the burden that it is to carry responsibility for, in this case one hundred, people on her shoulders.

“Ok, I’ll take your left arm, hold out your fist and let the right one alone for now,” the blonde brings Lexa back to reality.

She nods and maneuvers her arm out of the long-sleeved shirt.

“Ok, now I’ll take the rest,” Clarke continues to instruct her, with a tender persuasive voice. “Relax, let me help you,” she coaxes, unaware of how deeply her words are affecting the brunette.

Lexa lets her shoulders relax and Clarke moves the shirt over her head and down her arm, causing minimum discomfort. “Mochof Clarke”.

“I need to stitch the cut in your back” whispers Clarke, guiding Lexa to lie face down on the bed. She notices that the wound is closed now, but it looks like it will open under the least pressure. “I’ll get a needle and thread.”

“I have some here. In that chest” Lexa points knowing that Gustus will have brought a complete medical kit. For minor injuries, Lexa usually treats herself. She has only needed assistance twice since she became Heda.

“Do you have something for inflammation and infections too?” asks Clarke moving to check the wooden box.

“Infla-mmation?” asks Lexa, trying the word in her mouth for the first time.

“Swelling” explains Clarke, realising that the word is foreign to her. She has learned that many technical words have been forgotten on the ground.

“Sha” Lexa makes the connection. “The green vial is for inflammation and the red seaweed is for infections.”

Clarke wonders if the solution in the vial is made from the same leaves she used earlier, but decided to ask Niko or Lincoln next time she sees them.

Clarke works quickly, she cleans around the wound but decides not to stitch it since all the blood has dried and formed a scab. She fears that the wound will open again and cause more damage if she tries to suture. So, she decides to cover it and leave it alone. Lexa’s shoulder is inflamed, and the first signs of a hematoma have appeared. Clarke carefully uses the paste from the vial and wraps it with bandages.

Neither of them talks much. Clarke occasionally asks if Lexa feels pain at particular points around her injures, but she always responds no. The silence is welcome to both parties. The craziness of the battle is over.

Lexa appreciates Clarke’s gentle caresses, while Clarke feels contentment at fulfilling her promise of protecting and healing Lexa. Even though her physical injuries are relatively superficial, Clarke knows that Lexa has lived very much alone, deprived of most human contact since she became the commander.

“You’re all patched up,” Clarke smiles fondly.

“Thank you” the commander sits up.

Clarke cups Lexa’s face to kiss her gently. “No need to thank me,” she whispers before pulling away completely from the kiss. “Now your shirt?”

“Sha” confirms Lexa, letting Clarke help her until she is fully clothed. “Would you like to change Clarke? You can use any of my clothes” she wishes to repay Clarke in some way for her attentions.

“Yes please” Clarke had wanted to ask Lexa for clothes at some point, but she was more concerned with Lexa’s wounds than the poor state of her own clothes.

The brunette stands up and tentatively extends her hand to take Clarke’s. She’s happy to see her affection returned as they walk to another wooden chest.

Lexa finds a long-sleeved blue shirt and some leather pants that will fit Clarke. “Here, if these don’t fit, I can find something different.”

“Are you implying I need bigger clothes?” teases Clarke, taking them from Lexa’s hands.

“What? There is nothing to imply, we have different figures. You have wider hips and a larger bust. It would be normal if my clothes are too tight”. Lexa is unsure what Clarke means by her comment.

“You’re impossible” chuckles Clarke. “I was going to tease you, but you are too practical.” Clarke laughs, still holding Lexa’s clothes.

“You are confusing sometimes” Lexa defends herself. “Your words sound like a compliment, but your body language says something quite different.” She frowns a little.

Clarke sighs deeply and smiles at Lexa. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget we have such different backgrounds.” She caresses Lexa’s face and kisses her again. “I’ll try to be less confusing.”

Lexa moves to hold Clarke’s hips and keep the blonde close to her. “Or you can explain what you mean.” She leans forward one more time to capture Clarke’s lips with her own.

“Ok, but next time. This time it was just a bad joke,” smiles Clarke reassuringly.

“Ok,” Lexa kisses her again. She isn’t looking for anything intense or heavy, on the contrary, she is perfectly happy to remain in this position close to Clarke and stealing kisses.

However, her happy bubble is partially broken when Clarke says something about changing her clothes in between the kisses and nibbles.

“I am going to wait for you in the other room” says Lexa, remembering the deep shyness Skaikru show when faced with nakedness. One day she walked by as one Skaikru was washing himself in the river and the man fell over twice whilst trying to cover himself and put clothes on at the same time. Although, thinking about it, Clarke didn’t seem particularly shy this morning.

“Uhm… Lexa” Calls Clarke before Lexa can take a second step. “you can stay. I don’t mind.” Clarke blushes slightly.

“Ok” she answers confused once again and tilting her head to the right with the slightest movement.

“You can ask if you have questions,” suggests Clarke, placing the clothes on the bed and proceeding to take her shirt off.

“I thought that your people don’t like being naked in the presence of others” Lexa explains.

“Oh, well… you’re right,” Clarke blushes a little more.

“If you want, I can give you privacy, I won’t be offended” offers Lexa again. She doesn’t want to make Clarke feel forced to do something.

At this, Clarke turns and takes Lexa’s hand, before guiding her to sit on the bed with her. “If it were any other person, I would prefer changing in solitude, but” she pauses to gather some courage to explain the next part. “We have seen each other naked already, you have seen and touched every part of my body and I have done the same with yours. That’s why I am fine with you staying while I change.” The blonde concludes her explanation and pecks a kiss to Lexa’s lips.

“But you are blushing” points out Lexa, caressing her reddened cheek with the back of her hand.

“I’m not used to talking about this. My people don’t talk about these subjects and if they do it is with their lovers or very, very close friends. Like I am doing now, but this is new to me.”

Lexa nods, she understands more about the Skaikru customs now, but there is another question she burns to ask. However, she is not sure if this is the right moment to ask it.

“What are you thinking?” Clarke wonders after she puts on the clean garment and places a hand on Lexa’s knee.

“Uhm…” Lexa bites her lip indecisive.

“C’mon, we’ve confessed a lot of things tonight, what is one more?” Clarke encourages her then stands and proceeds to change the rest of her clothes.

She notices the blonde struggling with the buckle of her pants. “Let me help you”. These kinds of pants have two belts. One is located at hip height and the other is placed slightly higher to allow a wider range of adjustment. She gave these pants to Clarke for this precise reason. Only when the pants were tight enough, she says “Do you want some water?”

 _‘Did she just chicken out?’_ wonders Clarke but she answers “Ok” before going to the main room.

Clarke observes quietly as Lexa pours two glasses of water and offers her one. “As much as I appreciate that you want to keep me hydrated” teases Clarke, “is that all you want to ask?”

Lexa looks at her as if drawing courage from her presence. “Is that what we are?” she finally asks tightening her grip on the glass.

“I guess, if you want…” says Clarke, who blushes again. Lovers, as romantic as it may sound is not a word Clarke feels one hundred percent confident to use to determine their relationship.

“What do you want?” insists Lexa, concerned. For her, ‘lovers’ is a very broad term. This word only reflects the state of their physical interaction without specifying if the parties are informal partners or if they are bonded. 

“I asked first” Clarke pushes back playfully and sits to put on her boots, which she has brought from the sleeping area.

“Ok” Lexa gives in. “When the time comes and if you want… I would like us to be bonded.” Lexa’s declaration is stated in a firm, if not entirely confident, voice.

“I am not sure I know what that means.” Clarke tries to remember if she has ever heard that word in this context, but nothing comes to her mind.

“When two people are bonded, they swear to be faithful to each other for life. The oath is sealed by matching tattoos in a ceremony. There’s a feast after it, though the feast is mostly for bragging purposes. The ceremony with the tattoos is the important part” explains Lexa, giving Clarke a timid smile, showing how nervous she is.

Clarke is surprised. She has never heard of anything like this whilst living on the ground. Although, what Lexa describes sounds very similar to a wedding. Most probably it is the evolved form of a wedding. With the lack of a government and church to dictate the rules, many details will have been lost or replaced in the years that followed the bombs.

“It sounds what my people call getting married, though we usually exchange rings instead of tattoos,” she’s a little unsure of how to proceed with this line of discussion.

Marriage has never been a particularly appealing idea to Clarke. She had thought about it when she was a kid, of course. But she has never considered it as an adult. Not that she has been an adult for that long. She was sent to the skybox at 17, and from then on, her life has been about surviving. She moved from one challenge to the next, settling down and becoming a wife has never crossed her mind, not that it was even an option. She didn’t even think about it when she was taking care of Maddy and was a mom for all intents and purposes. The term getting married never occurred to her.

“You can tell me more about what getting married entails, but maybe, we can save that for another time. What I said before is like a… a final goal if you wish.” Lexa rushes to explain as she can read a little of Clarke’s uncertainty and panic. Maybe she is learning how to read Clarke’s eyes or maybe she can interpret her body language and the tiny changes in her facial expression.

“Yes, maybe another time will be better” agrees Clarke. “Though… that would leave us as…” She just can’t get the word out. Lovers has a tint of clandestineness in her mind. It may fit the circumstances, but she just can’t be comfortable with it.

“Do you have other options?” asks Lexa, her thoughts on the same frequency as Clarke’s. Lovers doesn’t reflect what she wants them to be.

“I’d prefer to be girlfriends really” offers Clarke. She feels a lot more at ease with this status. It makes it sort of official, but it doesn’t load it with expectations like getting married. She may, in the future, when things settle down and no one is in mortal danger, consider getting married.

“Aren’t you and Raven girlfriends?” asks Lexa, remembering the fight with the branwoda Finn.

“It’s not the same, but I must admit the term sounds ambiguous.” Clarke ponders what Lexa may be thinking. Girls that are friends is not the same as girlfriends. However, without the social context Lexa’s line of thought is totally valid. “The term girlfriends, or boyfriends in either case,” adds Clarke to provide a general context “describes persons in a romantic relationship. If you are only friends like me and Raven or Wells, we just say friends.” Clarke feels her cheeks warming slightly. It’s becoming easier to talk to Lexa about this topic but not natural, not yet.

Clarke sees her hesitating a little. ‘ _What is she thinking about?’_

“Can you have more than one girlfriend?” asks Lexa, drinking more water.

Clarke take two steps back and frowns. She is aware that grounders treat sex very openly and often take new partners. She remembers walking into a few threesomes, apologizing rapidly and fleeing the scene. In general, they seem to don’t bother much about modesty or taboos. She doesn’t judge, each to his own. However, she’s sure she doesn’t want an open relationship.

“No” Clarke says, clearly refusing to allow a third person in. But less than a second later she adds “maybe, some do” she still doesn’t want an open relationship, but Lexa is asking an honest question and she will answer her in the same way. “But that is usually agreed between the parties concerned. Usually it’s two persons, period.”

“I see…” that’s all Lexa says, which perturbs Clarke greatly.

Clarke feels the mood changing so fast that she’s getting dizzy. A few minutes ago, they had a sweet moment, and now Lexa is asking if she can have another ‘girlfriend’. Clarke is under the impression that Lexa, as sexually skilled as she is, hasn’t had many sexual partners. So, this new development is very out of context.

“Is… is that what you want?” Clarke manages to add, her previously irritated voice morphs into a sad one. ‘ _Does Lexa want someone else?’_ She wonders sadly; the pain of imagining seeing Lexa walk away with another person, is indescribable. After everything that has happen, Clarke thinks that Lexa leaving her may do what neither the mountain, a nuclear bomb, or even sanctuary did.

“What? NO!” Lexa’s voice rises in surprise. “For the Flame, NO!” she says in the same tone, stressing the last word.

Clarke is more confused than ever. Maybe this is what Lexa feels like when she just says stuff without thinking. “Then WHY did you ask?” Clarke throws back at her. She may sympathise, but she was about to cry ten seconds ago.

“Because that girl said she was Finn’s girlfriend and it seemed Raven was his girlfriend too, or a lover in any case.” Lexa controls herself for a moment. “Besides you told me to ask whatever I wanted!” She’s shouting now, suddenly feeling very irritated and defensive.

“DAMN IT!” yells Clarke, looking up in frustration. “I’m gonna kill that idiot!” she murmurs. “So, you don’t want to have another girlfriend?” She asks, her voice as normal as she can make it, just to double check. She feels particularly insecure about everything now, nothing seems to be as clear as before.

“NO! JOK NO! You?” Lexa’s yelling now, all good manners forgotten.

“GOD DAMN IT! NO!” Clarke yells, but instead of being upset she starts laughing.

“Cla-” Lexa starts to say perturbed by, yet again, another abrupt change in the direction of this conversation, but the intrusion of two guards, Ryder and Ashley to be exact, swords drawn; immediately followed by Anya and Indra also armed, stops her mid phrase.

Four pair of eyes are directed at Clarke, who can’t stop laughing and is now bent double, slightly hysterical. Originally, they were alarmed, but the bizarre scene before them makes them lower their swords.

“What does this mean?” Lexa asks changing her posture from being worried for Clarke to deadly intimidating towards the four intruders who start to back away. Even Anya, who defies Lexa from time to time, steps back.

“We heard shouting Heda” answers Ryder, miraculously holding his ground. Or at least holding what ground he has left to stand on.

Lexa moves between Clarke and the intruders in an unequivocally protective manner.

Clarke on the other hand, is working on controlling her breathing.

“Clarke!” a voice is heard from outside. “Clarke are you ok?” asks the same voice clearly struggling with something.

“It’s Octavia” the blonde breathes out.

“Aargh” grunts Lexa. The situation is escalating. She looks at Ryder “Tell her to come in and tell the other Skaikru that everything is fine.”

The gona leaves with incredible speed for a man his size. This leaves three startled grounders, one annoyed and slightly embarrassed Heda and a laughing but rapidly calming chancellor, looking each at the other.

Octavia joins the group escorted by Ryder. “Are you ok?” she asks walking towards Clarke who is almost entirely shielded by Lexa.

Ryder blocks her advance immediately. But Clarke, who has calmed down enough to walk moves to her, while Lexa is signaling Ryder to release her. “What happened?” the young Blake asks. “I was walking over here to look for you and everyone just rushed in.”

“Everything is alright” answers Clarke, chuckling slightly at the memory of her and Lexa in a shouting match over a misunderstanding in semantics. She knows that her episode of uncontrollable laughter is a response to the roller-coaster of emotions she’s been riding ever since Lexa disappeared, or even from before then.

Octavia switches from looking at her, to look at Lexa accusingly.

“It’s fine” repeats Clarke, this time without laughter. “Really, just a misunderstanding.”

Octavia, still suspicious doesn’t move an inch.

“Octavia” Clarke puts her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “We are good.” With a final glimmer of humor she adds, “just make sure that when you talk with someone local you clarify what you mean. It may save you from an awkward situation, like this.” Clarke finishes talking but her last sentence is directed at Lexa who can’t hide her own chuckle, though she tries to pass it off as a cough.

“Okaay…” the girl relaxes a little, but is still alert.

“You say you were looking for me?” Clarke is eager for a change of topic.

“Yes!” Octavia suddenly remembers something. “The radio Heda brought, someone is trying to communicate with the prisoner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! What did you think about this chapter?   
> I hope you’re not disappointed. I couldn’t do anything to Lexa just yet. It would totally break Clarke and she needs to be strong for her people. There will be tension later on, but not yet.


	18. The Royal Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation of the mountain men takes place, but one of Raven’s comments offend the grounders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> As an apology for the extra time you had to way for last chapter, I am updating sooner!  
> This is a darker chapter than usual. There is nothing too bad, but you should know that this chapter has a dark side.  
> There is a lot of tek talk at the beginning to point how different grounders and arkers are.  
> We will see that it’s not only Clarke and Lexa who suffered from cultural differences.  
> There’s a super short Clexa moment. They can’t just stay away from each other.  
> As always thank you Past_Tense! Your input always makes the chapters more enjoyable to the readers!

The time for laughter is over, Lexa and Clarke spring into action forgetting all about girlfriends and bonding ceremonies. There will be time for that later, but not now.

The Skaikru and Kongeda leaders leave the tent followed by their people. Octavia shares quickly what she knows, whilst guiding them to a tent next to where the mountain men is held captive.

“What’s the message?” Lexa sets a fast pace.

“They are asking about his location. I think they are waiting to hear something from him.” Octavia has started to pant as she tries to keep up with Lexa’s pace.

Lexa curses internally and speeds up. _‘We must interrogate the Maunon now. Then we can place his body where they can find him and make it look like an animal attack. No better make it look like out of control ripas.’_ She’s deep in thought but, manages to overhear Clarke and Octavia.

“Yes, Raven is there. Monty and Wells are with her,” answers Octavia, when Clarke asks about the mechanic and the equipment she brought. The last Clarke knew of Raven, was that she was cannibalising the dropship to upgrade her equipment.

“Ashley, move the prisoner into a private space to allow us to interrogate him and wake him up.” Lexa barks out orders as they approach the entrance to the tent. “Ryder, guard the entrance”.

He takes position outside, as the other gona opens the tent flap to allow them entrance to the large tent. Lexa’s extensive training in schooling her face to impassivity is the only thing that stops her from flinching and gasping. She has never seen anything like this before. In her youth, she had encountered a couple of pieces of tek and with the arrival of the sky people she grew more used to see their communication and light emitting devices. Even the glass with moving images that she saw this morning didn’t cause her such a reaction. However, this, this is something out of this world.

Tables are arranged around the edge of the tent. The only chair is occupied by a skinny boy wearing some sort of ear warmers with cables attached and whose name Lexa doesn’t remember. She recognises the other three Skaikru as Raven, Monty and Wells. They are each standing in front of a different table doing the spirits know what. Small black and silver boxes with lighted buttons and knobs are connected to; a weird looking metallic stick, something that looks like a bowl for soup and more cables. Two large and one small glass devices with moving images, are connected by yet more cables to other pieces of tek that Lexa can’t even try to describe. _‘When did they bring all of this?’_ wonders the commander, as she follows Clarke and steps further into the tent.

“Clarke” It’s Wells, his arm held rigid by a cast.

“Wells, what’s going on? Are there more messages from the mountain?” asks the blonde her tone serious as the situation demands.

“The first message asks for his time of arrival and current location. The later are all attempts to make contact with him.” It’s the skinny boy who answers as he moves one of his ear warmers aside.

Clarke looks at the boy but concentrates on the papers in front of him. “Jasper, you have a written record?” She seems a little surprised.

“Of course!” Jasper puts his hand over his heart and squeezes his hand into a fist. “A royal report for our princess,” continues the boy as he stands and hands Clarke a piece of paper.

Clarke gives him an annoyed look but doesn’t make any comment opting instead to read the messages. She holds the paper between herself, Lexa and Octavia, who are on her right and left.

Lexa is surprised when Clarke signals for her to take the paper and the two Skaikru walk to check on the glass devices. ‘ _They couldn’t have read it all that fast.’_ She wonders as she moves to read the ‘Second channel intercepted’

_10:48 – Report ETA_

_10:50 – Sergeant Davis, report location and ETA_

_10:51 – Scavenger team to Davis, over_

_10:53 – Emerson to Davis, over_

_10:54 – Davis, we leave in 16 minutes. Send a flare according to protocol._

_Second channel intercepted._

_E: 10:51 – No contact from Sergeant Davis_

_MW: 10:52 – Your orders are clear Captain Emerson._

_E: 10:52 – Permission to remain at second ship one extra hour_

_MW: 10:53 – Permission denied. Scavenger team must leave second ship location at 11:10_

_E: 10:54 – 10.4_

When Lexa gets to the final line of the report, she passes it to Anya and Indra. Then, she looks for Clarke’s eyes. Only when the blonde locks eyes with her she asks. “10.4?”

“It means ‘understood’ we used those codes on the Ark too”.

Lexa gives her a small nod. “Can we use your tek to see what they are doing now?”

“No, it’s too dark to actually see what they are doing.” Answers Raven unhappily. She makes some quick finger movement against the screen and it turns black “See. Just a black screen.”

Yes, it’s all black with an occasional red dot. “What is this?” Asks Lexa pressing her finger to where a dot was a second ago, but she retrieves her hand fast when the image disappears and instead of the black screen there are several rectangles, one of them black. “I-”

Clarke touches the black rectangle interrupting her “No, no. It’s fine”. Black fills the screen again, and everything is back to normal. “These screens are touch, so… they do stuff when we touch them.” Clarke’s explanation, though vague, is enough for Lexa.

‘ _Touch it and stuff happens, stay away and nothing changes. This will do for now.’_

“The dot must be from a device or a battery.” Raven gives Anya a quick look accompany with a smirk when the general moves to approach them, closely followed by Indra.

“Is it from your ship?” wonders Lexa.

“No, we took both batteries and… I made sure that nothing left can be used. That light must be from one of their things.”

Lexa notices the short pause in her explanation but decides not to comment on it. She can talk to Clarke later about it.

“If that light is from tek, they won’t leave it behind.” Lexa’s sure of it.

“Heda is right” Indra speaks for the first time. “The Maunon never leaves functional tek behind.”

Anya catches onto Lexa’s reasoning “Sha, where the light goes, they go. The moment that moves,” Anya points but does not touch the screen. She’s already been through Raven’s speech about ‘Look but don’t touch’ when they rode together. “We will know they are moving.”

The Skaikru look at them for a moment without speaking.

“Looks like you don’t know it all, Reyes,” jokes Jasper from his chair.

Raven opens and closes her mouth unable to emit any sound.

Clarke’s face changes from surprised, with both eyebrows lifted a little, to delighted as she says, “Nice catch”.

The Skaikru are so used to technology that they didn’t pay attention to the little red light. It was just a tiny red dot, as common for them as trees are for Lexa.

After agreeing to keep an eye on the ‘red light’, they move to other subjects.

Lexa doesn’t understand every word, but she is confident that she understands the main ideas. First, the Skaikru are working on intercepting all of the mountain’s communications, not just this radio. She smirks to herself and looks at Anya and Indra. It will be like having a spy inside the Mountain, but this spy can hear all their communications. Second, they want to be able to communicate between themselves and with the ark, without the Mountain overhearing them, to do that they will ‘encrypt’ a channel.

“Heda, the prisoner is awake and ready for interrogation.” Andy has just entered the tent and she can’t tear her eyes away from the Skaikru’s equipment. Lexa sympathises, but there are more pressing matters than the Skaikru tek. 

“Let’s go” says Clarke, intending to walk out of the tent but Lexa stops her.

“No, Clarke” says Lexa. “We have certain methods for interrogation”. She knows that Clarke is not the kind of leader who observes from afar. Maybe she knows it too well as she remembers Clarke’s intervention in the last battle. However, this time they must remain behind.

Clarke raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t want to contradict Lexa in front of so many people, but she isn’t sure about their methods either. In the end she is able to bring to her reasoning the bigger picture. Lexa has won wars, so she must know how to interrogate prisoners. “What do you have in mind?”

“We do not immediately involve ourselves in the questioning. We observe from afar until it’s appropriate to intervene.” Explains Lexa, sure of the success of her methods.

Clarke ponders this for a moment. “Won’t it take too long between sending an order, that order being effected and then returning to report?”

“I never said that it will proceed order by order. Anya will start the questioning and get some initial information. When he stops talking to Anya, I will send in Indra. You see, we change interrogators whenever the flow of information stops. The interrogation methods become harsher too as the interrogators change. By the time I enter, he will tell me anything I want” reveals Heda.

“We’ll try your way Heda, but time is limited. If we don’t get what we want soon, we never will. He has a little more than three hours of air left.” Clarke, checks the time in the lower right corner of the screen. 

Lexa follows Clarke’s eyes and is surprised, once again, this time to discover that these ‘touch screens’ display the time. She has never seen the time displayed in this way. The polis tower has a clock, but it is round, and has three hands, one each for the hour, minutes and seconds. “You will get your answers Chancellor, we are highly skilled.”

Clarke can’t help herself and a grin shows in her face. She knows exactly how skilled they are.

“So… is it decided?” asks Raven while moving to a table containing apparently random objects.

Clarke looks at Lexa one more time before agreeing with ‘Heda’s Plan.’

“Yes, yes!” says Raven dismissing any remaining tension. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to wait for a report,” continues the mechanic. “Who’s going first?” she asks turning with a mischievous smile and another device in her hands.

Lexa looks at Anya and the general nods her head. “I will be the first” she says stepping forward.

Raven’s smile grows a little as she walks towards her “Ok. You’ll wear this”. When Anya doesn’t respond she adds “We will hear everything and you can hear us too”.

The general looks at Lexa for confirmation. She is more than eager to try this tek herself, but even a general follows orders from the commander.

Lexa gives her another nod and Anya forces herself not to smile. She extends her hand and takes the offered tek from Raven. It is a small weird looking thing that doesn’t have any cables attached to it. Her initial eagerness fades a little when she has the device in her hands but she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“It’s a wireless earbud, it goes in your ear.” Monty instructs her from where he is sitting across the room at Jasper’s table.

The general gives him a nod of appreciation and proceeds to fit the ‘earbud’ in her right ear.

“Watch your hands Skaiplan!” Anya turns her head and torso trying to see why this sky woman is lifting her coat and shirt. The general is very proud of her body and she doesn’t mind showing some skin. However, she prefers having a say on when and how she shows skin.

“Don’t move. I am barely touching you.” Raven grips Anya’s pants and attaches to them, a slightly heavy box, with some sort of clamp.

Anya twists and looks at Lexa in frustration. She’s being treated like a rag doll!

Heda looks back sternly. They can’t have a conversation about this at the moment, but Lexa is pretty sure Anya is asking for permission to give Raven a quick lesson on boundaries. Lexa for her part wants to say, _‘stay put and endure it. You volunteered!”_

The commander is amused to see her fos being treated like a goufa. This would never have happened before; the coalition knows her general’s reputation and no one would dare to order her about like this or tease her. Not even the time she got drunk after a glorious victory and fell into a lake when Lexa was a 6-year-old yongon, just put into her care. The other gonas, who were also under the influence, chuckled in the moment but no words were spoken about it after that night. She only knows because Anya entered their tent soaking wet, babbling about ‘fucking ponds’ and looking for dry clothes.

“Ok, let’s see” says Raven moving around Anya to stand right in front of her. “Yep, you look good. Technology suits you.” Raven winks and extends her hand to make sure the earbud is secured correctly. All of this while Anya keeps sending Lexa pointed looks.

“Ok, Raven. I think she’s ready” intervenes Clarke growing tenser as she sees the whole interaction.

“Oh no, we’re missing the most important part,” corrects Raven, as she places another small black piece into Anya’s hand. “This is the mic, it’s connected to that,” she points to the black box attached to Anya’s pants. “Pass it and its’ wire under your clothes and clamp it here,” she points to the cuff of Anya’s sleeve.

“Excuse me?” asks the general surprised with the Skaiplan’s odd instruction, though she’s willing to follow it. As bold and handsy as she seems, the Skaiplan has proven that she knows what she’s about and Anya manages to convince herself that using Skaikru tek is worth the nuisance of indulging Raven in her boisterous ways, for at least a little bit longer.

“It’s a microphone so we can listen to what you and he will say,” explains Clarke preventing Raven from saying anything sassy.

“I’d offer my services, but you’re kind of touchy and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” explains Raven, without malice this time. She really doesn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. Her attitude before was payback for the ‘fucking the saddle comment’. Now they’re even.

Obviously, when something can go wrong, it does, and the general takes her words as an attempt to humiliate her. She is General Anya, First General of Trikru and Fos of not anyone, but Heda Lexa. “I’m not touchy,” Anya all but spits out the words, before taking off her coat and shirt and exposing her muscular body only covered by chest bindings. With one hand she grabs the ‘mic’ and doesn’t let go of it until she had put only her shirt back on forgetting about the coat. She then uses the little clamp to secure the device to her sleeve and says, “You’re lucky to be under Heda’s protection; pray to your gods to remain there”. After her threat, she turns to face her Heda. “I am ready Heda” she declares, waiting for her commander’s consent to go and interrogate the prisoner.

Meanwhile, Raven passes from blushing deeply at seeing Anya’s almost naked body one foot away from her, to losing all colour when she registers the threat.

“We st- still need to test the earbud and m-mic” Raven stutters, visibly shaken. She thought they were kind of friends. Having gotten over their initial hostility, they’ve talked a lot both before and after the battle.

Anya ignores her and keeps her eyes focused on Heda.

“Chancellor, perhaps you can continue from here,” Lexa’s voice is steady and she knows that only Clarke will recognise its tension.

“Of course, Heda.” Clarke moves to one of the screens. “General, please, let us know when you hear a sound through the ear bud.” Clarke chooses her words carefully. “Test 1, test 1.” She speaks towards the screen and its integrated mic.

“I hear” answers Anya still infuriated.

“Thank you General, now you say something please to test the mic,” continues Clarke turning on a small speaker.

“This is General Anya kom Trikru.” Anya says formally, while her words are repeated a fraction of a second later through the piece of tek.

Clarke nods towards Lexa indicating that the test is over. “You may leave now General.”

Anya doesn’t wait another moment before turning on her heels military style and walking out of the tent.

Raven sees the tall woman leaving the tent. She has really fucked up. “I didn’t mean to offend her,” she says with remorse.

Lexa’s enjoyment had transmuted to anger. She knows that Raven’s first actions were borderline disrespectful. However, she never thought that the Skaiplan would say something like that. Seeing Anya being ordered about was fun, hearing a stranger call her ‘touchy’ is unacceptable. “Chancellor, I’ll leave it up to you to deal with your people. But know that, even though, I am granting you this freedom today, I won’t allow disrespect to my generals or any other gona again. Understood?”

“Yes Heda, this won’t happen again” apologises Clarke.

With the immediate threat AKA Anya gone, Raven wonders what did she say to insult the woman. Maybe she bossed her around a little, but Anya was angry after her last comment. She didn’t insult her! Besides she started with the teasing. “Heda, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she would take it this badly. We talked and teased before …”

“Raven, we will talk about this later” cuts in Clarke. Whatever Raven has to say, they can discuss it in private. There are too many people here.

“But-”

“Later,” Clarke orders, but then she adds. “It’ll be better if you go to work from the dropship for now. You can try to establish communications with the Ark from there.” Anya will start with the interrogation any moment now and then she will come back. It’ll be safer if Raven is not present by then.

“She hasn’t slept in two days” intervenes Octavia. She and Raven have stuck together since the firearms stopped working. After the battle, when Raven was yawning, she had mentioned that she had worked all night preparing her ship.

“I’m not tired.” The mechanic hastens to say, but she’s ignored.

“Hmm… Take her to my tent, the one that was used for the demonstration,” orders Clarke.

“Ok” agrees Octavia, walking away with an uncooperative Raven.

“Raven, give me my gun back” Clarke adds. It’ll be better to collect all the guns now before the 100 get too used to them.

She secures the gun in her holster. “Wells, Jasper can you please find Tony and organise a patrol with him. Ask Bellamy for help too. Collect all the firearms and bring them here; but leave one rifle for the watch tower and three automatics so each team in the patrol is armed.”

“Who’s going to transcribe the interrogation” complains Jasper, taking off his headphones.

“Monty can do it. I need him here to help with the equipment anyway. But I saw that you are a good shot so you will be useful in the watch tower.” Clarke pours on the praise to boost his ego and gain his agreement. She doesn’t want to throw the weight of her authority about too much, best to save it for a different time.

Not a second later Anya’s voice is heard through the speaker. _“Heda, I’m going in.”_

“You better do a fine job” says Jasper standing up and offering Monty his headphones and pencil.

“Don’t worry, the royal report will be fine” Monty answers, fist-bumping his friend and writing down what Anya just said.

Clarke knows that the information they are about to collect is confidential so the fewer who know the better. If it weren’t for the incident with Anya and the fact that Raven must be exhausted, Clarke would have asked her to stay though. The mechanic is tough and she can deal with it, Monty is stronger than he knows; Jasper on the other hand, she isn’t sure about the boy’s mental strength. Finally, Wells is another unknown quantity.

By now Lexa is standing next to Clarke. Her fury is put aside to allow her to concentrate. “Press this symbol and hold it down if you want to tell her something. Otherwise the mic is off to avoid distracting her.” Explains the blonde, once Lexa is facing the screen flanked by Indra.

Lexa nods her understanding.

_“Who are you”_ asks a muffled male voice, the Maunon prisoner.

_“I’ll be asking the questions”_ states Anya. _“Why were you in my territory?”_

Silence is followed by a thump and a scream.

Lexa presses the mic symbol and it lights up red but this time she doesn’t pull her hand away. Instead she says, “stash op de tek en yon top taim emo bolen.”

_‘Cover the tech in your shirt when he screams’_ Thinks Clarke. She agrees with Lexa, it will be better if Monty doesn’t know for sure what is happening. He will guess there is some sort of physical aggression, but it’ll be better if he doesn’t know the extent of it. Clarke knows the coldness of the ground. It has made her cold too. ‘ _It’s better this way.’_ She shudders at her darkness of her own thoughts.

Clarke leans a little closer to Lexa and whispers “Tell her not to break his suit.”

“No bos op emon shilnes bakkova” translates Lexa, activating the mic one more time.

_“Sha”_ answers the general.

From then on, they start to hear something like static or nothing at all as a substitute for pained cries.

It doesn’t take long for the Mountain man to start to answer without further coercion.

He confirms his name and position in Mountain security, as well as the reason they were sending ripas to the camp. The Mountain intended to distract them and keep them away from Raven’s ship. However, when they saw that the ship had been stripped of all valuable parts and the few remaining pieces of technology were destroyed, they knew that their radio signal had been intercepted somehow. They then sent waves of ripas to grab all they could of the sky technology and people. The last group of ripas they sent had, as their sole aim, to kidnap some Skaikru and return immediately. Obviously, none of them returned.

That explains why later there were very few messages radioed out and those that were, were short and uninformative.

He also revealed the ‘codes’ for the flares. Green means all good, no changes needed; blue, send reinforcements; yellow, mission delayed but ongoing; red, send ripas, and white, incoming attack. Moreover, they all carry two of each colour. Two flares of the same colour mean the situation is urgent. A green flare cancels any previous message of distress.

At some point in the middle of the interrogation, Bellamy arrives with Octavia and some other Skaikru carrying the firearms. Clarke talks with them outside the tent, with the excuse of not wanting to make unnecessary noise inside the tent and then sends them out to patrol or to sleep. Octavia insists on staying, but a “Go to sleep now; so that when I go to bed I’ll know you will be available to take over,” from Clarke, convinces her. 

Anya returns after almost two hours of interrogation. Clarke assists Indra in securing the mic, earbud and belt-pack receiver to her clothes, commenting how before the bombs, singers used the same equipment in concerts.

“Monty, you should go to bed. I can do the transcription myself.” Clarke knows the interrogation will only get tougher, and she prefers to spare Monty from being part of it.

“Jasper won’t be happy knowing that you’re doing your own royal reports” comments Monty.

“We won’t tell him” winks Clarke, going along with the joke.

“You shouldn’t stay alone” Monty didn’t say _with them,_ but Clarke gets the message.

“Go to sleep, tomorrow I expect you to pull a 16-hour shift,” she says with a serious tone which she rapidly breaks with a smirk .“I’d take all the rest I can now,” jokes Clarke; remembering the old Ark story where everyone had to work 16 hours a day for 24 days manually pumping and filtrating water until the automatic system was repaired. Arkers still say pulling a 16-hour or working like a plumber, when they have a bad day.

“It’s not even your second day as Chancellor and you’re making us work like plumbers. I thought you were better than this Griffin.” Monty jokes back, but gives Clarke the headphones and goes to rest.

Until now, Jasper and occasionally, Monty would use them because there were a lot of people in the tent talking. But now that it’s only Clarke, Lexa and Anya, so, the sky girl discards them and pulls the chair and the writing materials to the other desk.

“You should take a seat” comments Clarke as she writes out Indra’s question: _“How many ripas do you have?”_

Under different circumstance Lexa would just say she is fine, nightbloods are particularly resilient after all. However, she is tired; not sleeping, fighting an unimaginable number of ripas and fighting with her now ‘girlfriend’ have drained her of energy. So, she sighs and says “There aren’t any chairs.”

“Hmm…” murmurs Clarke, still transcribing. “Sit on the table,” she mumbles, writing without a break.

“Heda can’t sit on a table” answers Anya defensively. Her natural aggressiveness enhanced by her hurt pride.

Lexa turns to look at her but doesn’t say anything. She knows her fos feels humiliated and she is right. Heda doesn’t sit in tables. Heda sits on a throne, or at least that’s the custom.

At the lack of response Anya continues, “Heda may I be excused for a moment?”

“You may leave, general.”

With Lexa’s consent Anya storms out of the room.

“Why is she acting like this?” comments Clarke, as Lexa succumbs and sits on the table to the right of where she is writing.

“You don’t think she has the right to be upset? Your friend disrespected her,” answers Lexa with an eyebrow raised. She thought Clarke understood the seriousness of the offence. Anya was within her rights to challenge Raven and take her life. It was only Lexa’s order that prevented her from doing it.

Clarke completes her record of the prisoner’s answer and turns her head to look at Lexa “Yes, but it was teasing. I kind of understand her initial reaction, no one likes being bossed around, but seriously, she should have chilled out by now.”

_‘What is Clarke talking about?’_ thinks the commander. “She was unhappy to follow Raven’s directions, but she is angry for what she called her.”

“Ok, her comment was out of place. Raven has a big mouth but sh-”

Lexa stands, fury blooms within her. Anya is a General of the coalition and her fos. The woman who taught her to hunt! “Calling her ‘touchy’ is not out of place. It is a serious offence!”

“Lexa, what are you talking about?” asks Clarke, looking up.

“You can’t expect me to look the other way. Even if she’s your friend. She insulted my general!” Lexa feels frustrated, ‘ _Why does Clarke not understand!’_ This thought makes her reconsider... ‘ _Could it be?’_ she wonders.

She waits until Clarke finishes writing another line before asking “Clarke, what does ‘touchy’ mean to you?”

“What?” Clarke is even more confused. Then it hits her “Oh no…” she puts both hands to her face. “What does it mean to you?” she asks terrified of what Lexa’s answer could be.

“It is a terrible insult. Especially for a gona.” Lexa is now convinced that this is another ‘misunderstanding’

Clarke takes a couple of seconds to think about this “For us it means a person is sensitive or maybe irritable. It’s not exactly kind, but not an insult. And I am sure Raven didn’t even mean it as something bad. She was commenting on her earlier reaction when Anya told her to keep her hands away.”

“What are we going to do with our people?” complains Lexa, sitting again next to Clarke.

Clarke almost misses another answer from the mountain man. With everything that is going on, she is unfocussed to say the least. And distracted as she is, she doesn’t think twice about taking Lexa’s hand in hers. Only when she’s done with writing does she realise that in seeking comfort she instinctually looked to Lexa, who was there to hold her hand.

“Lexa” Clarke breathes out, letting herself feel all the emotions she’s been blocking until now. She still can’t completely believe that she is here. That she survived the almost extinction of the human race not once but twice. That she went into Cryosleep for 125 years. That she travelled to another planet and through fucking time! She’s been through so much; she isn’t going to let cultural differences become an obstacle now. “We will get through this. We need to talk to each other and we will get through this together.”

“Your tenacity and conviction are inspiring” declares Lexa, as she is pulled into the depths of blue eyes. _‘So bright, so alive’_. She remembers her words in the old world. _‘Clarke elevates herself, she is special’_ and reflects on how lucky she is to have a second chance to be with her.

Clarke smiles at Lexa, ignoring completely Indra’s next question. “Some people just call me stubborn,” she flirts in despite the situation outside of this room.

“How do you want me to call you?” asks Lexa seductively as she leans closer to Clarke.

“Heda” calls Anya as she enters the tent with an imperceptible coat of sweat and a very large chair. “I brought … a… chair…” she says speaking slower and slower.

Lexa moves away from Clarke’s lips, which she didn’t get to touch, and clears her throat. “Thank you General” says the commander controlling herself so as to not give away any hint of her embarrassment, especially the blushing that fights to light her face.

Anya walks slowly and puts the chair down. She doesn’t say a word but there’s no need for them. Her face says it all, _‘Seriously Lexa!’_ amongst other things.

Clarke fakes being extremely concentrated on writing the prisoner’s next response: _“We use a tone generator”. “I told you I like explanations”_ Indra says, before another silent moment. Clarke doesn’t need to think much about what it meant. Indra is covering the mic before ‘coaxing’ him into providing an explanation. “ _It’s an infrasound. I swear that’s the only way”_.

_‘Wait what?’_ thinks Clarke. _‘What’s he talking about?’_

“Infrasound?” asks Lexa taking the seat, regretting increased distance from Clarke but accepting Anya’s silent offer. She owes her that, and after the night her general just went through she owes her an explanation on Skaikru’s interpretation of certain words.

“It’s a sound that can’t be heard” explains Clarke, turning to face her and silently begging that the redness of her face has disappeared.

“How can it be sound if you can’t hear it” snaps Anya, standing behind the commander in a protective manner.

Clarke turns to look at the general, she owes her an apology, remembering Lexa’s vague explanation and making a mental note on making her explain more later. “We, humans, can’t hear it. However, some animals like dogs or whales can.”

“How can they hear it? Are ripas not human anymore?” asks Lexa. It seems that she never stopped paying attention to the interrogation, unlike Clarke who is filling in the blanks with her knowledge of the previous world.

“I’m not sure. But it must have something to do with the drugs they give them. It must affect them in ways I’ve never thought of.” Clarke says this more to herself than to answer Lexa. She never gave it much thought before.

After that, they listen in almost complete silence, only broken by a question and its answer.

Indra’s interrogation is faster than Anya’s. However, she gets as many answers as her, proving that the grounder method is indeed very effective.

This new information is very valuable. They still have approximately 20 ripas and maybe six in the process of becoming. Inside the mountain there are more than 180 grounders who are used in the ‘Harvest’ program. Only a few of them are chosen for the ‘Cerberus’ program and it takes between one to two weeks to turn a person into a ripa. Moreover, more than half of those selected die during the process of becoming a ripa. There are two entrances to the Mountain with blast-proof steel doors and one entrance with regular steel doors. The regular steel doors open into tunnels beneath the Mountain. All waste that can’t be recycled is sent through pipes to a nearby river.

Now, what Clarke really wants to know is how to deactivate the acid fog. She remembers Raven mentioned something about using a buffer, but during the battle she let Raven do her thing while she worked on getting to Cage. After the massacre in the Mountain she went into the wilderness never knowing how they actually deactivated the fog. It turns out there are two ways to deactivate the acid fog. One is using the computer-controlled systems to automatically add buffer to the acid chambers. The other is to manually open the valves in the tanks, but this second method is very dangerous, as the acid can be filtered out, or too much base can be added. So instead of having acid fog you would have a basic fog which is just as harmful.

Just like Anya, Indra doesn’t need any help and places the tek on top of a table while Clarke and Lexa discuss their next step.

“You don’t have to go” insists Lexa. She knows Clarke’s strength, but she also knows the guilt she carries after the Mountain.

“I do, Lexa” replies Clarke. It is her burden, as much as Lexa’s to face this man before ending his life. “I have questions to ask and it is my duty too”.

Lexa sighs knowing that Clarke won’t change her mind _‘Stubborn girl’_ she thinks. So, instead of losing any more time she asks Indra and Anya to record their interrogation.

On the ground all warriors learn to speak English, but only the most capable, those who can write as well as read can become generals. So, Lexa has nothing to worry about, Anya and Indra should be perfectly capable of recording any important information.

Once Clarke has donned the communication equipment, they walk to the where the Maunon is being held several feet away from them in a tent guarded by Ashley and someone she doesn’t know. They nod respectfully to their commander and move the tent flaps so they can enter.

The sight in front of her renders Clarke speechless. However, she forces herself to see beyond the broken man and towards her goal, the defeat of the mountain. Destroy an enemy that has being bleeding grounders for generations and experimenting on humans shamelessly for their own gain.

“Mountain man, you have been killing my people for years. I’ll take great pleasure in taking your life” snarls Lexa filled with fury. This anger is deeply rooted in her. She has hated the Mountain all her life for killing her parents before she could even walk. But she hates them even more for forcing her to betray the person she cares for the most. The night Lexa made the deal with the Mountain and walked away from Clarke was the worst night of her life. She ripped out a piece of her heart and left it there to die with Clarke. That night she promised herself to never let anyone else take root in her because she wasn’t reliable, because she couldn’t put them first, because she once again had put duty before her heart. All of that for the survival of her people.

Only after returning from death, did Lexa understand Clarke’s words. Surviving is not living and with it she understood that she has never lived and neither have her people. She trained all her childhood and spent her teenage years fighting battles. The two years of relative peace were tainted with; political struggles, the threatening of some and blackmailing of others, to keep that fragile peace. All for her to die in the middle of yet another war, regretting the decisions that led her to that moment. Ending her life when she wanted to live the most, when she wanted to live as Lexa and not as Heda.

She takes one step towards him “Lexa” calls Clarke, but blinded by rage she doesn’t listen. She isn’t here anymore; she is in the past remembering how she agreed to abandon her allies and her love to certain death.

“Lexa” repeats Clarke, this time holding her by the arm and snapping her back into the present.

Blue eyes look at her and hold her in the now. They don’t judge, they don’t reprimand. They just hold her here.

“Clarke” she says, feeling the rage decrease to a manageable level.

_“Together”_ Lexa reads in Clarke’s lips, but no words are actually spoken. That is all she needs to gain control of her emotions one more time. She gives her a firm nod and takes a step back.

“You will die tonight Ronald, but you can die without pain if you answer my questions,” offers Clarke; taking the lead to give Lexa time to recover herself.

“I’ll answer anything” whines the man on the floor.

“What are the security codes” asks Clarke in a cold voice.

The man gives another cry “What codes?”

“All of them, the elevators, the command centre, the medical labs.”

“I… I…I don’t have access to the command centre.”

Clarke takes another step closer, making the man flinch and cry out in pain. She doesn’t enjoy human suffering, though she has seen plenty of it. Life has been cruel and her once tender heart has hardened with the scars of past experiences.

“020277” he whispers, “for the medical lab and 196329 for the elevator. I don’t have access to the command centre, I swear” he cries in pain though Clarke never touches him.

“And the Level before Level 1,” she asks sure that at this point his mind is not clear enough to lie, even if it is to protect his people.

“There’s no code, you need a key. But I don’t have it. I swear!”

“The computer logins” she asks next.

“Davis70 for the username and Jhon2981// password,” he whispers.

That is all Clarke needs to ask. She turns to see Lexa silently asking her if she wants to ask more questions.

She shakes her head from right to left once.

“I promised you a painless death” Clarke says, hearing him whimper. “A painless death is what you shall receive”.

Lexa steps closer and gives Clarke one last look. Only after the sky girl gives her a silent nod does she steps towards the man whose whimpers increase in fear of what’s to come. Lexa takes his head firmly and ends his fight with a single twist of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!
> 
> What do you think about this chapter?  
> Any guesses on what ‘Touchy’ means to the grounders?


	19. Lexa’s Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the maunon man life hunts Lexa. Clarke tries to convince Anya that no one try to insult her. Lexa’s and Anya’s relationship takes a turn as well as the plans for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!!
> 
> Have you seen The 100 last episode? No? Me either, but there are a bunch of spoilers in circulating. I checked a few clips on YouTube, I was pretty happy afterwards. I don’t want to spoil anyone so that’s all I’m saying =).  
>  Ok! So, let’s go back to business! New Chapter!  
> Something peaceful before we fight the mountain. I can’t help it! I just Love Clexa
> 
> Past_Tense, thank you for editing this chapter!

She hears the bone break and Ronald Davis’ body falls to the ground.

Clarke sees Lexa walk away from the lifeless body but then she freezes a few steps away from it. Clarke twists to turns the mic off and locks eyes with Lexa. Those eyes that are usually bright and ready for anything, are now are clouded by the weight of her actions.

“Lexa?” Clarke moves to meet the commander.

“I’m alright.” She looks away and steps to the side, to escape the sky girl.

“It’s ok not to be alright” continues Clarke, taking Lexa’s hand, but she’s surprised when Lexa pulls it away and turns to face away from her.

“Don’t” orders Lexa. Her voice rough with hints of anger.

Clarke doesn’t try to grab her hand again but moves closer standing just a step behind her, giving her space whilst remaining close.

Only Clarke’s almost soundless breaths are heard for a moment.

“Can I come closer?” asks the sky girl, worried to see her girlfriend, the most important person in her life, in this state. Lexa’s never refused her touch, she’s never talked to her like that, she’s never ordered her to do anything. But Clarke isn’t resentful, she’s worried.

“No, please, don’t,” whispers Lexa, taking deep breaths.

“Why?” Clarke wants to know. She’s willing to do the impossible for her; but prefers to wait, hear what she has to say, try to understand and only then act.

“Hundreds of men have died under my command” answers Lexa honestly. “I’ve killed some, others die for me, but never before today” she pauses taking a deep breath. “I’ve never enjoyed taking a life, not until today.”

The confession shocks Clarke. She stops herself from saying anything. _‘He was a murderer’, ‘because of him hundreds died’, ‘he would have died anyway’_. All these thoughts are pitiful excuses and none of them addresses what troubles Lexa. _‘Did she really enjoy it?’_ Clarke wonders, but the answer is as clear as day, ‘ _if she had enjoyed it, she wouldn’t be feeling like this now’_.

“Why do you think you enjoyed it?” she asks instead. Trying to get to the bottom of Lexa’s struggle

“I wanted to do it!” Lexa roars. “They, the Maunon, have taken so much from me. I hate them,” but with every word she says, her voice softens until it ends in just a murmur.

“I know you didn’t want to; you didn’t enjoy this, not really.” Clarke takes half a step closer. “Lexa, I know you,” Clarke comes even closer, only centimetres separate them now.

“No, you don’t” Lexa lifts her head to look at the roof of the tent. “We don’t know each other. We are too different.” Her voice is a whisper now, as if she’s afraid of those words.

Clarke closes the little distance left between them and gently puts her arms around her, hugging her from behind. “Clarke don’t” Lexa whimpers taking her hands and pushing at them a little to free herself, but this time Clarke doesn’t yield and tightens her grip around Lexa’s body. Her arms are firm around her torso and her cheek presses to her neck. Clarke is standing on tiptoe but she has Lexa secured in her arms. “I know who you are. What you are capable of. I may not know everything about you, but I know you. The same way you know me. That is how I know you didn’t enjoy it. If you have, you wouldn’t be feeling so much pain now. Lexa, you are a compassionate person. This world has made you hard, but I see through your armour. I see you.” Clarke takes a deep breath controlling herself so she doesn’t shed the tears forming in her eyes. “You didn’t enjoy it, I’m sure.” Her voice, previously on the verge of breaking, is now steady and reflects the truth of her words.

Lexa sighs, the hands that before were trying to push Clarke away, now rest on top of Clarke’s. But after a couple of breaths Lexa tries to move again, Clarke tenses.

“Let me turn” the brunette murmurs. Surrounded by silence and death, anything louder will break the fragile equilibrium holding them.

Lexa isn’t completely convinced by Clarke’s words, but the blonde has never let her down. So why doubt her now? She speaks with such confidence; she believes in her so fearlessly. Lexa understands that even if she can’t trust herself, she can trust Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t let go completely but loosens her embrace a little, allowing Lexa to turn.

“You shouldn’t want to be with me” says Lexa. She holds on to Clarke like she is her anchor, but is unable to meet her eyes. She just can’t face her, not after what she’s done, or what she thinks she’s done.

“And why would that be?” whispers Clarke.

“I am not good.”

Clarke feels her heart constrict. _‘Why can’t she see, what I see in her’._ “You are the best person I’ve ever met. You looked for peace, where others fought for their own gain. You look beyond what you’ve been taught, when others are chained to obsolete ideas. You are good Lexa.” Clarke hugs the taller girl wishing that this physical gesture can show Lexa how much she means her words.

“You are too good” Lexa breathes against her hair.

“I am not, but if it helps, I’ll try to be good for the two of us,” returns the blonde against Lexa’s neck.

“Ok” sighs Lexa in defeat. She feels better, Clarke always makes her feel better. However, some doubts remain. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t want you to stay in here any longer” she says, as she breaks the hug.

Clarke lets her, she doesn’t want to part from her, but Lexa is right. Neither of them should be in here any longer.

She squeezes Lexa’s hand before completely freeing her. “C’mon, I’ll follow you.”

They leave the tent and walk into the fresh September night air. The breeze blows, almost all, of the tension away. Only time can heal their hearts, but for now, it is enough. It has to be enough.

“Heda.”

“Heda.”

Anya and Indra salute standing straight.

A flick of her wrist and the warriors fall into, not relax because Indra would never allow herself to just relax in Heda’s presence, a less formal stance.

“Indra, make sure the Maunon’s body is taken away from camp and back to where he was captured. Make it look like a ripa attack.” Lexa is back to being Heda. She can’t show weakness, not even to Indra, maybe not even to Anya. “I’ll wait for you in my tent. There’s a reason I summoned you here. We must talk.”

“Sha Heda” Indra, as formal as always, bows and leaves the tent to follow her orders.

“Anya, I’d like to talk to you. Clarke please join us.” the brunette isn’t giving orders this time, but her invitation leaves no space for refusal.

Clarke had a good idea what this conversation will be about. The thought has been in the back of her mind ever since Lexa brought it up some time ago. “I have to turn off this equipment first. It will take me a moment; I can meet you there.” Clarke walks towards the computers and other devices.

“No, we’ll wait. Do what you must.” Lexa responds standing still and observing Clarke’s movements.

Clarke nods and continues working. She has to make sure all power is turned off. It’s not just that they have limited power, but this equipment could start a fire and they would then lose all, or most, of their technology. She may not be a genius like Raven, or even an engineer apprentice like Monty, but she knows her way around technology and this doesn’t present any challenge to her.

“Ok, let’s go” says Clarke and with this, the three women move to Lexa’s cosy tent, closely followed by Ryder. The young, though imposing warrior hasn’t left Heda’s side in all this time. Following like a shadow wherever she moves and standing vigilant when she remains in one place. Ashely joins them too, another shadow, always looking out, though Ashley often leaves Heda’s side when so ordered by the commander. Andy remains in the tent to make sure that the tek, but most importantly the firearms, are guarded.

“Heda” greets Gustus opening the tent flap and allowing the three women to pass through before returning to his sentinel position. He has seen to his duties and more. He lives to serve Heda and in a camp surrounded by strangers he must guard Heda even if she has been distancing herself from him.

“Inform me when Chief Indra comes, I’m expecting her,” Lexa tells him before walking into her tent.

“Water?” asks Lexa as she gestures for Clarke and Anya to sit and pours a cup for herself.

“Heda…” says Anya warningly. The commander doesn’t pour water or anything for others.

“General of the Trikru army, recite the obligation of a Fos,” orders Lexa, pouring two more cups anyway.

Anya is surprised by the request, but she starts reciting; “Protect, teach, understand, care and learn”. She takes this oath very seriously. For her, having a young goufa under her care is an honour and a privilege, and she always remembers that. She has taken three seconds; Lexa was the first, shaky, scared of her shadow, so young that she couldn’t even do her own braids. The second was a young boy who became a warrior two springs ago; he was the best in his village, a natural with the sword and deadly with a spear. Recently she has taken a new sekon a promising young girl named Tris. She was an orphan of the Mountain and needed guidance. It’s Tris’ injured ankle that prevents her from joining this mission. The goufa needs one more week of bed rest and Anya ordered her to stay in TonDC.

“Right General. You did that for me,” Lexa’s voice makes Anya concentrate on the now again. “I wish to drink with you now, even if our cups contain only water.”

“As you wish Heda” answers Anya, taking the offered cup and puffing her chest out at seeing the great warrior that the scared girl became and swallowing her words about Clarke receiving the other cup.

“Very well” Lexa sits in the chair at the head of the small table. “It has come to my knowledge that some expressions have different meanings for Skaikru than for us.”

Clarke takes a sip of her cup. She knew this was coming, but Anya’s earlier reaction worries her.

“You invite me to drink to make me forget the offence. Heda-” Anya’s anger was raising again. It was only the respect and loyalty she felt for Lexa that kept her from storming out.

“If I wanted to justify an offence, I would have sent someone else to explain.” Lexa takes a deep breath deciding to break the distance and ice that her position as Heda created. She has pondered this since their fight the night before Skaikru came to the ground, but other obligations intervened. “Anya” Lexa said clearly. “I would never let an offence such as that go away. Nor would I invite you to my table if I didn’t mean it,” her voice is now softer, the rigidity almost gone.

Clarke hears and drinks the last of her water. She wants to support Lexa, talk to Anya, help in anyway; but right now, the best she can do is bite her tongue and let them talk. She observes Lexa’s interactions with Anya and tries to understand their relationship.

They care for each other. She always knew that, but they seemed distant, tiptoeing around the other. Until now, hiding behind formalities to avoid talking truly.

“If I am honest, it was only Raven’s tek knowledge that prevented me from allowing her to be punished at the time. Now I am glad it happened that way.” Lexa pauses. Anya is looking at her, her face a mask of indifference. “The word she used has a different meaning for Skaikru. It is not an insult.” Lexa pauses again to let Anya assimilate these words. “Clarke, could you repeat what you told me?” Lexa turns to look at Clarke.

Clarke clears her throat, “For my people, what Raven said is a soft word. We use it often in conversation and its meaning varies depending on the context. It refers to someone being sensitive or irritable. However, we don’t use it to upset or insult a person. I am truly sorry Raven spoke without knowing, but she never meant to offend you.” She explains, picking up on Lexa’s clue to avoid saying the actual word and reminding herself to ask Lexa what ‘touchy’ means. It must be bad enough that they avoid even pronouncing the word.

Anya looks at her, pondering if her words were true or if it was a sky people trick to avoid confrontation. She focuses on her previous conversations with the skaiplan. _‘Bossy, loud and clumsy’_ thinks the general, but other suggestions invade her thoughts too. _‘Skilled, good willed, unprejudiced. She even took the time to explain how angles work to me and my warriors’_. The skaiplan didn’t seem selfish or malicious at any point; and as annoyed as Anya was at being ordered around when Raven was connecting the tek, she didn’t sense hostility in her. “How can I know you are not inventing this?” It’s the last thing she could think of to say. Is this true? Or is she being played?

“You may ask any of my people. Call them that word if you want, they won’t get offended. They may be confused about the question, maybe raise an eyebrow if the word doesn’t apply to the situation, but their answers will be similar to mine” declared Clarke. She’s sure that, even though Anya’s question may sound weird to the 100, no one will contradict her.

“I just may” Anya declares. She can’t believe the word of a person she barely knows, but this explanation may be sufficient to let her rest for what’s left of the night.

“One more thing” intervenes Clarke before they change topic. “The way Raven used that word… I am sure that what she meant was, her recognising that you didn’t want to be touched, as in actually coming in physical contact with you. That’s why Raven didn’t try to help put the mic in place. You had just told her to keep her distance. For my people, personal space is important and even if the lines can get blurry, she understood that you preferred it if she keeps her distance.” She thinks it will be better if Anya knows Raven’s intention. It may just help a little more.

Anya doesn’t say anything else, but replays Raven’s words in her mind. She remembers the insult clearly, and something about don’t make her uncomfortable, but the rest is blurry. This explanation fits the circumstances but her hurt pride refuses to give in so easily.

Silence settles between the three of them. Anya deep in her thoughts, Lexa avoiding Clarke’s eyes as she is not completely recovered from their earlier interaction and Clarke unsure if she should break the silence and make small talk or just sit in silence.

In the end, Clarke decides that she’s been passive for long enough. “Would you like more water?” she asks, to break the silence in an innocent way.

Lexa snaps from her own thoughts and looks at Clarke. “Yes, thank you,” she says as Clarke pours water in her cup.

“Anya would you like some?” offers the sky girl. She wasn’t grinning like Raven would do, but she has dropped the formalities.

The general furrows her brow. “Thank you” she answers plainly.

“So… Lexa, I have some plans to deal with the Mountain. I was thinking about waiting for the rest of the Ark to come down before we make a move, but since they’ve attacked sooner this time, it’ll be best to be prepared for other attacks and plan our counterattack.” Clarke comments as if she is talking about the weather, instead of proposing to start a war.

The only indication that Lexa is surprised by the sudden remark is the extra second it takes her to answer. “Sha, I wasn’t expecting an attack so soon either. It would be wise to run through different scenarios and increase security. We must prevent another tragedy like the one in TonDC.”

Anya has been paying close attention to the conversation, but in her bad mood she’s decided to not intervene unless she was called to directly. However, she cannot just hear this and say nothing. TonDC is the largest village in Trikru territory. “Another tragedy?” she asks, looking at Lexa.

Lexa sighs, her mind is plagued by bad memories, but she tells Anya how and why TonDC was destroyed. “You already know that any information regarding the other world can’t be shared, not even among others who know we travelled in time.” Remarks Lexa, drinking more water. She is tired and the cold water helps to keep her thoughts sharp.

“You mean the sky girl” points out Anya, thinking that Skaikru are not so reliable after all, even if Raven didn’t mean her insult.

“Her and anyone else. I am confiding in you not just the privileged knowledge, but also the reasons that led to events. We will brief Indra tonight and when Clarke deems it appropriate Raven will know too. But what we say in front of you cannot be shared with the others.” Lexa looks at her fos and decides to follow her initial plan and instead of saying ‘Understood?’ or ‘It’s an order’ she says “do you understand?”

Anya doesn’t miss Lexa’s choice of words and responds accordingly. “Yes Lexa.” She uses her name instead of saying ‘Heda’ or ‘yongon’. Until now she has only called her Lexa in extremely serious situations when they were alone, whether Lexa was her sekon or her commander.

Lexa, pleased to be in a new neutral territory with Anya, takes the decision to explain, with Clarke’s help, what happened to the Mountain in the old world.

Clarke was finishing her explanation of the Mountain’s layout, when Gustus, from outside the tent, announces Indra’s presence.

“Let her in” responds Lexa, raising her previously quiet voice to a louder one; loud enough that Gustus can hear.

“Heda” Indra’s greeting is formal; her fist is placed on her heart and her head is bowed.

“Indra, take a seat” offers Lexa.

Anya, now in a better mood, due to her improved relationship with her ‘sekon’ whispers “You will need it Chief.”

Indra stoic as always, glares at the general but sits in the open space next to her.

Lexa begins by emphasising the importance of keeping this information private. She knows there are few warriors who take her duty as seriously as the chief in front of her and even less who she can trust. However, if she must err; she will do so on the side of caution.

Lexa gives her an overview, but it is Clarke who, once again explains the time travelling part. The warrior listens carefully, only raising an eyebrow when her name comes into the story.

“Do you have any questions?” asks Clarke, as she finishes her tale about time travel.

“The people you were running from, can they come here too?”

“No” answers Clarke firmly. “They are afraid of the anomaly; they would never walk into it. Even if they do enter, they won’t be able to control where they go. I travelled more than 130 years; I’m still surprised I woke up when I did and not when I was in Cryo sleep.” She sees their shocked faces and she realises she’s said too much.

“A story for another time” she adds, quickly hiding a yawn. Usually, she’s very careful about what she says, especially since she came back in time. But she’s already talking about a secret topic, and the comment just slipped out. Clarke blames two almost sleepless nights for her slip, but she’s been lucky, she didn’t say anything dangerous. She does want to share more of her life with Lexa, but now is not the time and they have company.

“That is enough for today.” Lexa is also feeling the weight of the day. It started so well, yet it has become one of the hardest she has ever lived. “Anya, Indra must know how this last battle with the Mountain was fought. She is a seasoned warrior and her input in strategy and tactics will be valuable.” Lexa is certain that Anya will only share what is strictly necessary. “Let’s rest now, tomorrow will be a trying day. We must break camp and move to a better location.”

“Sha Heda, I took the opportunity to instruct my warriors to be prepared to depart tomorrow at first light.” Indra stands. “Heda” she bows and with Lexa’s approval she leaves.

“I should go too. Reshop Lexa.” Anya maintains the familiarity that Lexa has allowed in the last few hours.

“Reshop Anya” Lexa gives her fos a small smile. She has not heard Anya wish her good night in years, not since she was her sekon and she would make sure she was well. Even at the age of 14 Anya checked on her at night, before blowing out the candles and going into her own bed.

It is only Clarke and Lexa now, and the atmosphere shifts rapidly. The blonde is the first one to break the silence “I should go to my tent”. She knows that last night they took a great risk and they were lucky that only Octavia and Anya seemed to notice they were doing more than talking. So, tonight it would be better to keep up appearances and sleep apart. Even if that’s the last thing Clarke wants, Lexa’s safety is her priority, and keeping her distance is important so as to avoid suspicion.

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Lexa admits. Thinking that, even when enraged at the mountain men, she will always welcome Clarke’s company. “I’ll walk you to your tent”.

Clarke takes her hand and sighs, “there are too many people patrolling, it will look suspicious if we walk together to my tent. Even if you don’t enter”. There’s nothing she would like more, but again Lexa’s safety is her priority. 

“Then let Ryder go with you and guard your door. He is on duty tonight.”

Clarke faintly smiles at Lexa’s protectiveness. “There’s no need for that Lexa.”

“I’ll feel better knowing that you are not alone” Lexa insists. If she can’t be there, she will make sure that Clarke is protected some other way.

“So, you will be fine with me, being with Ryder?” asks Clarke lifting an eyebrow mischievously. There’s been enough drama for one night, she needs to go to sleep in a better mood.

“Yes” Lexa instinctually agrees with her previous statement, but it takes her only a second of noticing Clarke smirking to recognise her playfulness. “No. I would certainly not be ok with you, being with Ryder!” She says quickly. But then she chuckles, “Why are you like this?” She wonders to no one in particular, but leans in to captures Clarke’s lips in a kiss that is long overdue. It doesn't last long but it lightens her spirit a little and only parting by a centimetre she smiles and says “I would like for Ryder to guard the entrance of your tent” but quickly adds “from the outside” and steals another kiss before moving back a step.

The last kiss feels playful and Lexa’s smile confirms it. So, feeling better with herself for making Lexa smile Clarke agrees to have a guard, “Only for tonight” she adds turning to walk out of the tent.

“We’ll see about that” returns Lexa, but follows her out of the tent.

“Ryder, you will guard the Chancellor’s tent tonight. Ashely you will stay here.” Orders Heda.

Clarke sees Lexa’s change from playfulness to authority in a second and is impressed at Lexa’s ability to control her emotions. She can do it pretty well too, but Lexa takes the phrase ‘Poker face’ to a new level.

“Heda, two Skaikru are sleeping there. They said the chancellor allowed it” answers the gona.

“Then, you must find her another tent. She is the elected leader of her people and she must have a private tent” clarifies Lexa, in case he was thinking about doubling up Clarke with someone.

_‘She is right… but… No, Lexa was just playing before, she’s not the jealous type’_ Clarke’s line of thought shifts before Ryder has time to reply.

“Yes Heda, I’ll find a tent for the chancellor.” The warrior declares. But Gustus clearing his throat stops him.

“Heda, there are no tents available. The warriors came from their camp as fast as they could to join the battle and Chief Indra’s gonas brought additional equipment; but most of that was used to make the canopy to shelter the injured” explains the massive warrior.

“Are you sure every single tent is at its limit?” asks Lexa in a rougher tone. She remembers a little too well Gustus hostility towards Skaikru. If he was willing to poison himself to break this alliance, he may want to diminish Clarke’s authority because that’s the only reason she wants her to have a tent for herself, right?

“Yes Heda. All the regular sleeping tents are full, some even have three people. The only ones with private quarters are Chief Indra and yourself. Even General Anya is sharing tonight Heda.” He pauses as he considers his options, “there is still the tent containing their tek and there’s where the prisoner was interrogated” he finishes.

_‘No!’_ thinks Lexa biting her cheek to prevent the word from escaping. “I see” she says instead.

“I’ll go to the tek tent” chooses Clarke. It wasn’t a difficult decision at all, if it comes to it she prefers passing the night surrounded by firearms and cables than going to where the Mountain man died less than two hours ago.

“My warriors fought bravely, and they need to rest. And Chief Indra must remain unperturbed tonight” starts Lexa in a serious tone.

Gustus face remains almost impassive. It is only the twitch of his moustache that reveals he is pleased to hear where Heda is going.

“I must admit this is an unpleasant situation” she says, as serious as always. “Chancellor, I am afraid none of the options are appropriate for you.”

_‘Why is she going around this so much?’_ wonders Clarke, who just wants to lie down somewhere, anywhere. At this point she doesn’t care. As long as she has something to protect her from the environment, she will be happy. However, she won’t be happy if Lexa keeps babbling like a politician campaigning.

“In view”

_‘C’mon Lexa’_

“of the current”

_‘Please, if you don’t let me go…’_

“situation”

_‘Even my feet hurt’_

“We must share my quarters tonight” Lexa finishes and bites her cheek so hard that she almost draws blood. But the feeling of excitement is overwhelming and she knows that if she does not, she will start giggling like the girls in the market when she walks by. She may be ‘unwillingly’ sharing her tent, but she is Heda, and Heda doesn’t giggle.

“What?!” exclaims Clarke breaking from her silent rant.

“Heda!” Gustus seem to be as startled as Clarke but he hides it better.

She lifts her hand to silence the gona and focuses on Clarke “I know Chancellor, this is less than ideal, but I think we are mature enough to make the best of it.”

Clarke is speechless. ‘ _How. Did. She…’_ Even her thoughts disappear.

“I have plenty of furs to improvise a bed. I promise you won’t be cold tonight Chancellor and it would be better than the other options” adds Lexa, perfectly aware of what she was doing.

“Thank you Heda” mutters Clarke growing slightly pink, but the darkness on the night hides it well from everyone, everyone except Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> What do you think about this chapter? Do you think Lexa actually liked killing the mountain man?   
> Also did you like the last episode of The 100? I’m just curious, I was happy, but it could have been better.  
> I’ll read your opinion in the comments =)


	20. Behind the Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to sleep, but they find some inconveniences along the way. Lexa remembers her first steps to become a warrior and establish the nature of her relationship with Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers!
> 
> This chapter explores both sides in a relationship but focuses mostly on Lexa’s interactions with her loved ones. Since Lexa woke up in her room two weeks ago, she’s been feeling slightly different. Her brush with death made her rearrange her priorities and her view on life. 
> 
> Thank you Past_Tense. You are a great Beta.

“Do you always get your way?” asks Clarke back in Lexa’s tent.

Lexa, feeling really good about how she turned a bad situation into the best thing she could think of, looks at Clarke and smirks “Only most of the time”.

They walk quietly to the sleeping area, both a little nervous but excited to be there. “So how do you want to do this?” asks Clarke thinking about her next move. She’s so tired, really exhausted. This has been a long crazy day. She woke up in Lexa’s arms, as just Clarke and now she’s going to sleep as chancellor Griffin, and with some luck, with Lexa in her arms.

Lexa turns when she hears Clarke’s question and sees her standing awkwardly by the flaps separating the two areas. “You know you are not actually sleeping on the floor, right?” she arches an eyebrow.

“I hope not” smiles Clarke, taking a few steps closer and even though she acts confident, Lexa’s words make her feel better, Lexa makes her feel better.

Lexa cups her face and whispers. “Good, because if you were to sleep on the floor, I would have to join you there”. She means it as a joke, but her words are the truth. She would follow Clarke back to the sky or to the end of the world and it would be worth it.

Clarke just melts, that’s the sweetest thing she’s ever told her. They have come a long way in their relationship, just today. Clarke is sure that what they have is special, it’s strong and she certainly knows that not even time can erase her feelings. However, hearing Lexa saying something as simple as that, makes her feel alive beyond measure. She seeks Lexa’s lips and captures them in a soft, yet powerful kiss. They move in synchrony, a perfectly choreographed dance of lips and hands. Although, she doesn’t believe in higher beings or fate, she is sure they are meant to be together.

The kiss grows hungrier, the touches bolder. Clarke feels so happy to have Lexa to herself, but her mind is not yet consumed by lust. “Maybe we should slow down a little,” she whispers against Lexa’s lips.

“Maybe” answers Lexa, but instead of backing off, she recaptures Clarke’s lips and moves both hands higher, up to her hips, to secure her in place as she deepens the kiss.

Clarke can’t do anything other than reciprocate. She presses her body a little closer to Lexa’s; and when she feels Lexa’s tongue barely touch her upper lip, she immediately grants her access. ‘ _Sleep, who needs sleep,’_ she enjoys the feeling of Lexa pressed against her body, Lexa’s skin under her touch and her tongue playing with her own in the most pleasurable way. So, when Lexa’s lips retreat, she chases them without giving it a thought.

Clarke hears a chuckle and opens her eyes to see what’s so funny. The sight in front of her is breath taking. Green, emerald green, ocean deep green eyes are directed at her. “As much as I would enjoy taking you tonight, I think it will be better to sleep. You need to rest,” murmurs Lexa, running her hands once over Clarke’s arms and taking a step back, releasing Clarke from the imprisonment of her arms.

Free from her wonderful jail Clarke can think more clearly and considers that maybe she could use some sleep and maybe self-control classes. “Okay.”

“You don’t have sleeping clothes” Lexa observes and moves to her clothes trunk to pull out; soft training pants, the oldest shirt she has and a night gown. The last is supposed to be her sleeping clothes. She knows that the sleeping gown fabric is softer than the other clothes and decides to offer it to Clarke. “I think you would be more comfortable in this.”

This gown isn’t like the ones Clarke saw in Polis. The fabric is a little thicker and soft but worn out with the years and she thinks this was originally a simple cotton dress from before the bombs. “Thanks” she says blushing deeply at the thought of how she would look wearing it. It’s been so long since she wore anything resembling this.

Clarke’s words about how personal space was important to her people made an impression in Lexa’s mind. This and Clarke’s red cheeks make her wonder how Clarke really feels and she decides to give Clarke the option to have some privacy. “I can change in the other room if you want.”

“I thought we’d got over this” jokes Clarke.

“I know but you are blushing,” defends Lexa, confused and a little frustrated. _‘Why is it so difficult to understand her’._ She has never had to go through anything like this. She is Heda, she receives oral and written reports from all the 12 clans, she commands an army of thousands, she navigates through political battles and sees beyond the obvious to find solutions. However, when it comes to the blonde in front of her, her foresight comes to nothing.

Clarke bites her lower lip thinking about it and feels the heat coming back to her face proving Lexa’s point. “Oh… it is nothing.”

“You are doing it again” says Lexa keeping her distance.

Clarke only chuckles and moves to take off her clothes in silence and replaces them with the ‘sleeping clothes’. “See, no problem,” Clarke says, crossing her arms in front of her to cover some of herself. The material feels great and it isn’t revealing per say, but it clings to her upper body. “It’s just that… I wasn’t sure how I would look in this” she says sheepishly.

Lexa looks at her for a moment, but it is noticeable that she avoids looking directly at Clarke’s folded arms, before she clears her throat. She’s not sure why Clarke feels awkward wearing something such as sleeping clothes. “You don’t have to worry about how you look, sleeping clothes are meant to be comfortable. And for the record, you look good with clothes or without clothes,” Lexa explains in an attempt to make her feel better. Then, she starts taking her armour off while deliberating how Skaikru see the world differently. She knows tek influenced them, but today proves that there are many things, besides tek she has to learn about Skaikru. She wants to court Clarke, but she isn’t sure if her courtship will be appropriate.

Clarke observes that Lexa is very sombre as she places several knives that she has hidden about her person on top of a table, before unbuckling some of her belts “Do you want some help?” Clarke offers thinking that Lexa’s seriousness is a result of stress. She’s aware that Lexa has several handmaidens to help her with her braids and probably her armour in Polis. She wants to ease Lexa’s burden, even if it’s by helping her with something as simple as this.

Lexa is in the middle of a thought about how body language is important, but can be easily misinterpreted, when Clarke speaks. “Hmm… I can take these off myself, I may ask your help with the shirt though, but you should sit for now. You are tired”. Lexa response is automatic. However, the sound of Clarke’s soft laughter, makes her break away from her internal deliberation.

‘ _Maybe I just need to be myself’_ Lexa thinks, wondering if this will get her in trouble or into Clarke’s good graces. She decides to observe all Skaikru gestures and reactions more closely. Her experience with them was very short in the other world, and most of it, if not all, was tainted with suspicion and bitterness. Even the Raven girl, she remembers her being more serious, with a few smartass comments and one or two laughs. However, now she is clearly more relaxed. So, her previous experience cannot be a reliable source on how to court Clarke. The more she thinks about it, the more complicated it gets. _‘I’ll just be myself. After all, she liked me before I was trying so hard,’_ with that she relaxes even more. ‘ _Be yourself, say what you think,’_ she repeats in her mind a couple of times. She will pay attention to Clarke’s words and behaviour, but she will rely more on her instincts. At least until she has a better solution.

“You are tired too” Clarke says, moving closer and removing Lexa’s two swords sheaths for her.

_‘It was a good decision,’_ Lexa thinks smiling to herself and enjoying Clarke’s presence.

“As far as I remember we slept the same number of hours last night,” she says brushing her lips against Lexa’s neck and hearing a soft humming in response. “And you should be even more tired than me after fighting in the battle and running to and from camp after the ripas. Thank you Lexa, if it weren’t for your help the Mountain would have taken us all.” She continues, talking softly against her neck but her hands are working on taking the sash and light cape from her.

“I would never let anything happen to you and I walked back to camp,” Lexa points out. She is liking Clarke’s attentions beyond measure, but she doesn’t want her to worry too much, so she states the obvious, “besides, it would be impossible that I am more tired than you.” She and Clarke undo her pauldron and then she deposits it on the table with her knives. 

Clarke takes a step back “Oh, ok,” she wasn’t expecting an answer like that.

‘ _Use your words’_ Lexa thinks quickly when she feels the distance _._ “But I would appreciate your help with the bracers” she says, extending both arms to show Clarke the pieces of hard leather attached to them.

“I thought you didn’t need help,” Clarke answers seriously, but unlatches the armour on Lexa’s left arm first. She remembers how Madi and she had so many problems at the beginning. _‘Grounders can be so blunt when communicating.’_

Lexa perceives a change in Clarke, but that she’s still helping her. ‘ _Words’_ she repeats to herself. “I don’t, but I like it when you help me.”

Clarke lifts her eyes to meet Lexa’s. Lexa’s words keep sinking into her heart, maybe she should start to use her words more. Meet Lexa in the middle, she’s been trying to do that, but because she has been around so many of her people, she has prioritised Skaikru societal norms. She sighs and gives Lexa a peck on the lips. Clarke frees the other arm from its bracer. “The shirt?” she asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yes” Lexa answers and sits on the edge of the table avoiding moving her armour. She’s sure Clarke would be more comfortable in this position. But at the first touch of the blonde, it is Lexa who grows more comfortable relaxing as she follows Clarke’s lead.

Clarke is as careful as she was earlier. “I’ll change your dressings” she goes to gather the medicinal herbs to treat Lexa’s injures.

When she comes back, she finds Lexa standing with only her pants on, her chest bindings and the bandages are gone. “Eh…” She needs an extra moment to gather her thoughts. Lexa is half naked waiting for her, she needs a couple of seconds to convince herself that jumping Lexa now isn’t a good idea. “Lie on your belly.” She points to the bed.

Lexa does just that and lets Clarke treat her.

“Your wounds look really good. Your shoulder joint is implicated in the wound but it could be worse, and the cut is healing really well.” Clarke runs her fingers around the wounds. It looks like Lexa’s injures are at least a day old. “I didn’t know these herbs were so efficient,” she murmurs to herself.

Lexa smirks, her face turned to the wall. “The herbs help only so much. It’s my body, I have always healed fast.” She is happy that Clarke now, not only knows that she is a good warrior, but that her body is also better than the average “and I never get sick.” She doesn’t say that some poisons have had little to no effect on her, as then Clarke would guess that she has been the subject of assassination attempts; there’s no need to add the extra stress.

All types of strength are attractive characteristics among Lexa’s people, even more among those looking for a formal relationship. Clarke may be from the sky, but strength can’t possibly be something to look down on. Lexa is confident her display of good health and fast healing will be effective in her courtship of Clarke.

Clarke chuckles a little, “Okay,” Lexa’s comment, though a little egocentric, is kind of cute. Even more now that Lexa’s half sleep. She finishes applying the pastes and can’t resist giving Lexa a quick kiss on the side of her neck, humming happily against the tan skin. She caresses Lexa’s lower back for a little longer, avoiding her wound, before whispering in her ear, “get up, I need to wrap your wounds before going to sleep.”

“Mhumm…” mumbles a sleepy Lexa and follows Clarke’s directions to lift her arm to assist in the bandaging and then puts her sleeping clothes on. With a drowsy, but happy smile Lexa asks Clarke to get under the furs. “I’ll be back” Lexa whispers, remembering to do something.

“Where are you going?” asks Clarke, lifting herself in one elbow.

“I have to blow out the candles. Don’t worry I’ll be right back,” she whispers again brushing her thumb on Clarke’s cheek before picking up the candle on her night table and walking away with it.

Lexa walks out of Clarke’s sight as she enters the main area and reappears a moment later. Clarke notices Lexa’s fast walk but doesn’t think much of it. Maybe she just wants to get in bed fast, and if that is the case Clarke is not going to argue with that logic. When the only remaining candle is the one she carries in her hand. Lexa puts it back in the night table and gets under the furs.

“You’re not going to blow that one out?” asks Clarke, moving to cuddle against Lexa’s back but she stops when Lexa moves away.

“I like getting under the furs first. You can kick something over or drop the furs to the floor. There is no other source of light around. It’s better to leave that one for the last moment.” Lexa lies back in the bed, happily remembering Anya’s advice. In her opinion, it was a great advice.

“Okay…” mumbles Clarke lying on her back and feeling her eyes closing, ready to fall asleep. A small part of her brain, really, really wants to talk with Lexa more, but her eyes feel so heavy and it is so easy just to close them.

Lexa, contented to finish her routine, wriggles to cuddle under Clarke’s arm and rest her face on her chest but her stiff shoulder makes her groan in pain. She gasps as soon as the soft sound leaves her lips. Her instinct to not show weakness and relaxing because she is about to sleep, compete in her mind.

Clarke moves away a little to avoid hurting her. “Is it your shoulder?” she asks worried and cupping her face.

“Sha” confesses Lexa, choosing to relax. Clarke’s demonstration of affection makes her feel safe. _‘This is Clarke, there’s no need to pretend.’_

“Try lying on your other side,” recommends the blonde.

“Alright” concedes Lexa. Releasing the pressure on her shoulder and facing the entrance of the tent should make her feel better, safer. Instead, she feels something like a coldness, not physically, she never gets cold, but cold as in alone. Like she needs something more important than the relief of pain or the comfort of facing any coming threat face on. “Clarke” Lexa whispers very low. She doesn’t know what she is doing. The other times they slept together it was after sex. So, she thought that the impulse to be close to Clarke was a response to that activity. Besides, it was always Clarke who sought contact pulling her into her arms or pressing her body against hers, Lexa only let her do it. Or that is what she told herself.

“Does it still hurt?” mumbles Clarke, fighting desperately against sleep.

“Mm… no” she admits but doesn’t say anything else. She doesn’t know how to ask for this. She has only done it once, and in a very different situation.

“What is it?” asks Clarke awakening and moving closer to see if she can do something. If Lexa is in pain, her wounds could be deeper than she thought. She may have internal bleeding or maybe her shoulder blade has a fissure.

“Nothing. Reshop Clarke” declares Lexa, but before Clarke moves again, she captures her wrist and guides her closer.

Clarke receives the silent message and moulds her body into Lexa’s, taking a slightly higher position and tightening her grip around her. “Reshop Lexa,” she whispers, almost passed out for the night but she kisses her hair before blacking out.

Or that’s what she thought.

Lexa’s small wriggles keeps awakening her. “Mm…” snuffles Clarke, but this time with an edge of irritation. “Lexa?” No response, so she asks again “Lexa, what is it?”.

“I’m sorry” apologises Lexa sitting up, Clarke imitates her and sits up too. “It’s just that you were pressing against my shoulder” she explains, but her eyes wander towards Clarke’s chest.

_‘For someone so confident about her body, she can get shy about the silliest things’_ Clarke chuckles internally, but she’s too tired to tease her now. ‘ _Maybe tomorrow, if I remember.’_ So, she opts for solving the immediate problem and going to sleep once and for all “You should have told me, and I would have moved.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. Let’s go back to sleep,” Lexa drops into her side again.

This time Clarke puts a hand on Lexa’s hip and lets her legs press against Lexa’s, but makes sure to keep her distance at their upper regions. ‘ _This should do it’_. She closes her eyes.

But only a moment later she feels Lexa twisting again. Instinctively she puts space between them, trying to ignore her surroundings, she was almost out. However, that makes Lexa move again until she is back against Clarke’s front. “Lexa… I move around at night and I may hurt your shoulder.” Clarke’s slurring her words and can’t even open her eyes. It is only the thought that she may hurt Lexa if they stay in this position that makes her warn her.

“It’s ok, sleep Clarke” responds Lexa quickly. She stays put almost a minute. The comfort of Clarke’s body against her, almost surpassing the pain in her shoulder but when the pressure becomes too much, she moves away a little. She curses internally. Her fast healing is usually a blessing, it’s always served her well, but Titus words resonate in her mind. “ _Those with the potential are gifted and cursed. You must feel the pain as heavy as lead, but the vessel is prepared to endure that and more_ ”.

“Ok, that’s it!” groans Clarke frustrated. She is happy to the rooftops to spend the night with Lexa, but if she doesn’t get to sleep in the next minute, she will forget all her promises to protect her and kick Lexa out of bed. Or take a fur and go to the floor herself, but even then, Lexa may just follow her.

“Sorry” apologises Lexa incredibly embarrassed. ‘W _hat’s wrong with me,’_ she has never done anything like this. Usually she lays on her back and falls sleep fast. However, today she really wants to be close to Clarke, another surprise since she has never felt the need for human contact. She used to be a master of hiding her emotions and suppressing any desires. But since she woke up in her room in Polis two weeks ago, she is having difficulties with both.

“No, it’s ok” retracts Clarke. Her anger rapidly dissipates when she sees that Lexa is showing her vulnerability. “We just need to find a good position.” An idea comes to mind.

Lexa feels Clarke moving again. She was determined to stay in one place and silent this time, but when she feels Clarke moving on top of her and off the bed, she forgets about that. “Are you going to the floor. No, I’m sorry. Just come back to sleep, I’ll stay put,” she promises, grabbing Clarke’s hand before she moves too far.

“I’m not going anywhere. C’mon, move a little so I can fit” whispers Clarke, putting a knee back on the bed.

Lexa does just that and moves to Clarke’s previous spot.

Clarke takes Lexa’s warm place and lays on her back. She then takes Lexa’s hand pulls her closer until Lexa is resting half on top of her. “Is this ok?” She’s not taking any more chances. Lexa’s shoulder: check. Holding Lexa: super check. She is as close as they can be without getting hot and heavy.

Lexa relaxes immediately. Her shoulder is in a good position and won’t hurt much and Clarke is holding her tightly, just as she wanted. “Yes” she says with a smile.

Clarke remains with her eyes open, pushing herself not to sleep until she’s sure Lexa is out for good. Finally, after a full minute, she hears Lexa’s breathing steady and her limbs completely relax. Only then does she allow her eyes to close and she falls sleep instantly.

The Trikru warriors begin their morning preparations before the first hints of light appear in the horizon.

Lexa in her half awake and half sleep state, hears soft walking outside the tent. She knows her duty as the commander is to guide her people, she knows she should get up, she knows she should be with her warriors; but she is so comfortable now, that just the idea of opening her eyes seems beyond human capability.

She smiles at the thought that Clarke was not lying when she said she moves at night. The blonde has moved several times throughout the night. Lexa is usually a light sleeper, and this is exacerbated by her stiff shoulder and she felt it every time Clarke shifted away from her, just to go back to her arms. However, she didn’t mind it. Instead she moulded herself around Clarke. Sometimes, she lay on top of her, other times she wrapped Clarke in her arms burying her face in her hair and when Clarke lay facing her, like she is doing now, Lexa hides her face between her neck and chest.

The few noises from outside increase in frequency and she knows she can’t procrastinate any longer. Carefully, very carefully, she removes herself from Clarke and climbs down the bed to its foot and onto the floor.

She dresses in silence, but her hair will require an extra set of hands. She considers trying to do it herself but discards the idea immediately. ‘ _Damn Shoulder’_. Defeated, she walks to the flaps of the tent and softly tells Ryder to enter into the main area.

“Tell General Anya to come, she doesn’t need to be announced and tell her not to make noise” she whispers to the warrior.

Lexa moves her weapons to the main area too but decides to leave a dagger and a small knife on the table by the bed. She will need to leave the tent and Clarke should have some weapons available to her besides her gun.

Anya shows up few minutes later. She was obviously up and around when Leon, Ryder’s sekon, went for her.

“Heda” she greets softly.

“Good morning Anya” answers Lexa. Yesterday they made great strides in restoring their relationship, but today it looks like they are back with the formalities. ‘ _Words Lexa. It worked with Clarke; it may work again’_ “I am glad we talked yesterday.”

“Yes, me too” answers Anya easing up, noticing Lexa’s attempt and following her example. “So, why did you call, yongon?”

Lexa smiles softly. “I need your help again” she explains, showing her unmade braids.

The general nods and signals Lexa to sit. She smooths Lexa’s hair and brushes it lightly. “So, why isn’t your sky girl doing your hair?” she asks, still in a whisper. She knows that the comment itself is harsh, but acknowledging Clarke as her yongon’s partner should compensate.

Lexa barely contains a gasp, ‘ _My sky girl’_ she thinks smiling. ‘ _My girl, my Clarke,’_ she has never been the possessive kind. She never called Costia ‘hers’, nor did she ever use any terms of endearment. It is so different with Clarke and now she bites her lip to restrain herself from saying anything out loud. She will save it for when Clarke is awake. “Braids are not a Skaikru tradition.”

“That makes sense, I have seen only two of them wearing them. They seem to like having their hair falling to their shoulders.” She pauses considering her next words carefully and thinking ‘ _Lexa’s answer will determine the extent of our… whatever-it-is-we-are’_. “How do you want your braids? I can try the Baltimore style if you want?”

Lexa is quiet for a second. That was a style suitable for Heda; and even though, anyone can wear it, its complexity requires the help of someone with high dexterity. Hence, only few people, like Heda, wear this style and even fewer people know how to do it. However, it was not whether Anya could or could not do this style that has Lexa considering her options. She knows very well that her fos can make a Baltimore perfectly.

Lexa thinks what it would mean to her and to Anya. She wore it for her first battle. She was seven years old and she was charging to fight, riding with Anya on the same horse. She was too young to be on her own, the youngest on the battlefield but Anya promised they would fight together.

It all started almost one month after she was assigned to Anya, they left to fight the rock line clan. Lexa camped with Anya, she set the tent and sharpened Anya’s weapons like all the other sekons. However, when it was time for the fight, Anya didn’t let Lexa join in the battle. Instead she sent her to the closest village and put her under the care of the chief, telling her that she would come back tomorrow.

Lexa was so sad. She worked hard, harder than anyone else. She had cut her hands several times making sure all their weapons were in a perfect state; she practiced with Anya every day and got her ass kicked every day; she improved her balance to ride horses, even if she couldn’t reach the stirrups; she even practiced past the regular practice hours, until nightfall, then she would run back to Anya. However, none of that was enough, she was so disappointed.

In the chiefs’ house, she waited until almost dawn to run away. She thought that Anya didn’t want her and if she didn’t want her, if her own fos didn’t want her, she would be better living alone. It wasn’t until six days later that Anya found her, hiding in a cave. She wasn’t starving, or freezing. Anya had taught her well and she had hunted regularly and kept a good fire to protect herself from the cold and other animals. Anya looked furious, mud up to her knees, braids almost gone, bags under her eyes; but even with all that, her eyes were bright with strength. Young Lexa has never seen her fos so determined, so angry. She cowered away scared, but then the woman dropped to her knees and hugged her. The fear vanished and she cried on her fos’ shoulder, begging her to take her back, that she would train harder, that she wouldn’t run away… because she didn’t want to be alone.

Lexa woke up in the same cave. Anya was holding her in her lap, using her arms to provide support for her head and back. Whispering soft words of how great she would be; how many battles she would win, that enemies would cower on hearing her name; of how she would win her conclave and become the best Heda and that she would always be there for her.

Anya promised her that they will fight together soon; but first she needs to train her properly, so she will survive the battle. She told her that with her youth and size, she would lose against any warrior in direct combat. So, she needed to fight from a distance and she taught her how to do just that.

She practiced with the bow and throwing knives more than any other weapon. Towards the end of fall she was called back to Polis with the other Nightbloods to spend the winter and learn from Heda himself. She spent her winter working on fighting at a distance and on Heda’s advice she added the spear to her regular practice. Lexa practiced every day and when Anya looked for her in the middle of spring, she had a surprise for Lexa. Anya had practiced all winter how to do braids in the Baltimore style so Lexa could enter the battlefield properly. And when they were sent to fight, Anya was true to her promise. She braided Lexa’s hair and they fought together, winning that, and many other battles. Anya always braided her hair in the Baltimore style for every battle until Lexa became Heda.

“It’s ok if you don’t want that,” Anya adds after waiting for a moment. She knew this was a possibility. For to be Heda is to be alone.

Lexa came back to the present. “No” she says turning to look at Anya. “A Baltimore would be great”. She’s excited, accepting Anya’s offer is accepting Anya’s company.

Anya hides her beaming smile and gives her a nod. She starts to work, it has been seven years, but she still remembers how to do it.

“You slept well?” asks Lexa, wanting to talk with Anya more, about anything. The topic doesn’t matter.

“More or less, I had to share my tent with another two, fos and sekon.” Anya answers in an almost imperceptibly happier manner, as she separates and braids Lexa’s hair.

“It could have been worse, at least one of them was a sekon, they don’t take that much space” points out Lexa.

“Not all the sekons are as small as you were yongon, but yes, it could had been worse,” she pauses. Usually they wouldn’t talk like this, but they were both excited. “Do you want to know who had it really bad?” asks Anya with a mischievous smile, which Lexa can’t see.

Lexa raises an eyebrow; she wasn’t the gossiping type. Gossip is the source of too many political problems. But if Anya was mentioning it, it may be worth of hearing. “Tell me.”

“Quint” whispers Anya. She has a good idea why they are being quiet. First, she was going to ignore it and move on. But now… now she is going to have fun.

“Why do you say he had it worse?” asks Lexa, half worrying because Quint was a problem in the other world, and half amused because he was such an annoying man anyway.

“First he had to share with Gustus, but when he said he would take the night shift Tristan and his massive sekon Champ took Gustus’ place” explains Anya.

Lexa has to suppress a laugh. “Yes, that’s bad. Doesn’t Tristan snore too?” She remembers one time when Anya complained about him keeping the whole camp awake.

This time Anya can’t avoid a small laugh. “He does. I set my tent next to his once and regretted it all night.” ‘ _Though not only for the snores’_ she remembers, but skips that comment.

Lexa chuckles. Anya is a very light sleeper, even more so than herself.

“And why are we whispering?” Anya finalises the lasts details in Lexa’s braids.

“You and Quint weren’t the only ones sharing a tent.” She murmurs softer than before. Lexa knew this was coming, she hoped it wouldn’t, but she knew Anya wouldn’t lose an opportunity to tease her, especially now that they were in a good place.

“Oh, the mighty Heda sharing her tent. How noble” murmurs Anya back. “I hope you slept well. Did the gona snore?”

“I slept well enough and she didn’t snore, nor is she a gona,” answers Lexa.

“Oh, it’s a she and Skaikru?” Anya says, giving Lexa a soft pat to indicate that she has finished.

“Anya…” whispers Lexa. Her instinctual defence mechanism is to push people away, but she doesn’t want to do that now, so she refrains from saying anything else.

Anya just ignores her and grabs the mirror so Lexa can see her hair.

“Thank you” she whispers looking the neat braids. She’s avoided wearing this style of braid for too long. “It’s perfect.”

“It’s alright, I haven’t practiced in a while,” answers Anya honestly.

Lexa reflects on these words, Anya’s last sekon was a male gona, so Anya wouldn’t do his hair. But she has another sekon now. Trisa or Trissy, Lexa remembers reading a report about Anya’s new charge, but hadn’t paid attention to her name. “Well, you’ll get the chance to practice more now,” she feels a little saddened.

“Why? Are you going to change my title of First General to Heda’s personal hair assistant? You may grow bored fast Lexa, the only really fancy style I can do is the Baltimore.” Anya laughs.

“No, I meant” starts Lexa, but she isn’t sure if she wants to know. _‘Knowledge is power, ignorance is weakness’_ she tells herself. “Don’t you have a female sekon now?”

Anya grows serious immediately. “Yes” she answers and sees Lexa’s features harden. The change isn’t physical, but Anya is in front of Heda now. She knows how Lexa will be feeling, she practically raised her and now she has another sekon. It’s part of the life of a warrior, you become a warrior and then train warriors. But Lexa being so young when they met, they used to be closer than most fos and sekons “but I don’t think I’ll get to practice with her. She does her own hair.” Anya’s tone is light, trying to break the ice one more time.

“Oh? Really?” asks Lexa, turning away and pouring some water to hide her irrational joy.

“Yes. She’s very self-sufficient in that way, though sometimes she’s a smartass” comments Anya walking over to get some water too.

“How do you deal with that?” asks Lexa, pouring another cup and giving it to her fos.

Anya accepts it and drinks “I make her run and climb a lot” she answers, smirking a little. She never liked physical punishment like other fos. So, she would use other methods. There is one method called suicide, it was her favourite. The person, Tris in this case, has to run between two trees. But after the first lap, she has to climb to the first branch and get down before running to the other tree and climbing to the first branch too. She repeats the process and climbs to the second branches in the next lap, and then the third, and so on until she reaches the highest branches of both trees.

Lexa sees Anya’s smile and can only imagine what this Tris has to endure. Lexa never talked back to Anya, but she was/is stubborn as hell, and once or twice she faced Anya’s rage. Once, she made her practice all day with a bow and only one arrow. She spent more time running to collect her arrow than shooting, but she kind of deserved it after sending Anya’s girlfriend to the wrong tent. She doesn’t regret it. “Do I have to send a supervisor to make sure the kid is not overworked?” asks Lexa playfully.

“No, I only overworked you,” she chuckles, remembering the same anecdote Lexa had in mind. She couldn’t believe it when Sassha slapped her in the face next morning for playing her such a bad joke. She was so surprised that she didn’t even react. She thought Sassha had stood her up the night before, so she blew out the candles of the tent she had borrowed and came back to her regular tent and shared the dinner and pastries with Lexa.

Lexa chuckled softly, she totally deserved it. “So, no bow with one arrow for her?”

“No, I like personalising my punishments” chuckles Anya again, but a tiny bit louder than before.

Lexa shushes her. She hasn’t forgotten that Clarke is sleeping behind the curtain, but Anya made it harder than it should be. “Clarke is sleeping” she whispers. No need to hide it was Clarke who shared the tent with her. Anya already knew or she would find out soon.

“She must be tired” smirks Anya.

Lexa was surprised that Anya didn’t comment on Clarke being weak, or Skaikru being lazy. “Yes, she is” she confirms naively.

“It’s understandable. You kept her up until late, she must be exhausted” declares Anya, knowing exactly what she was doing, unlike Lexa. Oh, her yongon, so sharp for some things and clueless for others.

“Well, yes, but it wasn’t my intention” Lexa begins to explain but Anya’s smirk makes her realise what is going on. Anya didn’t know she was having trouble falling asleep, she was teasing her because she thought they had sex last night. “No, it wasn’t that” Lexa is quick to say.

“It’s ok Lexa, I just hope you kept it low this time” she continues teasing.

“No, nothing happened” Lexa insists, until now keeping her body from revealing her embarrassment.

“Good, so no one listened. I don’t want to imagine Gustus hearing you. He would have a heart attack on the spot.”

Lexa drinks the rest of her water in one swallow to cool herself. “We should go out. I have work to do.”

“Indra has everything under control. She’s barking orders right and left. But maybe you should go to supervise for a while. If your sky girl slept through all our talking, I bet she will sleep for a while longer.”

Lexa has to agree with Anya. Clarke is sleeping deeply; so, she will probably sleep for another hour at least. “Yes, she probably will. She was exhausted last night.”

Anya had intended to stop her teasing. That was enough for one day; but her sekon makes it too easy. She may have shielded Lexa too much when she was a goufa, but what was she supposed to do? She was six, Anya just couldn’t talk sex with her and when she grew up, she always blushed so easily. She felt like a bully whenever she mentioned that this girl or that boy was looking at her and she should ask them out. And mentioning anything about her own girlfriends was out of question, Lexa just plainly hated every single girlfriend she had.

However, Lexa was not a goufa anymore. So, she decides to teach her a different kind of skill set now that she is all grown up. “I know you are excited to reunite with her, but there’s no need to tire your girl out like this.”

It takes Lexa exactly half a second to understand what Anya means and the other half a second to turn a bright shade of pink. “No, Anya!” she yells in her whispers. “I didn’t… we didn’t... I would never…” Lexa takes a deep breath to compose herself. “We didn’t have sex last night; she was truly tired.”

“Well done yongon. Next time be careful in your choice of words.” Comments Anya happily. She is going to enjoy this.

Lexa grunts lowly, she doesn’t usually have to endure any kind of teasing. But she will keep Anya’s advice in mind.

Anya decides that really is enough for now. “We should check the situation outside. Do you want to breathe on Indra’s neck for a little while? Check her work?”

“Indra is more than capable of doing her job” whispers Lexa.

“Then Tristan, there’s a lot of improvement you can do on his work. I volunteer to help pointing out the flaws” offers Anya, smiling a little more when she notices Lexa is feeling better.

“What is it with you and Tristan?” asks Lexa, trying to focus on something besides herself. This topic would do well to distract her. She always wondered why Anya and Tristan couldn’t work together. Both are very disciplined and are great generals on their own, but they can’t work with each other.

“It’s nothing, we are just too competitive” smiles Anya, omitting exactly how are they competitive.

“Maybe I should breathe down your neck for a while” Lexa says walking out of the tent followed by Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! What do you think about this chapter?
> 
> We had a huge Clexa moment and a very interesting Lexa/Anya interaction.  
> I wanted to show a little more of Lexa’s childhood. The show has almost nothing about it. We only know that she was Anya’s sekon and that Costia was ‘hers’ which caused her death.


	21. Unpleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke defends herself from a possible assassin. Anya straights thinks out. At the end Clarke discovers that they will be in trouble, serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> How was your week?  
> Alright! We are moving on into the plot of the story. I had to sneak in a Clexa moment, or I wouldn’t me myself. However, most of the chapter is about moving forward and discovering that they have more challenges ahead of themselves.  
> As always, thanks to my Beta Past_Tense.

Clarke wakes up startled. She checks her surroundings; she knows she’s in Lexa’s tent. Nothing in this world would make her forget that, but where is Lexa?

The room is partially illuminated. Beams of light filter through the curtain separating both spaces and the fabric of the walls also allows light to reflect back, giving the room a dim glow.

Clarke knows it can’t be too late or the tent would be brighter. Light always finds a way in. However, the faint noises she hears from outside indicate activity in the camp.

She sits up quickly, ready to get dressed and check on her people and Lexa. She takes her time washing herself, but otherwise she’s ready fairly fast.

Suddenly, the steps she hears outside seem to slow down and the murmurs stop completely. She sees the knives on the night table and thanks Lexa’s foresight.

The flap of the tent opens, barely making a noise, but enough for Clarke to hear the fabric brushing against the floor. It doesn’t take her a second to make her decision. She takes both knives and curses herself for leaving her gun in a ‘safe’ place under the bed. If she goes for it, she will expose herself. So instead, she waits by the curtains ready to attack whoever is coming for her.

She can’t hear a sound, whoever it is, is being careful not to make any noise. Even their steps, are quiet. The curtain dividing the areas opens.

Clarke launches herself, but stops as soon as she sees who her presumed attacker is.

“Clarke!” Lexa gasps. Her reflexes are fast and even with Clarke stopping, she has time to grab her by one wrist and block the attack from the other hand holding the knife.

“Damn it, Lexa!” Clarke breathes, taking a step back. “I thought you were an assassin.”

Lexa takes the knives from Clarke’s hands and puts them away, before taking her hands.

Lexa guides to the bed and sits with her “Why would you think that?”.

“I had just woken up, and suddenly everything went quiet and I heard someone entering the tent.” Clarke confesses, she feels a little silly, she’d overreacted. _‘What if I didn’t stop?’ ‘What if she didn’t stop me?’ ‘What if I hurt her’._ “I’m sorry I attacked you.”

Lexa blinks a couple of times, “I thought you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her apology is tainted by a smirk, “but I can’t say I am sorry to see you were ready to defend yourself.”

Clarke sees Lexa’s expression and smirks back to her. She has a move or two. She can’t call herself a warrior, but she is sure she will give a fair fight to whoever tries to hurt her or those she loves. “Well I am happy you enjoyed it,” she whispers, before giving Lexa a peck on the lips. However, when she tries to move away Lexa secures her firmly in her spot.

Clarke smiles into the kiss and murmurs against Lexa’s lips, “I should get going, my people will be wondering what happened to me.”

Lexa ignores her words and deepens the kiss until she has Clarke beneath her.

“Lexa, it’s not that I’m not enjoying this, but-”

“It’s still early, they’re sleeping,” she says, as she kisses her jaw, then her neck and when she is about to go lower Clarke makes one of her ‘moves’ and puts Lexa on her back.

The brunette is surprised for a moment, but her surprise is quickly replaced by something else. Something Clarke can only interpret as lust.

If she was trying to stop Lexa’s advances, she has failed. She recognizes that her display of fighting ability has just added to Lexa’s current mood; like trying to put a fire out with oil.

Lexa moves quickly and puts the blonde back beneath her and then secures her by holding both wrists above Clarke’s head.

“Le- Lexa” she doesn’t know how to feel. Annoyed because she’s not letting her go? Or turned on, to see the previously timid Lexa so… enthusiastic?

“Yes Clarke?” asks Lexa coming dangerously close to her, so close that she can feel her breath against her lips.

Whatever she is planning to say gets lost as she captures Lexa’s lips in a fierce kiss.

“Clarke” Lexa’s voice is low and agitated, but the blonde doesn’t respond as she takes Lexa’s lips back to herself.

She feels Lexa’s hands wandering along her ribs and hips “Clarke, can I?” she asks.

“What?” asks Clarke, moving a few strands of hair away from her face.

Lexa’s eyes drop from Clarke’s eyes to her chest and Clarke remembers the conversation they had back in the woods. “Yes, Lexa” whispers Clarke, who despite her earlier behaviour is so happy to continue what they are currently doing.

Clarke sighs at the feeling of Lexa’s hand moving over her body and arches her back in pleasure, inviting her lover to continue.

“Heda” a voice calls, interrupting Lexa’s advances.

They stop immediately, both a little flushed.

“I’ll end his fight if it’s something not worth my time,” Lexa growls slowly parting from Clarke.

They stand and adjust their clothes. Lexa moves first, followed by Clarke who needed a little longer to steady her heartbeat.

“Come in Gustus” says the commander.

“Heda” greets the gona bowing his head to her and ignoring Clarke. But the blonde doesn’t care about it. She wants to know what requires their attention. “Our scouts found a Skaikru unconscious half a mile to the north. A sekon was send to alert us.”

Clarke feels all blood leaving her face. ‘ _Who is it?’ ‘Who attacked him?_ ’ she bites her tongue holding her questions back and not interrupt the man in front of her. As anxious as she is to get more answers, she knows it is Lexa who must ask the questions.

“Bring the sekon?” Lexa orders.

Gustus leaves and comes back with a young girl. “Leave us” orders Heda and the gona can’t do anything else than nod and exit the tent.

Clarke sees the girl, 15, maybe 16 years old almost ready to become a warrior. She isn’t shivering but it is obvious that she is trying to steady her breath.

“What is your name sekon?” Lexa asks serious, but not intimidating.

“Milla, Heda” answers the girl bowing her head.

“Tell me everything you saw.” Lexa stands rigid in front of the girl.

“I was patrolling with my fos and another gona in the northeast area. We saw some footprints. Three individuals, all Skaikru by the pattern on the ground. We follow the trail until my fos saw him. The Skaikru boy was lying on the ground unconscious. He had blood on his head but besides that I could not see any other wounds. My fos send me here to alert you, Heda, while he carries him back to camp and the other gona followed the footprints.”

“How did you cut your hand?” asks Lexa. She saw the small gash and some blood on the girl’s hand when she walked into the tent. However, Milla had hidden the bloody hand behind her back.

Clarke sees Milla looking at her and blushing adding to her already slightly pink face, though Clarke thought that the first was because of the effort of running here fast.

“I fell and cut my hand Heda,” confesses the girl, lowering her gaze and looking to the floor.

“Show me you hand” Clarke intervenes for the first time.

Mila doesn’t move first, but after Lexa’s nod of approval she extends her hand and shows the cut.

Clarke doesn’t waste any time in examining the wound. Its irregular shape and the traces of dirt match the sekon’s explanation and after a moment she releases the hand. “Make sure to clean it well. It’s a deep cut and it could get infected,” recommends the blonde. Under different circumstances she would tend the wound herself, but she needs to prioritize.

“You heard her Milla” says Lexa ready to dismiss the girl. “Clean that wound well. You may leave.”

“Heda” bows the girl and after a second, she bows towards Clarke, “Sky Prisa” and with a final blush she leaves them.

“What do you think?” asks Clarke when they were alone.

Lexa takes a moment to think. “One of yours was struck and left in the forest. It couldn’t have been the maunon. They would have taken him.” Lexa shifts her posture, Clarke won’t like her next words. “If my people wanted to kill him, they would have. The only option left is that he was attacked by another Skaikru.”

Clarke doesn’t like it, but that’s the only possible explanation. “I need to talk with my people, make a head count. See who are missing.”

“Sha, that would be the best. I will talk with my gonas, see if they saw something.” With that both leave the tent and go in different directions. Clarke looking for Tony and Octavia and Lexa searching for Anya and Indra.

Anya wasn’t expecting her morning to start like this. She can’t complain though, things with Lexa have never been better. Their short encounter brought her memories she has been avoiding for years, but now she can remember them without feeling melancholic.

There is only one more thing she needs to do before she can feel truly good. Lexa has left her to check on Tristan’s work; Anya regrets greatly not being there to see first-hand how HER sekon makes the other general nervous. But now she needs to sort more important business.

Only when she has completed her own duties does she go to find the answers she needs.

She opens the tent flap and finds the Skaikru she’s looking for sleeping. The general doesn’t even bother to go inside and uses the point of her boot to kick one of the girl’s feet.

Nothing happens, ‘ _Lazy asses’_ she thinks and kicks again. She gets a response this time, but the sky girl is not up yet. She knows it is early, but all of her gonas are already up and around, while this Skaikru sleeps.

In her walk towards Lexa’s tent and out of camp, she has seen a handful of Skaikru. One is guarding the tent with tek along with one of her own people. Two others are keeping an eye on the captured ripas. And a few others are patrolling with Skaikru fayogon.

She’s starting to lose her good mood and gives a third kick making sure that the Skaikru will feel it.

“What?! What?!” says Raven kom Skaikru. Anya sees her and wonders how someone so weak and easily startled could be so good with tek.

“You will answer my question” snarls Anya. “Come” she orders and lets the tent close giving the girl a minute of privacy. Though, that is all she is willing to give.

The movements inside the tent are indicative that the sky girl is awake and won’t need more ‘help’ waking up.

Anya sees her crawling out of the tent and waits until she stands before speaking. “Come” and without any other direction she starts walking. She knows better than to take her to her own tent, so she guides her to the tent with the tek. The gona at the entrance makes room for her to pass immediately. However, the young Skaikru man hesitates.

“I have orders to not let anyone in” says the young man.

“This camp is under Heda’s orders” snarls Anya. She is not going to receive orders from Skaikru.

“Chancellor Griffin ordered that no one is to be let in” he says back. Anya is ready to snap his neck, but she has to admit that he has some balls to deny her entrance.

“Bellamy, right?” asks Raven, trying to catch her breath after trotting behind Anya’s fast stroll.

“Reyes, I am not letting anyone here without the authorization of Clarke” he insists.

“Then you’d better move goufa. Your chancellor knows what I’m doing. She suggested it.” Anya sees Raven shiver behind her when she mentioned that this was the sky girl’s idea. _‘Good, she’s scared’_ thinks Anya as she continues “You can go and ask her yourself.”

Bellamy hesitates a little. He doesn’t trust this woman. He doesn’t trust any of them, but he remembers Clarke saying how important it is to have them as allies and after last night he can’t disagree. Besides, she was with Clarke in there when he brought in the weapons. If she didn’t trust her, she wouldn’t have left her and the other woman in here, when she left to interrogate the prisoner.

He only knew this because he was patrolling inside the camp making sure everyone was settling well and no one was giving any trouble.

“You can’t take anything out from this tent,” he warns making his decision and stepping aside.

“I don’t need your permission, but rest in peace branwoda I do not intend to take any of your tek or weapons.” Anya says as she walks into the tent.

Lexa wanted them to work together and that is sufficient to forgive the Skaikru’s insolence, for now. She needs to hear Raven’s answers to her questions. Moreover, since the ripas were moved to the other interrogation tent when the maunon’s body was removed, this is the best place to interrogate the Skaikru, other than Lexa’s own tent. But Heda wouldn’t be happy if she wakes up her girl, so this is the only option.

“Sit” orders Anya once the flap of the tent is closed.

However, the skaiplan doesn’t move from her spot.

“I came because I owe you an apology. I wasn’t trying to insult you in any way, but you are very much mistaken if you think I’m going to follow your orders,” returns Raven, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anya didn’t see this coming, but she disciplines her features so as not to reveal how surprised she truly is. _‘This skaiplan has more fight in her than I thought.’_

“You say that now, but how do I know you speak the truth?” she asks instead. She may find the sky girl intriguing but that doesn’t erase the past.

“Why did you drag me here so early if you are not going to believe me? Or at least try to,” asks Raven.

Anya takes a step long enough to bring her right into Raven’s face. “Don’t get confused goufa. You are in my lands, you eat my food and sleep in my warrior’s tent. We are not the same. I can kill you with one hand and it doesn’t matter how much fuss your chancellor makes or what punishment I receive, you will be dead already.”

She sees Raven gulping, but she doesn’t back of. She doesn’t know if these Skaikru are all a bunch of idiots or maybe they are fighters but haven’t realized it yet. “Then ask me what you want. I didn’t come to the ground to die on my second day here.”

Anya gives her a threatening smile and turns to sit in the chair she had brought for Lexa the night before. “Your chancellor claims that some of our words and yours have different meaning. I want to know if it is true.”

“Probably, what word are you talking about?” asks Raven trying to appear impassive. However, she’s not even half as good as Anya in masking her surprise.

“You called me something last night” points out Anya, furious at the memory. ‘ _How dare this branwoda call me.. call me…THAT!”_

“I said many things yesterday. Can you be more specific?” Raven asks again. She’s hasn’t moved from her original spot, with her arms crossed in challenge.

If this sky girl wasn’t under Lexa’s protection, she would be having so much fun teaching her who Anya kom Trikru is.

“You said I was touchy” snarls Anya, fisting one of her knives hard.

“Mm…” Raven thinks for a moment. “Yeah, I think I did. But you didn’t want to be touched, so what do you want me to say? That you are ticklish?” Raven moves to sit on the other available chair.

Anya can’t believe it. It’s true, she doesn’t have any idea what touchy means. It’s more than that, Lexa’s girl is right! Raven was talking about her saying, ‘watch your hands’.

“Don’t do it again” threatens Anya standing up. She is towering over Raven letting her body language be as intimidating as her voice “I’d recommend that you don’t use that word again. Then you may keep your head on your shoulders a little longer.” With that she exits the tent, leaving a startled Raven alone in a tent full of guns and communication equipment.

_‘Damn it!’_ thinks Clarke as she sees who the unconscious Skaikru is.

They lay him down on the floor of the campaign hospital, away from the injured from last night’s battle.

She curses again and moves fast to clean the head wound and try to wake him up. However, he may have a concussion and there is little she can do with the equipment she has, if that is the case.

“Clarke” says Octavia at the entrance of the large tent.

Clarke doesn’t want to disturb the other injured people in the tent, so instead of shouting out her position she raises a hand so Octavia can see her above the multitude of patients and those tending to them.

“I have the names you asked for. You’re not going to like it,” says Octavia as she arrives at Clarke’s side. When she sees who is lying on the floor she adds “Oh, I guess I can cross his name from my list.”

Clarke patience is running out fast, but she makes one last effort to get the list of people missing from camp. Officially, it should be just those on patrol; Tony gave her those names few minutes ago. “Just say it Octavia” asks Clarke, as she rinses out the cloth and reuses it to continue cleaning the wound. She knows it would be better to use a clean one, but they are very low on all healing equipment now.

“Yes, so we have Parker, Miller, Alman, Simons and Baily. Those are the ones in Tony’s list”

Of course, Clarke already knows this. “but there are more people missing from camp?” she half asks, half states.

“Yes; Connor, Jones, Dax, Fox and this one” Octavia finishes.

She shouldn’t be surprised by this. If someone is causing trouble those would be the first suspects “Did you find out how they sneaked out of camp?” she asks, while applying the red algae to prevent infections and bandaging the wound.

“Yes, Chief Indra had already found out that they passed the gate guards with the excuse of patrolling, like an hour before dawn.”

That should be around two hours ago.

However, part of the explanation doesn’t add up. Clarke knows that Lexa’s warriors won’t let people just come and go as they please. “And they just let them go?”

“I wanted to ask her that, but Lincoln wouldn’t let me.”

 _‘What? What does Lincoln have to do with this?’_ “And why was he there?” Clarke decides to ask instead.

She sees Octavia blushing slightly. “I was having breakfast with him when you called for me, so he offered to help. I didn’t think you would mind and he really helped me to talk with the right people. He is the one who suggested I should talk with the chief” says the brunnette fast and a little defensive. “And he did tell me why the gonas let them pass” she added before Clarke could say anything.

“Ok, so what did he say?”

“Our patrols at night were very inconsistent. Most of them were 9 people in groups of three for 4 hours. However, some of them returned before time, so other people replaced them and some groups started late. In summary, when Dax’s group said they were going on patrol they let them because other groups had done similar things”

Clarke is beyond furious. This is the group that were giving her trouble during the elections. Now they are god knows where. “Did they carry guns?!” she asks suddenly, praying that Bellamy didn’t let anyone take anything out of the tent. He didn’t trust grounders in the old world and in this one he isn’t a big fan of them now. But, she is almost sure he wouldn’t hand guns to any of Dax’s friends, besides, Lexa’s guard wouldn’t allow that either.

“They were unarmed. The only firearms circulating are the ones you gave Wells and Tony yesterday.”

_‘Good, at least they are not an immediate threat, but where could they possibly go?’_

“Thank you, Octavia. Can you wake our people and have them start to break camp? We will be moving soon. Heda’s men will transport the firearms, but I’d prefer if one of us go with them in case something arises.” Clarke is beyond stressed. Her few minutes of tranquillity with Lexa back in her tent are gone with the wind. And she needs to get her people to start working and find a way to make them more disciplined.

She knows they are all young and inexperienced, but if they don’t mature fast enough, they won’t survive here. She didn’t think their lack of discipline could cause a problem like this so quickly. So, the sooner they learn that they are entitled to absolutely nothing, the better it will be for their long-term survival.

She has a list of things that need to be done first and trust Octavia to see them complete. “The tent with the technology will be dismantled last. Can you ask Raven and Monty to work on communicating with the ark until the very last minute. Only you, Wells, Jasper, Miller and Bellamy can enter that tent besides Raven and Monty” she orders. She feels guilty about letting those guys sneak out of camp. And now she has one of them unconscious.

“And if one of Heda’s people try to get in?” asks Octavia, considering other possibilities.

“Heda, Anya and Indra know everything. They can go in; I’ll try to find a time to talk to Raven. If any other Trikru wants to enter, ask under who’s orders they are, but don’t let them in. Make something up to delay them and send someone to find Heda, Anya Indra or myself.”

Octavia hears all of it, but one part in particular is catching her attention more than anything else. “You mean they know…”

There is no need to say it and it is better that they don’t mention anything about time travel in a public setting.

“Yes” says Clarke and after a few more instructions she lets Octavia go.

She makes a round to check on the other patients. They lost two people overnight, but there’s nothing she could have done. Both of them died of blood loss from an internal bleeding, and at this stage she doesn’t have the equipment to do a transfusion or anything that could have saved them. She makes mental notes to; find a way to do transfusions and find something to treat acid burns. Now that the mountain knows they have access to their radio communication, they may be more aggressive. And the acid fog took too many lives last time.

After some time, she sees Indra walking in with Nyko, just the person she needs.

“Good morning Indra, Nyko” greets Clarke approaching the pair.

“Chancellor kom Skaikru” he greets her formally in the presence of the Chief; though, last night when they were working next to each other they had gotten along very well.

“Chancellor” greets Indra, more dryly.

 _‘Nothing out of character here!’_ Clarke thinks.

“Nyko, do you have something to wake up unconscious people?” She knows that such substances exist on the ground. She has seen her mother use some in the past, but she is not sure if Nyko has anything with him now.

“I do” but he pauses and looks at Indra for a moment. “Chief, can I help you with anything else?” asks the man.

“Not now” answers the imposing warrior, but she doesn’t make a move to leave.

“Follow me” he says guiding them to a trunk containing various herbs and vials. Finally, he takes out something like a water skin that is tightly closed and wrapped in a synthetic material, clearly from the times before praimfaya.

“This won’t harm you, but it won’t be pleasant if you breathe it in. Keep it away from your face and only open it a little in front of the person you intend to wake up” he explains.

Clarke thanks him and walks over to the unconscious boy, followed by Indra. She is sure Lexa already knows where she is and if she wanted her to wait, she would have sent someone to tell her so. Without any hesitations, she follows Nyko’s instructions and the boy wakes up abruptly, covering his nose and coughing.

“Clarke!” he calls after coughing a little more.

“It’s chancellor Griffin to you.” She doesn’t like imposing her authority, but there is no way around it. She needs answers and he is going to provide them.

“Why am I here?” he asks.

“That is what I want to know. Why did you sneak out? Who attacked you? Where were you going?”

“I… I…”

He looks pathetic, hair on his face, eyes unfocused and so weak.

She’s not taking any of that crap now and she’s going to make clear that this is not a game. He’s on the ground and he will learn how things are managed here. “You will answer my questions now, or you will regret it” she says, pulling out her knife abruptly and stabbing it right next to his hand. “Why did you sneak out?” She hardens her voice. She was called Wanheda in the old world, she may as well earn the title back if she needs to.

“I… We… we wanted to get out, start on our own, in our own land” he stutters.

“There is no free land here. If you are not in Trikru, then you are in other clan’s land and all is under Heda’s rule,” snarls Clarke, earning a raised eyebrow from Indra.

“I… I didn’t know that!”

That is not important, what is important are the next questions “Who knocked you out?”

“Dax and Fox, I didn’t agree with them and we got into a fight.”

“What did you fight about?” asks Clarke. So far, his answers are useless and the little patience she had has evaporated like alcohol in the sun.

“It… it … was nothing. They wanted to take one way and I wanted to take another.”

Thump. Clarke punches him in the face.

He whimpers and tried to move away but she grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “I need better answers than that” she threatens, moving the knife to his neck.

He raises both hands signalling surrender.

“Let’s try this again” she says smiling and letting him go, as she skilfully flips the knife into the air and catches it again. “What were you fighting about?”

He hesitates a moment, but as soon as Clarke put the knife back to his neck he shrinks in fear. “We wanted to find the people from mount weather. They wanted to go now, but I told them to keep our distance first” he squeaks.

She just can’t believe it. After all this time, after all the work she has put into strengthening the alliance with the grounders. He has to come and ruin everything!

This isn’t supposed to be like this. Her people aren’t supposed to go look for the mountain men!

If they know… if the mountain men know they have an alliance with the grounders, they won’t doubt in attack without mercy, acid fog, more ripas, a missile.

“Fuck! Finn!” she roars freeing her rage. “You fucked everything up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…  
> You’ve read it! What do you think about that branwoda? Argh! Why do people have to be so stupid!  
> Well… it’s done. Let me know what you think in the comments. And if any of you are watching the 2022 World Cup Qualifiers, let me know what’s your team =)


	22. Moving on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarke talks with Finn, she has rushes to treat the ripas who grow restless. Lexa shares one of her plans with Anya, and they are both surprised by Clarke’s invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This is a short chapter, but it’s not a filling chapter. There is always some ‘calm’ after the storm, though their calm may not last long.  
> More thoughts at the “End of the chapter Notes”!  
> Thanks Past_Tense. You are an awesome Beta!

_If they know… if the mountain men know they have an alliance with the grounders, they will attack without mercy, acid fog, more ripas, a missile._

_“Fuck! Finn!” she roars freeing her rage. “You fucked everything up!”_

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” he complains. “There’s no law against leaving and starting somewhere else!”

_‘He can’t be so stupid… but there is no law either,’_ Clarke thinks about it for a second but there is no way she is going to let him off the hook so easily. “A clandestine meeting with a declared enemy is treason under any circumstances, you can’t be so naïve as to think that your actions will not have consequences.” She is so angry, angry and frightened.

However, Finn can’t see that. He is just a stupid boy with unrealistic expectations and a weak personality. Clarke can’t believe she fell for his cheap charm and cheesy moves in the past.

Compared with Lexa, he is barely a kid while Lexa is… so much more.

“I didn’t know that!” he complains again.

Clarke focusses her glare onto Finn’s eyes and hardens her features and voice “You don’t remember yesterday?” She pauses to let that sink in. “We were in a battle. They, the Mountain men, sent their human experiments to attack us and you and your friends want to join them. You. Are. A. Traitor.”

Finn flinches after her last words. He’s feeling it. How stupid he was, how reckless his actions were.

“I didn’t think… We just wanted to get away and be on our own.” He whispers and lowers his eyes in shame.

She almost rolls her eyes, _‘Yes, you didn’t think. You never do.’_ “You want the easy way out, but there is no way out from the ground.”

This may become a political nightmare. She can’t have Finn walking around camp after what he’s done, but she’s unsure about imprisoning him. Officially, they don’t have a penal code or a justice system… but Lexa has one.

No, she can’t put this on Lexa’s hands. The 100 would just see her as the killer of one of them, a dictator imposing her laws and that’s not what Clarke wants their attitude towards Lexa to be. She sighs, she needs to find a way to control Finn, punish him, show the grounders that Skaikru can take care of their own criminals; but she needs to find a way to do this without agitating her own people too much. They are forming a new society and she needs them to be a strong cohesive unit. So, that when the rest of the Ark comes down, she can hold some power and smooth things out.

“Stay here, you may have a concussion.” She can do this at least. Keep him in the campaign hospital until she finds a better way to restrict his freedom. _‘Damn it, Finn!!’_

Clarke walks out of the tent. This is not how she had planned her morning.

“Indra” says Clarke, at the entrance of the tent.

“Chancellor” answers the woman who followed her out of the tent.

As unreadable as the Chief is, Clarke knows from past experiences that she is trustworthy and she already knows about the old world. So, the best option in Clarke’s eyes is being direct. There’s no reason to skirt around it.

“He can’t be trusted, but at this time I can’t imprison him. However, I would appreciate it if one of your gonas watches him and makes sure he doesn’t leave the camp.”

Indra glares at her for no longer than a second, then nods sharply in agreement.

Suddenly, they hear noises; roars, grunts and struggles.

_‘What now?!’_ Clarke whines mentally as she sprints in the direction of the sounds.

As soon as Clarke finds the source of the roars, she knows what she’s going to find.

The ripas are awakening.

This was meant to happen eventually and it is fortunate that they have remained unconscious until now. But the lack of the drug in their system must be starting to affect them. It was the same for Lincoln; the withdrawal makes them even more savage than before and it also takes a toll on their physical health.

She enters the interrogation tent and finds several ripas struggling against their bindings. There are only nine ripas left, two of them died during the night.

Clarke goes into doctor mode. She must prove to the Trikru and the rest of grounders that Skaikru medicine and techniques are useful. That an alliance with them is in their best interest.

She goes over a list of what she knows about withdrawal and what she can do to treat it.

_Dehydration: Push liquids_

_Sedatives: Nyko may have some._

_Drug to counter the withdrawal: Maybe._

_She’s heard of a herb that could help, but she doesn’t know if Nyko has access to it or if it will help the ripas or kill them._

_Shock baton in case of heart arrest: Available_

_‘This will do for now.’_

Two Skaikru are there and she sends one for Nyko and the other to bring the shock baton. She had left it in the tent with the weapons. And even though her order was that no-one is to get a hold of the weapons she hopes that Bellamy, or whoever is on duty, can use their own judgement.

In the meantime, she starts giving orders to the gonas assigned to guard the ripas; to hold them as still as they can so she can try to make them drink some water.

Her slow progress is interrupted when Nyko shows up, but she can’t be happier to see the healer. Quickly, she explains that she needs some sort of amphetamine, describing the effects of the drug. Nyko tells her that there is a substance that enhances people’s senses, dilates pupils and accelerates the heart. 

However, he also hints that such substance is highly dangerous and many strong gonas have died ingesting it. However, he still sends his apprentice to go and bring the right herbs from this store in TonDC. It may be too late when he comes back, but it’s better than nothing.

Together, Clarke and Nyko make the ripas drink a sedative in a dilute solution and try to push more liquid into their systems.

Lexa observes how the camp is being broken down efficiently.

She didn’t have to do much to find out what happened with the missing Skaikru. Indra has looked for her and reported every relevant move of the Skaikru. She had sent a search party after the branwadas and now she oversees her people moving efficiently. She also sees Octavia running from one place to another after leaving the campaign hospital. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lexa would give anything to go to Clarke and help her deal with this, but Clarke has shown over and over that she is more than capable. Besides, Indra is with her and the Chief will report back to her after talking with Clarke.

So, she must remain where she is, at least until the search party returns. Then she’ll have an excuse to find Clarke. Lexa has overheard some gonas talking about the ‘Sky Prissa’. They seemed impressed with her fighting skills and her unusual weapon; that can put a ripa onto their back at first contact. She’s glad Trikru respect Clarke, but there are other rumours too. Well, it’s only one other rumour. She heard two male gonas talking about how Heda had shared a tent last night. They are mostly impressed with their Heda’s commitment and how she always leads by example. Even though the comment itself is favourable, other rumours may start to spread if she shows favouritism towards Clarke and her people. So, with a deep exhalation she focuses on running this camp and moves to inspect other areas.

She is now standing close to the north gate, one hand on her belt dagger, the other behind her back. Her red sash falls freely down her back almost to the floor. She didn’t put her cape on this morning as the weather is nice enough. Looking ahead she knows that winter is coming soon and she must be in Polis before then to organize the change of season and welcome the nighbloods.

It doesn’t take long for Anya to find her. She addresses her formally and bows. It doesn’t matter what their relationship is behind doors, in public they are Heda and general. However, the general has an imperceptible smirk on her lips, the unspoken sign only for Lexa to notice.

“General, I believe you are done with your morning duties” says Lexa formally, after the exchange of greetings.

Anya moves to stand next to her so she can she what Lexa had been observing previously. “Sha Heda, we are almost ready to leave. Skaikru are picking up their stuff and some of them are still having breakfast, but it shouldn’t take long before we can leave.”

“Your talk with Raven. Was she able to justify her behaviour?” Anya never said anything about her encounter with the sky woman, but Lexa wasn’t commander only for her fighting skills. She has a sharp mind and knowing Anya, it wasn’t difficult to deduce what her fos was doing this mornig.

Anya breathes deeply. Yesterday’s incident still stings, but the general can see past her personal feelings and Lexa knows that too.

“Skaikru are reckless, undisciplined goufas. However, it is clear that her actions are a product of ignorance rather than quarrelsome.”

Lexa has been hoping for this outcome. She needs Anya to sort things out with Raven sooner rather than later, as she is the best person for the next part of her plan. “In that case, I need to assign you a new mission.”

“My sword is yours Heda” recites Anya, as she had done thousands of times before and meaning every single one of her words.

Lexa looks at Anya with her peripheral vision and smirks to herself. “I know I have your sword, but what I need is your brain.”

Anya raises an eyebrow but remains silent, wondering what is in Lexa’s mind.

“Yesterday, before… the incident,” no need to add fuel to a dying flame, “you seemed eager to try Skaikru tek. I need you to learn more about it.”

The general hears but doesn’t move or say anything to acknowledge Lexa’s comment.

Lexa continues; “there are immense differences between our knowledge and theirs. Yesterday, what they were doing with their tek was completely foreign to us. They are not going to remain forever ignorant of how to survive here. We need to learn too.”

She has been thinking about this for some time. These Skaikru are just goufas, with exception of Raven and Bellamy who are clearly trained in tek and weaponry respectively; but they can do things she has never imagined possible. Eventually when the Ark falls there will be those who are experts; these kids are only apprentices. Clarke and her nomon are a clear example. In the other world, Anya had reported Clarke’s ability as a healer to be beyond precedent and Clarke always says that her mother is a much better healer than herself.

If the rest of Skaikru show such skills, she must make sure her people acquire some of them. She hasn’t talked to Clarke about this plan, though she is almost sure Clarke will want to share her people’s knowledge.

When Anya does not answer again Lexa adds, “this is why I want you to learn from Raven. Communication and espionage techniques are a priority, but be open to anything, we do not know what other abilities they have.”

“I will follow my orders Heda,” says Anya, who until now was deep in her own thoughts. “You are right, there is no comparison between us and them when it comes to this kind of knowledge. They will learn to grow crops and hunt in a few seasons. We should secure a treaty tying them to share their tek and knowledge, in exchange for the help we are giving them now.”

Lexa knows that Clarke has good intentions. So far, she has shown she wants to work with them as equals, she has even said her people will build something that permits the growth of crops regardless of the season. But those are only words and Clarke only leads these goufas. Lexa wonders how much influence Clarke will have once the rest of her people fall. Last time she was in a position of power, but she was not the irrefutable leader. The chancellor was her mother and the other man Kane.

So far nothing terribly bad has happened, last night’s battle may even be beneficial for their alliance. Lexa sees how some Skaikru are putting extra effort into making themselves useful, while others are at least doing their part. This is a big improvement from what happened in the other world. There isn’t blood between them and her people and Skaikru are working together.

However, it won’t hurt to have a legal document binding them to continue this cooperation. “Sha General, we must mark this alliance with ink. But until then, you are in charge of learning everything you can from them.”

“What about their fayogons?” asks the general.

“Indra will take care of that. You must concentrate on their tek, that will keep you busy enough.”

Lexa and Anya continue discussing the priorities of this alliance. What they can gain and what they must provide. They agree to include other people in Anya’s mission, not just gonas, but anyone who shows skill at this tek.

“Heda, General” bows Leon who has sprint to where the two women stand.

“Sekon” acknowledge Lexa. She always takes the time to learn her warriors and their sekons names. If she is going to send them to their death, the minimum she can do is knowing who she is sending into battle. However, knowing their names and calling sekons by their names are two different things. There’s a chain of command, and the sekons are all ‘sekons’ until they complete their training. The same is with any other trait whether they are called sekons, in a one to one interaction, or apprentices, when several are taught by the same master.

“Chancellor Clarke invites you to join her in the tek tent. They have made contact with the other Skaikru”

_‘Clarke’_ thinks Lexa as she moves to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> 1\. What do you think about Clarke’s struggles with her conscience? She knows Finn must be punished, but how can she do it and not upset Skaikru and Trikru? - if you say she doesn’t need to please anyone think again. She must remain is a power position to negotiate in behave of Skaikru.  
> 2\. What do you think about Lexa’s plan for Anya?  
> 3\. How does Anya feel about this mission? How will she deal to be with Raven in a… not submissive, but definitely not in a power position. She will be a sort of apprentice, an unspoken apprentice. And in the Kongeda tradition apprentices are very low in the social stratus.   
> 4\. We have contact with the ARK! What do you think will happen? Who do you think is talking Kane? Abby? Sinclair? What are they saying? How are they going to take that the ground is full of life, human and otherwise.


End file.
